Brokeback Island
by yunakitty
Summary: VaughnxMark. Mark gets on Vaughn's bad side...but he'll do ANYTHING to get on his good side. Yaoi. D/s, language, spanking. Will and Denny also appear. Based on the game Island of Happiness. Starts out rough but gets sweeter. Now with happy ending!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is for butxaxdream, my yaoi buddy on the Ushi site. This hotness is for you! I might write more for these two, I might not. Depends. Read and Review!

"Get out of my fucking face!"

Mark recoiled from Vaughn's harsh words. He stumbled out of the animal shop, half blind with shame. The day before, he had crashed into Vaughn, who had been carrying fertilized chicken eggs. Vaughn ended up dropping the crate of eggs, smashing more than half of them. He had just seethed silently in the moment, and Mark scurried away, afraid of his wrath. But Mark had skulked back to the animal shop the next day, seeking out Vaughn to apologize. Vaughn didn't want to hear it, and had yelled out at him, sending him away.

Mark made his way back to his crummy little farm, tilling at the poor soil absentmindedly. He wasn't sure why it bothered him so much that Vaughn hated him so, but it did. It irked at him all day, into the evening, making him head towards the beach late that night. He knew Vaughn hung out there, waiting for his ferry back to the mainland, and he wanted one more chance to try to apologize.

He stepped onto the sands, looking around for Vaughn. He spotted him in a dark corner, and approached nervously.

"Vaughn, I..."

Vaughn wheeled around. His violet eyes narrowed at Mark. "You. I told you before..." he began, but Mark spoke quickly, trying to get his words out.

"I just want to tell you that I'm so, so sorry for being clumsy, and that I will do ANYTHING to make it up to you." Mark finished what he was saying, then bit his lip nervously, waiting for Vaughn's reaction.

He wasn't prepared for what happened next. "Anything?" Vaughn asked, his voice full of intrigue.

"A-anything..." Mark stammered.

"Well, then..." Vaughn smirked as he quickly unzipped his pants. "Get on your fucking knees," he commanded Mark. Shaking, Mark complied. He had to admit that he was secretly pleased at his turn of events. He realized that he had always been extremely attracted to Vaughn, he with his very masculine figure of a cowboy. His body was tall and lean, clad in black clothing and topped with the cliched cowboy hat. He sneered his way around town, hating everyone and everything. That type of man had always turned Mark on...he reflected on this as he reached out and encircled his fingers around Vaughn's waiting hardness.

Vaughn grunted deeply, then reached out and grabbed at Mark's blonde hair, pulling his head in close. "Suck it," he commanded, and Mark shivered with pleasure, covering the head of Vaughn's cock with his mouth. He worked furiously, trying to please Vaughn. He did everything he could remember to do; swirling his tongue around it, sliding his lips up and down, tracing the tip of his tongue delicately on Vaughn's firm flesh. But Vaughn was interested in one thing only - coming. He pressed fiercely on the back of Mark's head, ramming his cock down Mark's throat. Mark accepted the intrusion willingly, feeling his own dick swelling with pleasure at Vaughn's roughness. Vaughn continued to grunt, rocking his hips into Mark's mouth.

"Nnnnn...fuck yeah..." Vaughn groaned, then Mark could hear his voice hitch in his throat as he started to come. Mark felt the hot liquid burst out into the back of his mouth, and he drank of it eagerly. After a few moments, Vaughn stepped back, pulling himself out of Mark's mouth and fixing his pants as the ferry started to sound its horn from offshore.

Mark wiped his mouth and continued to kneel on the ground, incredibly turned on. He watched Vaughn as he stared out over the sea, seemingly already over what had happened. "What are you waiting for?" Vaughn grunted. "Get the fuck out of here!" Mark scrambled to his feet, stumbling a little in the sand in his haste to comply. He ran all the way home, slamming the door behind him once he was there.

He rushed over to his bed, tugging his pants off as he went. He freed his throbbing dick from the confines of his underwear as he flopped himself down on the bed, and began pumping at himself eagerly. He remembered the sound of Vaughn's voice as he had commanded Mark to do things, and he remembered the taste of Vaughn in his mouth. Mark opened his mouth in a silent moan as he slid his fingers over himself. "Oh, Vaughn," he whispered, then shuddered as he released powerfully, spurting come all over his own fingers. He trembled and sighed with pleasure.

A week later, Vaughn returned to the island. Mark carefully avoided him in the daylight, knowing that he didn't want to see him. But, as soon as night fell, Mark crept out to the beach. Vaughn, as usual, was alone there. He turned his head as Mark approached, then smirked, pulling his hat down lower over his eyes.

Mark didn't say anything, just dropped to his knees in front of Vaughn. The older man made a little noise of surprise, but quickly continued smirking, undoing his tight black jeans. He peeled them down over his narrow hips, exposing his rather large cock to Mark once again. Mark whimpered with desire, then leaned in and began sucking. As soon as he could manage it, he took Vaughn all the way down his throat, knowing that it was what he wanted.

"Damn, you're good..." Vaughn grunted, and Mark tingled with pleasure. He kept working at Vaughn, and was surprised when he felt Vaughn's hand in his hair, tugging him to his feet. "Get up," Vaughn commanded, and Mark removed his mouth from Vaughn, shaking a little as he stood. Vaughn shoved him roughly against a nearby boulder, facing away. "Pull your pants down," Vaughn grunted, and Mark trembled, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants as quickly as he could. He leaned forward over the boulder, feeling its cool roughness under his hands. He tilted his hips, offering himself to Vaughn.

Vaughn moved forward, spreading Mark with his calloused hands. Mark shivered with excitement as he felt Vaughn press the tip of his still wet cock against his entrance. Mark wasn't a bit scared, as he had done it before. He rather welcomed it, dying to feel Vaughn buried inside of him. He gasped a little as Vaughn began to push himself in, then he moaned with pleasure, enjoying the sensation. Vaughn went slowly at first, allowing Mark to adjust to each inch, but then he lost his patience, ramming it in all the way. Mark cried out sharply in surprise and delight, bucking his hips back up at Vaughn.

Vaughn groaned deeply, sliding himself in and out of Mark's tight inner sanctum. "You like getting fucked, don't you?" he grunted, and Mark moaned with happiness at his dirty words.

"Yes!" he cried in response. Vaughn just responded by grabbing onto his hips and rocking into him faster.

"I'm going to come all inside of you, you dirty little bitch," he grunted fiercely. Mark just trembled and whimpered with pleasure, feeling himself getting close to orgasm as well. He wriggled his hand down to touch himself, and the double sensation was too much. Within seconds, he was coming hard, spurting out onto the rock in front of him. He moaned with ecstasy at his own release, and then moaned louder as he felt Vaughn exploding inside of him, digging his fingernails into Mark's hips as he enjoyed the feeling.

They groaned and writhed together for a moment, then Vaughn composed himself, pulling out and tucking himself back into his pants, setting himself right once again. Mark peeled himself off of the boulder, pulling his pants up while looking at Vaughn furtively. Vaughn just looked out over the ocean. Mark whispered tremulously, "Will I see you tomorrow?"

Vaughn snorted. "If you're lucky." Mark glanced at him, and was reassured to see the hint of a smile peeking out from underneat the shadow of his hat. He scurried off for home, sure to have many hot dreams about his sexy cowboy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, Mark did his chores in a haze of lust and anticipation. Would he see Vaughn today? And what would happen?

Meanwhile, Vaughn was negotiating with Mirabelle over the terms of an upcoming animal shipment. He adjusted himself restlessly in the chair, his manhood swollen with lust underneath his tight black jeans, as she blathered on and on about some minor detail. He longed for release, and the frumpy middle aged woman in front of him just irritated him. He finally blew her off rudely, telling her she could take the deal or leave it. She just stared after him as he strode out the door, heading for the rundown old farm to the north. He narrowed his eyes and looked around the farm, arching an eyebrow when he noticed that the door to the henhouse straight ahead was slightly ajar. He approached confidently, entering and slamming the door behind him.

Mark turned around, surprised, dropping the chicken feed he had been holding. Vaughn shoved him up against the wall. The hens squawked and fussed, but Vaughn seemed to pay no mind. He pushed down on Mark's shoulders, making him kneel in front of him, then he swiftly unbuckled his belt and undid his pants, freeing his throbbing erection. He pressed it up suddenly to Mark's lips. "Open up," he demanded. Mark complied willingly, taking it inside his mouth and sucking furiously. He relaxed his throat just in time, for Vaughn arched his back and plunged his cock deep into Mark's mouth right at that moment. Mark made a muffled noise of surprise, but continued to service Vaughn eagerly. He gripped at Vaughn's upper thighs, marveling at how firm and taut the muscles there were.

Vaughn reached down, knocking Mark's baseball cap off. He ran his fingers through Mark's soft blonde hair, then twined them there and tugged viciously. He gave a throaty sex cry and then jerked his hips back suddenly. The tip of his hardness was just outside Mark's lips as he released, and his hot essence spilled out, some splashing onto Mark's face. Vaughn gave one last satisfied grunt, then pulled away slightly. Mark was licking his lips and wiping his face, and Vaughn narrowed his eyes as he looked down on him. "Clean me up," he commanded, and Mark gave a shiver, leaning forward and lapping up the stream of thick liquid that still remained on Vaughn's manhood. He looked up at Vaughn as he did so, with wide, eager to please eyes. He swore that he could see some flicker of emotion flit through Vaughn's eyes, but Vaughn quickly shut them, grunting approvingly.

"Good job," he said brusquely as he tucked himself back into his jeans, refastening everything. He turned and strode out of the henhouse without another word. Mark stared after him for a moment, then his hands were fumbling desperately at his own pants. He pulled out his twitching, needy hardness, which was already wet at the tip from his excitement. He replayed the whole incident in his head as he pumped frantically at himself. He slightly edited details in his memory to imagine that Vaughn ended the session by pulling him to his feet and giving him a long, lingering kiss, plunging his tongue deep inside his mouth so that he could taste himself there. Mark shuddered furiously, crying out sharply as he came. His release spurted up out of him, landing on the hay at his knees. He rocked back on his heels for a moment, savoring the sensation.

Then he continued on with his day. He went to the beach as soon as it got dark, and was delighted to see Vaughn brooding in the moonlight, sitting on a boulder in the shadows with his arms crossed over his chest. He was still slightly intimidated by the man, and approached cautiously. Vaughn heard the crunching of his feet in the sand, and whipped his head to look at him. He glanced away again, keeping his arms folded impassively across his chest. Mark wavered, wondering if Vaughn did not want him again. Trembling with both desire and fear, but propelled on by his attraction to the rough cowboy, he forced himself to continue walking towards him.

He knelt submissively in front of Vaughn, placing his hands on top of his jean clad thighs. He leaned forward, nuzzling his face into Vaughn's lap for a moment. Vaughn reacted swiftly, unbuckling his belt as Mark fumbled to get his zipper down. Vaughn quickly eased his tight jeans partway down his hips, and his erection sprung forward, almost hitting Mark in the face. Mark just responded by encircling one hand around it, then layering his mouth over the head.

Vaughn groaned and grunted in pleasure, pressing on the back of Mark's head to make him take more. After a few minutes of pleasuring, Mark could tell by the erratic gasps and spasmodic movements that Vaughn was making that release was imminent. He looked up at Vaughn, shuddering when he saw the intense look of raw desire on his face. "You want me to come all over your face again?" Vaughn asked him huskily.

Mark broke his mouth away long enough to speak. "You can do whatever you want to me," he murmured as he continued to stroke rapidly at Vaughn with one hand. He covered Vaughn's cock once more with his mouth just in time, for Vaughn was coming hard in that instant, overwhelmed with ecstasy by what Mark had just said to him. His release filled Mark's mouth, hot and sweet, and Mark swallowed happily. He gave Vaughn's length a few last lashes with his tongue to clean off every trace of release, then pulled away, wiping at the corners of his mouth with the tips of his fingers. He sat back on his heels.

Vaughn gazed down on him, his stare unwavering and his expression impassive as he tucked himself away. He gave a low laugh. "You're really something," he muttered. Mark took this as the compliment it was intended to be, the unexpected praise making him feel bold enough to reach down and unfasten his pants. He pulled his aching hardness out, and began stroking at it before Vaughn could protest.

Vaughn just watched him masturbate, looking amused but also slightly aroused by the display at his feet. Mark stroked his length faster. Being able to do this while looking at Vaughn was incredibly erotic to him, a hundred times better than just reliving memories of their encounters later. He stared up reverently at the silver haired cowboy, like a devout worshipper at the feet of his deity. Vaughn felt this sentiment clearly, and was greatly flattered by it. Mark swiftly reached the breaking point, moaning and whimpering as he came. His release burst out of him powerfully in arcs, landing on the sand in front of him. He trembled and moaned softly, closing his eyes.

Vaughn's breath hitched in his throat, as he felt himself getting incredibly turned on by the performance. His cock twitched and sprung to life once more beneath his jeans, and he was contemplating how he could take the young farmer once more when the ferry sounded its horn from offshore. "Shit," Vaughn muttered, feeling pissed off and disappointed to be denied what he wanted. He stood up, irritated at the ferry, and Mark hurried to tuck himself back in his pants and then stood up as well. Mark hesitated for a moment, not sure what to say or do now.

"See you next week," Vaughn smirked, then strode past him to walk onto the dock. Mark trembled with pleasure, nodding happily at the figure of the retreating cowboy, then scurried off for home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next week was excruciating for Mark. On one hand, he was dying to see Vaughn again, and the thought of satisfying him was driving him wild with desire. He had to masturbate two or three times every day to keep himself from losing his mind. Then, on the other hand, he was afraid that when Vaughn did return to the island on Wednesday, he would have changed his mind about the whole thing, and would reject him utterly. It wasn't like Vaughn expressed any kind of affection for Mark - it was clearly only a physical thing. This did not bother Mark at all. Of course, he would love if Vaughn would start caring about him, but if all he could get was Vaughn's body, then he would take it. But he dreaded losing what little he had. What if Vaughn tired of him, or decided he wanted someone else instead? The worry of that tore Mark up inside, but he bore it.

Mark woke up early on Wednesday morning. He did his farm chores both eagerly and absentmindedly, his mind already ablaze with what might occur between him and Vaughn. He wanted to let Vaughn approach him, but as the sun rose high in the sky, and he still hadn't seen hide nor hair of Vaughn, Mark's curiosity got the better of him, and he set out into town. He went to the animal shop, and as he pushed the door open, a quick panicked thought consumed him. What if Vaughn got pissed off at him for coming to see him at work? His whole body seized up, halfway into the shop, but he knew that he had to continue forward. He stepped inside, almost feeling dizzy with fear and anticipation, but he was both relieved and disappointed to see that Vaughn was nowhere to be seen in the shop.

Mark walked forward, approaching the counter and mumbling to Mirabelle that he needed to buy some chicken feed. Mirabelle beamed and chatted happily to him as she filled his order, but Mark's mind was a million miles away. Just then, Mirabelle's daughter Julia emerged from the back room.

"Mom, where did Vaughn go?" she asked, looking around. Mark's ears perked up immediately at his name, but he tried to act nonchalant.

"Oh, he's in a grumpy mood again today. I was trying to ask him about those new sheep, and he blew up at me. He muttered something about going back to the inn for a while," Mirabelle responded.

Julia rolled her eyes. "What is his problem? Why is he always so pissy?"

Mirabelle shook her head. "I don't know, dear. But I'm sure he'll be back after he cools down."

Mark listened to all of this in absolute rapture. He suddenly shoved the feed back at Mirabelle, even though he had already paid for it. "I'll come get this later. I have to go now!" He ran out of the shop, tearing towards the inn. He glanced surreptitiously at the front desk, sighing with relief when he saw that the owner was turned away, on the phone. He did not want to attract attention to himself. He ran up the stairs.

Mark had no idea what room Vaughn was in, and he knew it was crazy to be running in here like this. But his lust overrode everything else in his mind, and he continued on. He started to feel a little disheartened as he saw all the identical rooms in the hallway. He couldn't just go knocking on all of them. But what was he supposed to do? He hesitated, feeling doubtful.

Just then, Vaughn stepped out of one of the rooms. Mark's face flushed hotly, feeling both embarrassed to have followed Vaughn here and aroused to see his sexy cowboy in the flesh. Vaughn stopped dead in his tracks, his violet eyes narrowing into a glare as he spotted Mark. Mark squirmed nervously, suddenly feeling a little scared. Then Vaughn began moving again, striding forward. Mark's body tensed up as he wondered whether to run away, shield himself, or do something else entirely. He had no time to decide, for Vaughn was upon him in a flash, grabbing him by the wrist.

Mark made a little shocked noise of surprise, but allowed Vaughn to jerk him forward, back in the direction of the room he had emerged from. Vaughn quickly unlocked the door with a key, then pushed it open and shoved Mark inside. He stepped inside as well, then closed and locked the door behind him. Mark had stumbled as he was pushed in, and he was now on the ground, looking up at Vaughn in awe and anticipation. Vaughn narrowed his eyes as him as he removed his hat, tossing it aside.

"Take off your fucking clothes. Now!" Vaughn demanded, licking his lips. Mark trembled with joy, and removed his clothing with shaking fingers as quickly as he could, wanting to obey Vaughn. Once he was completely nude, he waited expectantly for further instructions. He shivered under Vaughn's appraising gaze, his eyes wide.

Vaughn murmured approvingly, feeling himself getting rock hard at the sight in front of him. Mark's body was lean yet firm, with a flat abdomen and sleek limbs. His skin was smooth and healthy looking, with very little body hair. "Get on the bed. On your hands and knees," Vaughn grunted, and then groaned deeply to himself as Mark turned around to comply. The way his back looked, so long and lean, tapering down into narrow hips with a firm rounded ass, made Vaughn simply ache with desire. "Good," he muttered, as Mark got into position. He began undressing himself, moving towards the side of the bed.

Mark watched him from his submissive position on the bed as Vaughn quickly disrobed. First went his neck bandanna, then this vest. Then his hands were at his chest, unbuttoning the buttons of his black long sleeved shirt. As the buttons came open, Mark bit his lip at the sight of Vaughn's bare chest. He was powerfully muscular in a subtle, lean way, and his chest graduated down into a perfect stomach, rippled with muscles, creating tantalizing hollows across his skin. Vaughn's hands were then on his belt, unbuckling it and quickly unlacing it from the loops on his jeans. He tossed it aside, and the buckle hit the nightstand with a clank that sent a shudder through Mark's body. Vaughn began to unfasten his jeans, then he slid them and his boxers all the way down his legs, stepping them out of him carelessly.

Mark's mouth watered at the sight of Vaughn's extremely hard cock. It shimmered at the tip with wetness, and Mark couldn't help but subconsciously lick his lips. Vaughn caught this and gave him a wry smile. "Oh, you wanna taste this?" he growled, one hand on it, and Mark nodded eagerly.

Vaughn had planned to immediately take him from behind, but the sight of Mark eyeing his cock so hungrily changed his plans. He got up on the bed, kneeling in front of Mark, and grunted approvingly as Mark scooted forward sharply, sitting on his heels and lapping at the tip to taste him. Then Mark opened his mouth wider, engulfing about half of Vaughn's cock with one smooth movement. Vaughn grunted approvingly, throwing his head back. Mark worked furiously, bobbing his head up and down, and eventually taking Vaughn's impressive length all the way down his throat.

Vaughn reached down, petting the young farmer on the head almost lovingly as he worked. Mark could feel his cheeks getting hot, and his dick, which had already been hard, now throbbed and ached with a pressing urgency. He reached down, stroking at himself, his moan of pleasure muffled by Vaughn's cock in his mouth. Vaughn felt the vibration, and groaned with desire at it. "Fuck! I'm gonna come," he grunted, but he did not, instead pulling himself sharply out of Mark's mouth before he could be pushed over the edge.

Mark just waited, wondering if Vaughn was wanting to do what he had done in the chicken coop. But Vaughn abruptly got off the bed, then reached in to a drawer in the nightstand. He removed a bottle of lubricant, and then slicked his length down, all the while staring at Mark. Mark got his intent, and got back on his hands and knees to show that he was ready. Vaughn just grunted, his eyes narrow, as he walked around the bed and approached Mark from behind. He climbed up on the bed with him, kneeling behind him and pulling him closer by the hips.

Mark waited expectantly, breathing deeply to relax himself as he felt Vaughn nudge the tip of his hardness against his entrance. The penetration was much easier this time, because of proper lubrication, and Mark sighed at the exquisite sensation. He attempted to reach down and touch himself, but holding himself up with only one arm in that position proved more than he had the strength for. But he was desperate to stroke at himself, so he leaned forward, laying his face on the bed, and supporting himself with his shoulders and one bent forearm, then used his free hand to grab urgently at himself. He worried that Vaughn would say something against it, since he had ordered him to be on his hands and knees, and technically this was a different position, but to his relief, Vaughn was simply thrusting away behind him.

Mark reconcentrated on touching himself. The feeling of Vaughn inside of him more than doubled the pleasure, and soon he felt himself spiraling towards orgasm. He groaned loudly with his face pressed into the bed as he began to come.

Vaughn felt Mark squirming and trembling underneath him, and when Mark's body suddenly tightened with the force of his orgasm, the resulting increased sensation to Vaughn pushed him over the edge. "Oh, fuck..." he groaned, then bucked his hips erratically as he began to come inside of Mark.

They stayed together for a few moments, and then Vaughn pulled out abruptly and got off the bed. He slapped Mark on the ass. "Get yourself cleaned up," he grunted, walking to the nightstand and then throwing the box of tissues in front of Mark. This could have been taken as rude, but Mark somehow took it as a token of affection from the rough cowboy. He cleaned himself up accordingly as Vaughn redressed. Mark scampered off the bed, sneaking furtive glances at Vaughn, who was now calm and collected once more. Mark retrieved his clothes from the floor and dressed himself as quickly as he could.

"When will I see you again?" he whispered to Vaughn timidly.

"When I feel like it," Vaughn drawled lazily, but Mark could see a hint of a naughty smile curling Vaughn's lips, and he knew that it would probably be soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day, Mark set out for the animal shop as soon as he finished his chores. He had forgotten totally about picking up the chicken feed he purchased then left there the previous day. His mind drifted to the wonderful experience that he had with Vaughn the day before. The things Vaughn had said...the things he had done...

He was so lost in thought as he hurried inside, that he ran right into Vaughn, who was exiting the shop. His face bumped into Vaughn's firm chest, and he stumbled backwards, losing his balance and landing on his ass. "You are so clumsy," Vaughn growled, but bent down to give him a hand up. As he leaned into Mark, he took the opportunity to impart a message.

"I want you facedown on your bed in ten minutes," he hissed in Mark's ear. Mark got to his feet, trembling a little, but he managed to nod in assent to the cowboy, who continued to stalk out of the shop. Mark moved forward to the counter and asked timidly about the bag he had left. Mirabelle got it for him, but frowned a little.

"I was worried yesterday when you never came back for it. And...I'm sorry Vaughn is so mean to you. Did he just threaten you?" she asked, looking quite concerned. Mark shook his head wildly, then hugged the bag to his chest and ran out the shop, leaving Mirabelle bewildered behind him.

Mark tore into his house and threw the bag of feed on the table. He left his door unlocked as he stripped off his clothes as fast as he could, then flopped himself down on his bed, facedown. He trembled as he waited for Vaughn, then he got up when he began to worry that Vaughn would take him unprepared and unlubricated. So he got out the tube of lubrication he kept by the bed, and with shaking fingers, smeared a copious amount around his entrance. He then lay back down on the bed, breathing hard and looking towards the door.

About five minutes later, Vaughn entered Mark's house, and locked the door behind him, then strode forward confidently. "Oh yeah," he groaned as he reached the bed. He gave Mark's ass a hard slap. "You're such a good little bitch," he growled, giving Mark shivers of pleasure. "You like doing whatever I say, don't you?" Mark nodded, looking up at him with awe filled eyes. "Good," Vaughn grunted, and then began removing his own clothing. Mark watched in rapture as the rough cowboy's body was exposed. He groaned a little with desire when he saw Vaughn's massive erection.

Vaughn did not fail to notice this. "You like it? You want me to ram this up your ass?" Mark opened his mouth to answer, but all he could manage was a desperate moan. "I'll take that as a yes," Vaughn grunted, and mounted him. He kept Mark's legs pressed together, straddling him, and then he used his hands to pry apart Mark's firm ass. He felt the lubrication there, and grunted approvingly. "You think of everything, you little slut."

Mark just wiggled his ass up at Vaughn, eager to feel him buried deep inside. Vaughn complied with a low groan, taking himself in hand and angling down towards Mark's entrance. "You want this bad, don't you?" Mark moaned happily as Vaughn began to penetrate him. "Then say you like it. Say you want me to fuck you."

Mark pressed his face into the bed, overcome with ecstasy at the cowboy's filthy mouth. "I like it! I want you to fuck me! Please, Vaughn, fuck me!" he cried out, his voice slightly muffled. Vaughn just growled viciously as he rammed himself all the way inside of Mark's tight embrace. "Oh! Vaughn!" Mark cried out, delirious with pleasure. His dick swelled and ached, pressed beneath him where he couldn't get at it. Fortunately, the way Vaughn was pounding him was stimulating from the inside, and the momentum of his thrusts made his hardness rub against the bedcovers, providing adequate friction. He let out a series of low gasps, followed by high pitched cries as he came, his release pulsing out of him onto the sheets below.

In the wake of his orgasm, Mark's body relaxed completely, going totally limp. Vaughn groaned deeply as he rode the little farmer hard. The submissiveness of Mark's spent body drove him wild, and he lifted his hand and let it fall hard on Mark's hip. Mark gave a pleased yelp. "Oh, you like it when I spank you?" Vaughn panted. Mark moaned a yes, and so Vaughn continued to slap at Mark's ass, hips, and thighs with the palm of his hand, at times alternating hands. Mark's bottom became red, the sight of which drove Vaughn over the edge. "Shit...oh, fuck!" he cried as he came powerfully. As he was erupting, he withdrew his manhood so that he could see himself spurt his release all over Mark's ass. "Yeah...that's it..." he groaned, loving the sight of his come all over Mark.

Mark sighed happily, having enjoyed the sensation of Vaughn pulsing out all over him. After a moment, Vaughn moved away, reaching for the tissues. He cleaned up Mark's back carefully, and the feeling of Vaughn's surprisingly light touch on him made Mark feel very good. After Vaughn was done cleaning him up, he carefully rotated himself, and then grabbed more tissues to wipe up the mess he had made of the bed the best that he could.

Meanwhile, Vaughn was already redressed, and he turned to stalk out. "Will...will I see you again before you leave?" Mark asked, a little timid.

"Maybe. If I get horny. I'll let you know," Vaughn grunted, then pulled his hat lower down on his eyes and abruptly left the house. Mark shuddered a little, mostly with pleasure, but a little with cold, so he stood and redressed himself quickly.

Later that evening, Mark had to go down to the beach to have Denny look at his fishing pole. Something was wrong with it; it was hopelessly tangled, and the reel was jammed. He knew that Denny was a fishing expert, so he headed to his little bungalow on the shore. Denny welcomed him warmly, allowing him to enter. He made short work of Mark's fishing pole, clipping the tangled line, unjamming the reel, and restringing the whole thing. Mark thanked him profusely, and went to leave. Denny followed him outside. "Hey, uh, Mark."

Mark turned around in the sand, turning back to Denny and hesitating a little. "I don't know how to say this...but...uh...I kind of saw you and Vaughn last week." Mark's blood ran cold, and he swallowed hard. "Don't look so scared," Denny said, advancing a little, a strange smile on his face. "I just wanna know if that's something you're giving out...you know, free fucks." Mark trembled, looking a little ashamed. Denny reached out and stroked at his arm. "It's cool...I won't tell anyone...come on back in my house."

Mark tried to stammer out something, but was speechless. He glanced bashfully at Denny. It wasn't that Denny wasn't an attractive man. He _was _attractive. His body was tanned, and his limbs were long and lean. His face was slightly exotic and handsome, and he was currently looking at Mark in a decidedly sexual way. But Mark felt a strange obligation to Vaughn. Even though it wasn't like they were in a relationship - heavens no - he could just imagine Vaughn's rage if he discovered Mark was servicing anyone else.

So Mark summoned up everything he had to step away. "I can't..." he murmured. His brows furrowed anxiously.

"Come on...no one has to know..." Denny coaxed.

Mark shook his head, looking at the ground, then he looked up and gasped to see Vaughn standing behind Denny. "No one has to know what, Denny?" he grunted.

Denny turned around slowly, almost leisurely. "Oh, hey Vaughn. It's no big deal. Don't worry about it."

Vaughn sighed heavily. He had been extremely ticked off to stumble upon Denny apparently trying to seduce _his _little piece of ass, but he wasn't surprised. He and Denny went way back. They were from the same hometown, and all throughout Vaughn's life, Denny had been here and there, irritating him at every chance. Whether it was trying to fuck the same guys, or just being annoying, Denny had a knack for getting under Vaughn's skin. "Denny, just back the fuck off. I don't want to have to beat your ass again."

Denny just sparkled his eyes up at the cowboy mischievously. "What was that? All I heard was the words 'fuck' and 'ass.' Sounds like a plan to me."

Vaughn groaned. "Just get the fuck out of here!"

Denny shrugged casually, and headed back towards his house. He turned as he opened the door, and addressed Mark. "My offer doesn't have an expiration date, so come up and see me any time. Maybe on a Monday. You know, when old cowboy here has been off the island for a few days and you're dying for a good fuck." Vaughn shot daggers at Denny with his eyes, while Mark just squirmed uncomfortably, averting his gaze. Denny slammed the door behind him triumphantly, and Vaughn muttered under his breath.

Mark blushed and spoke quietly, not looking at Vaughn. "I told him no, you know. I wasn't going to..."

"That was a good idea. And don't even dream of _ever _taking him up on his offer." He stepped forward to hiss at Mark. "Because if you do, I'll know, and...you remember that spanking I gave you earlier?" Mark nodded vigorously. "Well, I'll give you another, except you'll be screaming in pain instead of pleasure. Got it?" Mark nodded again, even more vigorously. "That's a good boy," Vaughn purred, and Mark shivered at the praise in his voice.

Mark gasped as he felt Vaughn reach out and take hold of his chin. He tilted it upwards, then Mark thought he would die of happiness as Vaughn kissed him roughly. Never in a million years had he expected the cowboy to actually kiss him on the mouth. He closed his eyes and parted his lips as Vaughn thrust his tongue forwards. He allowed Vaughn to pillage his mouth freely, wanting the kiss to last forever. He sighed when Vaughn pulled away, half out of disappointment, and half out of arousal.

"Damn, now you've got me all horny again," Vaughn groaned, and Mark trembled in pleasure. He let Vaughn drag him off into the shadows of Denny's house.

"Wait! What if Denny hears us?" Mark protested weakly.

"So what if he does? He'll probably enjoy it. Now, get on your knees," he commanded Mark as he swiftly undid his jeans. Mark wrapped his hands around Vaughn's immense manhood, which he could see throbbing in the moonlight. "Suck it," Vaughn commanded, and Mark leaned forward, eagerly engulfing Vaughn with his mouth. He worked energetically, wanting to please his cowboy.

"Now, jerk yourself off, too," Vaughn demanded. Mark couldn't believe his ears. Vaughn actually wanted that? First a kiss, and now a direct order to pleasure himself? It was way more than he had expected. He said a little silent prayer of thanks to the Harvest Goddess for sending Denny to aggravate Vaughn, because that was apparently the catalyst for Vaughn's new behaviors.

So Mark unzipped his pants, and stroked himself furiously as he took Vaughn deep down his throat. "Mmm...hell yeah..." Vaughn groaned, holding onto the front of Mark's thick blonde hair. After a few minutes, Vaughn was bucking harder. "Oooh, yes..." he hissed. He gave a deep cry as he climaxed, releasing powerfully into the back of Mark's throat. "Swallow every drop," he groaned, and Mark complied.

As Vaughn pulled himself out of Mark's mouth and tucked himself back in his pants, he looked down and noticed that Mark was still pumping away at his own erection. He narrowed his eyes. "Not done yet? Get up," he commanded, and Mark scrambled to his feet, not sure whether or not he should put his dick away. It poked out of his pants desperately, bouncing and throbbing with need. "I'll show you how it's done," Vaughn hissed, and Mark thought he would pass out in ecstasy as Vaughn wrapped his large, strong hand around him.

Mark made tiny cries of pleasure and need as Vaughn stroked at him, his callouses deliberately teasing his tender flesh. "Hmph...I like the sound when you cry out," Vaughn commented, running a fingertip up Mark's throat. Mark just whimpered more. Vaughn being so close to him...touching him...it was too much. The man gave off an irresistible aura, and Mark was powerless to it. He gave a strangled cry as he released under Vaughn's powerful touch. His release pulsed up and out, raining down on Vaughn's hand. Mark panted and trembled as he recovered, and Vaughn pulled his hand away curiously.

"Hmmm... you've made a mess of my hand. Don't you think you should clean it up?" He offered his hand to Mark, just inches from his face. Mark swallowed hard when he realized what Vaughn wanted him to do, and he hesitated; but when the man narrowed his eyes at him, he leaned forward, eagerly lapping up his own release from Vaughn's hand. "That's a good boy," Vaughn praised, as Mark licked up every drop. "You'll do whatever I tell you to do, won't you?"

Mark looked up at him with wide eyes, then nuzzled the side of his face into Vaughn's now clean, damp palm. "Anything."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next week, in addition to Vaughn arriving on the island on Wednesday per his normal schedule, there was a new visitor. A large yacht docked alongside the ferry, and Vaughn looked at it in disdain, with a hint of intrigue. He had a fine appreciation for anything of value, and a keen desire to increase his own wealth. This money hungry aspect of his personality touched everything that he did. One of the reasons that he was always so short tempered with people was because he felt that their sloth and incompetence wasted his valuable time, that he could be using to earn more money.

As he was watching, a tall, slim young man came out on the deck of the yacht and looked around, a rather bored expression on his face. His eyes suddenly fixed on Vaughn, who was standing on the ferry dock, looking up at his boat. Will, who was the owner of the boat and quite a wealthy young man, was rather spoiled and used to getting what he wanted. And right then, what he wanted was a piece of the sexy cowboy. Will narrowed his eyes suggestively at Vaughn, who returned his gaze coolly.

"Like what you see?" Will called down, aware of the double meaning that could be read into the words. "Wanna get on?"

"No thanks," Vaughn grunted, and then wheeled around, stalking off the dock. Will was rather miffed, but brushed the rejection off with ease. He would have that cowboy, he was sure of it. He just had to find the right approach...

Vaughn strode to the animal shop and barged in, doing his dealings with Mirabelle as quickly as he could. Then he finished up with a smirk and headed for Mark's farm, already itching to give the boy a good fuck. His throbbing erection felt like it was about to burst out of his tight jeans, and he longed to free it, then sink it right into Mark's willing ass. The thought of that made him groan to himself, and he walked faster.

He stopped dead in his tracks at the farm however, when he saw that Gannon the carpenter was there. He was apparently building an animal barn for Mark. Vaughn rolled his eyes when he also saw Taro there, doing Goddess knows what on the farm. Having a guy like that around meant that Mark and Vaughn would not be getting any privacy. It was too risky. Taro was the kind of person who strode right in, never knocking first.

Vaughn spotted Mark in the field, watering his plants, and strode over to him. Mark jumped a little when Vaughn cleared his throat behind him, but turned around quickly; a meek, eager expression on his face. "Meet me in my room at the inn in 15 minutes. Room 204," he grunted, then turned around without another word, not even waiting for Mark to agree. He knew that Mark would jump right on anything Vaughn asked him to do, so he stalked to the inn with a smug expression.

As he mounted the stairs, he paused in his ascent when the owner called out to him. "Oh, sir, I'm sorry, but we're waxing the floors today. You can't go up there." This was answered by a stream of obscenities uttered under Vaughn's breath as he wheeled around and stomped out of the inn. He felt incredibly pissed off at all the people getting in his way today, but also so aroused that he thought he was going to explode. He needed release, NOW.

Just then, Mark walked down the path timidly. He looked confused when he saw Vaughn standing outside the inn, and he hesitated as to what to do. Vaughn spotted him then, and narrowed his eyes, making Mark wither a little under his gaze. Vaughn looked around quickly, then moved in closer to Mark. "They're waxing the fucking floors...ugh." Mark nodded, playing with his fingers a little in nervousness. Vaughn glanced over at the path heading west. He could see a deep, dark forest in the distance, but the bridge was out. It was a long drop to the fast running river below, so that way was totally out. His mind worked frantically for a solution.

Vaughn looked down south at the beach, and he immediately thought of Denny's shack. He could kick Denny out for a little while, and fuck Mark in there. It was better than nothing... He jerked his head towards the beach, motioning for Mark to follow him there. Mark did follow, several feet behind him just in case.

They reached the beach, and Vaughn strode over to the shack, knocking on the door. There was no answer, so he rattled the doorknob. It was locked. Vaughn scanned the shore for Denny, but he was nowhere to be found. He sighed in defeat, and gritted his teeth to try to ignore the aching, pulsing hardness that was straining to get free from his jeans.

Just then, a voice called out. "Yoohoo!" Vaughn turned around, looking irritated, and squinted up in the sun to look at the yacht. "Did you change your mind? Wanna come aboard?" Will purred, leaning over the edge of the boat. Although Vaughn had initially been completely uninterested in Will, the sudden allure of a private place to fuck Mark overrode everything else. He motioned for Mark to follow him, then strode up the ramp, boarding the yacht. "Who's this?" Will asked, sneering a little at Mark.

"Hi, I'm Mark. I'm a farmer," Mark whispered, only earning another sneer from Will. "Well, Mark, I am William Terri Luce Andrew Karick Johnathan Toriji Hams Reding Roger Sazak Annick Primus Junior Darshaniack, the third. But you can call me Will." Both Vaughn and Mark just stared at Will for a moment, but he rolled his eyes. "Anyway, what's your name, cowboy?" he purred at Vaughn.

"Vaughn," he grunted. He was already looking around, trying to figure out where they could get some privacy.

Will followed his gaze. "Oh, would you like a tour?" Vaughn grunted in assent, and so he and Mark followed Will into the cool depth's of the yacht's cabin. When Will opened a door to a large bedroom, Vaughn's eyes lit up. He wasn't sure how to properly breech the subject with Will, so as was his way, he just said it bluntly.

"I wanna fuck him in here."

Mark gasped, and Will just arched an eyebrow. "Oh, my, my, we get right to the point, don't we? You just barge on my boat so you can fuck your little boyfriend. What's in it for me?" he asked, deliberately dropping his voice a few notes in order to sound seductive.

"You can watch," Vaughn grunted.

"Just watch? Oh dear, that's a little stingy." Will clucked his tongue, folding his arms over his chest.

Vaughn sighed heavily. "What do you want, then?"

Will narrowed his eyes and licked his lips. "I want him to suck me off while you fuck him." Mark blushed, then looked to Vaughn, whose gaze on Will was steely.

"Fine," Vaughn responded, and Mark gasped a little. To his surprise, Vaughn laid a hand comfortingly on his back. "It's okay," he said. "I want you to do it." Mark nodded, and then the three of them moved into the bedroom. Vaughn immediately pushed Mark down on the king sized bed, kissing him roughly, his tongue plunging into Mark's mouth as his hands undid the fastenings on the little farmer's clothing. He pulled away to undress himself, and Mark finished disrobing the rest of the way, making sure to retrieve the tube of lubrication from his pants pocket before his clothes slipped to the floor.

Vaughn stood in front of the bed, stroking his throbbing erection with one hand. Evidence of his lust shimmered all over the head of it, and he groaned deeply when Mark took the initiative, moving forward suddenly and sucking on it. Will watched from the corner of the room in approval. The boy's technique was not very advanced, but he was definitely eager; and that was better than skill. Will felt himself getting hard as he watched Mark take Vaughn's hardness all the way down his throat, never flinching once. Will couldn't wait to plunge his own cock down that willing little throat.

Vaughn pulled out of Mark's mouth, then made a small gesture with his hand which Mark immediately reacted to, getting on his hands and knees on the bed. Vaughn climbed on the bed as well, snatching the lube up off the covers where Mark had left it. He squeezed out a generous amount and slicked his length down, then positioned himself behind Mark. He angled the tip of his cock up against Mark's tight little entrance, and then pressed himself slowly inside. It took every bit of restraint he had to not just plunge himself all the way in, but he wanted to give Mark time to adjust to it. No need to tear up the boy; he wanted to be able to fuck him a lot more over the next two days.

Mark moaned and whimpered in pleasure, arching his back and offering himself fully to Vaughn. His own dick was rigid, it throbbed and ached for release. But there was no way for him to stroke it and service Will, he realized as Will suddenly appeared before him, nude. Will stroked his erection, looking down on Mark with narrowed eyes. Mark shivered a little, but was aware that Will was rather attractive - his body was long and lean, and his limbs were toned without any muscular bulges whatsoever.

Will noticed Mark ogling his body. "You like this?" he asked.

"You have a really nice body," Mark whispered shyly.

Will nodded dismissively. "Pilates," he explained, then came closer, bumping the tip of his hardness up against Mark's mouth. Mark hesitated, but remembered that Vaughn said it was okay. He opened his mouth and took Will inside. Although Will had a nice sized manhood, it was not nearly as thick or long as Vaughn's, and was much easier for Mark to accommodate. He wiggled his tongue in his mouth over Will's cock, making Will shudder and moan. Mark moaned too, but it was muffled by Will's cock, as Vaughn began to fuck him harder.

Vaughn was a little annoyed that he wasn't able to hear Mark's sex cries, as they were part of the experience that worked him up so much; but, it couldn't be helped. He satisfied himself instead with Mark's muffled cries and with the sounds that Will was making as Mark serviced him. Vaughn openly leered at Will's body, liking the way it looked. He wouldn't mind giving him a good hard fucking too - if not just to wipe that smug look off his spoiled little rich boy face.

Vaughn threw his head back and groaned. He was so terribly pent up that it didn't take him long to reach completion. The pleasure swirled through his body, pulsing and concentrating in one spot, then exploded as he climaxed, pulsing out deep inside of Mark.

On the other end, Will was holding onto Mark's head in his hands, thrusting into it greedily. He could feel himself getting close, and the sexy sounds the cowboy made as he climaxed were more than enough to push him over the edge. He gave three sharp cries as he released, spurting out into Mark's mouth. Mark pulled his mouth off slowly and swallowed, at the same time that Vaughn pulled out from behind. Free from his duties, Mark rolled back on his heels and began pumping at his own dick madly, aroused beyond the point of return. Will and Vaughn came out of their pleasure hazes long enough to notice what he was doing, and surprisingly, they both felt a twinge of guilt at Mark having to do all the work and then having to pleasure himself. Vaughn glanced at Will. "Suck him off," he commanded, gesturing at Mark.

Will would have normally told anyone that told him what to do to fuck off, but he was still feeling his afterglow, and felt grateful to the two men. So he moved forward without hesitation, grabbing Mark's hand by the wrist and yanking it off, then sucking full force on his dick. "Oh!" Mark cried out, pleased and surprised. It had been a long time since he had been on the receiving end of a blow job, and it felt just heavenly. He had been close to coming when Will interrupted him, and this new, more pleasing sensation hurried him along. He cried out in pleasure as he released, bucking his hips a little into Will's mouth. Will smiled as he pulled away, swallowing.

Vaughn had watched the two of them go at it, and now he was pleasantly surprised to feel his cock twitching to life once more at the erotic show. Will turned then and looked down at it. "Shall we do something about that?" he purred, then climbed on the bed on his hands and knees, spreading his thighs wide to offer himself. Vaughn groaned deeply, his cock becoming completely rigid at the sight. He moved forward quickly, spread a little more lube on himself, then watched in rapture as his length disappeared into Will's body. He wasn't as tight as Mark, but it was still incredibly pleasing.

Mark watched the two of them with a twinge of jealousy at first, but then realized that because Will looked so physically similar to himself, it was almost like getting to watch Vaughn fuck him from the outside. The idea of this turned him on immensely, and he too was soon sporting another hard on. He stroked at it absentmindedly, watching as Vaughn picked up the pace on Will, grabbing him by the hips and fucking him a little more roughly. Will moaned and cried out with pleasure.

Vaughn glanced down at Will, and noticed his burgeoning erection. He smirked. "Wanna get your turn?" He motioned with his head to the front of Will. Mark's eyes widened, then he scrambled to get in front of Will. Vaughn nodded in approval, and then Mark looked down on Will. He was obviously willing as well, opening his mouth wide and flicking his tongue out suggestively. Mark came closer, and pushed his hardness into Will's mouth. He squeaked and squealed with pleasure as Will sucked on him expertly.

Both Mark and Vaughn lasted longer this go around, because they weren't about to burst like they had been before, so Will got the fucking of his life. Vaughn rode him hard, gripping his hips tightly as he pounded him mercilessly. Not that it wasn't pleasurable - from the penetration alone, Will felt himself close to another orgasm. His cock was completely hard, and it bounced and twitched as Vaughn rammed him from behind. He sucked enthusiastically at Mark - he had initially been annoyed that the hot cowboy had another guy with him, but he soon grew attracted to the submissive blonde. He was the exact opposite of Vaughn physically, but Will was easily turned on by almost any kind of man. As long as he was young and attractive, all bets were off. Will didn't even care if guys were straight or gay. He had sucked off more "straight" guys than he could count. Almost any guy, if you offered him a free blowjob, would say yes.

Will's reflections were cut off as he felt himself perilously close to climaxing. He had to force himself not to try to reflexively grit his teeth, as that would be rather painful for Mark. So he just gave muffled cries as his hot release burst forth from him, spurting out onto the comforter below. Vaughn felt Will climaxing, his body clamping and squeezing around Vaughn's cock. Vaughn gave a low groan as the sensations pulled his release out of him. He gave Will's ass a few more thrusts as he climaxed, and he gave a smirk as he saw Mark's face contort with pleasure, then heard his high pitched squeals signifying his own ecstasy.

Will swallowed and removed his mouth from Mark, then collapsed down onto the bed as Vaughn withdrew from him. He groaned with pleasure. "I like you guys," he said weakly, trying to prop his head up with one hand. "You can get on my boat anytime."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"So...hot..."

Mark panted to himself as he worked in his fields. The sun beat down hotter and hotter; and finally, in a desperate move, he stripped his shirt off, baring his pale, slim chest. He took the watering can he had been dousing the fields with, and upturned it on his head. The cool water dripped down his body, quenching his overheated skin almost instantly. As he moved towards the well to draw up some more water, he froze when he saw Vaughn walking onto his farm. The smoldering look that Vaughn gave him could have melted glass, but Mark's attention was quickly drawn to the cow Vaughn was hauling alongside himself. Mirabelle was also there, much to Mark's dismay, drawing a ewe behind her.

"Hello, Mark!" she chirped cheerfully. "Here are the animals you ordered for your new barn!" Mark nodded, then hurried forward to show them where to go.

Vaughn stared down at him, making Mark feel as if he was boring holes into his flesh with his gaze. "You just gonna walk around with no shirt on? There's a lady here," Vaughn drawled, deliberately teasing Mark. Mark stuttered and blushed, hurrying back to where he had discarded his shirt, and quickly putting it back on.

"Vaughn! There was no need for that! The boy was entirely within his rights to not wear a shirt on his own farm!" Mirabelle chided Vaughn, almost angrily. "You're terrible," she said, shaking her head. Vaughn just snorted and shrugged, then moved forward, urging the cow to follow. They put the new animals in Mark's barn, and then turned to go. Mirabelle smiled warmly at Mark. "Thank you so much for your purchase, dearie. I hope you buy lots more animals from our shop!"

"You can take your shirt off now," Vaughn gave as a parting remark, turning sharply on his heels and striding off the farm.

Mirabelle shook her head, "I just don't understand him..." she sighed, then followed. Mark shook himself out of his daze, and went back to working. After all the plants were watered, he returned to his house, setting the half full can down on the floor.

Suddenly he was pushed up against the wall. "I thought I told you to take this shirt off already," Vaughn hissed in his ear, teasingly. Mark trembled with pleasure as he felt Vaughn's hands under the hem of his shirt, pushing it up insistently. Mark wriggled to help Vaughn take it off, then he gasped as Vaughn's long, nimble fingers went to his pants, quickly unfastening them and stripping them off the young farmer.

"I'm all sweaty," Mark moaned, feeling embarrassed to be completely naked as well as dirty from his farm work.

"Yes, you are," Vaughn growled. "I think you need a shower." He glanced at the watering can on the floor, and snatched it up. Before Mark could protest, he was dangling it at an angle over Mark's head, making it rain cool water all over Mark's body. Mark gasped and sputtered, squirming this way and that to try to get away from the water. "Now, don't struggle," Vaughn drawled lazily. "You know you're dirty and you need this." Once the can was empty, Vaughn tossed it aside carelessly. He noticed a work towel laying across the bench near the front door, and grabbed it, tossing it to Mark. "Dry yourself off," he commanded. Mark did as he was told, then waited patiently for instructions.

Vaughn strode over to Mark's bed and sat down on it. "Come here," he beckoned. Mark trotted over, still shivering a little from his impromptu shower. Much to his surprise, Vaughn patted on his jean clad thigh invitingly. "Come sit on my lap," he said, his eyes narrowed in a seductive way. Mark crept closer, and climbed up, his legs turned sideways across Vaughn's lap. His dark jeans felt rough on Mark's bare skin, but the sensation was strangely pleasing.

Vaughn stroked at Mark's back, making Mark nuzzle up to his neck in response. "There's a good boy," Vaughn drawled. Mark shuddered with happiness, feeling bold enough to pull away Vaughn's neckerchief and kiss a little at his exposed skin. "Now there's a _really _good boy," Vaughn groaned. His strong hands wandered down to Mark's hip, squeezing the side of his ass in a leisurely, sensual way. "You are a good boy, you know that? You made me really happy with what you did yesterday." Mark remembered the threesome with Will, and just kissed Vaughn's neck a little more furiously, his hand grabbing at the front of Vaughn's shirt and kneading there slightly. "I like how you'll do anything I say."

Mark nodded, and stretched up to kiss around Vaughn's ear. Vaughn groaned loudly, and Mark was suddenly aware of Vaughn's very hard manhood, which was moving and pulsing beneath his jeans, grinding up rhythmically into Mark's thigh. "Damn, you little slut, you drive me crazy," Vaughn grunted. Mark sighed happily, grabbing onto Vaughn's shoulders to steady himself as he straddled him. He stayed up on his knees for a minute to give Vaughn room to unfasten his pants and ease them down his hips a bit. Mark glanced down at Vaughn's member, which was swollen with lust, a drop of slippery liquid slowly making its way down the head. Mark murmured in approval at the amount of lubrication already there, and eased himself down.

Vaughn hissed with desire when he realized what Mark was doing, and reached out, cupping Mark's ass and then spreading him wide. The wet, engorged head of his cock made contact with Mark's tight little entrance, and they both gasped. Mark sucked in a deep breath, and then let it out slowly as he worked himself downwards. He struggled to accommodate Vaughn's sheer girth; whimpering and biting his lip in anguish as he tried to make it fit. Vaughn grunted and groaned, gripping the boy tightly in his hands, and fighting back the urge to slam his hips all the way down.

Finally, Mark had him all the way inside, and he rocked lightly, gingerly testing out the new position. Vaughn tossed his head back as he made a few quick thrusts upwards, enjoying Mark's ever tight fit. When he brought his face back down, he saw Mark stroking lightly at his quivering erection as he held onto Vaughn's shoulder to keep his balance with the other hand. Vaughn smirked and reached forward, brushing Mark's own hand aside and taking a hold of Mark. He stroked the little farmer in time with the thrusts he was making upwards, and Mark moaned and whimpered with pleasure.

Mark's movements became extremely erratic, and his voice hitched in his throat as he gasped and sighed. "Oh, oh, oh! Vaughn! I'm...I'm gonna come!" he squealed, then a great gush of release burst forth from him, spurting like a clogged fountain. It rained down on Vaughn's chest and stomach, the thick liquid sliding down his skin slowly. Vaughn groaned in approval, then gripped Mark's hips more firmly, giving him a good hard fucking before finally exploding a few moments later.

The two men pulled apart, and Mark flopped onto the bed, gasping with satisfaction. Then he remembered the mess he had made out of Vaughn, and he scrambled up, getting the tissues and cleaning up Vaughn frantically. Vaughn was sprawled back on the bed, looking relaxed as Mark wiped at his stomach, and Mark was relieved that he didn't seem mad. Once he was done cleaning him, he timidly laid down next to him, snuggling his face up to Vaughn's chest. Vaughn gave a little chuckle, but didn't push Mark away. Mark closed his eyes, his heart swelling with so much contentment that he thought it would burst.

After a few minutes though, Vaughn sat up, then stood to redress. Mark went over to the entryway to retrieve his own clothes, then spoke up as Vaughn moved to leave. "Do you...do you want to do it again later tonight?"

Vaughn rolled his tongue around in his mouth, thinking. He'd better try to get one more good fuck in before he had to leave for the week. Even though he was perfectly free to fuck anyone he pleased when he was away from the island, he didn't. Part of that was because Vaughn instantly disliked almost everyone that he met, so he rarely tolerated anyone long enough to make them a sex partner. Mark was different; he had approached Vaughn, and his total submissiveness had enticed and entranced the trailworn cowboy. And that was the other part - Mark. He had never fucked anyone like him - so eager, so easily aroused and satisfied, and so completely willing to do anything. He really wasn't that interested in fucking anyone else. Threeways were a different story - like what had happened with Will. That was fun, but he would never have bothered to do anything with Will if Mark wasn't involved. Nope, they were a package deal.

Vaughn frowned to himself. Was he becoming attached to the little farmer? The thought irked him a little, as he viewed attachment as a weakness, but he supposed it couldn't be helped. The boy was a perfect little piece of ass, so why not? Vaughn stopped his thoughts there, because he realized that Mark was still standing in front of him, waiting breathlessly for an answer. "Yeah, I guess so," he grunted, pulling his hat lower over his eyes. "You wanna fuck here, or what?"

Mark gasped a little, surprised that Vaughn was leaving the decision up to him. He suddenly felt a little bold, and he blurted out, "We could go to the beach again and see if Will's still there." After it had come out of his mouth, he immediately cringed, worried that Vaughn would react badly to the suggestion. What if he thought it meant he wanted Will more than him? It wasn't that, it was just that Mark was really longing for another blowjob, something that Vaughn never offered. He still wanted Vaughn to fuck him more than anything, but he wouldn't mind feeling someone's mouth around him once again. But now he waited, in fearful anticipation of Vaughn's reaction.

He flinched when Vaughn narrowed his eyes at him. "Is that what you want?" he hissed. Mark trembled, his mouth moving to try to say something, but he was too afraid to speak at all. He was immensely relieved when Vaughn's face broke out in a smirk. "You dirty little slut. I like it." Mark sighed in relief, but then Vaughn licked his lips at him. "Still, you're a naughty boy to suggest such a thing..." he said, then Mark squealed as Vaughn grabbed him by the wrists, then spun him around. "I'll have to spank you." He proceeded to slap Mark's ass four or five times, not hard enough to hurt him seriously, but enough to make the blonde feel it. Mark gasped and cried out, mostly out of pleasure. Vaughn released him with a slight shove forward, and sneered. "Bad boy," he admonished playfully. He turned and strode out the door. "8 o clock," he called, almost as an afterthought. Mark nodded at his retreating figure, even though Vaughn couldn't see. Vaughn didn't need to see. He knew that Mark would do what he told him to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At a few minutes to eight, Mark crept onto the quiet beach. He sighed in dismay when he saw that Will's yacht was gone. Just then, Vaughn stepped out of the shadows. "Yep, our little fuck buddy's gone," he drawled. Mark played with his hands nervously, wondering what Vaughn would want to instead.

Neither of them had to say anything, because Denny strolled out of his house just then. "Well, well, hello. What do we have here?" He had a keen sense of sexuality, and he could tell Mark and Vaughn were here to fuck. "Hey, I wanted to thank you two for getting it on behind my house last week. I had a seriously good jerk off listening to you guys."

Vaughn snorted. Just as he had expected, Denny had enjoyed the sounds of their pleasure. As he sneered at the tanned man that leaned casually against the doorframe, he realized that he wasn't without merit. He glanced down, noticing Denny's rather apparent bulge in his loose fisherman's pants that betrayed his arousal.

Denny continued. "So, are you two going to do it again? I can't wait to listen," he smiled, licking his lips and boldly stroking at his erection through his pants. Mark gasped, but Vaughn gave a chuckle low in his throat.

"We can do you one better than that," he grunted, and then pushed Denny back into his own house. Denny was surprised, but went along with it. Mark followed behind timidly, then Denny moved back to lock the door to his shack.

"Hmmm...? What's this all about?" he asked, even though he knew the answer. Vaughn answered by way of snatching Mark by his collar and pulling him in close for a deep kiss. "Oh, fuck yeah," Denny groaned, whipping out his hardness and pumping at it openly. "Yeah...I wanna see you two fuck each other. Hey, who's the top and who's the bottom?" he asked, even though he knew the answer. He just wanted to tease Vaughn.

Vaughn shot him an irritated look. "What do you think?" he snapped, but kept fondling at Mark energetically.

"Oh, I know, I know. But hey, break the rules sometimes! I like to give it _and _receive it. You gotta be flexible," Denny laughed, then returned his attention to stroking himself.

"Whatever," Vaughn grunted, nipping at Mark's neck. Mark squealed and whimpered.

"Ohhhh....I like it when he makes those noises, " Denny groaned. "Ooooh, fuck him now!"

Vaughn shot him another dirty look. "You need to shut the fuck up and just watch. Don't tell me what to do." He stripped Mark of his clothes, and pushed him towards Denny's bed. He pulled away and took off his own jeans, but left his shirt and vest on. Just for pissing him off by talking too much, Denny wasn't going to get a full view of him. He smirked at himself for thinking of that. Then he glanced at Denny, who was still pumping away at his hard on. "Got any lube?" he grunted.

Denny nodded, going to a side drawer and getting a tube. He squeezed some in his own hand, then tossed the tube to Vaughn, who caught it deftly. Denny returned to jerking off, this time with a slick hand, as Vaughn squeezed out a large amount on his fingers, then pressed them up inside of Mark's ass, prepping him. Mark moaned, bucking his hips back into Vaughn's hand. Vaughn smirked, knowing he was ready, and withdrew his fingers, smearing the excess on his own cock. He pressed up against Mark's entrance, and groaned softly when he felt no resistance due to the prepping. He slid himself right in. Mark's muscles immediately clamped down around him, giving him so much pleasure that he thought he might explode right then.

He reached around to the front of Mark with his still slick hand, and stroked at him, wanting to make the little farmer scream out in satisfaction. Mark began to mew and whimper, enjoying Vaughn's rough hand teasing him. It didn't take long before he buckled under Vaughn's insistent touch. He cried out, his release shooting forward and splattering onto Denny's bed. Vaughn grunted, pleased; and then fucked Mark hard, riding the little farmer for everything he was worth. Denny was still watching and masturbating, and he moaned, wishing that he could be fucking Mark while Vaughn fucked him.

Vaughn found himself at the edge, and he gave a series of low growls, then released with a loud, almost animalistic cry. He shot his seed deep inside of Mark, and thrust a few more times for good measure as he panted, savoring the feeling.

Meanwhile, Denny was perilously close to orgasm, and he breathed heavily with his teeth gritted. "Oh shit!" he cried, and then his release burst forth, dribbling out onto his hand and down his wrist. He backed up, a little unsteady in his haze of pleasure, and sat down on a chair. "Oh, damn, that was so fucking awesome," he groaned, slumping down in the chair. "Next time, you gotta let me join in."

Vaughn just snorted as he tossed Mark his clothes, then pulled on his own jeans. "You wish."

"Aw, come on, pleeeease?" Denny whined.

Vaughn frowned at him. "You're annoying." He jerked his head towards the door, and Mark obediently followed the motion, scurrying out.

"You know it'd be good," Denny grinned.

"Tch." Vaughn lowered his hat, stepping out with another word.

"Damn!" Denny cried. "Still, that was so fucking hot..." He licked his lips as he planned to replay the scene over and over in his mind as he jerked off later than night...and the next night...and every night in the near future.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next week, Mark waited restlessly for Vaughn to return to the island. He stayed away from the beach and went in another direction if he happened to run into Denny in town - he didn't want the libidinous fisherman propositioning him. As much as he wanted to obey Vaughn, his will was weak, and he was so eager to please anyone and everyone, that he would even have sex with Denny if coaxed enough. It didn't help that he was incredibly horny because of Vaughn's absence. He just kept picturing the rage on Vaughn's face if he were to cheat and Vaughn were to find out. That was enough to make him avoid Denny at all costs.

Finally, much to Mark's relief, Wednesday came. He didn't make the stupid mistake he had last week, when he had scheduled his animal barn to be built on Wednesday, and had also allowed Taro to come over and do soil testing that same day. Their intrusion was what made them end up on Will's yacht; and while that was fun, it was nerve wracking when they thought they couldn't find a place for any privacy.

His chores kept him busy into the late afternoon. He tried to hurry, but it really couldn't be helped. As he was sweeping up in the barn, he stopped to examine his cow and noticed by her swollen udders that she was ready for her first milking. He didn't have a milker, so he knew he would have to go to Mirabelle's shop and buy one. He tingled a little when he thought about the possibility of seeing Vaughn. As he ran into town, Mark wondered what the two of them might do today. His mind was consumed with carnal fantasies as he hurried through the shop door, even though his experience should have taught him to take more care when entering the animal shop.

There was a loud crash as Mark ran smack into Vaughn, who was carrying a box of pet food. Food pellets exploded everywhere, skittering into every corner of the shop. Mark whimpered in dismay, and wilted under Vaughn's withering gaze. Mirabelle, who felt sorry for the little farmer, whose unbridled enthusiasm kept getting him into trouble with Vaughn, hurried from around the counter.

"Now then, Mark, don't cry," she shushed as tears visibly popped up in Mark's eyes. "I'll go get a broom." She bustled off in the direction of the back room.

Vaughn inhaled deeply through his nose. "Maybe I'm mistaken, but it seems like you like pissing me off." Mark hung his head, shaking it. "Hmph. At any rate, I'm going to have to punish you for this so that maybe you'll learn to watch where you're going," he continued in a low voice, stepping closer to Mark, his hands on his hips. Mark trembled. "I'll come over at 7. You'd better be ready for me. Oh, and you might be able to lighten your punishment if you can...please me." Mark glanced up, his eyes hopeful. Vaughn smirked, thrusting his hips forward suggestively. "That's right. You'd best be showered. And have some dinner ready for me."

Mark nodded frantically, just as Mirabelle reemerged from the back with a broom. "Vaughn! Shame on you! Are you threatening him?" she admonished. Vaughn just snorted and stalked out of the shop without another word. She sighed at his retreating figure. "I swear..." She turned her gaze on Mark. "Did he say something ugly to you?" she asked.

Mark shook his head furiously. "Oh, n-n-no. He just told me to...learn to watch where I was going..." he said, because that was partially what Vaughn had said, after all.

"Hmmm." Mirabelle looked doubtful, but finally let it slide. She began sweeping up the spilled pet food. "Oh, what did you come to the shop for, anyway?"

Mark straightened himself up. He had forgotten his purpose until then. "I need to buy a milker."

Mirabelle smiled broadly. "So the cow you bought is finally giving milk. That's wonderful!" She set the broom aside for right then, and went behind the counter to get him a milker. She chuckled softly to herself. "Heh, you know...Vaughn loves milk more than anything. Not that you owe him anything, but if you wanted to get on his good side, you could always give him some fresh milk." Mark's eyes widened at this valuable piece of information. Mirabelle misread his expression. "No, no, I'm not saying you have to give him your milk. I'm just saying that you could. I'm really sorry he's such a rough jerk. He's just always been that way, and I don't think anything will change it."

She accepted Mark's payment, and handed him the milker. Mark clutched it to his chest and hurried out of the store, then ran home. Once he was in the animal barn, he retrieved a bucket, washing it out well, and then set to work milking Bessie. She was a mild mannered cow, and gave the inexperienced Mark no trouble with milking her. He was pleasantly surprised to get a whole bucketful out of her. He lugged it into his house, then glanced at the clock. He squeaked a little when he saw that it was already 6pm.

Mark quickly got some bottles out of the cabinets, and dipped them in the bucket to fill them. He got four quart bottles full, and then he capped them and stuck them in the fridge to chill. There was still about two quarts left in the pail, but he poured that into his large pot on the stove. Then he quickly peeled and chopped several potatoes left from his spring harvest as well as some freshly harvested onions, and tossed them in the pot. He added a few herbs and spices, then turned the pot on low so that it could simmer.

He then stripped off his clothes as quickly as he could, hurrying into the bathroom. He turned on the water and jumped in even though it was still cold, afraid to waste any more time. He scrubbed himself furiously, shivering hard until the water finally warmed up. He washed his hair, then rinsed his body off and got out of the shower. He dried himself off, brushed his teeth, and then went back out into the main part of his house. He went to the clothes closet and selected some clean clothes to wear - a soft blue button up shirt and some loose jeans. He wasn't sure what Vaughn had in mind as his punishment, but he figured that the easier it was to get his clothes off, the less likely that Vaughn would get ticked off at him.

Mark walked back over to the kitchen area and checked on the stew. It was bubbling nicely, thickening up a bit. He stirred it for a while, then got a loaf of bread and sliced it up, putting it in the oven and toasting it just slightly. He didn't have a lot to work with, but he wanted to try to make the dinner as satisfying for Vaughn as it could be, if only to keep him from getting angry. He admitted to himself that he rather had a fantasy where Vaughn would be so pleased with him that he would scoop him up, kiss him lovingly, and then make tender love to him, all while giving him praise. He rolled his eyes to himself, knowing that was as unlikely as his cow learning to talk. Mark also had to admit to himself that he liked when Vaughn was rough with him; it gave him an electric charge that made the sex even more satisfying.

He had been daydreaming while stirring the pot of stew for so long that he failed to notice that it was 7. He jumped about a foot in the air when there was a loud rapping at the door. Shaking, he hurriedly smoothed out his hair, then moved forward to answer the door. Of course, it was Vaughn, standing on his doorstep with a smug smile on his face. Mark timidly let him in, and Vaughn went straight for the kitchen table, pulling out a chair with a loud scrape and then sitting crookedly in it. Mark hurried over and got two bowls, then ladled out stew for both of them, still feeling nervous and a little afraid to look Vaughn in the face. Mark also set the plate of bread on the table, pushing it slightly towards Vaughn, then hustled to get two spoons.

Mark sat down across from Vaughn, who didn't hesitate to start eating. Mark glanced up at him to gauge his reaction. Vaughn narrowed his eyes at him in response. "How did you know I like cream stew?" he asked, a little suspicious.

Mark stammered. "I-I-I didn't. But I had to buy a milker from Mirabelle today, and she commented that you really like milk, so I thought...well, maybe..." Mark trailed off. Vaughn just smirked, and then Mark remembered the milk in the fridge. He got one bottle out and poured it into two glasses, setting the larger one down in front of Vaughn. "Sorry, it's not really cold yet...I just milked Bessie about an hour ago."

Vaughn accepted the glass with a grunt and took a long swig. "You're taking good care of her," he grunted, making Mark flush with pleasure. They ate the rest of their food in silence, then Mark cleaned up the dishes. When he turned back around from the sink, Vaughn had pushed his chair further back from the table, and he had a glint in his eye. "Come here," he demanded, and Mark timidly crept forward.

Vaughn patted his own thigh, signaling him to sit on his lap. Mark hesitated, then stumbled forward a little and lowered himself across Vaughn's lap. "That's a good boy," he growled softly. Mark shivered, clutching onto the front of Vaughn's shirt for balance. "You did a good job..." Vaughn murmured in Mark's ear. "I can smell that you're clean, and dinner was good...but still, I'm going to have punish you. You won't learn any other way. However, I won't be as hard on you as I had planned."

Mark trembled with excitement when he realized that he _wanted _to be punished by Vaughn. "You can do it as hard as you want to," he whispered.

Vaughn inhaled quickly in surprise, and Mark could immediately feel Vaughn's erection moving beneath his leg. "Are you sure about that?" he growled, his voice dripping with lust. "I can do it pretty hard."

Mark nodded. "Please," he whispered, then moved off Vaughn's lap, removing his clothing. "Please punish me." He draped himself submissively across Vaughn's knees. Vaughn rolled his eyes back in his head and groaned, rubbing for a minute at Mark's bare ass. It was so soft to the touch, yet perfectly firm in tone and deliciously round.

"Get ready," he grunted, and much to his delight, Mark arched his back a little, offering himself up even more. Vaughn smirked, then licked his lips as he raised his hand. He let it fall with a sharp smack, eliciting a cry of pain and pleasure from Mark. Vaughn groaned, feeling his cock twitching and aching for release in response to Mark's voice. He raised his hand again and delivered another blow. Mark's cry was even more tantalizing than the last.

Vaughn felt ready to stop the punishment and move on to the fucking, but he was enjoying seeing Mark's enticing reactions. He swiftly smacked him again, and again. Mark's punished bottom quickly reddened, arousing Vaughn infinitely. He almost felt like he could bear no more, but pressed on, giving another blow. Mark cried out sharply, sobbing a little, but Vaughn could feel that the little farmer's dick was hard, and it was rubbing insistently into Vaughn's rough jeans. "You'd better stop that...you'll chafe yourself," Vaughn advised, his voice slightly choked with desire.

"I...I can't help it," Mark sobbed, then yelped as Vaughn spanked him again. "Oh! Oh!" Mark cried out suddenly, bucking his hips furiously. His release pulsed out of him, gushing out onto Vaughn's black jeans. Fearing his anger for soiling his clothing, Mark wriggled frantically back to bring his face to the top of Vaughn's thigh, then without being told to, he cleaned him up with his mouth.

Vaughn bit his lip, breathing very heavily at this display of total submission. Mark finished the job and then moved forward again, collapsing over Vaughn's thighs with a satisfied sigh. His body seemed to have melted, and he hung limply there. Vaughn brought one finger to his mouth, sucking on it. He then moved it down to Mark's very red ass, slipping it inside of his entrance. It was totally relaxed, yet still intoxicatingly tight, and Vaughn could bear no more. He urged Mark off of him.

"You've been punished enough. Now please me," he demanded, pulling down his pants and offering his engorged cock to Mark. Mark didn't hesitate to layer his mouth over it, taking him deep down his throat and sucking furiously. He wiggled his tongue inside of his mouth, over the surface of Vaughn's rigid manhood, trying to please him the best that he could.

Vaughn could only take about a minute of it before he pushed Mark away again. "Get up. Bend over the bed." Mark scrambled to comply, leaning forward over his bed and then spreading his thighs wide. Vaughn advanced on him as he stripped off his own clothes, then spread him with his rough hands and pressed the head of his cock against Mark's entrance. He carefully but quickly penetrated the willing little farmer, then groaned as he rocked against his body. Mark cried out with pleasure, pushing his hips back at Vaughn to get even more.

"I'm going to fuck you hard," Vaughn warned, grabbing onto Mark's hips and digging his nails in for traction.

"Do it," Mark pleaded. "I want you to fuck me really hard! Make me scream," he begged, and Vaughn gave a deep groan of lust. He proceeded to give Mark the promised hard fucking, slamming himself inside of him over and over. Mark's voice rose in volume, until it truly was a scream. The sounds Mark was making, combined with the absolutely delicious foreplay, made Vaughn's whole body radiate with ecstasy. He could feel the sensations swirling throughout his body, building up to a peak until he could no longer stand it, and then he exploded with a animalistic cry. His release shot deep inside of Mark, and he gave him a few more powerful thrusts as his afterglow began to make his skin hum with pleasure.

After catching his breath, Vaugh withdrew and collapsed down onto the bed next to Mark. Mark rolled over, timidly snuggling up to the strong cowboy. He flinched as Vaughn raised his arm, expecting for a moment to be struck, but Vaughn instead rolled slightly towards him, pulling him in close. Mark could hear his heart beating in his ears as he pressed his face into Vaughn's damp ches. He sighed and closed his eyes, enjoying the surprisingly intimate embrace.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next day, Mark woke up alone in his bed. He remembered everything that he and Vaughn had done, and then he remembered the two of them snuggling together on the bed. But after that he must have fallen asleep, and Vaughn must have left. Something stirred in his mind when he realized that he was comfortably under the covers, though he remembered falling asleep on top of the covers. He realized that Vaughn tucked him into bed. Something about that was so overwhelmingly sweet to Mark, that he got a tingle throughout his whole body.

As he rose to get ready for the day, he noticed a note on the kitchen table. It was clearly from Vaughn, and it read, "Meet me in Room 204 at 3pm." Mark shivered with happiness, and hurried to do all his farm chores in time. The day went by very quickly, and Mark had just finished up his work when he saw that it was almost 3pm. He desperately wanted to get a shower before seeing Vaughn, but he knew that being late would make Vaughn much madder than if he was dirty. Mark bit his lip in ecstasy as he pictured a little scene in his head of Vaughn whipping him with his belt for being dirty, and then throwing him in the bathtub and scrubbing him almost violently. He imagined Vaughn's rough hands working at him under the water, eventually finding his manhood and then tugging relentlessly on it, until Mark cried out his name over and over again as he came. Then Vaughn would make Mark stand up; all shiny, wet, and clean, and bend over the tub so that Vaughn could fuck him hard. Mark could feel his dick twitching under his pants as he hurried towards the inn.

He made it upstairs and knocked on Room 204's door. There was no answer, so Mark timidly turned the doorknob, wondering if this was what he was supposed to do. He stepped into the room, then spotted Vaughn's hat on the bed. He also saw all of Vaughn's clothes, neatly folded in a chair by the bed. He listened for a moment, and heard the shower running. So, Vaughn was in the shower. Mark felt a little twinge of disappointment as he realized that his little imagined fantasy wasn't going to happen, but he immediately perked up when he started thinking of other naughty things that possibly could occur.

Mark nervously undressed himself, stepping towards the bathroom. He pushed open the door slowly, and then stepped into the steamy room. With a shaking hand, he pulled back the shower curtain slightly. Vaughn was turned away, soaping himself up, and Mark meekly stepped into the shower. Vaughn wheeled around, then narrowed his eyes in pleasure when he beheld Mark there. Mark nervously looked down at the floor, watching the water hit it and then run together with other droplets to flow back down the drain. He looked up at Vaughn, who was openly leering at his naked body as he held out a soapy washcloth to him.

"Wash my back," he commanded, and Mark eagerly took the cloth and stepped forward. Vaughn spun around, offering his back to Mark, who began to scrub energetically at Vaughn's skin. He reached way up and washed his neck, then down and gingerly moved the cloth over Vaughn's muscular ass. Mark hesitated, not knowing how much Vaughn wanted cleaned. As if to answer his unspoken question, Vaughn stepped his legs apart slightly, opening up his ass just enough. "Go on," he grunted, and Mark scrambled to comply, running the soft, soapy cloth in between Vaughn's flesh. "Harder," Vaughn ordered him, his voice husky with desire. Mark complied, rubbing the cloth over Vaughn's entrance more firmly.

"Now, drop the cloth," Vaughn grunted, "and get down on your knees behind me." Mark trembled and did so. Vaughn placed his own hands on the shower walls, then bent a little at the waist, offering himself to Mark. A thousand things were running through Mark's head, and he wasn't sure exactly of what Vaughn wanted him to do, but he took a wild guess, imagining what he himself might like if the situation was reversed. He leaned his face forward, bringing it up close to Vaughn's ass, and then he parted Vaughn with his hands. He snaked his tongue out and began to lick lightly at Vaughn's entrance. Vaughn groaned in what was apparently pleasure; so Mark continued eagerly, going at it a little harder.

Suddenly Vaughn turned around and his erection was right up in Mark's face. Mark covered it with his mouth hungrily and began to suck, one hand encircling it and stroking in rhythm with his mouth. Vaughn thrust greedily into his face, looking down on him with lust smoldering in his eyes. "Yeahhhh...that's it...take it all..." he groaned, half delirious with pleasure as Mark took his length down his throat. "You're such a good little slut..." Vaughn moaned, gritting his teeth as Mark sucked even harder in response to this strange little bit of praise.

"Ohhhh...fuck..." Vaughn groaned brokenly as he felt his release rising up inside of him. The sensation was almost too good to bear, and he leaned up heavily against the shower wall for support. He took himself in hand and pulled out of Mark's mouth at the critical moment, and his hot release burst out all over Mark's chest. Vaughn groaned with pleasure at the sight of it, and then closed his eyes as Mark leaned in and sucked the last bit of come off of the tip. He opened his eyes again, looking down at Mark, and reached out absentmindedly and patted him on the head like he was an obedient pet.

Mark beamed proudly up at him, looking so adorable in that moment that Vaughn couldn't resist pulling him to his feet and kissing him passionately. His tongue forced its way deeply into Mark's mouth, following the same path that his manhood had traveled just moments before. Mark moaned a little into the kiss and subconsciously rocked his hips into Vaughn, causing his very erect length to bump against Vaughn's thigh.

Vaughn pulled out of the kiss and glanced down at it, then caught Mark's lips again and continued to kiss him as he wrapped his hand around his length. Mark made a cute little noise into Vaughn's mouth, and Vaughn couldn't resist smirking just a little. As he stroked the young farmer, he reflected on all the wonderfully submissive things that Mark had done for him, on top of being absolutely adorable. Vaughn was suddenly overcome with gratitude, something he didn't feel very often; and he shocked both Mark and himself by dropping to his knees.

Mark squealed out loudly as Vaughn put his mouth on his quivering hardness. Never in a million years had he ever hoped that the cowboy would service him in return, and it was more than he could take. He grasped out wildly at the wet, slippery tile walls in a desperate attempt to stay standing. Fortunately, Vaughn sensed his struggle and gripped him firmly by the hips as he sucked at him, keeping him from falling down. Mark sighed in relief, and then began to gasp as he realized he was already at the brink. "Oh, Vaughn. Oh, Vaughn!" he cried out, bucking his hips frantically as he came into the cowboy's mouth. Good feelings continued to wash over him, even as Vaughn pulled his mouth off and turned to spit down the drain. Mark was too overcome with ecstasy to care about that. He just continued to sigh happily for a few more moments.

Vaughn got back up to his feet, then pulled Mark in for another passionate kiss. "You liked that?" he drawled as he pulled away, a deliberately cocky look flashing in his eyes. Mark just murmured in the affirmative, and Vaughn could also tell by the fact that Mark's muscles seemed to have turned to jelly that he in fact, liked it very much. "So are we all done in here?"

Mark stopped him from turning off the water, squeezing past him to get closer to the shower head. He reached for the soap, washing himself up as he quietly explained that he hadn't had a chance to shower before coming over. Vaughn just chuckled, watching the little blonde man clean himself. When Mark turned away for a moment, Vaughn stepped in closer and bowed down a bit to kiss at the back of his neck, as he drew his arms around Mark's waist. Mark gasped and shivered in response, and then began to moan as Vaughn licked at his skin and even nipped a little bit at him. "Keep making those noises," Vaughn growled, "and you're in for a hard fucking." He bumped his already recovered hardness against Mark's ass for emphasis.

To show that a hard fucking was exactly what he wanted, Mark moaned even louder. Vaughn groaned in approval and prepared to take him from behind; but the water started to flow cold, and he jerked back with a shiver. Mark got the signal and shut the tap off, then the two men dried off hurriedly and went out towards the bed. Mark was a step ahead of Vaughn, already throwing his towel aside, and Vaughn reached out and swatted his ass sharply. "Bad little slut," he admonished playfully.

"I know. I'm such a bad slut," Mark whimpered back, playing along. He laid on his stomach on the bed, and turned his head to continue talking to Vaughn. "I'm so bad, but I can't help it. I need you to punish me and fuck me hard so that I'll learn my lesson."

"Ohhhh," Vaughn groaned, overcome with delight and lust. "Is that what you want?" He straddled Mark's thighs and leaned in, slapping his very hard length against Mark's ass. He groaned as it made contact, as he was almost painfully aroused by Mark's demands for punishment. "And how should I punish you?" he asked, licking his lips.

Mark's eyes slid over to the neat pile of clothing on the chair. Vaughn followed his gaze, and almost came right then when he realized Mark was looking at his belt. "Are you sure you want that?" he groaned, his voice thick with lust. "It'll hurt something awful."

Mark moaned, then wiggled his ass up at Vaughn. "I need it. I've been so bad." To be honest, he was a little afraid of the belt, but the fear was mingling with his excitement, resulting in a giddy sensation that made his dick ache. Vaughn bit his lip, groaning, and then got up to retrieve the wanted item. He came across his neckerchief in the pile, and grabbed that as well. He approached Mark once more, then seized up his wrists and tied his hands behind his back. Mark was so thrilled by this hastily thought up detail that he began thrusting himself into the bed, desperate for release.

"Don't you dare come yet," Vaughn warned. He leaned down and hissed in Mark's ear. "See, that's exactly the kind of thing that makes you a bad slut, and that's why you're being punished." Mark moaned, but stilled his hips for the time being. "That's better," Vaughn drawled, then reared back up and snapped the belt a few times for emphasis. "Slut. I'm gonna punish you now. Get ready."

Vaughn brought his arm up about halfway, then let it fall on Mark's ass with a sharp crack. He wasn't hitting with his full strength, as he didn't want to really injure the boy. He was relieved to hear Mark's surprised gasp, which contained just enough pleasure to let Vaughn know he wasn't going too far. He delivered another blow, causing Mark to shriek. He raised his arm once more and hit Mark on his thighs. Mark squirmed and moaned in exquisite pain. His flesh had begun to redden, and Vaughn desperately wanted to fuck him. He raised his arm to hit Mark one more time, but Mark cried out, stilling his arm.

"No! Please don't whip me anymore! I'll do anything you want!" He spread his legs suggestively and bent a little at his knees to bring his ass into the air. "Fuck me instead. As hard as you want."

Vaughn needed no additional encouragement, and he threw the belt aside as he grabbed for the lube in his bedside table. He slicked himself down as he moved forward, then both he and Mark groaned deeply as he pressed his length inside the little farmer's body. "Oh...you're so fucking tight..." Vaughn groaned as he thrust into him. Mark just cried out in pleasure, then let his hips fall back down to the bed so that he could grind himself into the bedcovers.

"Oh, Vaughn...fuck me harder," he begged. Vaughn let loose a little growl, then grabbed him by the hips and gave what was requested. He fucked him savagely, at such a furious tempo that he broke out in a sweat all over his body.

"Is that hard enough?" he grunted brokenly. Mark's face was pressed into the bed, and he could only answer with half muffled cries of ecstasy as the force of Vaughn's thrusts pushed him over the edge. His muscles tightened up on Vaughn, causing him to explode as well. They both cried out their intense pleasure for some time, until they finally broke apart. Vaughn collapsed down onto the bed, panting and gasping, and then reached over and untied Mark's wrists. He used the handkerchief to wipe up the mess under Mark, which he then threw aside carelessly.

Mark rolled into him, snuggling up cautiously. Vaughn didn't resist him; rather, he pulled him in closer and kissed him on top of his little blonde head. Mark sighed happily, pressing his lips to Vaughn's chest.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Mark woke up some time later, feeling groggy and disoriented, but very comfortable. As he became more aware of his surroundings, he realized that he was still in Vaughn's hotel room, in bed with Vaughn. They were both still nude, with the covers pulled over them, and Vaughn was in front of him watching him sleep, propped up on one arm. Vaughn had the urge to tell Mark how cute he looked when he was asleep, but he couldn't bring himself to say it. Instead he grunted, "You awake now?" which he actually regretted a bit, because it seemed a little harsh.

Mark brushed his hair out of his eyes, and blinked a few times. "Mmm," he responded. "I didn't realize I was so tired." He stifled a yawn.

"You hungry?" Vaughn asked him. Mark blushed and nodded. Everything they had done, on top of his farm chores, and then followed with a nice little nap, had resulted in him being quite ravenous. They dressed and then went to the cafe. Mark was initially very nervous that everyone was staring at them, knowing exactly what they were up to. But he made himself relax, as he realized most people were too involved with their own lives to care what the little farmer and the sulky cowboy were doing.

After they ate, Vaughn headed out to the beach. "See you next week," he grunted, tipping his hat at Mark, then he turned and strode out onto the dock to board the ferry. Mark watched the ferry leave, looking a bit like a sad puppy whose owner had left him all alone.

All through the rest of the week, Mark thought about Vaughn constantly. The first couple days, it was mostly fond remembrances of the sex they had. But after that, the satisfaction had completely worn off, and Mark was desperately horny. He tried to satisfy himself, and though he could bring himself to release; it was not enough. Even as he lay panting on his bed, his body weak from the exertion of three rounds of masturbation, his skin damp with sweat; he still felt unsatisfied.

Unbeknownst to Mark, Vaughn was experiencing the same crisis during their days apart. He had spilled his seed alone many times, thinking of Mark, but he still felt like he needed something more.

Wednesday finally came, much to the relief of both men. The sun began to rise in the sky as Mark still slept soundly in his bed. Meanwhile, Vaughn was just disembarking from the ferry. He felt extremely grateful that he had no live cargo with him that day, for his first destination was most definitely not the animal shop. He strode confidently towards the little rundown farm on the other side of the island.

He approached Mark's front door, foregoing knocking and just turning the knob. He smirked a little when it opened. Mark was so simple and trusting, that he hardly ever locked his door. The only time it ever got locked was when Vaughn was inside with him.

Vaughn closed the door behind him as quietly as he could, then removed his boots so that he wouldn't make noise walking across the floor. He then laid his hat on the kitchen table, and swiftly began undressing himself. He kept his eyes fixed on Mark's figure in the bed. In the dim light of the room, he could just see him. He was clearly sleeping, his body turned away. All he wore were a pair of tight black briefs, which were visible because he had the covers thrown off. His blonde hair was rumpled, a sight that made Vaughn smile a little, despite himself.

Once Vaughn was undressed, he advanced forward to Mark's bed. He knowingly slid open the nightstand drawer, and pulled out the bottle of lubricant kept there, then poured some in his hand. He slicked himself down, groaning a little at the sensation, then slipped into bed behind Mark.

Mark stirred a little as Vaughn's weight made the bed move and creak. Vaughn then leaned in, tugging down Mark's briefs as he kissed at the back of his neck. Mark woke then, gasping at first, then relaxing and moaning when he realized what was happening. Vaughn used his hands to part Mark's ass, then pressed himself in close, so that the head of his cock was right up against Mark's entrance. To his delight, Mark gave a little whimper and pressed back into him. Vaughn gave a deep groan and then eased himself inside partway. Mark cried out with pleasure, trembling a little as his body adjusted to Vaughn's substantial girth.

As Vaughn continued to press himself deeper, he leaned in and kissed more at Mark's neck, eliciting squeals from the little farmer as he licked and nipped at him. Then Vaughn was completely inside, and he rocked against Mark for a few moments. Then he reached around, and using his still slick hand, began to stroke at Mark's dick, which was twitching with need.

"Oh!" Mark cried out, instinctively thrusting his hips into Vaughn's hand. Their sideways position limited their movement, but they were both enjoying it nonetheless. Mark actually liked how snug and cozy the position felt.

Vaughn was so pent up from five days of longing for Mark that the sensation of his tight ass clamping down on his cock was almost unbearably pleasurable. He knew he would explode at any moment, but he wanted to make sure that Mark came first, because the feeling of the little farmer convulsing against him and the sounds of his ecstasy more than doubled the satisfaction of his orgasm. So he tried to hold back the best he could, stroking almost forcefully at Mark.

"I want you to come," Vaughn grunted, and as if those were the magic words, Mark began gasping brokenly, and the delicious squeezing that accompanied his orgasm began. Vaughn felt Mark's hot release dripping down his hand, but he was already gone; lost in his rapture, crying out magnificently as he burst inside of Mark.

"Oh, fuck," Vaughn groaned as he came down from the wonderful high. He gave a long exhale. "Damn, I needed that."

"Me too," Mark whispered quietly. They lay together in silence for a few moments, both breathing heavily. "Oh, um, good morning," Mark said rather awkwardly, then giggled.

"Morning," Vaughn chuckled back, drawing himself out of Mark. He reached back and snagged some tissues from the nightstand, wiping off his hand and then giving some to Mark, and then wiping up the evidence of his satisfaction that was currently trickling slowly down Mark's thigh. Mark shuddered as it tickled him, then cleaned himself up from the front.

Once they were done with clean up, Mark rolled over in the bed to face Vaughn. He had a timid yet happy expression on his face, and he tenuously reached out and touched Vaughn's chest. Vaughn chuckled and threw an arm over the blonde, pulling him in closer. Mark sighed contentedly, pressing his face into Vaughn's chest.

They lay like that for some time, and then Vaughn redressed. Mark seemed to be hesitating to ask something, and Vaughn hid a smirk, because he knew what it was. "I'll be back. Seven tonight." Mark couldn't hide his glee, but then paused as if he wanted to ask something else. Vaughn also knew what that was, and grunted. "Cream stew," then turned around and stalked out, heading for work. Mark got a shower, and then set out to work on his farm.

As promised, Vaughn returned that evening at seven. Mark was industriously working in the kitchen, finishing up the cream stew. Vaughn let himself in, and Mark just flashed him a quick, timid smile, then returned to stirring the pot.

They ate dinner, and after Mark cleaned up the dishes, he came up behind Vaughn's chair and began to rub his shoulders lightly. Vaughn groaned a little as Mark's small yet surprisingly strong hands worked at his tense muscles. No one had ever given him a massage in his life, and it was heavenly. Mark continued at it for over fifteen minutes, only stopping to whisper, "If you get on the bed, I can do your whole back."

Vaughn stood up without a word, and undressed himself. He lay down on the bed, and Mark hesitatingly straddled his waist, then began to rub all over his back. Vaughn pressed his face into the bed, groaning with pleasure. Mark felt a little strange to be on top of Vaughn's back, but the older man really seemed to be enjoying the massage. His muscles were so tight, and he seemed to melt a little more with each minute that Mark touched him.

After about half an hour, Mark slowed down his hands, which were beginning to become fatigued. Vaughn did not move underneath him, and as the little farmer moved off, he peered down at the cowboy's face to see if he had fallen asleep. Vaughn cracked his eyes open, making Mark jump back just a little, then giggle nervously. "Oh...heh heh...I thought I put you to sleep."

"No..." Vaughn said huskily. "I have something else I need you to massage." With that, he rolled onto his back, exposing his enormous erection. Mark couldn't help but moan with desire at the sight of it, and immediately moved forward, wrapping his hands around it. He lowered his head down and licked at the tip, making Vaughn shudder. Mark engulfed the head of his cock in his mouth, rolling his tongue around it teasingly.

After a few minutes of lingual arts, Vaughn shoved Mark away roughly. "I want to fuck you," he grunted, getting up from the bed. Mark fumbled to get his clothes off as quickly as possible. "Get facedown on the bed," Vaughn instructed, and Mark scrambled to comply. Vaughn lubricated himself, then mounted him, straddling the younger man's ass and penetrating him with one deep thrust. He groaned, and Mark cried out with pleasure. Then they began to rock together, Vaughn undulating his body slightly against Mark.

Mark enjoyed the light, sensual lovemaking, but at that moment, he craved something more intense, and he felt bold enough to ask for it. "Fuck me into the mattress," he pleaded, causing Vaughn to almost lose his seed.

Vaughn managed to recompose himself, then proceeded to fuck Mark with more velocity. "You want me to fuck you hard? Huh?" Mark just gave a tortured moan of pleasure, and Vaughn groaned, thrusting relentlessly. He grabbed Mark forcefully by the hips, bringing him up a little ways, then pressed him back down onto the bed and draped himself over the little blonde's back. His weight bore down on Mark, driving him into the mattress with each thrust.

"Uhn," he vocalized. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, I'm going to make you scream," he assured Mark, who just yelped in pleasure as a response. "No, I want to hear you scream," he growled, thrusting even harder. The volume of Mark's moans rose louder and louder, eventually erupting into screams of ecstasy. Vaughn felt Mark tightening up on him, and the erratic, desperate movements he was making under him announced his impending orgasm.

"Oh, oh, oh, Vaughn, I'm!" Mark screamed, then his release burst out from his body, spilling onto the bedcovers. Vaughn just growled like an animal and let himself go, his whole body reverberating with perfect ecstasy as he came.

He nuzzled his face into the back of Mark's neck, laying his full weight down on the little farmer. Mark bore it willingly, sighing with happiness at how it felt. After a while, Vaughn pulled out and settled down onto the bed beside Mark, who reached out and encircled Vaughn's neck with his hands. Vaughn started a little at the intimate embrace, but made himself relax. Mark sighed happily once more and closed his eyes.

He had started to drift off when he felt Vaughn pulling away from him. "Wait..." he murmured. Vaughn paused, looking back at him, one eyebrow arched. "Please stay the night," Mark begged.

Vaughn balked a little initially, but the earnest, wishful look on Mark's face ate at him. "Tch...all right," he grunted. He tried to act like he felt put out, but in actuality, he was rather pleased. He had found that the little farmer's presence was soothing to him, and he had an idea that he would sleep quite deeply with him. And, if he were unable to sleep, he could certainly find something to do.

Mark beamed with happiness, then got up and put his underwear back on. "Oh...do you need to get your stuff from the inn?"

Vaughn shrugged. "Nah. I sleep in the nude." Mark tingled a little at that, then thought of something else.

"What about your toothbrush?"

Vaughn cocked an eyebrow at him. "I'll use yours."

Mark was surprised. "Oh! That doesn't gross you out?"

Vaughn chuckled. "Well, your toothbrush wouldn't be the worst thing of yours I've ever put in my mouth, now would it?" Mark blushed and tittered a little, then hurried to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. Vaughn came in soon after, brushing his teeth as well. Then Mark switched out the lights, and the two men settled in together.

"Good night," Mark murmured, snuggling up close to Vaughn.

"Night," Vaughn grunted, then urged Mark with his hands to turn away, so that he could spoon him. The position was much more comfortable for both of them. Mark sighed happily, and Vaughn chuckled to himself at how cute the little farmer could be. They quickly fell asleep, feeling warm and satisfied.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Mark woke up the next morning, still in Vaughn's arms. The older man had his face nuzzled into the crook between Mark's neck and shoulder. He was still sleeping heavily, and Mark just lay still, enjoying the feeling of being in his strong embrace. Vaughn's arm was draped across Mark's waist, gripping him possessively. Mark sighed happily and closed his eyes once more.

After about twenty minutes, Vaughn began to stir. He lifted his arm up to stretch, and Mark took the opportunity to roll towards him in the bed. "Good morning," he whispered, smiling softly at Vaughn.

Vaughn yawned and stretched. "Mornin'," he grunted.

"Do you want me to make some breakfast now?" Mark asked shyly.

Vaughn smirked. "No, I have something else for you to do..." he trailed off, and Mark instinctively looked down below the cowboy's waist. Vaughn's manhood was hugely swollen with morning arousal, and he held it by the base, seemingly offering it to Mark. Mark moaned and bit his lip, then reached out one hand to touch it. He slid his fingers over the slippery wetness at the tip, then continued to touch further down, stroking his hand over the massive organ.

"Oh, Vaughn...you're so big..." he whispered, and then he squeaked as Vaughn leaned in and began kissing his mouth roughly. He pulled his face away a few inches, out of the kiss, then let go of Vaughn's cock and covered his own mouth with his hand. "Oh! I haven't brushed my teeth yet!"

Vaughn yanked his wrist away from his mouth, urgently guiding it back to his erection, then grabbed him by the back of the head, forcing him back into the kiss. His tongue probed Mark's mouth, hot and needy. Mark finally gave up resisting and relaxed into the kiss, sighing and moaning into Vaughn's mouth. He moved his hand gingerly up and down Vaughn's hardness, marveling at the sheer size of it. It seemed even bigger first thing in the morning than it did at other times. He was barely able to encircle the girth with his hand; he was only able to meet his thumb and longest finger together around it.

Vaughn broke away from his lips to kiss Mark's neck. "Ungh..." he groaned. "I want to fuck you so bad." Mark squealed as Vaughn nipped at his earlobe, then snaked his tongue into Mark's ear. "Straddle me," Vaughn breathed huskily into his ear, and Mark moaned brokenly, then moved with the cowboy as he rolled on his back. Mark spread his slim white thighs across Vaughn's hips, then leaned forward to retrieve the lubricant from the bedside stand. He quickly slicked Vaughn down, then inserted two of his own fingers inside of himself, knowing that he would need just a little prepping to get ready for Vaughn's "morning surprise."

Once he felt like he was ready, he positioned himself over Vaughn's cock. Vaughn cupped the boy's ass with his hands, spreading him slightly while digging his nails in and pulling downwards to penetrate him. The swollen head of his cock pressed up against Mark's slippery entrance, and Mark gave a long exhale as he sat himself down onto it. "Oh!" he cried out as Vaughn began to breach him. "Ah! It's...it's so big!" He bit his lip and gave an agonized cry as he tried to accommodate Vaughn's larger than normal girth. "I...I can't...it won't fit..." he cried, tears starting to form in his eyes as he felt himself being stretched beyond comfort. He was surprised and ashamed at his struggle, as he had been able to take Vaughn on so many occasions with no problem whatsoever. But the additional girth was proving to be more than he could handle. It was only halfway in, and he paused, wanting to get off of it so badly, but wanting to fully please Vaughn at the same time. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he agonized over what to do.

"Shhh..." Vaughn whispered, being surprisingly comforting. "Just relax...don't go any further yet. Just relax." Mark nodded, breathing deeply. They stayed still for a full minute, then Mark nodded again and began to ease himself down farther. He made it another inch and then gave a sharp yelp. Vaughn stroked gently at his hip. "You're almost there." Mark bit his lip, then kept going. He gave a deep sigh of relief as he made it all the way down.

"Ohhh..." Vaughn groaned in delight. "You feel like heaven..." he murmured, and Mark sighed happily, then began to rock against him. They moved slowly against each other; Vaughn respecting the little farmer's struggle and going easy on him in light of it. He reached out at stroked gently at Mark's manhood, which had deflated slightly in reaction to the pain of penetration. Under Vaughn's touch, it quickly hardened and stood out proudly from his body, demanding release.

"Oh! Vaughn!" Mark cried softly, throwing his head back as he eased himself up and down on the cowboy's length. "Oh! Just like that!"

"Like this?" Vaughn asked huskily, rubbing his thumb on the underside of Mark's erection as he stroked the entire shaft.

"Oh, yes..." Mark moaned. "Oh...it's perfect...mmm..." He pressed his lips together and hummed slightly as he enjoyed the sensation. "Oh...I love how you fuck me..." he breathed. Vaughn groaned in delight, tilting his hips in a rhythm as Mark began to ride him a little harder. "Oh...ohhh...Vaughn...I'm gonna come...Vaughn...Vaughn!" Mark ended with a sharp cry, then his hot release spurted forth from his body, raining out in a low arc and splashing onto Vaughn's stomach. Vaughn continued to pull at him, getting the last drops out of him, then gave a deep groan and gripped onto Mark's hip with his free hand, arching his back and pressing up furiously into him.

"Oh...fuck..." he managed to groan, then exploded inside of Mark. He closed his eyes tightly as his orgasm shook his body, covering him from head to toe with pleasure. He slowly opened his eyes after a while, and reached out, pulling the little farmer down to lay on his chest. Mark sighed happily, kissing at the bare skin of Vaughn's chest. They stayed together for a while before continuing on with their day.

There was a fireworks festival that evening, and Mark and Vaughn headed there as soon as they were done with their respective work. Even though Vaughn did not order him to, Mark made sure he was a few steps behind Vaughn, so as not to raise suspicions with other islanders. But apparently, this was not what Vaughn wanted, as the tall cowboy abruptly stopped in his tracks, causing Mark to almost barrel into him. The little farmer stumbled and staggered, nearly losing his balance.

"Why are you lagging behind?" Vaughn grunted. "Walk next to me."

"Are you sure?" Mark asked, his voice trembling a little. "I thought maybe you would want it to seem like we weren't together."

Vaughn snorted. "Why would I want that?"

Mark stuttered a little, looking down at the ground as he finally fell in step with Vaughn. "I don't know...I just thought maybe...you know...you wouldn't want people to know that we're..." He trailed off.

"Fucking?" Vaughn asked, and then had a hearty laugh at the shocked expression on Mark's face. "Listen, I don't give a damn what anyone thinks about me. And besides, just because we walk in together doesn't mean that we're fucking each other. You give other people way too much credit. All these fuckers are too dumb to notice anything going on around this island other than their own pathetic lives." Vaughn gave a derisive snort, pulling his hat down over his eyes. Mark just nodded quietly, skipping a little to keep up with Vaughn's long strides.

Vaughn cast a glance at him. "Heh...you look like a little puppy dog following me around. I wish I had a leash I could drag you around by."

"I'd wear a leash for you," Mark breathed.

Vaughn's eyes flashed, and he regarded the blonde with an intrigued look. "Hmmm...are you sure about that? It'd be pretty humiliating."

"You can do anything you want to me," Mark said, quietly. "I just want to make you happy."

Vaughn felt his cock twitch to life underneath his tight black jeans. Mark's complete submission to him never failed to arouse him. He cleared his throat, surreptitiously readjusting himself. "Well, we don't have to take it that far...but maybe I'll put a dog collar on you when we're at home." He looked over at Mark, narrowing his eyes at him in a way that was both seductive and slightly threatening. Mark shivered, feeling himself getting aroused as well. The fact that Vaughn had referred to Mark's house as "home" was just as pleasing. It was a sign that the cowboy really saw him as a partner, and not just a sex object.

They arrived at the meadow, and staked out a nice spot under a tree. Vaughn leaned back against the trunk, stretching his long legs out in front of him. Mark settled down beside him, folding his legs neatly underneath him and plaiting his fingers together in his lap. They looked up at the dark sky and waited expectantly for the fireworks to start.

Much to Vaughn's annoyance, he spied Mirabelle waddling over. "Oh my, oh my. Isn't this nice? I'm so glad that you two finally became friends. I was so worried that you were never going to hit it off!"

Vaughn smirked, feeling a little bold. "Yeah, we hit it off, all right," he grunted. "He's a great fuck."

Mirabelle's eyes widened and her mouth gaped open. She was rendered incapable of speech for a full minute, which Vaughn noted to himself had to be a record for the annoying old biddy. "W-w-w-what did you say? Oh my goodness, oh my. Oh my." She placed a hand absentmindedly on her cheek, then wandered off, toddling a little, as if in great shock.

Vaughn chuckled and snorted at her retreating figure. He turned to look at Mark, who was blushing deeply, his mouth slightly open. "Oh, now don't you act all shocked. Hey," Vaughn reached under Mark's chin, tilting it up to him. "You said you'll do anything to make me happy, right?" Mark nodded solemnly, his blush fading a bit. "Well, that made me very happy. That fat old bitch has been getting on my nerves my whole life. It felt good to shock her." Mark bit his lip, smiling a little. "There's a good boy," Vaughn cooed, then leaned in and gave him a rough kiss. When he pulled away, Mark's blush had returned. "You're so fucking cute," Vaughn grunted, making Mark blush deeper.

Just then, the fireworks began. Mark gasped in delight at the beautiful explosions of light in the sky. As the show went on, he leaned into Vaughn, who just chuckled and pulled him in close with one arm.

When the show was over, they returned home to eat some supper. They were both very hungry, as it had been quite some time since lunch. Mark worked industriously in the kitchen, while Vaughn poked around Mark's bookshelf, getting a laugh over the romance novels he found there. Finally, Mark called Vaughn to the table and they sat down together to eat.

"Ugh! What the hell...?" Vaughn cried out angrily. Mark looked up in surprise. "There's fucking carrots in this!" Vaughn exclaimed in disgust, dropping his spoon back into his stew.

"Oh! You don't like carrots?" Mark asked, stammering a little.

"Hate 'em," Vaughn grunted. Mark looked completely agonized as he wondered over what to do, and Vaughn gave a smirk. "Don't stress about it. I'll just pick 'em out."

"Are you sure?" Mark asked. "I can make you something else."

"Naw," Vaughn said. "I'm hungry now. I'll eat this."

"I'm sorry," Mark apologized once more. "I won't ever make anything with carrots in it again."

Vaughn chuckled as he dropped one of the chunks of offending vegetable onto his plate. "Good." An idea sparkled in his mind, and he looked back up at Mark, an evil gleam in his eye. "But you know, I'm gonna have to punish you for this."

He could hear the sharp intake of breath come from Mark. "Oh! Yes...yes, I understand. I need to be punished."

"That's a good boy," Vaughn cooed. "If I don't punish you, you'll just keep making the same mistakes, won't you?" Mark nodded solemnly, enjoying playing along with Vaughn's game. "Hmph," Vaughn snorted, greatly pleased. They finished eating their dinner in silence, both giddily contemplating the course of the evening.

After Mark cleared up the dishes, he turned to face Vaughn, awaiting his instructions. "Get on the bed," Vaughn commanded, and Mark scrambled to obey, lying facedown on the bed. Vaughn walked over beside him, and ordered him to pull his pants down partway. Mark complied, reaching underneath himself and quickly unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, then pulling them and his underwear to just below his ass. Vaughn groaned at the sight of his perfectly round little ass, but cleared his throat, trying not to give away his need just yet.

He reached out, fondling Mark's ass for a moment. He slid one finger teasingly between, tracing it down to the place where his thigh began. Mark whimpered and thrust his hips back towards Vaughn, eager for more. "No!" Vaughn commanded, giving him a sharp swat. Mark cried out pitifully, and dropped his pelvis back onto the bed. He turned his head to look at Vaughn, looking piteous with need. "Face into the mattress," Vaughn ordered. Mark whimpered softly, then obeyed, pressing his face into the bedcovers.

"You are such a bad fucking slut," Vaughn sneered, pacing back and forth a little. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Fuck me, please," Mark begged, his voice muffled.

"Quiet!" Vaughn yelled. "I wasn't asking you." Mark gave a soft whimper and a sigh. "I think you need a whipping," Vaughn hissed, making Mark moan, a sound that was both scared and needy at the same time. Vaughn got up close to the bed, getting one knee up on it and leaning in. He raised a hand, and then spanked Mark sharply, making him cry out. He repeated the action, several times over. Each blow made a satisfying smacking noise, which were punctuated with Mark's cries and sobs. Mark's little ass quickly became red and swollen.

"Oh, please!" Mark cried. "Please fuck me," he begged, and it was unclear to Vaughn whether he wanted the fucking as an alternative to getting spanked, or if the spanking had gotten him so hot that it was unbearable to wait any longer. Vaughn got his answer when he flipped Mark over and saw his throbbing, engorged erection. "Please..." Mark repeated, begging with all his heart. Vaughn gave a little growl and then ripped his pants the rest of the way off. He quickly undressed himself, then lubricated his aching erection. Mark lay back on the bed, bending his splayed knees up towards his chest, offering himself to Vaughn. Vaughn got into position, then eased himself into that intoxicatingly tight space.

He grunted, pushing himself deeper. "Ah...ah...oh..." Mark cried softly, in such a cute way, that Vaughn thought he would burst from the sound alone. As Vaughn pumped in and out of Mark's ass, Mark reached down and took hold of himself, stroking his length. Vaughn felt himself getting closer and closer to orgasm, as the little farmer underneath him mewed and whimpered with pleasure, spurring him on.

"You getting close?" Vaughn grunted, his silver hair bouncing into his eyes as he thrust wildly. Mark just answered with a series of gasps that increased in volume, as he pumped furiously at his length. The little farmer threw his head back and gave a high pitched cry as he climaxed, his hot release spurting up in several gushes. It spilled down over his hand, and onto his stomach. Vaughn watched, enraptured, then pulled out and finished himself off over Mark's body, exploding all over Mark's own release.

Vaughn collapsed down onto Mark, breathing hard. After they had recovered a little, Vaughn moved off and they cleaned up. Vaughn flopped back down onto the bed, then rolled Mark towards him and held him in his arms. Mark sighed with satisfaction and pressed his face into Vaughn's chest, while Vaughn rested his chin on the top of Mark's head.

He struggled with something he wanted to say for a while, then finally just came out with it. "You know...you know that all that mean shit I say and do...it's just a game to get me hot, right? I don't...I don't really think you're a slut and all that. "

Mark breathed out. "I know," he said quietly, wiggling up a little closer to Vaughn.

"Good. Because...I...I...I care about you. I would never hurt you for real." He gave a long exhale. "It's just so fucking hot to pretend."

Mark nodded a little. "I like it, too."

Vaughn was quiet for a little while. "I...want you to be all mine. Only mine."

Mark sighed happily. "I am. I belong to you."

The two men lay together in comfortable silence, enjoying the time they had together until Vaughn had to leave on the ferry. Vaughn closed his eyes and squeezed the little farmer tight. What was this feeling? Was he falling in love with Mark?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

They lay in bed, and Mark looked up at Vaughn and spoke. "I hate that we only get to spend one night together a week," Mark whispered. "I know you can't stay tonight, because you have to be at work on the mainland too early in the morning, but..."

Vaughn rolled his tongue around in his cheek and thought. The more he started to feel for Mark, the more he loathed having to be away from him. "Well, I could start coming on Tuesday night." Mark looked up at him. "You know, I finish up my work on Tuesday evening. I can go ahead and bring my cargo on Tuesday night, and we can have another night together." Mark looked simply thrilled. He hugged Vaughn around the waist and buried his face in his chest. Vaughn looked down at him, amused and flattered by how easily he could make the little farmer happy. Seeing Mark so happy made him hate the fact that he had to leave in just an hour.

Vaughn thought for a little while, then came up with an idea. "Hey. Wanna come with me?" Mark looked up at Vaughn in surprise. "Come with me," Vaughn repeated. "You can ride the ferry back to the mainland with me, and we can spend the night together there."

"But my farm..."

Vaughn chuckled. "It'll be all right for a day or two, I'm sure. You can put out extra feed for the animals, or even ask Taro to come by and check on them. That old fucker don't have nothing better to do." Mark mused this for a while, and Vaughn took his chin in hand, pulling him in close for a kiss. He kissed along Mark's jawline, then nibbled at his earlobe. "I order you to," he breathed.

Mark was suddenly at attention, in more ways that one. "Yes!" he eagerly agreed, and so it was decided. He packed up a small overnight bag, then stopped by Taro's to explain the situation. As Vaughn had predicted, the old man was eager to help. Mark wisely left out the fact that he needed to be gone in order to have more time to have sex with Vaughn, explaining instead that he wanted to do some shopping in the city for the farm.

They boarded the ferry together. Vaughn leaned on the railing with his back to the view, pulling his hat low on his eyes. Mark, on the other hand, leaned forwards over the railing, admiring the sparkling night waters. He hadn't ridden on a boat since the crash that had made him end up on the island, and although he had been a little fearful at first, he quickly regained his sea legs back, and was enjoying himself.

When they arrived at the mainland, they disembarked, then walked down a long dock, then down the street. Mark was awed by the city lights, how they glittered and twinkled in the dark. Vaughn just chuckled. "Haven't you ever been here before?"

Mark looked up at him, eyes wide. "No. Our boat came from the mainland to the south. I've never been in this big of a city before." He walked in silence for a while, still admiring the view. "I'm surprised, you know. I didn't think you lived in the big city. Where do you do your animal business?"

Vaughn chuckled, pulling his hat down a little. "There's a livestock auction house down the road from there. I do that all day Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. Then I go to inspect the animals and stuff like that on Monday and Tuesday. Course, I'm on the island the other two days."

"When's your day off?"

"Don't have one."

"That's terrible!"

Vaughn smirked. "And when is your day off?"

"Oh, you can't take a day off on the farm!"

"Right. So, it's sort of the same for me. I don't really need a day off, anyway. That's just a missed opportunity. Besides, I have my fun on Wednesdays and Thursdays." Mark blushed and nodded, as they arrived at Vaughn's apartment building. They climbed the steps to the third floor, and then Vaughn unlocked the door and they went inside.

"Home sweet home," Vaughn drawled lazily, switching on the light and tossing his hat on the table. Mark looked around. He couldn't say that he was surprised. It was a studio apartment, very plainly furnished. It was clean, which didn't surprise Mark either. Though bachelors had a reputation for having filthy homes, Mark knew that Vaughn was meticulous about the way he dressed, and about keeping his body clean, so Mark had assumed correctly that it carried over to his home.

Vaughn went to the fridge and opened it. Mark could see that it was almost empty, except for a gallon of milk and several bottles of beer. Vaughn took one out and then turned to Mark. "You drink beer?" he asked. Mark shook his head.

"I'll just drink water," he whispered, and Vaughn gestured to the cabinet where the glasses were and then to the tap.

"Suit yourself," he said, and Mark moved forward, getting himself a glass. Vaughn flicked the cap off the beer and carefully put it in the trash. Then he moved over to the couch, slipping off his boots and putting his feet up. Mark followed him, sitting down gingerly next to him. Vaughn chuckled at his awkwardness. "Relax," he said, and Mark leaned back into the couch. Vaughn reached over and took Mark's chin in his hand, then leaned in and kissed him. Mark could taste the beer he had just drank, and he was surprised that he liked the flavor when it was in Vaughn's mouth. He hummed happily into the kiss, bringing one hand to Vaughn's chest and kneading at his shirt.

Vaughn pulled away from the kiss after a while. "Damn, you're getting me all horny again." He reached down and readjusted his rapidly hardening member, which was getting uncomfortable in his tight jeans.

Mark just smiled eagerly. "Me too."

Vaughn took a long drink of beer. "No, we'd better go to sleep now. I gotta be at the auction house at 6am." He finished off the bottle, and then stood to put it in the trash. He and Mark got ready for bed, then settled down together.

Mark played with the black jersey sheets between his fingers. "Wow, your bed is really big," he said of the king sized bed. A dark thought crossed his mind, thinking about how it was too large for just one person. "Do you...did you...used to share it with someone?"

Vaughn yawned and shook his head, pulling Mark in close. "No. I can't stand people." He was quiet for a moment. "You're the first person I've ever let spend the night in my bed." Mark felt his face flush with happiness, and he pressed it into Vaughn's chest to hide it.

"Oh," he murmured simply. "That's nice." He closed his eyes, and they both quickly drifted off.

When he woke up, Vaughn was already gone. Mark got up and took a shower, then dressed in the clean clothes that he had packed. Vaughn had left the spare key on the table, knowing that Mark would need to get in and out while he was gone, if only to eat, because there was no food in the house.

Mark decided to set out shopping. He wandered around the town, amazed at the sheer number of stores and their variety. He came across one place with a very plain storefront, called "Romantica." The fact that the windows did not showcase any merchandise, but were instead completely obscured with brown paper, intrigued him, and he summoned up his courage and went inside. He was stopped immediately inside the door by a haggardly looking woman. "18 and older only, kid," she rasped.

Mark was taken aback for a second, but finally roused himself enough to fish in his pocket and retrieve his old ID. It wasn't something he needed on the island; fortunately, it was still current from when he had lived in a small town on the mainland. The old crone peered at it suspiciously, but finally accepted that it was real and waved him inside. Mark stepped through a second set of doors, and then stood still in amazement.

His hunch had been right. It was a sex shop. There were outfits, lubricants, sex toys, and other equipment all over the store. Mark wandered around aimlessly for some time, touching things in a sort of stupor. He jumped about a foot in the air when the little old lady crept up beside him and spoke. "Looking for something for your girlfriend?" she wheezed.

"Um...uh...no..." Mark blushed and fidgeted. The old crone, despite appearances, was the store's best salesperson, due to her skill at reading people. She about kicked herself when she realized that she had gotten the boy totally wrong - she had been thinking, "college kid with his first real girlfriend, and he wants to get her something sexy for her birthday," but now she realized he was a "eager to please bottom." Her biggest clue, besides his shy, deferring demeanor, was the copy of "Bad Boys 3" that he was holding with a a shaking hand.

"Oh, my apologies," she said, giving him a partially toothless grin. "What I meant to say is, 'What does he like?'" She smiled wider when Mark flinched and blushed deeper, as she realized she had hit the nail on the head.

"Oh...well...I don't know..." Mark looked at the ground as he spoke.

The old lady smiled at him benevolently. "Now, now, don't be shy in front of old Betty. There's nothing _I_ haven't heard." Mark still hesitated. "Does he want you to dress up like a girl?" Mark shook his head wildly. "Oh, of course not. Let me try again." She tapped her chin with one long, yellowed fingernail. "Aha! I've got it. Does he like to spank you?" The shocked look on Mark's face, coupled with the crimson flush that spread to his ears, let her know that she was absolutely right. She nodded vigorously. "Mmm hmm, mmm hmm. I think I know what you're looking for," she crowed, then took his wrist with one bony hand and began leading him to another part of the store.

She opened a black felt covered door, and dragged him inside with her. "Welcome to the dungeon," she cackled, and for a moment, Mark felt like he had inadvertently wandered into a horrible fairy tale. But the old crone had let go of his wrist and was moving over to the wall display. Mark slowly looked around the room. It was full of all kinds of whips, paddles, and various other implements of punishment. There were also leather restraints, as well as other forms of bondage.

"Oh my..." Mark uttered, looking totally overwhelmed as he stared at a very frightening looking whip.

Betty waved his attention away. "Oh, now, don't look at that and get all scared. I can tell you're a beginner at this, so let's start small. Take a look at this." She smiled widely as she handed him a wooden paddle with a black leather handle. "Has he got anything like this already?"

Mark shook his head. He hesitated to speak, then figured it didn't matter. "He just spanks me with his hand. And his belt."

The old lady cackled, making Mark blush. "Oho! If you can handle a belt, then this is probably too lightweight for you."

"No, no," Mark quickly said. "This will be enough." He was afraid of being talked into buying one of the whips, which terrified him utterly.

"Now, how about some restraints?" Betty motioned to the various leather straps and devices. Mark shook his head quickly. "Well, then, we're done in here."

"Wait!" Mark cried out, and pointed to something high on the wall. "I want that," he said. Betty gave him that raggedy smile and got a hookbar to remove the wanted item. She lowered it into his hands. "Yes...it's perfect," Mark said quietly, turning the black leather collar over in his hands. "Okay, that's it."

Betty nodded and then led him out of the "dungeon" and back into the store, which seemed too brightly lit in contrast. Mark cowered a little and hugged the paddle and collar to his chest as they made their way through the store.

"Boy, you need something sexy to wear too," she proclaimed.

"I don't want to dress up like a girl," Mark said weakly.

"I'm not talking about that." She motioned to his farmer clothes. "Unless you guys are playing 'naughty barnyard animals,' that's not the right outfit at all!" Mark blushed and shook his head. "Right. So, how about something like this?" She produced a black mesh tank top.

"Oh my...I don't know...I've never worn anything like that before."

Betty grinned. "Then he won't know what hit him. Wear that with that dog collar, and give him the paddle to spank you - he'll totally lose his mind. In a good way, mind you. You'll get the fucking of your life!" She broke out into wheezy laughter as Mark's jaw about hit the floor. "I told you, my boy, I've seen it all. Don't think Granny Betty is some innocent maiden. Heh heh."

Mark nodded, embarrassed, and took the tank top from her. She also convinced him to add a pair of black silk briefs. "All right, let's see, what else will you need? Ah, how about some lube?" Mark followed her in a daze to a huge display of bottles.

"Well...we already have that..." he whispered.

"I'm sure you do. But do you have the best stuff?" She handed him a bottle with a golden cap. "Trust me - you'll love this. Way better than the cheap crap I'm sure you're using." Mark took the bottle from her. He then spied a room leading off of the main area.

"What's over there?" he asked, his curiosity peaked.

"Oh, that's the body shop." Mark stared at her, and she explained. "Body piercing. Tattoos. You know."

Mark's eyes lit up. "Oh! I want to look over there."

"Be my guest. I'll just hold your stuff at the counter, all right, dearie?" Mark nodded, and then headed for the body shop. He stared at the pictures and examples on the wall for some time, then sat down in the waiting area and looked through some books. After some deliberation, he had decided, and went for it. Betty shook her head and clucked her tongue from across the building as she heard his tortured cries as he had his work done. About half an hour later, he reappeared from the room wincing in pain.

He approached the counter, and got out his wallet to pay for his stuff. Luckily, he had just had a big harvest before coming to town, so he had plenty of money. He set out with his plain brown paper bag, and then went to a grocery store. He bought things to make dinner, and then headed back for Vaughn's apartment.

Vaughn came home around 6 pm, and was delighted to smell food cooking. Mark turned around happily from the stove, flashing him a smile. Vaughn strode across the room and embraced the little farmer from behind, nuzzling his neck. "I'm going to have to kidnap you and keep you here," he drawled into Mark's ear, making him tremble.

"That'd be okay with me," he whispered. Vaughn just chuckled, and then they ate dinner together. After Mark cleaned up, he glanced at Vaughn, who was drinking a beer and reading the newspaper. Then he hurried off towards the bathroom, changing into the things he had bought. He peeked out, seeing the Vaughn was still absorbed in the paper, and then crept out, sprawling himself as sexily as he could on Vaughn's bed.

Vaughn looked up just then, and his eyes flashed when he beheld the sight on the bed. He set his beer down and stood up slowly. He narrowed his eyes at Mark as he put his hands on his hips.

"I've been bad today. I need you to punish me." Mark trembled a little as he spoke, reaching out and touching the paddle that was sitting beside him on the bed.

Vaughn gave a deep groan, stepping forward. The sight of Mark in the mesh tank, black silk briefs and dog collar had made him instantly hard, and now seeing the paddle on the bed had him throbbing with desire. "Oh...have you been bad? What have you done?"

Mark gave a bewitching little smile that took Vaughn's breath away. "You'll see..."

"Hmmm...I think I can already see some of it." Vaughn stepped forward and toyed with Mark's dog collar. "You've been shopping." Mark nodded up at him, and gave a soft moan as Vaughn drew his fingers over one of his collarbones through the mesh tank. "It looks good," Vaughn murmured, his voice thick with desire.

"There's more..." Mark whispered.

Vaughn arched one eyebrow. "More?" Mark nodded up at him again, and laid back on the bed, his fingers dropping to the hem of the tank and lifting it up slightly. Vaughn took his cue, leaning over him and lifting the top the rest of the way. His breath hitched in his throat when he saw the two silver rings in Mark's nipples. He was transfixed for a moment.

"Do you...do you like them?" Mark asked breathlessly.

Vaughn just stared him deep in the eyes for a few moments, an indescribable look on his face. "Like them? I fucking love them!" Mark sighed in relief, then yelped in pleasure as Vaughn dipped his head down to take one ring in his mouth. He tugged on it lightly with his teeth, making Mark cry out.

"Be careful!" he pleaded in a wavering voice.

Vaughn let go, but narrowed his eyes at Mark. "You're in no position to be telling me what to do," he reminded Mark. "I still have to punish you." Mark moaned happily as Vaughn continued to explore the new jewelry with his fingers and tongue. "So...you did this for me...?" Vaughn asked, feeling very amazed with the little blonde.

"Yes...and...there's more."

Vaughn looked incredulous. "Even more? I don't think I can stand it." He really meant what he said, as his cock felt like it was going to burst out of his jeans at any moment. But he waited as Mark reached down and started to remove his underwear. As he pushed them down slightly on his hips, Vaughn gasped when he saw the small tattoo there.

It was right over Mark's hipbone; a small script "V" in black and silver ink. It looked slightly shiny, because Mark had put healing salve over it as instructed by the tattoo artist. Mark waited for Vaughn's reaction, holding his breath. "Is it okay...?" he finally asked, as Vaughn continued to stare.

"Okay? It's...it's..." Words failed Vaughn, and he just stared at the tattoo some more.

Mark began to tremble a little. "You don't like tattoos? Oh, I shouldn't have done it...oh no..." Mark began to whimper to himself, feeling regretful.

Vaughn snapped out of his daze then. "What? No! It's perfect! I just can't believe...that you'd do that for me."

"I belong to you..." Mark whispered. "I wanted to show you that."

"Oh, fuck..." Vaughn groaned, then caught his mouth for a kiss. His tongue plunged into the blonde's mouth, aggressively kissing him. Mark moaned happily. Vaughn broke away from his mouth to kiss his neck, nipping his skin a little. "You're really something, you know that?" he whispered huskily in the little farmer's ear as he slipped his hand down below Mark's waist. Mark moaned brokenly as Vaughn quickly found his hardness and pulled at it gently, stroking and fondling him with a tenderness that Mark had never experienced from him before.

Vaughn's mouth moved down Mark's body slowly. He visited the new jewelry once again, then traced his tongue inside Mark's navel. Mark gasped loudly as Vaughn continued down, tugging his briefs the rest of the way off with his hands as he kissed at Mark's skin over and over. Then his mouth was on Mark's erection; the wet heat thrilling Mark beyond all measure. "Vaughn!" Mark cried, reaching down and grabbing a fistful of long silver hair. Vaughn sucked at the tip gently, then took the whole length in his mouth. Mark bucked his hips desperately, overwhelmed with pleasurable sensations.

It didn't take long before he was at the peak; and then he was over the edge, riding down on waves of ecstasy. Vaughn didn't pull away to spit his release out, and Mark got a thrill from the idea of that. His body felt totally spent, and he lay back on the bed; his blonde hair rumpled and slightly sweaty, his cheeks rosy with the after effects of passion. He looked up at Vaughn in absolute adoration, watching as the older man swiftly undressed himself.

Mark started to roll over on his stomach. "You can punish me now, if you want," he said, his voice slow and relaxed from afterglow. But to his surprise, Vaughn's hand was on his hip, and he turned him back onto his back.

"Naw. We can save that game for later. I just need to fuck you _now_," Vaughn drawled. He was finally naked, and his impressive erection stood out from his body. He stroked at it lightly, then came down over Mark, taking his hands behind the little farmer's thighs and pressing his legs back towards his chest. Mark stretched out behind himself, reaching under one of the pillows, where he had concealed the bottle of lubricant he had just purchased. He handed it to Vaughn with a little smile.

"You must have blown every penny you had today, huh?" Vaughn asked, impressed.

"Yeah, pretty much. But it was worth it," Mark answered, watching as Vaughn opened the bottle and then slicked his length down. Vaughn snapped the lid shut and tossed it aside, then came down over Mark again. He bumped the head of his cock up against Mark's entrance, pressing insistently against the tight spot. Mark took a deep breath and then let it out to relax himself, as Vaughn began to slip inside. The lubricant really was premium, and they both groaned at the exquisitely slippery sensation. "Ohhh..." Mark breathed, closing his eyes.

Vaughn gave a low groan, and then began to thrust. He stared down at Mark's body as he moved, his eyes flicking between Mark's piercings, his tattoo, his face, and then where they were joined. The combination of visual stimuli, coupled with Vaughn's thrill that Mark had done such a thing for him, only added kindling to the fire of lust that was burning inside of Vaughn. He felt like he couldn't get enough of Mark, even as he pressed himself as deep inside as he could go. He groaned in pleasure, feeling his orgasm beginning to build.

"Oh...oh...Mark..." Mark tingled with pleasure as he realized it was the first time Vaughn had actually said his name while they were having sex. Hearing him say that was the most thrilling thing Mark had ever heard. Or so he thought, until he heard the next words out of Vaughn's mouth.

"Oh, Mark, I love you," he groaned, then gave a low cry as he exploded with ecstasy. After thrusting slowly as his orgasm wound down, Vaughn collapsed down onto Mark, leaning in and kissing him on the mouth.

Mark blinked over and over to hide the happy tears that had formed in the corners of his eyes. "I love you, too," he said softly. Vaughn just chuckled and smirked happily, giving him another kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Vaughn rolled off of Mark, and laid on his back, his hands behind his head. He looked over at Mark with a satisfied smirk on his face. Mark just looked back at him in total adoration, then snuggled up against his chest. Vaughn chuckled a little as the boy nuzzled his face into his skin. Mark's lips brushed against Vaughn's nipple, making it harden slightly. He finally rested his head against the underside of Vaughn's bicep, then touched at Vaughn's chest with his fingertips. He traced over the firm curves of muscles, marveling at how taut the cowboy's body was. It showed the amount of real work he did with the livestock and equipment.

Mark visualized Vaughn riding a horse...a white steed with a magnificent silver mane...tugging against the reins...the horse obeying his every command almost before he gave it. Mark shivered happily as he realized the image turned him on. He hoped one day he could watch Vaughn riding a horse; maybe even get to ride on a horse with him. His arms around Vaughn's waist, holding tightly...the steady rhythm of the horse's gallop underneath them, mimicking the rhythm that they kept with each other in bed...

Vaughn tapped his chin just then. "Hmmm? What're you daydreaming about?"

Mark laughed softly. "Oh, nothing." He leaned forward and kissed at Vaughn's shoulder. "I'm just happy."

"Heh. You're so cute," Vaughn said softly. He rolled to the side and over, getting Mark underneath him, then leaned down and kissed him. His kisses were soft and light; his lips barely touching Mark's. Vaughn took one hand and drew it down the side of Mark's face. Mark shuddered happily and turned his face to the side, letting Vaughn caress his cheek. He looked back up at Vaughn. His violet eyes were intense, yet gentle. "I love you," he said, very softly, saying the words almost as if he was amazed by them.

That much was true; Vaughn had been amazed that he could feel that way about anyone. He had never said it to anyone, let alone felt it. In truth, he had never had a real boyfriend before. Of course, he had fucked plenty of guys; hurried, fumbling pairings in the bathroom of a bar or in an alleyway. Just ways to blow off a little sexual frustration. Never anything intimate or loving. Never anything like Mark.

Mark was the perfect match for him - gentle versus rough, submissive versus dominant, sweet versus rude. He made Vaughn feel things that he never thought he could feel. Longing when they were apart, joy when they were reunited, contentment when they lay together. Mark was just so sweet, simple, and honest - it was impossible not to love him. Vaughn looked down into Mark's big green eyes, and it made him feel like everything was right in the world.

Mark had replied back to Vaughn, saying, "I love you, too," breathlessly, but he could see that Vaughn was deep in thought. He just gazed up at his handsome cowboy, breathing heavily and watching the emotions flick across his face. Vaughn's eyes finally unclouded from the fog of introspect, and Mark reached up, taking his face in his hands. Then he brought his own face up slightly, pressing his lips against Vaughn's and then parting them, slipping his tongue out. He traced it over Vaughn's lower lip, then inside of his mouth. They kissed each other slowly yet passionately. Vaughn leaned down into him, pressing the back of his head into the bed as he leisurely explored the little farmer's mouth.

They finally parted their lips several minutes later. Vaughn smiled softly down on him, and Mark smiled back, crinkling his eyes.

"Want some dessert?" Vaughn asked him.

Mark hesitated, his mind trying to work out whether this was a thinly veiled offer for more sex; and then puzzling over the fact that, even if Vaughn was truly offering him food, there was nothing that could be called a dessert in the house. Unless beer or leftover curry counted. "What kind of dessert?" he finally asked.

"Anything you want," Vaughn drawled lazily, brushing some blonde hair off of Mark's face. "There's a little coffee shop in the next building. We can go in and get something."

Mark smiled. "Okay, but you have to pay...I blew all my money on sex toys, remember?" This caused Vaughn to laugh, a deep rumbling sound that slightly surprised Mark. Then he began to laugh as well. They got up to redress, still chuckling a little. Mark spoke as he went to the bathroom to retrieve his clothes. "That shop was really amazing, by the way." He told Vaughn all about it as they put on their clothes.

"Hmmm...they sell whips there?" Vaughn asked, pulling at his chin in an interested fashion. "I might have to go there sometime." Mark laughed weakly, praying that he wouldn't - or if he did, he'd get one of the smaller whips. As much as he liked getting punished by Vaughn, he didn't want anything that would leave scars. Vaughn seemed to read his apprehension and stepped forward, stroking him on the back of the neck. "Don't worry, I'd never hurt you for real. I'm just playing." Mark nodded up at him, and then they departed for the cafe.

They walked down the flights of stairs and then over to the adjoining building. Vaughn pushed open the heavy wooden door, and they stepped inside. Mark looked around for a little while. It was a quaint, yet stylish place. There were plenty of small tables and fragile looking chairs, but there were also comfortable looking couches. Vaughn ushered Mark over to the glass display case.

Mark peered inside, amazed at the variety of desserts offered. He pressed one finger against the glass, drawing attention to a cake on the top shelf. "I guess I won't be getting that, huh?"

Vaughn glanced at the carrot cake, then made a disgusted face. "Ugh. But get whatever you want."

Mark laughed lightly, looking at the other things. "No, I was just kidding. I want something chocolate. It's not really dessert if it doesn't have chocolate in it. That's my motto." He said this in complete earnest, and Vaughn just watched him, a bemused expression on his face. Mark tapped the glass just then. "There. That. That's what I want." He gave a heart melting smile to the woman behind the counter, who plated him up a slice of the triple chocolate cake.

"Enjoy it, honey," she said as she set it on the counter. Mark looked up at Vaughn. "Aren't you going to get something?"

"Naw. I'll just have the usual," he said to the woman, who apparently knew what that meant, as she bustled off to fix something. Mark watched her as she filled a mug up halfway with coffee, then poured milk to fill it the rest of the way.

"Cafe au lait," Mark observed, not surprised that Vaughn would like his coffee so full of milk.

"Yup." He began to pay the woman, who looked back and forth between Vaughn and Mark. Her eyes twinkled with interest.

"So...who is this? You've never, ever come in with anyone before."

Vaughn sighed. "Geez, Greta."

"So...?" Vaughn didn't answer, just took his change, so Greta looked at Mark instead. "Who are you, honey?"

Mark looked up at Vaughn, as if seeking approval to speak. Greta noted this behavior with a raised eyebrow. Oh, so that was it. Vaughn had him a little pet. Not surprising. The cowboy had been coming into the coffee shop several times a week for years now, and never had a friend or lover with him. It had taken Greta a long time to even get him to speak to her, and that was not much.

Vaughn finally gave in. "This is Mark," he grunted. "We, uh...we fuck." Mark gave a little gasp, and his cheeks turned pink. Greta just chuckled and clucked her tongue.

"Oh, Vaughn. You're the same as ever. So rough. I believe the polite phrase would be, 'He's my boyfriend.'"

"Whatever," Vaughn mumbled, picking up his mug. Mark picked up his plate, giving Greta a quick, shy smile. She returned the smile, giving him a benevolent look, as if to let him know she approved of him. Mark blushed and hurried to follow Vaughn. Greta just shook her head at the two. She was glad the cowboy had found a little someone. As rough and cold as he appeared to be, she knew that deep down, every person wanted to love and be loved, and rude cowboys were no exception. She watched them settle down on a loveseat, smiled a little, and then returned to her work.

Mark balanced the plate on his knees, and began to eat. "It's so good!" he exclaimed. Vaughn just smirked, sipping his cafe au lait. He watched the little farmer devour the cake. When the plate was clean, Mark suddenly looked at Vaughn. "Oh! I didn't share any with you!" he bemoaned, feeling rather guilty.

"I don't need none," Vaughn drawled. "I don't like sweet stuff all that much." Mark nodded and set the plate to the side. "But you, you really like chocolate, huh?" Vaughn grunted.

Mark nodded vigorously. "More than anything! I'm always buying it from Chen's."

Vaughn gave a low chuckle. "You'd better watch it." He poked Mark in the stomach, causing him to giggle. "Better not get fat."

Mark stared at him, his mouth open. "I won't get fat!" he protested. "I do so much farm work, I burn it all off."

Vaughn just chuckled, and Mark reached out hesitantly and put his hands on Vaughn's mug. "Can I...can I have a sip?"

"It doesn't have chocolate in it." Vaughn warned him. "And it's not sweet."

"I know. I just need something to wash the cake down with. You don't mind, do you?"

"Naw. I've already got all your germs, anyway, I guess."

Mark flashed him a dazzling smile. "Thanks," he said, then took the mug. He took a long sip, then made a wry face as he swallowed it. "Ooh, it's bitter."

Vaughn smirked. "That was a pretty bad face there. You don't even make that face when you swallow me, and that's gotta taste way worse."

Mark blushed. "Oh! N-no, that doesn't taste bad at all. No." He handed Vaughn the mug back, then played with his hands in his lap as Vaughn sipped the mug, regarding him with a bemused look. They relaxed for a while longer in the cafe, then headed back for home. Greta watched them go, smiling as she wiped her hands on her apron.

They got back to Vaughn's apartment, then got ready for bed. Vaughn reached out and tweaked one of Mark's ringed nipples as he removed his shirt, making the blonde squeak. They laid down together, and Vaughn slid his hand over Mark's hip, easing his underwear down just a little to see the tattoo once more. "I really, really like this," he said huskily, drawing his finger in a circle around it. "You're really something, you know that?" Mark just smiled coyly, letting Vaughn pull him in close.

After a while, he gave a sad sounding sigh. Vaughn snorted in surprise. "What's wrong?"

"I have to go home sometime, you know." They both fell silent as they considered it. Vaughn held him a little bit closer, thinking back to his joke that he would kidnap Mark, and briefly considering it for real. He didn't want to ever let Mark go. Now that he had had him in his bed, it would never be the same without him.

"I'm going to keep you captive here," he growled playfully in Mark's ear.

Mark giggled happily. "I wish," he said.

Vaughn's tone grew serious. "I will. I'm not letting you go."

Mark looked up in his face, his eyes wide and enraptured. "Really? Are you going to keep me as your slave?"

"Oh yes," Vaughn breathed.

"Will it involve lots of spankings and hard fuckings?" Mark whispered.

"You bet," Vaughn growled, cupping one of Mark's ass cheeks and gripping it fiercely. "I'm going to fuck you day and night, spank you when you're naughty, and you have to do everything I say."

"Sounds like heaven," Mark sighed. Their mouths met for a deep kiss. "Oh, please, please don't be kidding," Mark pleaded, between kisses. "I want to stay with you."

Vaughn was shocked, but thrilled. "What about your farm?"

"It doesn't belong to me anyway. The house and land are Taro's. He's just letting me use it. And besides, I don't care about any of that," he breathed. "I just want to be with you."

Vaughn kissed him passionately. They broke apart a few minutes later. "You'd better think hard about this," he warned. "Because once I kidnap you, I'm never letting you go."

"Is that a promise?" Mark asked. Vaughn nodded, and they began to kiss again. Before long, their hands were roaming over each other's bodies, fondling and caressing. Both men were achingly hard, and they ground against each other. Mark stroked evenly at Vaughn's erection, as Vaughn slipped a hand inside the blonde's underwear and began to stroke at him as well. They never stopped kissing throughout, as they built up their passion. Vaughn groaned into the kiss as Mark's intoxicatingly soft hand caressed him relentlessly, and Mark sighed happily as Vaughn's rough, callused palm worked him. They knew exactly how to touch each other, keying in on each other's reactions and changing rhythms accordingly.

Mark broke away from the kiss as his breathing became more labored. "Oh Vaughn, oh Vaughn, right there, that's it, oh god!" Mark cried out sharply as his release rose up, gushing out in several short bursts. He had continued to stroke Vaughn erratically throughout and in the next instant, Vaughn was groaning deeply, bucking his hips forward uncontrollably as Mark brought him over the edge.

They lay still, panting and enjoying the afterglow. Vaughn leaned in and kissed Mark, his face slightly sweaty from the exertion. He reached out and got tissues to clean up, and then they lay back together, holding each other. Vaughn stroked lightly at Mark's face. "I'm keeping you here from now on," he assured Mark.

"Good," Mark hummed happily and closed his eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Mark rose at the crack of dawn the next day with Vaughn. "I'll ride the ferry over this morning to sort out everything with Taro," he said quietly as he poured Vaughn a cup of coffee. Vaughn jerked his head towards the fridge, and Mark scurried to get the milk out. "Oh! I forgot!"

"Hmmm," Vaughn teased. "You're starting off on the wrong foot, slave."

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Mark's cheeks flushed.

"I'm just teasing, darlin'," Vaughn purred, and Mark flushed deeper at the affectionate appellation. "So, you're gonna sort things out with old Taro today?"

Mark nodded. "If you're still sure that you want me to stay here," he said hesitantly.

Vaughn chuckled. "I'm sure. You sure are cute, the way you're so worried about everything." Mark giggled softly as he put the milk away. He wrung his hands a little.

"I don't really have anything to make you breakfast with," he agonized. "But, I'll go shopping today, and from now on, I can make you a real breakfast."

"Sounds good," Vaughn said, taking a long sip of his coffee and then setting it down. He got out his wallet. "Here," he said as he handed Mark some bills. "You'll need money for the ferry, and then for groceries. Now, don't go blowing this at the sex shop, y'hear?" Mark nodded, his cheeks getting pink, and he put the money away. Vaughn gave a smirk and picked his mug back up, draining it. "Well, I better head on out."

Mark followed him to the door like a lost puppy. Vaughn chuckled at his behavior as he put his hat on. "I'll be back, I promise. Don't look so sad." Mark struggled to put a cheerful look on his face, but failed. Vaughn gave an amused snort, then bent down and gave him gentle kiss on the mouth. "You be good," he said. "Or I'll have to whip you when I get back," he whispered huskily in Mark's ear.

Mark bristled pleasurably at the threat. "Oh, then maybe I'll have to be bad," he murmured.

"Better not," Vaughn drawled. "I have a mean whip arm. I'll make you very sorry," he assured him.

"Mmmm," Mark made a happy, muffled sound as Vaughn kissed him once more. Vaughn chuckled and turned towards the door. "I love you," Mark said softly, faltering a little.

Vaughn paused with his hand on the knob, and turned his head back to Mark. "Love you," he grunted, but a pleased smile played on his lips. Mark smiled happily, and watched as Vaughn left. Then, he cleaned up the kitchen, made the bed and did some laundry. After that was done, he hurried down to the docks to catch the second morning ferry.

The boat ride to the island took about an hour and a half. Mark slumped down in a chair and slept part of the way, still tired from getting up earlier than he was used to getting up. The ferry horn sounded as it approached the shore, and Mark stirred from his nap, standing up and stretching. He disembarked at the familiar port, then nervously made his way to Taro's to tell him he was leaving the island.

The old man greeted him warmly as he got there. "Well, there's the little farmer. Ohoho! Don't worry, don't worry, I've taken good care of it in your stead. Elliot too." The young, bespectacled man mentioned smiled shyly. "He's getting a knack for farm work, it seems like! Gonna have to get a farm of his own, one day!"

Mark jumped right in on this convenient lead. "Well, maybe he'd like to take over the farm permanently," he stammered.

Both Taro and Elliot looked confused. "How's that?" Taro asked, chewing on a straw.

"Well," Mark took a deep breath. "I want to move to the city. I'm really sorry, since I know I said I'd stay here, but I really need to move there."

"What's the big change?" Taro asked. "Tired of the simple life?"

Mark hesitated. "It's not that...it's complicated."

"I got time," Taro said, and it was apparent that he had to have a concrete answer.

"Well...that is...I'm going to live with someone in the city."

Taro and Elliot both raised their eyebrows. "Like romantic living with someone?" Elliot asked, finally speaking.

Mark nodded. "Uh huh. So, I kind of need to clear out as soon as possible."

Taro took a deep breath and puffed out his chest comically. "Well, I can't argue with that, can't argue with that. Young love don't answer to no one. So, who are ya moving in with? Didn't know you had someone like that."

Mark laughed evasively, but both other men stayed silent, waiting patiently for an answer. Mark sighed, realizing he had to respond. "Vaughn," he said quietly, his cheeks getting pink as just the utterance of his name caused him to have pleasurable memories.

Elliot's eyes had a flicker of surprise, and Taro just looked puzzled. "Vaughn who?"

Elliot laughed lightly. "You know, Vaughn, Pepaw. The cowboy."

Taro's thick eyebrows beetled together. "Vaughn the cowboy?! Well, I'll be a tuckered fool. Who woulda thunk it? I say who woulda thunk it?" He had to sit down to recollect himself, shaking his head a little. "Oh my durn," he muttered to himself.

Elliot laughed, moving forward a little. "Come on, I'll help you pack up your stuff," he said helpfully. The two younger men set out, leaving Taro to puzzle over his own thoughts for a while. "I already knew," Elliot whispered to Mark as they walked. "Julia's my girl, you know. She said she saw you guys together a few times, and she could tell you weren't just friends. She said he doesn't have friends anyway, and that's how she knew something was up when she saw you two eating in the diner together." He chuckled softly. "They're so different, it's weird to think that they're related."

Mark gave a little yelp. "Julia and Vaughn are related?"

Elliot grinned. "Yeah, they're first cousins! See? He's so cold, he doesn't even acknowledge his own family. So I was surprised when you said you were moving in with him. He sure has changed. He's always hated people, Julia said. When they were kids, he never played with the other kids. Just sat in the corner and sulked. So, yeah. Wow."

Mark thought in silence as they arrived at the farm and began to pack. "So, does that mean Mirabelle's his aunt?"

"Well, yes, but no. They're not blood related. Mirabelle was married to his uncle, his dad's brother. Julia says her dad was a lot like Vaughn - a real cold dude. As was Vaughn's own dad. Men in that family are cold, and the women are kind and warm. Julia says being so mean must be bad for you. Neither her dad nor Vaughn's is still alive."

Mark nodded, thinking that he hoped his presence would warm Vaughn up enough to at least extend his life expectancy. He neatly folded his clothes and put them his suitcase. Elliot opened the cabinets. "What are you going to do with all the dishes and stuff?"

"You can keep them," Mark said quietly. "Vaughn has his own things."

Elliot grinned. "Thanks, Mark. You know, this couldn't come at a better time. I want to ask Julia to marry me, but I couldn't, being that I still lived with my mom and my pepaw." He rolled his eyes. "But now, I'll have my own place. This is going to be great!" He began to hum cheerfully as he inspected the other things that would soon be his.

"That's good," Mark said, relieved that it was all working out so easily. "Well, all I'll really take is my clothes and personal items. The furniture, sheets, all that; you can keep. Your grandpa provided them, anyhow. And the farm stuff, too."

Elliot turned. "Oh yeah, but we'll have to give you some money for all the stuff you bought yourself. Like the cow, the sheep and the chickens. Plus you had those buildings commissioned yourself. Let's go back and work that out with my pepaw, okay?" Mark nodded, and they headed back.

Taro had recovered himself and was industriously whittling something. "Hey, Pepaw. Mark did a lot of improvements to the farm with his own earnings. We need to work out a figure to pay him for the place," Elliot said.

Taro nodded. "Fair enough, fair enough." The three men sat down and calculated out all the money that Mark had put into the farm, and then Taro went to the house safe and retrieved a large bundle of money. "Hoo, boy!" he cried as he counted out the bills. "You're a rich man!"

Mark nodded bashfully. He put the money away carefully. "Well, I'll go get my stuff, and then that'll be it." Taro and Elliot nodded at him.

"You'll still come back to visit sometimes, won't you?" Elliot asked earnestly.

"Oh! I suppose so." He began to think about Vaughn's weekly visits to the island, and mused that he could probably come with Vaughn each week. "I'm sure I will," he concluded, giving a shy smile. Elliot accompanied him back to his farm, where Mark turned to him. "I hope you enjoy the place as much as I have," he said. "Oh! Wait!" he cried, suddenly thinking of something. He hurried over to the barn, with Elliot behind him. Once inside, he threw his arms around Bessie. She gave a low moo, chewing her cud nonchalantly. "Bye, girl," he said. "I'll miss you." He then went over to the sheep. "Bye, Fuzzy Wuzzy." He patted the ewe on her thick wool coat. Elliot smiled at this tender display of real affection for his animals. He could see why Vaughn had fallen for the little blonde.

Mark gathered his bags, and then Elliot escorted him back to the dock. The afternoon ferry was due in fifteen minutes, so they sat and visited. Just then, Denny walked up with his fishing pole, whistling a happy tune. He spotted Mark with suitcases around his feet, and sat in shock. "What's all this?" he asked, bewildered. "You abandoning us?" Mark nodded solemnly. "What about your guy?" Denny asked.

Mark blushed. "That's where I'm going. To live with him in the city."

Elliot looked back and forth between the two of them. "Oh, so I guess he knows about Vaughn, huh?"

Denny howled with laughter. "Oh, yeah, I know ALL about them." He caught Mark's eye, grinning devilishly, and Mark blushed deeply. "Oh don't worry, I'm not going to spill. What happens in the shack stays in the shack."

Elliot furrowed his brows together. "Hmm. I can only guess." Denny broke out into laughter again, and Mark buried his face in his hands, embarrassed.

"Oh, don't worry. I just watched them get it on one time. It's not like they let me join in or anything. Stingy bastards," Denny teased. Mark peeked up from his hands, still blushing. Elliot just shook his head, his eyes wide.

"Oh yeah!" Mark exclaimed. "Look what I got," he breathed, standing up and unzipping his pants a little ways.

"Whoa, whoa there, brother," Denny said, misreading his actions. "I know you got one of those. I saw Vaughn touching it, remember?"

Mark's cheeks burned. "No! That's not what I want to show you! It's this," he said triumphantly as he exposed his small tattoo. Elliot and Denny leaned in to see it.

"Wow," Denny whistled. "You're really gaga for him, huh?" Mark nodded shyly. "Well, good for you, I guess." He chuckled. "Guess this means you guys are serious, what with you marking your body up and moving in with him. You probably won't be giving free shows anymore, huh?"

"I don't know," Mark said softly. In truth, he would be happy to do anything Vaughn wished of him, including things like showing off for Denny. It was all up to what Vaughn wanted. "We'll see."

Elliot looked back and forth between them. "Uh, okay. That's nice. Anyway," he said, trying to change the subject away from gay sex, "What's Vaughn's apartment like?"

"Bare. Simple. Just like you'd expect," Mark explained. "Oh, and he's got nothing but milk and beer in the fridge!" Denny and Elliot got a laugh out of that. "But I'm going grocery shopping today. It's hard to cook for him with bare cupboards."

Denny cast out his line and glanced back at Mark. "So, is that going to be your job in the city? Vaughn's personal slave?"

Mark blushed, embarrassed that Denny had hit the nail on the head. "Well...yes." He giggled a little. "I don't mind," he said softly.

Denny gave a low whistle. "Yep, you're gaga for the guy. Well, you two seem perfect for each other. You know, I've never seen Vaughn with a real boyfriend. He's done plenty of guys - who I usually pursue right afterwards, if not at the same time, which is why he hates my guts so bad - but he hasn't ever had a little slave boy like you before. You're just perfect for him. He can order you around all day long and you just lap it up. Cute."

Mark's cheeks began to pink up, and he was relieved to hear the ferry horn sounding. "Oh! There's my ride!"

"Happiness in slavery," Denny snorted. Elliot shook Mark's hand and bid him farewell, thanking him again for the opportunity.

"Oh no, thank you," Mark said breathlessly. "I'm just relieved that it worked out so well." He gave a little wave and then turned to board the ferry.

Mark arrived back in the city at about 2pm. After dragging his suitcases up to Vaughn's apartment, and carefully putting away his clothes, he set out. His first stop was the bank, where he opened an account and put in the money that he had received from Taro, which was quite a substantial amount. Even though Vaughn had promised to take care of him, he felt better knowing that he had a little money of his own, and he decided that he couldn't keep that kind of cash with him.

After that, Mark went to the grocery store. He bought eggs, bread, fruit, and other necessary items, then lugged those back to up to the third floor. "Phew!" he exclaimed as he set them down. "At least I won't get out of shape living here!"

He carefully put away all the groceries, then began to cook dinner. He cleaned up behind himself as he went, striving to really impress Vaughn on his first real day as his "slave." He smiled to himself a little about that. He knew that Vaughn didn't really think of him as a slave, but it was fun for both of them to pretend. He knew he was free to do as he wished - it was just that what he wished to do was whatever Vaughn wanted.

Mark jumped a little as the door opened behind him. He turned to see Vaughn stepping inside, a smirk on his face. He set his work bag and hat on the table as Mark skipped forward to greet him, smiling widely. Mark leapt into Vaughn's waiting arms, getting a squeeze and a kiss on the top of his head. He pulled away and tilted his head up to get a kiss on the lips. Vaughn gave him a little half smile. "I missed you, little darlin'."

Mark glowed with happiness, pressing another quick kiss to the cowboy's lips. "I missed you too..." he quickly thought of a pet name, "Master." He waited to see how Vaughn would react to it, and was delighted when the cowboy broke out in a satisfied grin.

"I like the sound of that," he growled. "But now, don't call me that in front of anyone, or they'll be calling the police on me, thinking I'm keeping you against your will." Mark nodded vigorously. Vaughn looked over at the kitchen. "What's for dinner?"

Mark smiled proudly. "Eggplant Parmesan," he answered. "But it's still got a while to bake, so until then..." he urged Vaughn to sit on the couch and relax. He hurried over and got a beer from the fridge, presenting it to Vaughn with a transparently eager to please expression. Vaughn chuckled and took it, flicking the cap off. Mark bustled to put that in the trash, then went back over to sit beside Vaughn, waiting for instructions.

"Relax," Vaughn chuckled. "I don't really expect you to wait on me hand and foot."

"Oh, but I _want _to," Mark insisted breathlessly. Vaughn was surprised but pleased, and he took the younger man's chin in his hand and pulled him in for a kiss.

"You're too cute," he said as he came out of the kiss. Mark just smiled, his cheeks rosy. Vaughn took a long swig of beer, then leaned back into the couch. Mark's eyes glimmered for a second, then he swiftly moved off the couch and onto his knees on the floor. Vaughn arched an eyebrow in interest as Mark moved between his legs, and began to work at unbuckling his belt. He dipped his head and kissed the top of Vaughn's jean clad thigh as he got the buckle undone. Vaughn's breathing sped up as he watched the little blonde unbutton and unzip his jeans, then he lifted his hips off the couch to allow Mark to tug them and his boxers down.

"You are really something else," he breathed, as Mark lowered his head and flicked out his tongue at the head of Vaughn's cock. Then Mark engulfed the tip in his mouth, and Vaughn groaned in delight, throwing his head back against the couch. "Oh, fuck...now this is something to come home to," he said brokenly, as Mark began to bob his head enthusiastically. He lifted a hand and laid it gently on Mark's head, running his fingers through his thick, healthy blonde hair. Mark wiggled his tongue inside his mouth, against Vaughn's firm flesh, causing Vaughn to tilt his hips upward in an attempt to get more.

Mark cast a seductive glance up at him, then his mouth rose slowly to the tip, coming off with a slow, satisfying suck. He ran the tip of his tongue up and down the shaft teasingly, then took him in his mouth once more, this time taking him all the way down his throat. Vaughn groaned deeply. "Oh, that's it," he said, his voice thick with need. He made small, precise thrusts with his hips, and his hand grasped almost painfully at Mark's hair, guiding him in the correct speed and rhythm. Mark increased the suction, and soon Vaughn was making desperate, animalistic vocalizations.

"Oh, fuck, Mark...I'm gonna...come...Fuck!" Then he was there, his release bursting up into the back of Mark's throat. Mark pulled away slowly and swallowed, looking up at Vaughn as he did so.

"Tastes way better than cafe au lait," Mark said, giving him a coy smile. Vaughn's ecstasy clouded mind struggled to find the meaning of that random statement, but when he remembered, he smiled lazily.

"If you say so," he grunted, then pulled Mark up to cuddle with him, not even bothering to put his manhood away. "You..." he kissed Mark warmly, "are really, really something else." Mark smiled, pleased, then jumped up hurriedly as the oven timer went off. Vaughn then tucked away his satisfied member, setting his lower half straight again. He slowly stood up, approaching the table to eat. Mark dished up the meal eagerly, smiling proudly the whole time. They ate, and Vaughn complimented the meal in his own way, grunting, "Not bad."

After dinner was over, Vaughn leaned back in his chair. "I brought something for you," he said to Mark.

Mark looked up eagerly. "Oh? Really?"

Vaughn smirked. "Yeah, look in my work bag there." Mark rose up eagerly, hurrying over and gingerly opening the bag. "Don't worry, it won't bite you," he chuckled.

Mark turned around smiling, holding the box of chocolates to his chest. "Thank you!" he exclaimed.

Vaughn just smirked more. "I didn't want to give them to you before dinner, since you might not have been able to control yourself."

Mark pouted playfully. "I'm not addicted or anything." Vaughn snorted, and Mark huffed. "What? I'm not, I swear!" Then he giggled and began to unwrap the package. He laid it on the table and opened the lid. "These ones are my favorites," he explained, pointing out four square chocolates. "Square means that they're caramels. Then next best, I like these rectangle ones. Those are chewy. Then, the round and oval ones. They're creams. My favorite cream is the coconut, but there's no way to tell from the outside. So it's like a game to see what I'll get."

Vaughn listened to this lecture with affection. "I had no idea there was so much to know about chocolate."

Mark's eyes widened. "But of course! It's a whole world. Okay, so then, there's also dark and milk chocolate in here. I like dark better, but milk chocolate is good too. I don't like white chocolate though, because it isn't even really chocolate." He sniffed in disgust. "But there isn't any white chocolate in here, so that's good." He continued to peruse the box happily, and Vaughn watched him fondly as he sipped his beer.


	14. Chapter 14

_Author's Note:_

_I think I am supposed to write these every chapter, but I never do. I don't own the rights to Harvest Moon, blah blah. Anyway, I just wanted to thank all my reviewers. I love the feed back you give, and your encouragement keeps me writing. Special thanks to Authors Note1 and sugarapplesweet, who faithfully review every chapter! I love you guys! I love all my readers. I especially love essential apricot, because her yummy Gray lemon was what got me started writing lemon. Bad Weather rules! Ha ha, did you notice in Chapter 3, I put my homage to you, with the clanking belt buckle? That's like the "Where's Waldo?" of a yunakitty lemon._

_Anyway, this story is just flying out of my fingers now. I don't know what it is, but it's coming from somewhere. Oh, a note about Chapter 13 - "pepaw" is a funny word I used for old men (memaw is the female equivalent) that I got from , my fave celeb blog. I thought it would be funny if Elliot called Taro that. Taro seems like a pepaw._

_This chapter is long, with a teeny bit of drama, and a double dose of lemon. Enjoy! _

Chapter 14

The next day, Mark awoke early in the morning to once more get up with Vaughn. "Hey," Vaughn whispered as the little blonde rubbed his eyes sleepily. "You don't have to get up yet."

"No, I want to," Mark insisted, crawling out of the bed. As Vaughn showered, Mark was busy in the kitchen, making coffee and getting ready to make breakfast. As soon as he heard the shower go off, he began scrambling eggs and toasting bread, wanting everything to be fresh and hot. He poured the just brewed coffee into a large mug, then added milk to the brim. He set that in front of the plate he had already set for Vaughn.

He saw Vaughn step out of the bathroom with a towel at his waist, so he started to fix a plate. He spilled scrambled eggs on the counter when he became absorbed in watching Vaughn - the cowboy tossed his towel aside and stood naked as he got clean clothes out of the dresser. His body was so long and lean and perfect; Mark couldn't help but stare in amazement at him. But he finally broke away and turned his attention back to the food, cleaning up the mess hurriedly and setting the plate on the counter. He fixed himself a plate with what was left, then poured himself some juice and sat down at the table, waiting for Vaughn to join him.

Vaughn had finished dressing and strode over. "What's all this?" he drawled.

"Breakfast." Mark gave him a cute smile, and Vaughn smirked, sitting down to eat.

"Huh. I never eat breakfast," he grunted, but didn't hesitate to eat what was in front of him. Mark smiled, pleased, and then ate his own food.

After Vaughn had gone to work, Mark set to cleaning and tidying up. But it only took a short amount of time, as he had cleaned yesterday as well, so he found himself bored. Yesterday he had had the whole "sell the farm" thing to eat up most of the day, but now he seriously considered how he was going to spend the time that Vaughn was at work. There was no slaving to do if the Master wasn't around. He thought about it as he took a shower.

He suddenly thought of the coffee shop, and decided to go down there and have something. He could ask Greta or whoever else was there what there was to do around here. He got dressed and set out, carefully locking the door behind himself, then went down to the shop.

Greta recognized him and greeted him warmly. "Well, well, if it isn't Mark. Do you live around here, honey?"

Mark nodded. "Well, now I do. I moved in with Vaughn," he said shyly.

Greta looked positively shocked. "Moved in! Oh my word! I was surprised that he even had a friend, then a boyfriend, and now it's a live in boyfriend. My goodness!" She clucked her tongue. "I knew that cowboy wasn't as full of dark clouds as he liked everyone to believe."

Mark giggled. "Anyway, I was wondering what there is to do around here? I'm kind of bored."

Greta stared at him. "You mean you don't have a job or anything?"

Mark blushed and shook his head. "Well, not anymore. I had a farm, but I kind of sold it to come live here."

"And Vaughn's just going to take care of you? Like a sugar daddy?"

Mark blushed more. "No...well, yes...kind of...I do things for him. Oh!" He yelped when he saw the amused look on Greta's face. "I mean I do things like cleaning and cooking. I didn't mean I do things like that! Well, I mean, I _do _do things like that, but ...oh!" He buried his red face in his hands, embarrassed of the hole he had dug himself into.

Greta just shook her head and smiled warmly. "You're just adorable, pumpkin. Listen. We need some help around here. Would you like a job?"

Mark peeked out of his hands, his blush fading. "Oh yes! But...I don't know how to make all those fancy coffee drinks."

Greta laughed. "That's all right. We can teach you later. We just need help here and there - clearing tables, washing dishes, sweeping, taking drinks over to customers; that kind of thing. Think you can handle it?" Mark nodded eagerly. "Okay, then you're hired." Greta clapped him on the shoulder. "All right. I'll get you an apron." Mark blanched for a moment, worried that he would have to wear a frilly flowered thing like Greta had on, but sighed in relief when she handed him a simple black one. He tied it on and then followed her around as she explained things to him.

So that was how he came to work at the cafe. He was quick to learn new things, and was soon a great help to Greta. She was just fine with the hours and days he could work - he specified that he could only come in after Vaughn went to work and had to leave at least an hour before Vaughn came home, so that he could still keep house for Vaughn. He also wanted Wednesdays and Thursdays off, since that was the days Vaughn would go to the island. He still wasn't sure if Vaughn would bring him along, but he wanted to be free just in case.

Mark put in a full day at the cafe, then headed home at 4pm to get ready for Vaughn's homecoming. He began to fix dinner, and laid down for a nap on the couch as the casserole he made baked in the oven. Vaughn arrived home before the timer went off, and smiled warmly at the rumpled looking blonde on his couch. He moved over and sat on the edge of the cushion, reaching down and ruffling Mark's hair. "Hey there."

Mark fluttered his eyes open, then smiled up at Vaughn. "Hey," he yawned, then sat up and sleepily threw his arms around his neck, planting a crooked kiss on his mouth.

Vaughn chuckled. "See, you're all tired. I told you that you didn't have to get up before the sun just because I do."

Mark stifled another yawn. "No, it's not that." His eyes sparkled. "I got a job." He explained about Greta and the cafe.

Vaughn smirked. "It's all fine with me - as long as you don't start slacking at your real job - being my slave."

"Oh, of course not," Mark breathed, snuggling up close to him. He peeked up at him. "But...if I did, would I get a spanking?"

Vaughn narrowed his eyes playfully at him. "A whipping."

Mark squealed and jumped up. Vaughn took the opportunity to slap the boy hard on the ass, earning another heated squeal. Mark hustled over to the fridge and got Vaughn a beer, then hurried back to the kitchen area as the timer for the oven went off. He got out the casserole dish, and then the two of them ate dinner.

After it was done and cleaned up, Vaughn backed Mark towards the bed. He got a lusty look on his face. "You know, I still haven't tried out that paddle."

Mark flushed with excitement. "Oh! And I've been so bad today, too."

"Have you?" Vaughn asked, leaning down to nip at his ear. "Oh, well, then I'll have to punish you for that." Mark just moaned, and Vaughn's hands tugged viciously at Mark's pants. "Take these down, slave. You're going to get a paddling you won't soon forget." Mark moaned happily and undid his pants as Vaughn retrieved the paddle. The cowboy sat on the edge of the bed, his bent legs jutting forward. "Over my knee," he ordered, and Mark lowered his pants and underwear to his upper thighs, then leaned forward over Vaughn's long legs.

Vaughn fondled Mark's perfect little ass for a moment, feeling his arousal stirring within him. "Oh Master, I'm so sorry for being bad," Mark pleaded. "I'll do anything to make it up to you."

"That you will," Vaughn assured him. "But first, you'll take the punishment that's coming to you." Mark gave a heartbreaking whimper, and hung his head in defeat. Vaughn smirked and then held up the paddle. "Five strikes," he announced, then wasted no time in delivering the first blow. It landed with a ripping smack that surprised both men, and Mark cried out in pain.

"Is it too much?" Vaughn whispered, not truly wanting to hurt the boy.

"No," Mark panted. "It just surprised me. Please, keep going. I need it so bad." Vaughn growled with satisfaction and smacked him again. This time, his cry was much more full of pleasure. "Oh!" Mark breathed. Vaughn smirked and whacked him again. "Mmmph!" Mark vocalized. Two more blows came hard and fast, punctuated by Mark's cries of pleasure and pain.

Vaughn looked down at Mark's very red ass in satisfaction and lust. He urged the boy off his lap and onto the bed. "Oh yeah," he grunted. "There's nothing I like better than fucking your ass after I've punished it." They both disrobed quickly, and Vaughn pulled away to lube himself up. He placed his hands on Mark's still stinging bottom and parted him, then nestled his hips up close, bumping the head of his cock up against Mark's entrance. "Ohhh..." he groaned. "I want you so bad."

"Please, fuck me," Mark begged. His own erection was swollen with lust, and it felt desperately tight. He wanted nothing more than to relieve it. Vaughn obliged him with a low groan, easing just the tip in. Mark bucked back against him, taking in another inch. Vaughn continued to press inside of him, both men moaning with pleasure. Vaughn clutched at Mark's hips, pulling him back against him.

"Oh, you are so tight," he moaned. Mark just sighed in response, relaxing as Vaughn fucked him perfectly. He could feel himself being stimulated from the inside, and even though he had yet to touch himself, he felt like he would erupt any second.

"V-Vaughn," he said brokenly. "I'm gonna come... keeping doing it...just like that..."

"Like this?" Vaughn asked, straining to hold himself back from ejaculating just yet. He slid in and out of Mark, leaning a little to the left.

"Ohhh, yessss," Mark moaned, then cried out sharply as he began to come. "Vaughn! Vaughn!"

"Oh, Mark," Vaughn groaned, as he let go as well. They collapsed forward, panting with satisfaction. Vaughn kissed at Mark's neck, causing him to make a sound that was like a kitten's purr. They lay together for a while, breathing heavily, and then Vaughn carefully withdrew. He lay back on the bed as Mark cleaned up, then the boy laid down with him and snuggled up against him. He quickly fell asleep out of exhaustion, and Vaughn chuckled, pulling the covers up over him.

The next day, Mark returned to work at the cafe. Greta gave him a steaming latte on a saucer, and Mark stepped carefully in the direction she indicated, holding his breath out of fear that he would spill it. He made it to the table, and let out a relieved breath as he set the cup down.

"New at this?" Mark started a little as the customer spoke to him. The man, who was middle aged, looked up at him amiably. He had bushy black hair and eyebrows, and a genial expression. Mark nodded shyly. "Well, you're doing a good job," the customer reassured him. Mark smiled gratefully. "I'm David," the man explained. "I come here a lot." Mark nodded again, then went bustling off in the other direction as Greta called out for him. The man chuckled to himself at Mark's skittishness.

About an hour later, Mark was wiping up tables when he noticed David still there. They smiled at each other, and Mark eyed the small trinkets splayed out on the table. "What's that?" he asked.

"Oh, some of my magic tricks. I'm a magician," he explained. Mark sat down at the table with him and watched breathlessly as David gave a demonstration using the coins, cards, and balls he had with him.

"Wow," Mark whispered. "That was amazing."

"Glad you liked it," David beamed. "Well, gotta get going. I have a show today. See you around, Mark!" He gave him a little wink, and tapped his nose, then appeared to pull a quarter out of thin air. Mark giggled and waved goodbye, then returned to cleaning. Mark finished up his work and then returned to the apartment. He prepared dinner for Vaughn, who came home shortly after.

Vaughn kissed him hello and took a deep breath, enjoying the aroma of food cooking. "You're spoiling me, you know," he smirked.

"Oh, but I want to," Mark breathed. He wrapped his arms around Vaughn's waist and hugged him tightly. Vaughn patted the smaller man on his head.

"So cute," he murmured, then pulled away gently to go get cleaned up for dinner. Mark remembered something, and asked.

"Hey, when you go back to the island on Wednesday, are you going to leave me here, or...?"

Vaughn dried off his hands. "Hmm, I didn't even think about it. Well, I suppose you can come with me. Is that what you want?" he asked, but he knew the answer. Mark was already nodding vigorously. "You silly little thing," he muttered, but he was smiling. "Well, you can pack your overnight bag, and we can stay together at the inn." Mark couldn't hide his grin as he dished up dinner. "It's a pretty rough ride though - we have to go on the early morning cargo boat with all the livestock."

"I don't care," Mark murmured, eating happily. Vaughn smirked, and turned his attention to his food. Afterwards, while Mark was washing dishes, Vaughn crept up behind him and nipped at his ear. "Ooh!" Mark cried, then yelped as Vaughn effortlessly scooped him up in his arms. He carried Mark to the bed, and threw him down there. Mark bounced once and giggled, his hair falling in his eyes. His breath caught in his throat as Vaughn hovered over him, the smoldering look of lust in his eyes unmistakable. He leaned down and began practically ripping Mark's clothes off.

Mark squealed with happiness as Vaughn pulled him by the legs to the edge of the bed. Vaughn paused to disrobe and lube himself up, then he came back and penetrated Mark fully. Mark cried out at being taken so quickly, but it quickly turned into moans of pleasure. Vaughn's thrusts were powerful, and the look on his face was intense. "I'm going to fuck you so hard," he said harshly through gritted teeth. Mark closed his eyes and let himself be rammed over and over again, hearing each slap as the top of Vaughn's thighs hit the underside of his. He groaned with pleasure when Vaughn took him in hand and began rapidly stroking him.

Vaughn leaned over him, his face right above Mark's, and his long silver hair hung down, tickling Mark. "You like being my slave?" he hissed.

"Yes, Master," Mark moaned, enraptured.

"Ohhh...that's a good slave. Mmm...oh shit," he groaned. The cadence of his thrusts changed slightly. "Oh, oh, oh..." he articulated his pleasure in the form of several gasps, as he unexpectedly went over the edge. He felt his pent up seed burst forth deep inside of Mark. He let go of Mark to support himself with both arms as he panted with satisfaction, and Mark took the opportunity to seize his own member and pump it erratically. He knew he was close himself, and soon he was there too, spraying semen across his own chest as he cried out over and over.

Vaughn sighed with pleasure, then leaned down and kissed the little blonde. They rolled apart and cleaned up. After that, they got ready for bed, then snuggled on the couch and watched a movie. Mark chattered happily throughout the movie, until he suddenly fell quiet. Vaughn glanced down at the younger man, who had fallen asleep against his shoulder. Vaughn smirked, then quietly shut off the TV, picked him up carefully and put him in bed. He then disrobed and climbed in next to him, spooning him gently and listening to him breathe.

The next day was Tuesday, and Mark went down to the cafe to help out as planned after Vaughn went to work. He put on his apron behind the counter, and then hurried out to bus some tables that had been vacated. He recognized the magician from the day before, sitting on one of the couches, and he waved him a small hello. The man beckoned him closer, and Mark hesitatingly stepped forward. "Pick a card, any card," David said in his best performer voice. Mark laughed and selected one, then put it back in the deck, and was amazed when David correctly guessed it.

"How do you do that?" he asked, genuinely intrigued.

David waggled a finger. "A true magician never shares his secrets," he explained, and Mark nodded, continuing to clean up. David watched him for a little while, then went back to reading his paper.

Mark took the dirty dishes behind the counter and set them in the sink, then prepared to wash them. Just then, Greta called out to him to carry out a drink. Mark dried his hands off and hurried out. When he saw the latte, he smiled. "That must be for David, right?"

Greta laughed. "You're already recognizing regulars and their usual. You're good, honey." Mark smiled bashfully and took the latte out to David, setting it down beside him carefully.

"I guessed that this was yours," he said, feeling proud of himself.

David beamed. "Did you? Well, isn't that nice? You're such a cute kid." He picked up his cup and took a sip, winking at Mark over the steam rising from it. Mark smiled back weakly and retreated behind the counter. He didn't know why, but when David had said he was cute and winked, it had made him feel weird. He had felt a distinctly avuncular vibe coming from the man to start with, but the way he had said "cute" had seemed less like an uncle and more like someone who was trying to hit on him. He went back into the kitchen and scrubbed the dishes furiously, trying to get the weird feeling to go away.

When he went out from the kitchen about an hour later, he started a little when he saw that David was still there. The man looked up at him and smiled welcomingly. He beckoned once more, and Mark stepped forward, a little more hesitatingly this time.

"Here's another trick," David explained. He did some stunts with a coin, then it seemed to vanish into thin air. Mark laughed softly, then turned to go, thinking that was all there was to it. "No, wait," David urged him, and Mark turned around. "Come closer." Mark did so reluctantly. "Oh, I think I see the coin," David laughed, and reached out. He slipped his fingers into Mark's underarm. Mark didn't expect it and flinched, causing David's hand to change course slightly on its return path, brushing up against his nipple through the shirt as he drew the coin out. The coin made a distinctive clank against Mark's nipple ring.

"Oho! What was that?" David asked curiously. "Are you hiding your own tricks up your sleeve?"

"No, not really," Mark said quietly, giving a half hearted laugh. He was feeling decidedly creeped out, and he started to back away.

"It's okay," David said. "I like boys with jewelry." He winked for emphasis, and at that point, Mark could stand no more and fled without ceremony to the kitchen. He looked desperately for something to do, and seized up a broom and began to sweep the small room. He was shaking a little, feeling extremely weirded out for some odd reason. He didn't now what it was, but he didn't feel right around David any more.

There was only so much sweeping he could do, and there were no more dishes to be washed, so he shamefacedly crept out from his hiding place a while later. He glanced out on the floor, and cringed when he saw that David was still there. Greta called out to him then. "One latte up, Mark. I'm sure you know where to take it." She smiled, but Mark was unable to return her smile, taking up the cup and walking out with dread towards David. He kept his eyes on the cup, setting it down and turning to go without a word.

Mark stiffened up when David reached out and grasped his wrist. "Hey, what's wrong, Mark?" he asked, the caring tone of his voice belying the creepy look on his face.

"I just have a lot of work to do," Mark said quietly, and tried to move away. However, David wouldn't let go of his wrist.

"You know, I know other kinds of magic. I'd like to show you some of my tricks...in private." Mark sucked in his breath sharply and refused to look at the man. He began to shake a little.

"I have work to do," he repeated tonelessly, wanting to avoid conflict, but wanting desperately to get away from the man.

"Come on," David said smoothly. "I'd love to see that jewelry of yours. When do you get off of work?"

"I-I don't know," Mark stammered. "I-I-I have a boyfriend."

"So?" David asked, smiling with all his teeth. "That's all right. We can go to my place. I'll wait for you to get off." Mark jerked his wrist away then and scurried off. This time, he hid in the kitchen longer, tears forming in his eyes. He agonized over what to do. He wasn't sure if he had done or said something to lead the man on, and he felt just awful either way.

Greta eventually found him shaking and tearing up against the wall. "Mark? What's wrong? Did you hurt yourself?"

"No...I..." Mark burst out in tears, and couldn't speak. Greta patted him on the shoulder, a little puzzled.

"There, there," she cooed. "You can tell Greta."

"Th-th-that man," Mark blubbered. "The magician. He's saying things."

"Saying things?" Greta asked. "Like what?"

Mark cried a little harder, not knowing how to explain. "He says he's going to wait for me to get off work...because he wants to show me tricks in private."

Greta's eyes widened. "He said that?" Mark nodded, swallowing his sobs. "Oh my," she said. "Don't worry. I'll go talk to him."

Mark grabbed her hand. "No, please, don't make him mad. If you say something, he might get even weirder. Maybe he'll just go away." Greta tried to reason with Mark, but he insisted that her saying anything would only make the situation worse. "If I can just stay back here and do stuff, just until he goes away, it'll be okay."

Greta mused this. "Well, it's a better time than any to teach you how to use the register and to make some drinks." Mark nodded, wiping his tears away, and then cautiously left the kitchen with her. He avoided looking out at the rest of the cafe, concentrating downwards on the register. After a while, Greta whispered to him. "He's gone, honey." Mark breathed a sigh of relief. He was able to concentrate better on his lesson, and learned the register in no time.

The day went by quickly, and it wasn't long before Mark set out for home. He was rounding the corner as he left the cafe, but froze when he saw David there. "Hey there, kid," he said in a slightly sinister voice. Mark's body came back to life, and he sprinted past him, hurrying up the stairs. "It's okay!" David assured him, not very convincingly. Mark ran up the stairs at breakneck speed until his legs and lungs were burning, and scrambled to get the door unlocked. He hurried inside and slammed the door behind him, locking it and leaning against it. Tears welled up in his eyes, and he sunk to his knees.

"What's wrong?" He snapped his head up as Vaughn's voice came in sharply. Vaughn was coming from out of the bathroom, and he looked very concerned.

"Oh, Vaughn..." Mark began, then dropped his head and sobbed into his knees again.

Vaughn hurried over and stooped to meet him, grasping him by the shoulders. "What's going on?" he asked, his voice tense. Mark explained between sobs. "Let's go downstairs together," Vaughn said, his voice strained. Mark protested weakly, but Vaughn was already helping him to his feet, and unbolting the door. Mark felt comforted when Vaughn took him by the hand, lacing their fingers together. He squeezed Vaughn's hand, and Vaughn squeezed his in response, but his face was a mask of stoicism.

They went down the two flights of stairs, and turned down the street towards the cafe. David was still there, leaning against the wall outside, smoking a cigarette. "That's him," Mark murmured. Vaughn then let go of his hand and stormed up to David, slapping his cigarette away and pushing him into the wall, one hand gripping his shoulder fiercely and the other grasping his jaw. He stood a head taller than the magician, and he stared him down.

"I got magic tricks too, fucker. I can make you disappear," he growled in a very low voice. David's eyes got wide, and he squirmed futilely. "I suggest you find a new coffee shop to haunt, or you'll be literally haunting places. Got it?" David squawked and attempted to nod. Vaughn released him with a rough shove sideways, and the man ran off down the street.

Mark had been watching, wringing his hands, and Vaughn turned to him. He reached out and caressed Mark's face with a much lighter hand than he had used on David. "He's not going to bother you anymore, darlin'," he assured him. Mark nodded up at him with tears brimming in his eyes. They went upstairs together, and Vaughn bolted the door behind him, then took Mark into his arms. He hugged him tightly, rocking a little back and forth. "I'm sorry you had to get scared," he whispered, leaning down and kissing the boy on the head. "Hey. Hey. Cheer up. We're going on vacation tomorrow, right?" Mark looked up at him in confusion, then realized he meant going to the island. He nodded, drying his tears.

"You don't have to cook for me tonight, okay? Let's order a pizza," Vaughn said, and Mark managed a smile. Vaughn's face got serious. "I am never going to let anything happen to you, do you understand? You belong to me, and I'll never let anyone hurt you or make you feel bad." Mark sighed happily and leaned into him, pressing his face into his shirt, feeling very safe as Vaughn stroked his hair lightly.


	15. Chapter 15

_Author's Note: I do not own the rights to Harvest Moon, and I do not make money off of this story. It is purely for entertainment. _

_I didn't even think about David Blaine when I made the magician named David! When I worked in a coffee shop in college 9 years ago (wow, I am old) there was a guy who had had some classes with me named David, who was a creep. He wasn't a magician, but he would come in and just be creepy. One day, he was being extra creepy - he said something like "Oh, well that doesn't really mean anything," in reference to my engagement ring, and was urging me to go out with him that night - so I called my then fiancee (now husband) and told him about it with a shaking voice. He stayed calm on the phone, but said he was coming up there. I turned to the creep and calmly warned him that my fiancee was on the way, and if he knew what was best for him, he'd leave. My husband came roaring into the parking lot about 10 minutes later, but the creep had left. Good for him, because my husband was ready to hurt him badly, and he is by no means a violent man. So yeah, that's the story of David. I never saw him again, and I don't think Mark will either.  
_

_I am having a lot of fun with these two. Hopefully the chapters will keep coming! And please keep the reviews coming! :D_

Chapter 15

"Okay, so what do you like on your pizza?" Vaughn asked, pulling Mark in close to him on the couch. He was trying to be extra nice and sweet to the little blonde, who still seemed shaken by his bad experience with the creepy customer. It was a testament to how much Vaughn cared for Mark that he could even do that for him. He wasn't exactly known for his thoughtfulness.

"Mushrooms," Mark answered.

"Hmmm, really? That's what I like too," Vaughn said truthfully.

Mark gave a naughty smile. "Oh, and carrots, too."

"Pshh. Now you're just messing with me, you silly little thing. No one eats carrots on pizza."

"Maybe _I _do." Mark looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes.

"Bullshit," Vaughn snorted, giving a half smile. Mark just continued to look at him in mock earnestness, and Vaughn gave a low growl and began to tickle him. "Don't mess with me," he teased as Mark squealed and howled with laughter.

"Stop! Stop! I can't...breathe!" Mark pleaded. Vaughn stopped and instead pressed a loving kiss to his lips.

"Then it's settled. Mushrooms," he said sternly, waiting for the boy to defy him. But Mark just smiled, and Vaughn called to place the order. After it arrived, they ate the pizza, both laughing and talking, trying to wipe away the ugliness of Mark's bad day. It worked, because it was soon out of mind for both of them.

After they finished eating, Vaughn carried him to the bed and gently laid him down on it. Mark was a little surprised, because he had expected Vaughn to toss him on the bed like always. He sighed happily when Vaughn leaned in and kissed his neck as he began to unbutton Mark's shirt. He parted the fabric to the sides, then dipped his head down, kissing tenderly at one of the nipple rings. Mark shivered with pleasure, arching his back instinctively.

Mark slid back on the bed as Vaughn laid down on top of him, pressing his body against the little blonde's in a slow, unhurried way. Vaughn's hand went to Mark's thigh, sliding up slowly, then massaging gently at his hip. His lips had moved to Mark's neck and ear, kissing lazily as he breathed heavily, causing Mark to get goosebumps. "I love you, darlin'," he whispered. "You're my sweet little thing, aren't you?" Mark moaned a yes, rubbing his body up into Vaughn's. He reached up and worked at the buttons of Vaughn's shirt, getting it open, then Vaughn pulled back to remove it.

Before long, they both were naked, and Vaughn pressed himself once more against Mark. Their erections were close together, and Vaughn slipped a hand between their bodies and stroked at both at the same time. Mark moaned with pleasure, and Vaughn dipped his head, catching his mouth for a deep kiss. Mark reached down and took over stroking Vaughn's hardness, as Vaughn continued to relentlessly stroke at his.

After some minutes of pleasuring each other, Vaughn's breathing sped up. "Mark," he said, his voice thick with pleasure, "I'm going to come." He closed his eyes and lowered his head, emitting a deep groan as Mark pumped him even faster, causing a thick stream of liquid to pulse out of his member. It landed on Mark's chest, and Mark savored the delicious heat of it, then began to thrust his hips into Vaughn's hand. He made tiny whimpering noises as Vaughn recovered from the force of his orgasm and turned his attention back to satisfying him.

Vaughn had opened his eyes once more, and was gazing intently into Mark's as he worked him to the brink. Mark returned the gaze, as the flush that always accompanied his impending orgasm seeped up his chest and into his face. "Vaughn, Vaughn..." he whispered, then shut his eyes tight as he felt himself let go. He tossed his head back, his chin jutting up into the air as his climax shook his body, making him cry out over and over.

They kissed each other tenderly in their afterglow, then cleaned up and settled down for bed. They both knew that they had an early morning ahead of them.

They got up at 4:30 am and showered together. Mark almost fell asleep standing up once or twice, and Vaughn just chuckled, shaking him awake. He had to practically do all the work for the exhausted boy; washing his hair, scrubbing his body, and then guiding him under the shower head to rinse off. Mark just yawned and rubbed his eyes through all of it.

They got out, and Vaughn urged Mark to dress, helping him into his shirt. Mark leaned forward heavily onto the cowboy. "Wanna go back to sleep," he mumbled.

"I warned you that this was going to be rough," Vaughn said. "Hey, if you're too tired, you can stay here. I'll be home Thursday night."

Mark was suddenly wide awake. "No!" Not only did he not want to be away from his sexy cowboy for that long, he was terrified of being left alone in the apartment, lest David get any ideas and try to come back. "No, I'm awake. I'm awake," he reiterated, as if to convince himself. Vaughn just smirked and got dressed. Mark packed his rucksack with the things he would need, throwing in Vaughn's stuff as well.

They went to the docks together, where some of the livestock tenders had already started loading the animals onto the boat. Vaughn jumped right in and started assisting them, as Mark boarded the boat on the passenger side and sprawled out across a bench, falling asleep. Vaughn found him there as the boat started its journey, and squeezed onto the bench with him, guarding him and watching the cute little blonde sleep peacefully.

When they arrived at the island, Vaughn gently awakened him. They disembarked, then Vaughn gave him a brief kiss and set out to do his work. Mark wandered the island for a while, just enjoying the tranquility of the early morning. When he had his farm, he was always way too busy in the morning to ever enjoy it.

A bridge had been built over to the forested area of the island, and Mark explored it for some time. He gathered some wild herbs and stuck them away in a side pocket of his rucksack, noting that he could use them for cooking when they got back to the city. About mid-morning, he headed for what used to be his farm. Elliot greeted him warmly from the fields, resting on his hoe. Mark offered to lend a hand, and Elliot gladly accepted. Mark tended to Bessie, Fuzzy Wuzzy, and the chickens as Elliot continued to work in the fields.

When he was done, Mark went back out to Elliot. "Thanks for your help," Elliot said, wiping his hands off. "Hey, how about I treat you to dinner tonight?"

Mark smiled, but shuffled his feet. "Thanks, but...you know...Vaughn..."

Elliot got his meaning. "He can come! And Julia too. Then it'll be a reunion of cousins. Ha!"

Mark shook his head, but he was still smiling. "You know how Vaughn is. He'll hate the idea."

Elliot shrugged. "Yeah, you're right. Well, we'll be eating at the diner anyway, at seven, so if you change your mind, come on in and join us." Mark nodded and then waved goodbye, trotting off the farm. When Vaughn finished up work a few hours later, they checked into the hotel together. Mark timidly told Vaughn about Elliot's invitation.

Vaughn smirked. "Why not?" Mark was dumbfounded, but nodded and washed up for dinner. They headed for the diner to meet up with Elliot and Julia.

As they walked in the door, Elliot looked just as surprised as Mark had been when Vaughn agreed. Julia greeted her cousin warmly, which he just returned with a grunt. Mark looked back and forth between the two of them, suddenly noticing the similarities. Julia was tall for a woman, and she and Vaughn had similar facial structures. Hers was softened by female features like full lips and long eyelashes, as well as her cascade of honey colored waves that framed her face. But they basically looked quite alike.

Vaughn ordered porridge and fried eggs. Julia smiled. "You always did like breakfast for dinner, cuz." Vaughn just smirked. "I think it was because you never wanted to eat in the morning, but you liked the food."

"People are too noisy in the morning," Vaughn grunted. "I'm not in the mood for stupid cheerfulness when the sun is barely up. Too early for that nonsense."

Julia rolled her eyes. "Yep, that sounds about right." She turned to Mark. "Did Vaughn ever tell you about the time he saved me from the swamp?" Mark shook his head, and Julia continued. "It was the year that I was 8 and Vaughn was 14. Well, a bunch of us kids were walking in the woods. The land ahead of us looked like mossy dirt, but I soon learned it wasn't when I stepped on it. It was bog covered in algae! I dropped down into it, and I was wailing something terrible. Well, the other kids went running. I was bawling my eyes out, thinking I was going to die, when who steps out of the trees but my big cousin?" She glanced at Vaughn, who was intently eating his food.

Julia continued. "By some kind of luck, he happened to walk up just then. He told me to shut up and stop crying, then he reached out and yanked me out of the bog. I was all goopy and nasty, and I was shaking and bawling as I tried to hug him to thank him. He nearly pushed me back in, he tried to avoid that hug so hard! He just stalked off towards home, and I walked a few yards behind him all wet and dripping, like some sea monster." She laughed. "Boy, did I ever get my ass whipped for that! My mom was so mad, because I lost my bracelet."

Vaughn said nothing, but Elliot prompted Julia to continue. "And then what happened? Tell him about the bracelet."

Julia smiled. "It was about a week later. My mom was still sore about me losing that bracelet." Her voice got a little quieter. "My dad had given it to me, and that was the year he died. It was the last present I got from him." She sighed, but continued. "I wasn't supposed to be wearing it while I was playing anyway. I was grounded, and I was in the house one afternoon, doing chores for my mom, when in stalks Vaughn. He throws my bracelet down on the table and walks out without a word! I run over to it, and it's all goopy with that algae stuff, but unharmed other than that! I washed it off, and showed it to my mom. She was so happy we got it back. But, I never could get Vaughn to tell me how he got it out of there."

Everyone turned to look at Vaughn. He just kept eating, then he felt their eyes on him, and he swallowed and looked up. "What?" he said, irritated.

"Come on, tell us how you got it!" Julia urged him. "I always imagined you swimming around the the bog diving for it, but I knew that was impossible. You've always been so anal about keeping clean. You'd never do that."

Vaughn took a long drink of milk, then set it down and sighed as they all continued to wait for his answer. "All right, dammit. You really wanna know?" Julia nodded. "Fine. You didn't lose it in the bog. It must have come off your wrist when I pulled you out. It was on the ground BY the bog. If you weren't so dumb, you'd have thought to go back there and look. But you didn't, so I had to go do it. I was tired of you sniffling and crying all the time about it. You were always such a big baby." He finished up his tale with a grunt, then went back to eating.

Julia laughed. "Oh, and there I thought it was this big mystery. Hmm." Mark just smiled softly at the whole exchange. It was just more proof that Vaughn was more caring than he would ever let on to most people.

After dinner, Mark and Vaughn walked onto the beach. The comforting darkness enveloped them, and Mark slipped a hand into Vaughn's, lacing their fingers together. He looked up at Vaughn, who was giving a satisfied smirk that was just visible in the moonlight. They moved along, enjoying the feel of the warm, salty air wafting around them.

They both stopped as they simultaneously spotted Will's yacht. The man himself was leaning over the deck, leering down on them with a thrilled expression on his face. "Well, well, if it isn't my two favorite guys! Come aboard, why don't you?" Vaughn shrugged, then urged Mark over to the boarding ramp. They were soon face to face with Will. "Oh, this couldn't have happened at a better time. I'm horny as hell," Will purred, reaching forward to try to touch at Vaughn.

To his surprise, Vaughn deftly evaded the touch. Will got a pouty look on his face. "Hmph." He glanced down at the men's intertwined hands. "Oh, I see. You're exclusive now, is that it?" Vaughn just grunted. "Well, I need some satisfaction, and I'm willing to pay for it." Vaughn arched an eyebrow in interest as Will rattled off an impressive figure. "And that's just for coming into the bedroom with me. Depending upon what happens, I'll fork over more." Will waited for an answer, his erection becoming terribly tight in his pants, almost to the point of pain.

Vaughn glanced at Mark, who gave him an imperceptible nod. Then Vaughn shrugged, and the three men went into the bedroom, where Will began to immediately disrobe, staring back and forth between the two of them. Vaughn signaled to Mark, and the two of them began to undress as well. Once they were all nude, Will advanced forward to try to touch Vaughn.

But Vaughn already had his body pressed close up to Mark's and was backing him onto the bed. They lay on it together, where Vaughn ran a hand up and down the side of Mark's body as he kissed at his neck. Mark gave a chilling cry of pleasure, trembling with desire. Will murmured approvingly, moving forward and stroking at Vaughn's back. Much to his annoyance, the cowboy didn't even seem to notice he was there. He just continued to kiss at Mark, making his way to his ear and murmuring something there in a voice so low that Will could not make out what was said. Mark responded with a needy moan, arching his back underneath his lover.

Determined to be noticed, Will got behind Vaughn and swiftly parted him, licking aggressively at his entrance. He smirked to himself as Vaughn let out a heated groan, his pleasure evident. Will massaged at the cowboy's ass with his hands as he worked, then dropped one hand down and began to stroke his own engorged member.

Meanwhile, even though Vaughn had enjoyed the sensation Will had given him, his attention was totally focused on the little blonde underneath him. Their mouths met for a passionate kiss, their tongues dancing together in a frenzied pace. Vaughn brought one finger to his mouth and sucked it briefly, then dropped it back down between Mark's legs and probed there. Mark gave a broken moan as Vaughn penetrated him digitally.

"Mmm...so tight," Vaughn whispered huskily. "I want to fuck you so bad."

"I need you to fuck me," Mark breathed back, his voice deep with lust.

Vaughn glanced back at Will, who was giving his best lingual performance pretty much in vain. "Got any lube?"

Will stood up, nodding, and then retrieved the wanted lubrication from a bedside table. Vaughn reached an impatient hand out to receive it, but Will held it back. Annoyance flashed in Vaughn's eyes. "Let me help out some too," Will purred. "You two are having all the fun." Vaughn said nothing as Will poured some of the slippery substance into his hand, then reached out and lubricated Vaughn's engorged cock before anyone could protest. Vaughn groaned deeply at the sensation, despite himself. Mark felt a little twinge of jealousy, but kept his face impassive. He reminded himself that all he wanted was whatever Vaughn wanted.

But once the lubrication was complete, Vaughn turned his attention wholeheartedly back on his little blonde love. He dipped his head down for a hungry kiss as he positioned himself outside of Mark's enchantingly tight portal; then they moved in unison, inching closer together as Vaughn began to penetrate. "Oh, Vaughn," Mark moaned, his head turning to the side as his cheeks flushed with pleasure.

"Mark," Vaughn groaned back, working himself deeper. Once he was buried to the hilt, both men paused there to sigh in satisfaction at the exquisite feeling of their union. Then they began to move, Vaughn thrusting relentlessly as Mark pushed himself back against the cowboy.

Will stood back, wanting to feel put out, but only feeling incredibly turned on instead. Although he wished the pleasure could be as evenly distributed as it was at their other threesome, he couldn't ignore the eroticism of the show in front of him. The two men obviously loved each other deeply, and it made their sex impossibly hot. Will realized he was only going to keep getting his feelings hurt if he tried to get in on it, so he settled down into a comfortable chair and stroked at his aching hardness with his still slippery hand. He groaned in satisfaction, watching the two attractive men fuck each other passionately. It was like his own live porn movie, and it was the best one he'd ever seen at that.

Vaughn had begun to stroke at Mark's erection as he thrust inside of him. Mark erupted into hot squeals and sighs, obviously overcome with pleasure. "You like that?" Vaughn panted, the lust dripping from his voice. "You gonna come for me, little darlin'?" Mark pressed his lips together and began to hum steadily, then his mouth opened again and a thrilled cry tumbled out.

"Vaughn! Vaughn!" he vocalized his ecstasy loudly as his semen pulsed out, gushing onto his stomach and chest. Vaughn gave a satisfied, lusty grunt, letting go of Mark's manhood after he had pulled every drop out. He held onto Mark's slim thighs to balance himself, and began to thrust even harder.

"Want me to...come in you...or on you?" Vaughn asked brokenly as he swiftly reached the brink. That was the breaking point for Will, and he gave a sharp cry as he climaxed.

"Oh fuck!" he groaned, his release shooting out powerfully, and then dribbling down onto his hand. "Fuck." He lay back in the chair, savoring his climax. Despite it being solo, it had felt extremely wonderful.

His ecstasy went unnoticed by Vaughn, who was listening to his boyfriend's answer. "On me," Mark whispered, his cheeks rosy with afterglow. He was melted into the bed, sighing with happiness, his hand beside his head as he gazed up at Vaughn with absolute adoration in his eyes. Vaughn nodded, thrusting a few more times, then he pulled out and tugged on himself for a few seconds as he threw his head back, crying out with pleasure. His orgasm felt like an explosion; his whole body reverberated with absolutely flawless sensations. His seed burst out, spraying onto Mark's stomach in a glorious arc.

"Oh, Mark..." he sighed as he came down from his lust high. He collapsed down partially, draping himself over the little blonde and planting his face with kisses. "I love you," he breathed sincerely to him.

"I love you, too," Mark responded, reaching his hands up to cup Vaughn's face and kiss his lips. Then Vaughn gave a happy groan and dropped his face into the crook of Mark's neck and shoulder. Mark stroked at his back, enjoying the feeling of his weight on him.

They eventually pulled apart, and turned to regard Will with something akin to surprise. They had been into each other so much that they had forgotten about the yacht owner once they reached their heights of passion. Will recognized the surprise, and huffed haughtily. "Well. While that was a marvelous performance, I felt rather left out. I'll only give you the basic sum." Vaughn shrugged, not even caring at the point. It was still a lot of money for doing something he wanted to do anyway. He felt indifferent about ignoring Will during the session, as he had found that when it came down to it, he didn't want to touch anyone but Mark. He reached for tissues and to clean up his little lover, then wiped off his own stomach where it had become sticky from laying on Mark.

They all redressed, and Will fetched the money, handing it over with feigned disgust. "I'm so disappointed. You two had the potential to be my best fuck buddies, but you go and ruin it by falling in love with each other. Hmph." He tried to act annoyed, but he couldn't hide the amused smile that crept out. He actually thought the two of them were rather adorable together. "At any rate, next time I'm docking here, I'd love to catch another showing." He winked, and Vaughn smirked and rolled his eyes, then took Mark's hand and led him off the yacht.


	16. Chapter 16

_Author's Note:_

_Disclaimer - I do not own the rights to Harvest Moon, and I do not make money off of this. _

_I especially liked the bog story, because that kind of happened to my sister when she was 8. We were at Crooked River (in the very southeast tip of GA) and she walked on what she thought was moss, but it was a bog. I don't know how deep she fell in, because I wasn't there, but I saw her when she got back to the cabin, dripping with yuckiness and missing a jelly shoe. Ah, the eighties. Remember jelly shoes? Anyway, she did NOT have a hot 14 year old cousin to save her (on that note, woo hoo, imagine the hotness of underage Vaughn! I imagine he had silver hair then too, only shorter, and he was not quite as tall as he is now, but still tall. Skinny and lanky, and adorably sulky and awkward. Awww!)_

_Okay, this chapter is a little serious and not at all sexy in some parts (read: there is talk of vomit and disease.) It's pretty tame, but it's just a warning. If you're just in this for the hot sex, read the first sex scene and then stop. You won't want to read the rest. But it's good relationship development for the guys, so it's worth it.  
_

Vaughn and Mark returned to the city on Thursday evening. The next morning, Mark felt rather nervous about going back to work, but Vaughn waited for him and walked him down there. The coffee shop opened at the crack of dawn anyway, so it didn't make Vaughn late to take him there. He kissed him briefly at the door. "You'll be fine," he assured him, rubbing a thumb over Mark's lower lip. "You have my work number. Call me if anything happens, which I'm sure it won't." Mark nodded, then accepted another kiss and bid him goodbye.

The day passed without event, much to Mark's relief. That evening, he made spaghetti for the two of them, they watched TV for a while, then turned into bed. "Want a back massage?" Mark asked timidly, reaching out and stroking Vaughn's long back.

"Hell yeah," Vaughn grunted, and he rolled onto his stomach, letting the little blonde climb on his back. Mark worked his hands steadily over Vaughn; kneading, pressing and rubbing. He slid his hands slowly down Vaughn's ass and squeezed there as well. Vaughn arched his hips just a little, and Mark took that as an invitation to bow his head and lash his tongue out at Vaughn's entrance. Vaughn groaned, and Mark remembered how much he had seemed to enjoy it with Will, so Mark felt like he had something to prove to an extent. He did it as energetically as he could, until Vaughn rolled over suddenly and urged him to suck on his cock instead.

Mark happily covered Vaughn's very rigid member with his mouth, sucking eagerly. Vaughn reached down and petted his head. "That's a good boy," he hissed, his voice full of desire. Mark murmured with his mouth full, then took Vaughn deep down his throat. Vaughn threw his head back and groaned with pleasure; making short, precise movements upwards with his hips. "Oh, Mark," he moaned.

He suddenly pushed Mark away and urged him to lay flat on his back. Then Vaughn got above him, straddling him at the shoulders and then inserting himself in Mark's mouth. He thrust greedily, and Mark reached up to grab his hips as he worked. Vaughn groaned in ecstasy, loving the feeling of fucking the boy square in the mouth. He felt himself spiraling towards the brink, and he began to grunt. "I wanna see you drink me," he groaned, then cried out with pleasure as his climax began to erupt. He pulled himself partially out of Mark's mouth, then watched his semen pulse onto Mark's tongue. He groaned in satisfaction, then pulled back as Mark swallowed. He flopped down on the bed next to him, and Mark sat up, bending over him momentarily to lap up a few drops that were slowly leaking out of the top. Vaughn patted him on the head, then closed his eyes and sighed contentedly.

Mark snuggled himself up next to the satisfied cowboy. His own erection was unsatisfied, and it poked out, pressing into Vaughn's side. Vaughn chuckled when he noticed it, lifting his head off the bed just a fraction to glance down at it. "We have to do something about that, don't we?" Mark nodded eagerly. "Okay, I'll tell you what I want. I want to watch you jerk off."

Mark murmured happily, then sat up on his knees and started tentatively stroking at himself. As he began to speed up, his knees splayed outwards, and he sat back on his heels. Vaughn rolled on his side to watch, narrowing his eyes in pleasure as he gazed at Mark. He reached over to the side table and got the lube for Mark, tossing it on the bed in front of him. Mark paused his stroking to fully lubricate himself, then resumed, immediately picking up a much faster speed. He pumped himself energetically, staring at Vaughn's body as he did so. "Oh, Vaughn..." he moaned. "This isn't going to take long....oh..."

Vaughn smirked. "Wanna come on me?"

Mark yelped and his eyes widened, and he stroked frenetically at himself, the seductive offer pushing him to the brink. "Oh!" Vaughn could tell what was happening, so he quickly moved closer, just in time for Mark to explode all over his stomach. "Oh...oh, Vaughn..." he moaned, pulling the last drops out of himself, and then collapsing down weakly beside him.

After a few moments, Vaughn cleared his throat. "You gonna clean this up?" he teased, motioning at his sticky stomach. Mark giggled and hurried to get a handful of tissues, then wiped up Vaughn's abdomen, all the while gazing into his eyes. "You're a cute little thing," Vaughn commented, reaching out and pulling the boy in close for a deep kiss. Mark murmured softly, relaxing into the kiss; then the two of them got under the covers and fell asleep.

Vaughn awoke slightly confused early Saturday morning. It was still pitch black outside, but Mark was not in bed. His brain slowly became aware that something was wrong, and he could just faintly hear the sounds of someone getting sick. He got up to investigate, and his heart about stopped when he found Mark curled up in a ball on the bathrug. He stepped forward quickly and stooped to the little man. "Mark! What's wrong?"

Mark cracked his eyes open a little. His face looked pale. "I don't know," he said slowly. "I just keep getting sick over and over. I - oh!" He sat up like a bolt, pushing Vaughn away, then hugged the toilet. "Please...go..." he struggled to say in a choked voice. "I don't want you...to see..." Vaughn stepped out, but his heart about broke as he heard Mark vomiting. He waited until he heard the toilet flush, then opened the door again to see Mark barely standing at the sink, washing his mouth out. He looked up at him with sad, bleary eyes. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm sorry."

Vaughn stepped forward cautiously, and took the little blonde carefully in his arms. "Don't be sorry," he chided him. In truth, sickness - especially anything involving vomiting - were absolutely revolting to him, and he avoided anyone who was sick like the plague. But he found that when it was his little darling that was sick, he suddenly didn't feel that way. "I think we should take you to the hospital."

Mark made a little yelp. "The hospital? No! I don't -" He broke off again, wriggling frantically out of Vaughn's arms, then turned back to the sink and threw up in it. Vaughn winced, but nodded.

"Yep, you need to go to the hospital." Mark weakly protested, but he was no match for Vaughn, who dressed himself, then Mark, and wrapped him up in a blanket and carried him like a child down the stairs to the ground floor. They walked up the dark road, Mark burying his face in Vaughn's chest and feeling deeply ashamed. He apologizing repeatedly, only to be shushed by Vaughn.

Mark struggled in Vaughn's arms suddenly. "Put me down," he said, sounding strained. "I need to - " Vaughn set him down as quickly and carefully as he could, and Mark immediately scrambled to the edge of the sidewalk and began to heave. "Ugh," he said a few moments later. "There isn't anything left to come out, but I just keep feeling like I have to. And my stomach hurts so bad, it feels like I'm being stabbed." He covered his face with his hands. "Oh, this is so embarrassing..." he moaned, but Vaughn just clucked his tongue and gathered him up again, and continued on to the small hospital in their section of the city.

By the time they had gotten there, Vaughn was feeling a little panicked, because although Mark was no longer retching; he had become very pale, his eyes had closed, his breathing was labored, and he had not spoken in some time. Vaughn stomped up to the front desk. "He's sick!" he announced. The bored looking receptionist directed him to the emergency room, and Vaughn stalked off, his cowboy boots clicking a fierce rhythm on the cold tile, echoing through the silent hospital.

They reached the emergency room, and luckily, there were no other patients waiting to be seen. A nurse helped Vaughn put Mark on a gurney, then began to ask questions of Vaughn in order to figure out what was wrong with Mark. The cowboy soon became impatient. "Look, he's sick! Just help him!" he demanded, his voice sounding a little worn.

They wheeled him into a room, where the nurse urged Vaughn to help her undress the boy. Mark was like a rag doll, flopping around lifelessly as they removed his clothing, and Vaughn felt like his heart was being torn apart. His emotions changed and he actually blushed a bit when they uncovered Mark's chest and his pierced nipples were revealed, and then again when his underwear went and the tattoo, the sign of Vaughn's ownership, was briefly visible. But the nurse had seen it all, and didn't even spare a second looking at these things, but instead quickly hooked him up to an IV. "What's that?" Vaughn grunted, looking worried.

"It's to give him fluids. That's why he looks so bad right now - he's severely dehydrated." She bustled out, and Vaughn hovered over Mark's bed, feeling anxious. He petted Mark's head gently, shuddering when he felt how clammy the boy's skin was.

"Come on, little darlin'," he said in a soft voice. "Open up your eyes for me," he begged. He felt like he needed to see Mark's big green eyes to calm himself down.

Mark reacted, slowly fluttering open his eyes. "Vaughn," he murmured, then immediately closed them and went back to sleep.

A kindly looking elderly doctor came in a few minutes later, reading a thin chart. "Let's see here," he murmured to himself, then approached Mark and began to examine him. "He eat anything strange last night?"

Vaughn ran a nervous hand through his silver hair. "No. Spaghetti. I ate everything that he did, and I'm not sick." The doctor murmured, then continued to appraise Mark.

He slowly turned to Vaughn, and removed his glasses, wiping them. "Does he have any contact with children?"

"No. He works in a coffee shop," Vaughn grunted.

"I see. Does he perform anilingus on you?"

Vaughn about exploded with outrage. "What the fuck business is that of yours?" he roared.

The little old doctor held up his hands in peace. "Now, calm down. I think the boy has a gastrointestinal illness that could be caused by E coli. It can come from poorly prepared food, from improper handwashing while caring for infants, or from anal to oral contact. I'm just trying to figure out exactly what is wrong with him, so that I can treat him."

Vaughn simmered down. "Oh," he said, feeling a little foolish. He averted his eyes. "Well then, yes."

"Has he done it recently?"

"Last night," Vaughn said, almost in a whisper.

The doctor nodded, picking up the chart and scritching some words on it quickly. "Okay, I'll send the nurse in to take some samples for testing. We should have him on the correct antibiotic shortly." He shuffled out of the room, then Vaughn approached Mark's bed and sat in the hard plastic chair next to it. He reached under the sheets and found Mark's hand, squeezing it briefly. Mark's eyes fluttered open.

"Vaughn?"

"I'm right here."

"Were you just yelling?" he murmured sleepily.

"No," Vaughn lied. "You're dreaming. Just go back to sleep." In truth, he was deeply upset that this sickness could have been his fault. The nurse came in and explained that she was taking a few blood samples for the lab. Mark was so out of it that he didn't even flinch as she poked his arm to take his blood. She then produced another syringe and injected a clear substance into his IV, explaining that it was Mepergan, a combination narcotic and anti-emetic.

"It might make him a little confused, I'll just warn you," she cautioned. "The Demerol in it is great stuff, but some people don't react that well to it."

Mark slept while they worked out where his room was to be. A little while later, the nurse wheeled Mark's bed down the hall, then handed it off to the porter. "Where's this one going?" the porter asked.

"Room 414. Pediatrics."

Mark had woken up from the jostling of the bed, and he moaned. "Pediatrics? But I'm not a kid!" he protested. The narcotic was beginning to set in, and his tongue was a little loose. His eyes had a strange look to them. "Tell them, Vaughn. Tell them how we have sex." The porter hid a smile, but he was used to the strange things that sick people said, so it didn't affect him too much.

"I ain't telling them that," Vaughn grunted.

"But I'm 19 years old!" Mark wailed pitifully. "They can't put me with the babies!" He started to cry a little. Vaughn leaned down and murmured something in his ear that the porter could not hear, but which got a definite reaction out of Mark.

"You wouldn't really spank me while I'm sick, would you?" Mark wailed loudly. "I don't want to be spanked!" He broke down into full on sobbing. Vaughn blushed and sighed, putting a hand to his aching head.

"Look, dude," the porter said. "They put adults in Peds sometime. It's no big deal. There's a little old lady in there right now. It has more to do with the size that you are."

Mark abruptly stopped crying and eyed the porter's arm, which was right near his face. "Oh, you have a tattoo! I have one too. Look." Before anyone could stop him, he had moved the bedsheet to the side and lifted his hospital gown, exposing not only his tattoo, but his genitals.

Vaughn reached out swiftly and covered Mark back up. "Whoa, you little slut! Don't show the world!"

Mark burst into tears again. "You're so mean to me," he cried. "And you always call me a slut - _you're_ the slut! You're the one that let Will touch your dick and lick your ass the other day!" Vaughn's face got very red, as Mark covered his face with his hands and sobbed helplessly. "I don't ever let anyone else touch me," he wailed.

Vaughn leaned down to him as they got on the elevator. "Hey. That was just a thing. And I don't think you're a slut, I was just kidding." He stroked the side of Mark's face soothingly. "Now calm down."

"You calm down!" Mark retorted childishly. He rolled on his side, away from Vaughn, and cried into his pillow. "I hate you," he sobbed. Vaughn frowned, the words cutting him to the bone, despite knowing that Mark didn't really mean them.

The porter gave a low whistle. "They give him Demerol?"

"Yeah," Vaughn grunted, folding his arms.

"Then don't worry about it. I see this all the time. People say and do nutty crap when they're on it. I had a girl last week kick her dad in the mouth and knock two of his teeth out! Sweet little girl too. So, at least he's not violent."

"Don't give him ideas," Vaughn said, sighing heavily. They reached the unit, and Mark was put into a room wallpapered with balloons and other childish motifs. He started to sob again, but Vaughn quickly shushed him. "That's enough of that," he said firmly. "Nobody thinks you're a baby, all right?" Mark nodded, then rolled on his other side and drifted off to sleep.

When he woke up, Vaughn was not there, and he was confused for a few moments as his eyes adjusted to the room. He looked down at the IV in his arm, following the tubing up to the bag of liquid that hung above his bed. "Lactated Ringers," he read out loud. "I wonder what that's supposed to be?" He puzzled over it for a while, then gave up, just as a portly nurse waddled in. "Tylenol time!" she announced, and Mark tried to sit up a little, thinking he was going to have to swallow some medicine. Instead, the woman put her hammy hands on his hips, turning him sideways.

"H-hey..." Mark said weakly. In a flash, the woman had the covers down and Mark's gown up, and she pushed a suppository up his rectum. "Oh!" Mark cried out.

The fat nurse grinned and set him right again. "Oh, you were easy. Most guys resist that, and it's such a struggle." Vaughn walked in just then, holding a cup of coffee, and her brain made the correct assumptions. "Oh, I see. Eh heh..." She carefully kept a professional expression on her face, and waddled back out of the room as quickly as she could manage. She suddenly wished that all patients she had to give suppositories to got it in the ass regularly. It would make her job so much easier!

Vaughn glanced after her. "What was that about?"

Mark reached around his backside gingerly. "She just came in and put something up my butt." Vaughn snorted, sipping his coffee. The nurse came back in a while later, checking on the bag of fluids. Mark tugged at her scrub jacket sleeve. "What's a lactated ringer?" he whispered.

The nurse laughed. "I have absolutely no idea. It's just what they call the stuff. It's fluid to rehydrate you, and it's formulated with all kinds of electrolytes."

"Oh. Can I have something to drink? I'm so thirsty."

"Can't do that, honey. The doctor is keeping an eye on you in case you need surgery. There's an off chance that your appendix might have ruptured. And if you do have to have surgery, you can't have eaten or drank anything. Sorry," she said, and waddled away. As soon as she was gone, Mark's eyes slid over to Vaughn, who knew just what he wanted, and looked away.

"Let me have a sip of water," Mark begged.

"No. They said you can't drink anything."

"But I'm sooo thirsty," he pleaded in a piteous voice. "Just a teeny, tiny sip." He looked up at Vaughn with those big green eyes, and Vaughn cursed quietly.

"Fine," he grunted, giving in. He got a cup and filled it with just a couple ounces of water, then handed it to Mark, who drank it down eagerly.

Mark sighed and laid back on the pillow. "That's better." He gazed up at Vaughn, adoration in his eyes. "You're so good to me. I love you so much."

Vaughn arched an eyebrow as he took the empty cup away. "Oh? I thought you hated me."

Mark stared up at him with innocent, confused eyes. "I don't hate you! Why would you think that?"

Vaughn folded his arms, turning away a little. Despite his rough persona, he was capable of getting his feelings hurt. "You said so. On the way up here."

Mark gasped. "What? No!" He looked around the room. "How did I get here, anyway? I don't remember..." His eyes welled up with tears. "I'm so confused." He started to shake a little. Vaughn turned around quickly, leaning over the bed and embracing the adorably frightened boy.

"Shhh...it's okay. You were all hopped up on drugs and you said a bunch of weird stuff. Don't worry about it." He kissed Mark on his temple. "Don't cry, okay?" Mark nodded, calming down, and then he closed his eyes to try and fall asleep. Vaughn pressed a kiss to the top of his little blonde head and whispered, "I love you," very quietly. Mark's breathing signaled that he had fallen asleep, so Vaughn pulled back and sat in the chair beside his bed, trying to get comfortable enough to take a nap.

They both slept for some time, until the nurse came in to check on Mark. She took his vital signs, and then made a few notes in his chart. "I think you're going to be all right, honey. The doctor's coming in to see you in a few minutes, and he'll let you know if you can go home or not."

The doctor did indeed come in the room not long after. "Well, you sure look better," he commented. "You were as limp as a rag and pale as a ghost when you came in." Vaughn shuddered a little at the memory as the doctor continued to check Mark out thoroughly. He hung his stethoscope back around his neck and nodded. "You're going to be fine. It's not your appendix. Looks like a minor upper gastrointestinal bug." He looked at Vaughn and cleared his throat, and Vaughn hung his head a little, feeling guilty. "There's still the possibility that it was something he ate, maybe for lunch yesterday; but, to be on the safe side, you should refrain from risky behaviors from now on." Vaughn nodded grimly, averting his eyes away from Mark's puzzled face.

After the doctor left the room, Mark spoke up. "What was he talking about?"

Vaughn hesitated, but finally gave a deep sigh and told him. "The doctor said you shouldn't lick my ass no more," he grunted, rolling his eyes. Mark broke out into giggles, which erupted into full blown laughter.

When he finally caught his breath, he spoke. "Oh, my. That's the funniest thing I've heard in a long time. So, is that what made me sick?"

"Maybe."

Mark frowned. "Stupid Will," he muttered under his breath.

"What's that?"

Mark blushed and shook his head frantically. "Oh, nothing!" The Demerol had worn off, and he was back to his shy, obedient self.

Vaughn smirked. "Better tell me."

Mark hemmed and hawed. "Well...it's just that I only did that because Will did it to you, and I didn't want you to like him more than me."

Vaughn chuckled. "You're so silly. Now how could I like him more than you?" He stood up and advanced to Mark's bed, giving him a quick kiss. "I love you. I don't care one whit for him. _You're_ my little darlin'."

Mark flushed happily. "I know...I was just being stupid." The nurse came in with his discharge papers to sign and some bottles of medicine to take home. Mark accepted them, then redressed and prepared to leave with Vaughn. He looked out the window as they left the room, seeing that the sun was setting outside.

"Wow, a whole day gone," Mark commented. "Oh! Are you going to get in trouble for missing work?"

"Naw. I called them while you were asleep. Everything's all right." Mark nodded happily, then surreptitiously slipped his hand inside of Vaughn's, who smirked a little. Mark smiled up at him lovingly as they waited for the elevator.

When the doors opened, the porter that had brought them up was on it. He looked at Mark's happy expression, and at their clasped hands. "Demerol must have worn off," he said briefly, chuckling before walking off.

Mark just stared after him, not recognizing him. "Do you know that guy?"

Vaughn smirked. "I'll tell you all about it on the way home."

_Ending Author's Note: This is sort of based on when I went in the hospital the week after I graduated college. I was teaching children's exercise classes at the time, and I was one of the many victims of the Shigella epidemic that spread through the daycares that month. Only I didn't know there was an epidemic; I just woke up in terrible pain and vomiting. My husband was already at work, so I called my mom, who was a lab tech at a nearby doctor's office, and she came over to check me out. She declared that I had appendicitis, and rushed me to the hospital. My father called my husband at work, and he showed up in the ER, looking as stricken as I imagined Vaughn to be. It turned out to be Shigella, but I had to spend the night for observation. They put me on the Peds unit, and I pitched almost as big of a fit as Mark did. "I'm not a kid! I'm 22! I'm married! I just got my Bachelors!" (But it's true, they sometimes put small adults on Peds, and I'm 5'2", about 110.) But it still felt insulting! Also, Lactated Ringers are real. I worked in the hospital pharmacy for two years, and handed out who knows how many bags of the stuff, but I never got a straight answer on what the name means. Even the pharmacists didn't know. Huh! Oh yes, and my sister punched my dad in the mouth when she was hopped up on Demerol once. Nice. Sorry to gross anyone out with this chapter, but the idea for it has been burning in my head all day, and I just had to write it. You can get very sick from licking ass, which is why I rarely have my guys do it, except for in the shower when it's nice and clean. So this is a public service announcement, y'all. Don't lick dirty ass, or you might get the heaves. The more you know! Ha ha ha._


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Mark took the next couple days off from work, because he was still feeling very weak. The nurse had advised him to eat foods that were easy on his stomach, so he was sticking to bananas, applesauce, rice, and things like that. He still cooked "real food" for Vaughn, and he was stirring a small pot of cream stew when Vaughn came home on Sunday night. The jingle of Vaughn's keys in the door made his heart leap with happiness; and he turned the burner to the lowest setting, laid the spoon aside and hurried forward to greet him.

Vaughn was met with a very enthusiastic neck hug and several kisses on his face. He smirked as he gently extricated himself from the boy, who was almost climbing on him in his eagerness. "What're you so happy about?" he grunted as he tossed his hat on the table.

"Because you're home," Mark breathed, his cheeks pink with joy. "I've been so lonely."

This touched Vaughn's heart. Mark's unabashed devotion and admiration was infinitely pleasing to him. He reached out and tilted Mark's chin up, kissing him softly. "Heh. You're so darn cute." Mark shivered with happiness, hugged Vaughn tightly around the waist, then scurried back into the kitchen to check on dinner. He was humming to himself as Vaughn stepped into the kitchen area, getting himself a beer.

"I've been thinking," Mark began. "When I get better, I want to go shopping and get some new clothes. My stuff is mostly dumb old farmer duds." He pointed down at his current ensemble of well worn baggy jeans and a beat up orange T-shirt. "So...what do you want me to get?"

Vaughn leaned back on the counter and took a long drink of beer. "Huh? What does it matter?"

"It matters! I want to look cute for you!"

"I already told you. You _are _cute, darlin'."

Mark smiled, but insisted. "But, I want to look hot. Like what you do think looks sexy on a guy?"

Vaughn smirked. "Nothing."

Mark furrowed his brow, opening his mouth to speak, and then he laughed when he got what Vaughn was saying. "Yeah, well, I can't go out naked in public. So you don't have any opinions?" Vaughn shrugged, and Mark sighed.

"Darlin', I'm sure you'll be a much better judge of what looks good on you than me. I trust that you'll pick some cute stuff. Oh," he made a face as he thought of something. "You know what I _don't_ like?" Mark shook his head, waiting in anticipation. "Fucking purple bandanas and fisherman pants. Looks retarded." Mark giggled at that, remembering Denny's usual outfit.

"Okay, if you trust me." He ladled cream stew in a bowl for Vaughn, then walked over to the table and set it down. Then he made his plate with dry toast, a bowl of applesauce, and a banana.

"You still eating that freak food?" Vaughn grunted, motioning at his plate.

"It's not freak food!" Mark protested. "The nurse said to eat stuff like this until I feel all better."

Vaughn raised an eyebrow as he swallowed a mouthful of stew. "You still feel sick?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"Well, no; not sick to my stomach. I just feel kind of weak. But it's a lot better today." He ate a spoonful of applesauce.

"I just don't know if that's enough food to keep a person alive."

Mark shrugged as he peeled the banana. "Should be fine. Maybe it's not enough food for someone as big as you, but I'm pretty little. I'm only 120 pounds."

"Is that all you weigh? Huh. I thought I was just really strong, being able to carry you around. And you're barely heavier than a bag of feed." Vaughn smiled. He loved how small Mark was; it was really a turn on for him to be so much larger. "How tall are you, anyway?"

Mark bit into the banana. "Five foot five."

"Hmm. I'm 6'2". What a difference, huh?"

"Yeah, nine inches." He giggled. "I can think of something else that's about nine inches." Mark stuck the banana in his mouth, and Vaughn smirked.

"Oh? Is it that big? Did you measure it while I was asleep?"

"No! It's just that...my hand is about six inches long, and it's one and a half of my hand. So..." He blushed and looked down into his applesauce.

"You _were _measuring it. How do you know how long your hand is exactly, anyway?" Mark let out a little squeak.

"Okay, maybe I did measure it one time...I was curious." He peeked up to see if Vaughn looked irritated with him, but he did not. He just chuckled and kept eating. The boy was amusing, that was for sure.

That night in bed, Mark snuggled up to Vaughn, nuzzling his face into his chest. He then slipped one hand down to squeeze at Vaughn's manhood, which was easily accessible, as he was sleeping in the nude like always. "Mmmm...I want you to fuck me..." he murmured as he fondled the cowboy's rapidly hardening cock.

Vaughn just chuckled. "Don't you think you ought to give yourself a rest?"

Mark pouted. "No." He rotated quickly in the bed, then rubbed his firm little ass against Vaughn's erection. "You _have _to fuck me."

"Don't take that tone with me, slave," Vaughn teased. "I'll punish you if need be."

"But!" Mark protested.

"But, what? You're well enough to fuck, but not to get spanked?"

"It's different!" Mark stuck his lower lip out.

"Ohhh...I think you're pushing your luck..." Vaughn felt arousal beginning to stir inside of him. He loved that Mark was so obedient, but that made the rare bursts of disobedience quite fun. He reached down and fondled Mark's ass, then leaned in and hissed in his ear. "I'll have to turn you over my knee."

Mark switched to his good boy mode. "Oh, please, Master, no. I'll be good." He turned to face Vaughn, and cuddled up close.

But Vaughn was ready to administer a little discipline, and could not be swayed. "Mmm...I think it's too late for that." He sat up, pulling Mark across his lap. Mark whimpered pitifully. "Just a little spanking," he murmured, his voice thick with arousal. His cock was swollen with lust, and was throbbing directly underneath Mark's abdomen. Vaughn tugged the boy's briefs down, groaning as he rubbed his perfect little bare ass. Then he raised his hand just a few inches and brought it down in a sharp smack. Mark cried out. Vaughn spanked him again, firmly, but not so hard as to really hurt him. Mark cried out again, squirming a little.

Vaughn smirked when he felt the little blonde's manhood becoming erect against his thigh. Getting disciplined never failed to arouse Mark; which was convenient, because _giving_ discipline never failed to arouse Vaughn. As much as Mark played and protested that he did not want to be spanked, in truth, he wanted it more than anything.

Vaughn paused to rub at Mark's red little ass. "Are you sorry now?"

"Yes, Master." Mark's voice was small and trembling.

"Do I need to spank you more?"

"No, Master."

"What are you going to do now to make it up to me?"

"Anything you want, Master." He rubbed himself against Vaughn's thigh. "You just tell me what to do, and I'll do it."

Vaughn mused this. "No, I want you to pick what you're going to do. Surprise me, and I'll judge whether it's good enough. If not..." he slid his hand over Mark's sore bottom. "More punishment." Mark scrambled to pull himself backwards, then swung a leg over Vaughn and straddled his lap. He leaned in and began kissing the cowboy passionately; slipping his tongue into his mouth and letting it dance there. Vaughn groaned into the kiss, grabbing Mark by his hips. Mark's hands were in Vaughn's hair, combing gently through his surprisingly soft silver locks.

Mark undulated his body against Vaughn, letting Vaughn's cock bump teasingly against his tight entrance. Vaughn groaned with desire, cupping the boy's ass and spreading him further apart, then guiding him down. The tantalizing idea of fucking the boy unprepared made his cock throb with need, so he let the very tip breach Mark just slightly. The head was slippery with pre-ejaculate, and the lubrication was just enough to let him nudge it inside slowly. Mark whimpered in pleasure, incredibly turned on by the titillating feeling of being taken in that way.

He leaned forward and whispered in Vaughn's ear. "Fuck me," he breathed, his voice full of desire. Vaughn grunted, nudging himself just another fraction of an inch inside. It felt so wonderfully erotic exactly as they were, and Vaughn was loath to move apart to get the lube. But try as he might, there was no way the whole thing was going in this time without some more lubrication. An idea hit him, and he let go of Mark's ass to grasp the little blonde's dick with one hand. Mark cried out joyfully as Vaughn stroked him roughly, his ass tightening rhythmically on the head of Vaughn's cock.

Since Mark was a little pent up from two days of not doing it, and being only nineteen, and therefore in the prime of his sexual life; it took him mere seconds to come. "Oh! Oh!" he panted, his release bursting up and out, dribbling down onto Vaughn's hand. The silver haired cowboy smirked and then drew his dripping hand away, lowering it down to his own length. He proceeded to lubricate his shaft with the slippery substance, sliding his fingers all the way up to where Mark was perched on the very tip of his cock. Then he reached around suddenly, cupping Mark's ass cheeks once more, and slamming the boy down full force on his length. Mark was incredibly relaxed from his orgasm, and his body gave no resistance to the fast penetration.

Vaughn groaned with pleasure, rocking his hips a little to feel the boy from the inside. Mark sighed with satisfaction, leaning forward and resting his cheek on Vaughn's shoulder. "Mmm... it feels so good," he moaned softly. A little smile played on his lips, and he closed his eyes.

Vaughn grunted through gritted teeth as he thrust his hips upward over and over. "Don't you dare fall asleep on me, slave. You're supposed to be pleasuring me. Do I need to whip you?" he hissed in Mark's ear.

Mark came to life once more. "No, Master!" He then proceeded to draw himself up and down on Vaughn's length, using his thigh muscles for all they were worth. "Is this better?" he asked, his eyes endearingly wide, looking for Vaughn's approval.

Vaughn squeezed each handful of Mark's ass. "Oh, much better. Oh, fuck, you're so tight..." he groaned, and Mark moaned happily. His own manhood had already recovered, and it stood up proudly, grazing against Vaughn's firm abdomen with each movement. "Damn, you little slut," Vaughn grunted. "Already ready again?"

Mark nodded energetically. "I can't help it," he panted. "When you're inside of me...it makes me hard."

"Fuck," Vaughn groaned, thrusting his hips upwards in time with Mark's movements downwards. They moved together for a few minutes, breathing heavily and kissing each other in a quick frenzy every few seconds. Vaughn felt like he was about to explode from an overload of pleasurable sensations, but he held on for all he was worth, wanting to feel Mark's climax shaking his body first. He reached out and wrapped one strong hand around Mark's erection, tugging on it almost forcefully.

"Oh, Vaughn!" Mark cried, and then whimpered with pleasure. He sucked air in sharply through his mouth, making a hissing sound. Vaughn leaned his head forward and bit at Mark's shoulder.

"Come for me, darlin'," he whispered, sensing that Mark was close. Mark let out a high pitched cry, and his seed shot out powerfully, pulsing onto Vaughn's stomach and hand. Vaughn groaned with ecstasy as Mark clamped down on his cock, making it impossibly, perfectly tight. Vaughn gave another groan, then thrust frantically upwards as he began to release.

They stayed together, panting in total satisfaction for some time, then Mark carefully dismounted and grabbed some tissues to clean up. They snuggled back under the sheets together, with Mark not bothering to put his briefs back on. He pressed his lips to Vaughn's over and over, then pulled his face away slightly to gaze up at his silver haired god in absolute reverence. "Do you love me?" he asked with wide, childlike eyes.

Vaughn chuckled. "Of course I love you, darlin'. You're my sweet little thing."

Mark sighed happily. "Good. I love you, too." He pressed his body as tightly as he could up against Vaughn's, and Vaughn stroked his back, smirking a little to himself over how cute the boy was. They fell asleep just like that.

The next morning, Vaughn managed not wake up Mark as he was getting ready. He only returned to the bed to kiss the little blonde goodbye. Mark was sprawled out on Vaughn's side of the bed, his face buried in Vaughn's pillow. Vaughn leaned over the bed to kiss the boy on the cheek. "Bye, darlin'," he whispered.

Mark stirred awake, turning onto his back, then sitting up abruptly with an alarmed expression on his face. "Oh! I overslept and didn't make you breakfast!"

Vaughn smirked. "I know. And I'll have to punish you for that tonight, won't I?" Mark just squeaked in response, his cheeks flushing. "Yup, you're going to get a hard spanking when I get home. Maybe I'll stop by that shop you were telling me about and buy that whip after all."

Mark yelped. "No! Oh! Oh, please, Master, don't whip me! You can spank me and fuck me as hard as you want, but don't whip me!"

Vaughn flashed his eyes at him. "You can't tell me how to punish you, slave. I'll whip you, make you suck me, fuck you, spank you, fuck you some more, and come on your face if I so please." Mark made a piteous noise, but Vaughn glanced down and saw his erection poking the sheet up, and he snorted. "Hmph. See, you know you want it, you bad little slut." Mark bit his lip and blushed, moving his hands down to hide the evidence of his arousal.

Vaughn stood up straight again. "Well, I better go." He knew if he stayed any longer, he was going to have to give Mark a good fucking, which would make him late for work. "I'll see you tonight. You better be good until then." Mark nodded vigorously. "Love you," he grunted.

"I love you, too," Mark said, blushing and pulling the sheet up to his chin. Then Vaughn turned on his heels and left the apartment. Mark yawned and stretched, then looked down and appraised his erection. "What should I do about you?" he asked his own body. He laid back in the bed, then slipped a hand under the sheet and began to fondle himself. He paused for a moment, then jumped out of bed and got in the shower, figuring he could kill two birds with one stone.

As Mark stood under the water touching himself, he reasoned that he could just play with it a little bit, then stop. But once he had started, he found that he couldn't stop. He stroked his length faster and faster, erotic fantasies flitting through his mind. He imagined Vaughn pushing him up against the shower wall, penetrating him in one swift movement, then fucking him hard against the cold tile. He imagined coming spontaneously from the internal stimulation of Vaughn's massive cock pumping inside of him, his release pulsing out between his body and the shower wall; then Vaughn fucking him even more aggressively, eventually finding his own climax deep within Mark. Mark had been pressing himself against the shower wall in real life as well, and he shuddered as he came, the thick liquid sliding sluggishly down his hand. He murmured with satisfaction, smiling to himself.

Mark finished his shower, then hurried down to work. Greta was glad to see him again, and immediately began fussing over him and whether or not he was well enough to work. Mark assured her that he felt 100% better, but she still told him that if he did start feeling poorly, he could go home when he needed to. Mark nodded, then tied on his apron and set to work.

He finished up his shift, then Greta presented him with an envelope. "What's this?" Mark queried.

"Your week's pay. What, did you think this was a volunteer job?" Greta laughed. Mark giggled and blushed, then thanked her and headed out of the shop. He thought about taking the money to the bank, and then he remembered his idea of going shopping for some new clothes. He had remembered seeing a large clothing store on the way to the sex shop, so he headed in that direction. It wasn't a very long walk, and he was soon there, browsing through the racks, amazed and slightly overwhelmed at the amount of fashionable clothing there.

A tall, slim young employee with elaborately styled black hair sashayed up to him. He wore a long sleeved silver top, tight white jeans, and a very thin purple necktie hung loosely around his throat. "Hello there, honey. Can I help you find something?"

Mark shyness almost compelled him to say no, but he looked at the way the man wore his clothes, and decided that he needed his help. He nodded shyly. "I...I just moved to the city to live with my...boyfriend." He did not fail to notice the man's arched eyebrow at that, and the much more friendly smile that spread across his face. "And, um, I used to run a farm, so all I have is..." he gestured down at his overalls and white t-shirt. "But I want to look more like..." and there he gestured at the man's outfit.

The man smiled, preening for a moment. "Oh, I totally can help you with that. I'm Alex, by the way. Come on, honey, let's go over here." Mark eagerly followed him to an adjacent section of the store, then watched as Alex pulled out piece after piece. He turned to Mark for a second. "What type of budget are we talking here?"

Mark peeked in his pay envelope, counting the bills, then relayed the amount to Alex. "But that's just for today. I can come back next week and buy more stuff."

Alex laughed lightly as he skimmed through another rack of clothes. "Now, honey, even though the store probably doesn't want me to say this, I'll say it anyway. Don't blow all your paycheck on clothes. What will happen when the landlord comes knocking?"

Mark blushed. "Oh...I don't pay any of that. My boyfriend does."

Alex pursed his mouth into an O. "A sugar daddy! Good for you!" He gave Mark a little high five. "Smart boy. So, is he some old ugly guy, or what?"

Mark shook his head. "No, he's..." His cheeks darkened to a deep shade of red as he thought about Vaughn. "He's hot."

Alex clapped his hands gleefully. "A hot sugar daddy? I didn't know those even existed! You lucky boy. Well, then we'll really have to pick some nice stuff. A hot sugar daddy! My word!" He picked out a few more things, then guided Mark to the dressing room.

Mark gasped a little as Alex entered the room with him. "Oh, don't get your panties in a bunch. I'm not into twinks. It's easier for both of us this way, instead of me having to hover outside the door and wait for you to parade out each outfit. Now, chop chop, strip it off!" Alex chimed. Mark blushed, but unclasped his overalls, letting them fall to the floor. Alex picked them up gingerly as Mark began to peel off his shirt. "Oh dear. We have to trash these things as soon as we get you something better. The redneck look is SO out this season." He glanced up and nodded at Mark's nipple rings. "Nice touch. Daddies love jewelry. If you're smart, you'll ask him for stuff with diamonds in it." He winked at Mark, who looked away bashfully, standing a little awkwardly in his underwear. "Okay, you look cold. Let's get started."

Alex handed Mark a pair of white jeans. "I guesstimated your size, but I'm usually right." He nodded as Mark slipped into the garment, and it fit perfectly. "Of course," he smirked, and handed Mark a fitted black tee with silver embellishment on it. Mark put that on as well, and Alex clapped his hands in joy. "Cute! You're so cute! We'll have to get you a necklace to wear with that. Something black or silver."

Mark piped up. "I have a black dog collar at home. Can I wear that with this, or is it not outside wear?"

Alex raised his eyebrows. "Daddy's got a collar on you? Heavens! So it's like that! Well, you can wear that collar in public, but anyone who is into that sort of thing is going to know that you're someone's slave. Are you all right with that?" Mark shrugged. "All right then! Be proud of who you are!" Mark took off the outfit and laid it aside, then tried on the next thing presented by Alex. This went on for almost half and hour, with Alex ducking back out into the store to grab a different size or another item. He came back at one point with about 6 shirts. "Honey, you _have _to buy these. They were in the clearance section, marked down to like _nothing_, and it's not because they're out of style! We just don't get too many guys who wear an XS, so these are the only ones left, and they have to mark them down to get rid of them." He looked through them. "I wanted to buy them, but as skinny as I am, I still can't get into an XS comfortably. S yes, XS no." Mark accepted the shirts, looking through them, then nodded approvingly.

Mark ended up with the clearance shirts, the very first outfit he had tried on, a tight pair of dark blue jeans, a silver necklace, some sexy bikini briefs, and a pair of new shoes. The lot took all of his money on hand, but he didn't care. He proudly took his bags from Alex, and thanked him profusely. Alex smiled. "I work weekdays from 10 to 6, so come back and see me next time you have some money to burn, 'kay?" Mark nodded, then turned and practically skipped all the way home, wearing the first outfit, the silver necklace, and his new shoes. Alex had stuffed his old overalls in the trash can as promised.

He made it home before Vaughn, and quickly put his new clothes away, then he set to work making dinner. He turned around and hurried forward as he heard Vaughn entering. Vaughn's eyes widened in surprise at his suddenly fashionable little lover. He snapped out of his daze as Mark threw his arms around his neck, and then he stooped down slightly so that he could kiss him. "Aren't you a cute thing?" Vaughn said, smiling. He slid his hands down the back of Mark's tight shirt, and down to his firm little white denim covered ass.

"So, you like it?" Mark asked breathlessly.

"I wanna rip it all off and fuck you right here; so yeah, I like it." Mark grinned up at him. "But I want my dinner first. And..." he leaned down and let his lips brush teasingly past Mark's ear, "We still have some punishment to take care of, don't we, slave?" He squeezed Mark's ass hard to emphasize his point. "I can't wait."

"Neither can I," Mark whispered, biting his lip happily.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Mark hurried back into the kitchen and grabbed a beer for Vaughn, presenting him with it with such an earnest demeanor that Vaughn had to chuckle to himself as he flicked the cap off. Mark then continued preparing dinner. They ate quickly, both of them tingling and plotting out the night's events.

After the meal was over, Vaughn sat down on the bed and patted his thigh. Mark scurried forward and draped himself mock reluctantly over his knee. Vaughn gently corrected him. "No, darlin', not yet. I want you to sit on my lap." Mark made a little noise of surprise, and then slid off and sat upright across Vaughn's lap, holding onto one of Vaughn's arms to keep his balance. Vaughn began to speak softly in Mark's ear. "Now, darlin', I'm going to have to punish you. It's going to hurt something awful, and it's not all going to be pleasant. But I have to do this. You understand?" Mark nodded. "Now, if I ever do something that's absolutely unbearable to you - it won't be on purpose. So, if you need me to stop, say 'Red Light,' okay? I won't stop at the other things you say, because I know you're playing the game too when you say them. Got it?" Mark nodded again, and Vaughn kissed at his neck lovingly. "You're such a good boy. But now...I'm going to get serious." His tone suddenly changed from gentle to hard.

He pushed Mark off of his lap abruptly. "Take off all your clothes. Get facedown on the bed." he commanded, his eyes narrowing. Mark shivered a little, then hurried to comply, stripping off rapidly in front of Vaughn. Vaughn kept an impassive expression on his face as the boy became nude, but he could feel his cock beginning to swell and throb with need. He stood up, discreetly adjusting himself, and turned to watch Mark scramble onto the bed. Mark laid on his stomach, his face turned to the side, breathing heavily with anticipation. He got a thrill through his body as he wondered and worried about what was coming.

Mark gave a little yelp as Vaughn came into his view, holding a riding crop. He began to shake as Vaughn tapped it against his hand. He started to beg. "Please, don't..."

Vaughn cut him off. "Quiet," he grunted, and he was suddenly on him, and then everything got dark as Vaughn tied something around his eyes. He felt Vaughn grab his arms, then roughly urged Mark to stretch them out in front of him. Vaughn tied something around one wrist, then could be heard tying it somewhere else. He repeated the action on the other arm. Mark tugged gingerly, then realized that he was tied to the bed posts, and couldn't move either of his arms, and therefore his body. He whimpered piteously. "Please Master, don't whip me. I'll be good!" He wriggled his naked body desperately, kicking his legs.

Vaughn gave a dark laugh. "Oh, you will be good. _After _I've whipped you." The bed creaked as Vaughn moved closer to him, and Mark trembled as Vaughn traced the tip of the riding crop against his cheek. Mark opened his mouth to say something, but could only give a soft, anguished cry. Vaughn drew the crop down Mark's neck, across his back, to his round little ass. Then it was gone, and Mark braced himself as he realized the first strike was coming.

It landed with a sharp crack. Mark screamed brokenly, and Vaughn paused, giving his little lover a chance to back out. But Mark said nothing, just whimpered quietly, so Vaughn prepared to deliver another blow. It was even harder than the first one, and Mark moaned in what could have been pleasure or pain. Vaughn proceeded to give four more quick strikes to his upper thighs. Mark began to cry at that point, one tear making it past the cloth of the blindfold and rolling down his face. Vaughn stilled his hand, alarmed at the sight of Mark's tears. He didn't want to get out of character by asking if he was okay, but he felt almost sick to his stomach at seeing the boy cry real tears.

As if he knew what Vaughn was waiting for, Mark spoke quietly. "I'm sorry for crying, Master," he sobbed. "It just stings so bad. But...but...I know I need it. I've been bad."

Vaughn gave an almost silent sigh of relief, then quickly struck his lover two more times, with a very light arm. He threw the riding crop aside, and rubbed softly at Mark's very red ass and thighs. He leaned down to kiss at the tender skin. "I've whipped you enough," he announced, as he pulled back to begin undressing himself. Mark just lay on the bed, listening to the sounds of Vaughn's clothing hitting the floor. He trembled happily when he heard the bedside table drawer slide open, and the quiet pop of the bottle of lube being opened.

Vaughn quickly slicked himself down, then climbed back on the bed and mounted the little blonde. He bumped the head of his cock against Mark's red little ass as he leaned down to hiss in his ear. "Now, I'm going to fuck you hard, you little slut." Mark moaned happily, and Vaughn moved into position, spreading Mark and nudging himself up to that tight little entrance. He carefully worked the head inside, paused for just a moment to let Mark adjust, then rammed his entire length in. Mark cried out in pleasure, struggling against his restraints.

"Oh, Master!" Mark moaned.

Vaughn smirked, then grabbed Mark by the hips and thrust into him forcefully again and again. He leaned down once more to hiss in Mark's ear. "You like getting fucked hard, don't you?" Marked moaned in the affirmative, and Vaughn smirked again, undulating his body against Mark's back. "I never get tired of ramming your perfect little ass." Mark arched his back at the strange compliment. "I bet right now, you're hard as a rock, aren't you? Just from me fucking you in the ass." Mark's cheeks turned red, and he whispered a yes. Vaughn grunted in satisfaction, riding the blonde even harder. "I'm going to make you come, you little slut. I'm going to fuck you and fuck you until you come hard for me." He gripped Mark's hips fiercely, drilling into him with savage thrusts.

Mark wriggled underneath him, his dick swollen with lust to the point of discomfort. He screamed out with pleasure as Vaughn's thrusting hit him just right. "Oh! There!" he managed to cry, and Vaughn continued to thrust in exactly the same way. "Oh, Vaughn...oh..." he moaned, his voice low and deep with desire. "I'm going to..." His voice suddenly became high again as he was coming, his body a frenzy of motion as he ejaculated powerfully from Vaughn's internal stimulation.

Vaughn grunted deeply in delight as Mark's climactic tightness began to pull his orgasm out of him. "Fuck yeah," he groaned, then gave what sounded like a roar as he exploded with pleasure, shooting hard and deep into Mark's inner sanctum. He thrust a few more times for good measure, then collapsed down onto Mark's back, breathing heavily and nuzzling his face into his little lover's blonde hair. He reached up and pulled the blindfold loose with one hand, then made short work of the wrist restraints. Mark rolled onto his back underneath him, his face blissful. Vaughn stayed over him, kissing the boy's mouth passionately and deeply; breaking away to kiss at his neck and shoulders. Then he rolled off to the side, closing his eyes and giving a contented grunt.

Mark smiled and rolled into him. He kissed at Vaughn's shoulder and chest, then traced his fingertips down to his navel. He was startled to see a white square of bandage plastered on Vaughn's hip. He gingerly touched it. "Vaughn, what's that?"

Vaughn lifted his head slightly to look down at his own body, then let it fall back and chuckled. In his excitement to try out the toys he had bought from the sex shop, he had forgotten that little detail entirely. "Mmmm...why don't you peel it off and see?"

Mark hesitated, but Vaughn urged him to go ahead. Mark had not a single clue of what it could be, so he carefully peeled back the tape to lift up the gauze. Once it was up, he just stared for a moment, then burst into tears. He rolled away suddenly, his hands over his face as he sobbed uncontrollably.

Vaughn raised an eyebrow. He had expected Mark to react strongly to the tattoo, but he was a little surprised at the intensity of Mark's crying. "You don't like it?" he grunted.

Mark sobbed harder. "Why would you get a 'W' tattooed on you? You said you didn't care about Will, and..." he broke off, dissolving into tears once more.

Vaughn made a noise of surprise and lifted up on his other elbow to look down. He grunted when he saw that the "M" on his hip did indeed look like a "W" from that angle. "You silly thing. Look." He scooted up and away from the distraught boy, getting in front of him on his knees. "Look," he commanded, and Mark paused his sobbing to turn over and look up.

His tears immediately dried up. "Oh! It's...it's an 'M'." Vaughn smirked, his hands on his hips. "Oh!" Mark continued. "I thought...I mean...it looked like a 'W'," he said sheepishly. He began to blush. "It's wonderful," he whispered. Vaughn settled back down and pulled him into an embrace. "I'm sorry I'm so stupid," he whimpered into Vaughn's chest.

Vaughn kissed the top of his head lightly. "Oh, darlin', you're not stupid. You're just silly. Now why would you ever think I'd get that smug little rich brat's initial tattooed on my body and not yours? For the record, he isn't all that great. Tries to act like a porn star, and I'm not into that. What I like is..." he trailed off, lifting up Mark's face by the chin, "...sweet, pretty little blondes who let me do whatever I want to them. And you're the only one that fits the bill." He leaned in and kissed Mark on the lips. "So quit your worrying, darlin'." Mark made a happy noise, squirming a little closer to him.

"I love you," he said, his voice muffled by Vaughn's chest.

"I love you, too," Vaughn responded, stroking his back lightly. They stayed together for a while, then got up and cleaned up, then turned back into bed.

Mark woke up at the crack of dawn to prepare Vaughn's breakfast. He set it in front of Vaughn, then got behind him and kissed his neck a couple of times. Vaughn chuckled, and Mark sat down across from him and began to peel an orange. "This is okay, right? Do you just hate carrots or all orange food?"

Vaughn snorted. "Just carrots." Mark smiled happily, then hummed lightly to himself as he disassembled the fruit. "Hey, darlin'," Vaughn said, and Mark looked up inquisitively. "You know, we don't have to go to the island tomorrow if you don't want to. It's some kind of festival there, Fall Harvest or something, and I don't give a flip about it. Animal shop's closed, so I won't have any work to do there. So, since we don't have to get up early, how about I take you out tonight?"

Mark flushed with happiness. "Really? That'd be wonderful!" He paused and thought for a moment. "Not to the coffee shop, right? I don't want to go there when I'm off."

Vaughn chuckled. "Definitely not to the coffee shop. We can get something to eat, and then I can take you out to a club. Would you like that?" Mark nodded happily. "You're so easy to please," Vaughn grunted, a hint of a smile curling his lip.

Mark hurried through his day happily. When he got home, he didn't know what to do with himself, since he didn't have to make dinner. So he paced around, straightening up the same things over and over. Time crawled by, and he finally just got in the shower even though he didn't really need it, just to kill some time. He got out, drying and styling his thick blonde hair the best that he could, then looked through his new clothes for something special to wear. He ended up putting on the tight dark blue jeans and one of the clearance shirts - a thin, textured white button up long sleeved shirt that was almost transparent. The day had been quite warm, despite it being fall, so he figured it was fine. He appraised himself in the mirror, blushing a little when he saw that his nipple rings were visible through the fabric; but he figured that people would really have to be looking hard at him to see them, and if they were, then that was their problem, not his. He nodded approvingly at his reflection, then hurried to his top dresser drawer and got out the dog collar. He strapped it on himself just as Vaughn walked in the door.

Vaughn smirked when he saw him. "Well, well...don't you look cute," he grunted. Mark smiled gleefully and ran up to him, hugging him tightly. "So, I guess you're ready to go, huh?" Mark nodded up at him. "All right, darlin', let's get going." He took Mark by the hand, much to Mark's delight, and they left the apartment together. After descending the steps, they walked up the road. "It's not far from here," Vaughn said. They took a turn at a nearby intersection, walked a ways more, then ended up in front of a small sushi bar.

"Sushi?" Mark asked.

Vaughn raised an eyebrow. "What, you don't like sushi?"

Mark shook his head frantically. "No, I LOVE sushi. I just haven't had it in so long, since it's hard to get a lot of times." They went in the entrance together, and were seated in a booth in a cozy, dark corner of the room.

Vaughn smirked as soon as the waiter departed to get their drink orders. "Hey. This little spot is so nice and dark...how about you crawl under this table and suck me off?" Mark blushed deeply, but set aside his napkin and started to slip under the table. "Whoa, whoa!" Vaughn chuckled. "I was just kidding. Wow, you really love me, don't you?" Mark nodded solemnly. Vaughn just gave a short laugh; but in reality, his heart was about to burst with love and gratefulness for his little lover, who never hesitated to do anything for him.

They looked over the menu. "Um, you can order," Mark said. "It's been so long, I'm not even sure what I'd like. All I can remember is that I liked spicy tuna."

Vaughn made a face. "Ugh. Don't you dare mention that to the sushi chef here."

Mark's eyes widened innocently. "Why not?"

"Listen, 'spicy tuna' is just something invented by lazy, cheap sushi chefs to mask the flavor of substandard fish. A little mayonnaise, a little chili powder, and bam. You can't taste the rank taste of the fish no more. That's dangerous, 'cause people can get seriously sick from bad fish. That's the kind of thing that turns people from sushi."

"Oh," Mark said. "Well, anything else is fine."

"How about we order omakase?" Vaughn suggested.

"I've never even heard of that kind of fish. What does it taste like?"

Vaughn chuckled. "It's not a kind of fish. It just means, 'leave it up to the chef.' He'll create a platter of things that he thinks are the best of the evening." Mark nodded, and Vaughn signaled the waiter and ordered. As they waited, Vaughn drank his beer as Mark sipped a small porcelain bowl of green tea. When their food arrived, it was on an intricately carved wooden boat. Mark oohed and aahed at it, then gingerly reached forward and took a piece.

"What's this?" he asked of the orange slice of nigiri in his hand.

"Salmon," Vaughn responded.

"Oh. Um," Mark hesitated. "I actually hate baked salmon, so I might not like this."

Vaughn shook his head. "Two totally different things, I promise you. I hate baked salmon too. But they use a totally different kind of salmon for that, and then they ruin the texture by cooking it. Believe me, you'll like this." Mark looked doubtful, but dipped the piece in a little soy sauce, and then bit it in half. He chewed with a strange expression on his face, which quickly cleared.

"Oh! It's wonderful!" he exclaimed after he swallowed it.

"I told you so."

"It's nothing like baked salmon! Baked salmon is so fishy and yucky and dry and blah! That was like...like...fish made out of butter and silk." Vaughn erupted in laughter at Mark's clumsy description. "But it is!" Mark protested.

Vaughn nodded, eating some himself. "I know what you mean, darlin'." He smiled warmly at his little lover, who had already moved on to a piece of squid. He struggled to bite off a piece gracefully, and ending up shoving the whole thing in his mouth.

Mark took a long drink of water to wash it down, then wiped his mouth. "That was good, but it's a little difficult to eat. I mean, you can't bite it in half, but it's too big to really fit in your mouth all at once."

Vaughn smirked. "I've seen you fit more in your mouth than that before," he said in a low voice.

Mark blushed. "Oh! That's different! I'm not trying to like, chew THAT up and swallow it."

Vaughn flinched at the idea. "Oh, you better not try to do that." Mark smiled coyly, eating another piece of sushi. When they finished their meal, they headed out hand in hand for the club. It was a substantial distance from the restaurant, near the city's university. Mark stepped inside, pulled along by Vaughn, and when his eyes adjusted to the dim lights inside, he gasped.

There was nothing but men inside. His mind quickly made the correct assumption that they were in a gay club. He clung to Vaughn's side, suddenly a little afraid of the men who all seemed to be openly leering at him. They moved to a couch at the back of the club. Vaughn patted his thigh invitingly, and Mark climbed up into his lap. Vaughn spoke directly into his ear, trying to be heard above the noise of the crowd. "What do you think?"

Mark leaned back to talk in Vaughn's ear. "There's a lot of men here."

Vaughn chuckled, stroking his back possessively. "Don't worry, darlin'. You're mine." Mark nodded, gripping onto Vaughn's shirt. He started to press a little kiss to Vaughn's lips, when Vaughn suddenly parted his own and slipped his tongue into Mark's mouth. Mark kissed him back with equal passion, and they finally came apart a few minutes later. Mark found that the noise in the club, coupled with the idea of being watched by other people, had him very aroused. He squirmed a little in Vaughn's lap.

"Want a drink?" Vaughn asked.

"Oh, but I'm not old enough..." Mark protested.

Vaughn shrugged. "They don't care here. So, what do you want?"

Mark looked helpless. "I...I have no idea. I've only ever tasted beer, and I don't like that."

Vaughn smirked. "I think I know what you might like." He urged Mark off his lap, then went to get drinks. Mark stayed on the couch, crossing his arms defensively and looking away any time someone tried to make eye contact with him. He stared down at the ground, and suddenly two feet appeared in front of him.

"Hey, there, twinkle toes. What's your name?" Mark looked up in surprise into the face of a burly, hairy man in a leather vest. Mark crossed his arms tighter and looked away. The guy got the hint and wandered off. Just then, much to Mark's relief, Vaughn returned with drinks.

"Here," he grunted, pushing a glass into Mark's hands. "It's a mud slide. It's got chocolate in it." Mark's eyes lit up at the magic word, and soon he was quickly consuming the rich alcoholic beverage. Vaughn chuckled and sipped his beer as he watched Mark drink it down. "Whoa there, don't overdo it," he cautioned.

"But...it tastes like a dessert. Does it really have alcohol in it?" Mark asked.

Vaughn nodded. "You bet it does. And you'll be feeling it very soon." Mark looked skeptical, but Vaughn's prediction was right. About fifteen minutes later, Mark was positively giddy. He straddled Vaughn on the couch, in full view of everyone, and kissed him with fervor. Vaughn snorted a little, shocked at Mark's bold behavior, but went with it. Mark began to grind himself into Vaughn's crotch. The cowboy pulled his mouth away long enough to speak. "You bad little slut," he hissed in the blonde's ear. "People are watching."

Mark's eyes were half lidded, smoldering with lust. "I know," he purred, then leaned in and kissed Vaughn more. Vaughn smirked into the kiss, then grabbed Mark's ass and fondled it as the little blonde gyrated in his lap. "Fuck me," Mark hissed in Vaughn's ear.

"Right here?" Vaughn drawled lazily. Mark nodded, nipping lightly at Vaughn's neck. "Bad boy," Vaughn teased. "That might be hard, don't you think?"

"I'm hard," Mark moaned. "And I want you to fuck me."

Vaughn chuckled and stood up, lifting the little blonde with him. Mark's slim legs were twined around his waist, and his arms were thrown around his neck. "Come on, darlin', I think we better go home. You don't have much tolerance for drink yet." Mark whined and protested, but Vaughn carried him resolutely out of the club. Once a little ways outside, Vaughn carefully set him down and took his hand, leading him for home. At that point, Mark had become very giggly, and every single thing he saw on the return trip home was the most hilarious thing he had ever seen; including a stray dog, a car with a flat tire, a broken bottle in the road, a piece of paper fluttering in the wind; on and on. Vaughn couldn't even get annoyed with Mark, instead finding his antics quite amusing.

They finally arrived at home, where Vaughn locked the door behind them. "Now," he said, advancing on Mark, "I'm going to give you that fucking you were begging me for." Mark moaned happily, pulling his pants down and bending over the arm of the couch. Vaughn smirked, then grabbed the lube from beside the bed. He got behind the little blonde, then unzipped his own pants, releasing his throbbing erection. He lubed his length up, then pressed it against Mark's tight entrance.

"Ohhhh..." Mark groaned as Vaughn began to penetrate him. "Mmmm..." Vaughn gave a little grunt and thrust himself fully inside, then began to pump in and out. Mark squirmed and cried out happily underneath him; until a few minutes in, when his cries became even louder and more sharp. "Vaughn!" he screamed out, and Vaughn could tell he was climaxing. Vaughn gave a few more energetic thrusts and found release himself, groaning with pleasure. He stayed inside of Mark for a couple minutes, savoring the sensation, then carefully pulled himself out.

He arched an eyebrow when Mark didn't move or say anything. He bent to the side, looking down at Mark's face. The little blonde was sleeping soundly, pitched forward over the arm of the couch. Vaughn chuckled and tucked himself away, then hoisted Mark into the air, carrying him across the room and then laid him on the bed. He removed Mark's clothing the rest of the way, then cleaned up Mark's stomach and thighs, where some traces of release still remained. Mark murmured happily in his sleep, but did not wake, and Vaughn pulled the sheets up over him. He disrobed himself, then snuggled in next to his sweet little lover, spooning him gently and falling asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The next morning, Vaughn awoke after the sun was up. It had been a long time since he had a day off and had been able to sleep in at all. He stretched and turned over to look at Mark. The little blonde was especially rumpled, even more so than usual. His face was partially pressed into the pillow, and his hair stuck up wild in places. Vaughn smirked and wondered if the boy was going to have a hangover after his first time getting drunk.

That question was answered a few minutes later, when Mark fluttered his eyes open. Vaughn fully expected him to moan and groan and complain of feeling bad, but Mark surprised him by just smiling and snuggling closer. "Good morning," he said, his voice muffled slightly.

"Morning. You feeling all right?"

Mark looked up at him in confusion. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Vaughn chuckled. "You don't remember getting drunk at the club and trying to get me to fuck you in public? No?"

Mark thought deeply, biting his lip and furrowing his brow. Then his face cleared completely, and an "aha!" expression appeared. "Oh yeah!" He grinned sheepishly and burrowed himself under the covers a little more, then he pressed his face into Vaughn's stomach. "That was pretty naughty, huh?" He looked up at Vaughn hopefully.

Vaughn got the hint. "Oh yes, _very _naughty. And very naughty boys need to be punished." He pulled Mark up in the bed, and flipped him on his stomach with ease. "Bad, bad, bad, bad boy," he admonished, each word punctuated by a slap to the ass. Mark cried out in pleasure during the spanking, and when it was over, rolled back to Vaughn and smiled impishly at him. Vaughn just rolled his eyes, giving a low laugh.

It was the first day off they had ever had together, so they lazed around in bed for a while, talking and snuggling. Vaughn still found it amazing that he could actually "snuggle" with somebody - if someone had told him a year ago that he'd be snuggling with another person in his bed, he would have told them they were full of shit. But there he was, kissing and holding on to his adorable little blonde.

They ended up going out for lunch. Mark skipped along happily next to Vaughn. They ended up taking the same route they did the night before, heading towards the local university. They crossed a wide, wooden bridge over the river, and Mark had to stop and admire the blue water rushing below. Vaughn chuckled and then urged him along, and they reached their destination - a small cafe.

They ordered something to eat, and then Mark hurried over to the window to look at the view of the river. Vaughn remained at the table, looking over at him fondly. The boy was so cute, how he always appreciated every little thing in his life. He was so innocent in some ways, and it was refreshing to the jaded cowboy. Almost all of his past sex partners were annoying, complaining queens that he couldn't stand for even a minute after the fucking was over.

As if on cue, one such queen sauntered up to his table right that second. Vaughn sighed loudly. It was a prissy little jerk that he had a couple of very brief encounters with, and who he always ran into in the club. Vaughn wasn't even sure what his name was. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Vaughn. I swear, I thought you had gone missing in action! I haven't seen you around in weeks! And then I saw you last night in Teasers, messing around with some slutty little twink. I was about to come over to you and say hello, but I blinked and you were gone. Couldn't wait to fuck him in the alley, huh?"

Vaughn just grunted, and right at that moment, Mark returned to the table. He slowed his walk when he saw there was another man talking to Vaughn. He approached his seat warily and slipped into it quietly, never taking his eyes off of the slim brunette who was obviously trying to tread in his territory.

The man laughed, a high tinkling sound. "Oh my! This is a first! You're actually willing to be seen in daylight the next day with one of your conquests? You've changed, Vaughn." Mark furrowed his brow up at him. "Oh dear, have I upset you, sweetie? Let me just save you a lot of trouble and tell you that Vaughn is a dog. He'll fuck you good, but don't hold your breath that he'll stick around. You're lucky to have gotten him for this long."

Vaughn groaned. "This is Mark. _He's_ where I've been for all those weeks. Get it?"

the man gaped. "I totally do _not _believe this. Of all the hundreds of guys you've fucked," Mark's eyebrows went up in alarm there, and Vaughn groaned again as he continued, "THIS is the one that captures your attention? Some silly little twink? Ugh. How boring." He waved his hand dismissively. "Listen," he said, leaning in and putting his hand on the table. "When you get bored of this one, ring me. I'm sure I can rock your world better than this goofy looking kid."

Vaughn gave a dry laugh. "I'm sure you can't. Besides, I can't even remember your name. You were that forgettable."

The man snorted, looking offended. "Please," he huffed. "What's so special about _him_?"

Vaughn just grunted. "None of your damn business. And you can spread the word with all your bitch friends that I'm off the market, so that I don't have to be bothered with any more propositions from tired old queens like yourself."

The man made a sour face, then tossed his head in the air and flounced off. Mark stared after him. "What was that...?" he asked, looking bewildered.

Vaughn grunted, then took a drink of water. He turned to Mark, laying a hand on his thigh. "Listen, you oughta understand now that I've been with a _lot _of guys. A _lot_. So, we're probably going to run into some of them every now and then. It's a big city, but not that big." He leaned in and tilted Mark's chin up, then spoke in an even softer voice. "But you also need to understand that you're worth more than all of them put together. I don't give a fuck about a single one of them, got it? That's all over and done with." He pressed his lips lightly to Mark's. "I love _you_, darlin'."

Mark murmured happily, his cheeks flushing slightly. Their food came then, and they were silent for a while as they ate. Mark slowly turned to Vaughn a few minutes later. "Hundreds? Really?"

Vaughn shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't keep count." Mark picked at his napkin, about to say something else, but Vaughn spoke up. "Now, darlin', I just told you not to worry your pretty little head about all that."

Mark shook his head. "No, I just wanted to know...really, you never had any of those guys sleep over or took them out on a date or anything?"

Vaughn balked. "Hell no. Bunch of stupid assholes. Didn't wanna be their friend or anything. It was pure sex, that's all." Mark broke out into an inexplicable grin. "What's making you so happy?" Vaughn grunted.

"I'm special, huh?"

"Yup. Real special. One of a kind." Vaughn chuckled to himself as Mark did a tiny, adorable little cheer to himself. "So, what about you?" Vaughn asked.

Mark looked up with wide eyes. "What about me what?"

"How many guys you fucked?"

Mark blushed. "Well..." he hemmed and hawed. "Just two before. And you make three." He thought for a minute. "Do I have to count Will?"

Vaughn snorted. "No."

"Okay, then just three total." He ate some of his sandwich, then continued. "I had two boyfriends in high school. The first one was during my sophomore year, and the second was in my senior year. He was a football player. We had to keep it on the down low, because everybody thought he was straight. His parents would have killed him. Oh, but he was so cute - "

"That's enough," Vaughn grunted, suddenly feeling jealous. "I don't want to hear any more."

Mark's cheeks pinked up. "Oh! Oh! I'm sorry."

"It's all right, darlin'. But...I don't want to ever hear you talking about another man. Got it? Or I'll have to get out the riding crop." He narrowed his eyes with intent at Mark.

Mark squirmed and trembled. "Yes, I get it," he breathed. His heart was bursting with happiness that Vaughn could get jealous for him. In reality, the other two guys he had been with were awful compared to Vaughn. The one he had in tenth grade, Kyle, was a fumbling mess. Couldn't get it in, would come within seconds, used way too much teeth in oral. Then the football player, Jeff, was in too much of a hurry. He was always worried that they would get caught, and there was more than one time when in his haste, he penetrated Mark without proper lubrication and made him bleed. He was always very apologetic, but that didn't make Mark's sore ass feel any better. And he was sometimes rough and mean to Mark because of his own guilt and shame at being gay. He often slapped Mark across the face for no reason at all, and called him way uglier names than Vaughn ever had.

It was the worst if he happened to run into Jeff when he was with his football buddies. They had to pretend like they weren't friends. Jeff explained away the reason why they were sometimes in each other's houses and even bedrooms by saying that Mark was tutoring him in math - which was a huge crock of shit because Mark barely passed it himself - but if Mark happened to cross paths with Jeff and his buddies, he was treated to an onslaught of hurt. "Little fag! Gayfer! Butt fucker! You make me sick!" It was bad enough that Jeff's friends said those things to him and Jeff wouldn't stop them, but the most hurtful blow of all was when Jeff _himself _would say those things too. He'd always say he was sorry in private later, but it didn't fix anything. Still, Mark stayed with him, because he didn't know what else to do.

Mark remembered a really bad time. It was Valentine's Day, and the school had a fundraiser where students could pay a small fee to send a flower to another student. It was up to the student whether they wanted it to be anonymous or not. So, Mark sent an anonymous red rose to Jeff. He waited expectantly all day, perking up when the student council's flower delivery group would enter each class at the beginning of the period. But nothing ever came for him. That was understandable - Jeff was so paranoid that he probably couldn't even risk that. But when sixth period came, his heart leapt with joy when one of the flower deliverers stood in front of him, peering at the tag, and the back of the tag said, "Love, Jeff." His heart then dropped in his chest when the deliverer walked away, handing it to Christie, a cheerleader. She crowed and swooned for the rest of the day that Jeff was in love with her, blah blah blah. Mark felt like he had been stabbed. Jeff had decided to publicly pursue a cheerleader to quiet the small rumors that were swirling around that he was gay.

After that, he refused to see Jeff. He couldn't do it anymore - pretend that they didn't know each other in public, when they knew each other more intimately than anyone else in the world. He had actually surprised himself when he fell right back into that behavior during the first few weeks with Vaughn - secret couplings that no one knew about, Vaughn being gruff to him in public (and in private, for that matter.) But things progressed at a reassuring pace. A kiss here, taking him out to the diner there. With Jeff, things had never progressed, and they were never going to. He would never come out, and as long as he didn't, there was no hope for romance between the two of them.

"What're you thinking about?" Vaughn queried. "Eat your food." Mark blushed and hurried to eat. Vaughn scrutinized him for a while. He hoped that the boy wasn't having fond remembrances of his past lovers. The thought ate him up inside for some strange reason. Even though he knew he couldn't change the past or control Mark's thoughts, he was consumed by a burning desire to possess him completely, and the idea of Mark longing for someone else made his heart hurt. He was musing on this when he noticed that Mark looked a little melancholy. "What's wrong?" he grunted.

Mark hesitated. "I was thinking about my ex boyfriend." Vaughn tensed up, scowling a little, as Mark continued. "He was pretty awful to me, now that I think about it." Vaughn opened his mouth slightly in surprise. So Mark wasn't longing, he was regretting. He felt relieved, and leaned in a little to hear Mark, who was talking rather quietly. "You wouldn't ever slap me in the face, would you?"

Vaughn was taken aback. "Of course not. Unless that's something you're into."

Mark managed a wry smile. "No, I'm not into it. Definitely not. I don't mind being spanked or punished, but face slapping feels wrong."

Vaughn frowned. "Anyway, why are you asking that? Did someone slap you?"

Mark sighed. "Yeah, my ex boyfriend did it."

Vaughn inhaled deeply through his nose. "Once? Or more than once?"

"More than once. A lot." Mark hung his head, a little ashamed. Vaughn just stared straight ahead, his mind full of quite evil things he wanted to do to this guy. Mark continued. "He wasn't out, and he had a lot of guilt and stuff about being together. Which he took out on me. I know now that it was fucked up, but I was so vulnerable, that I let it keep happening. It's not like he ever punched me or gave me bruises. Still, it was wrong, I know that. I just thought, if I was good, if I did everything he wanted, then he would love me and not treat me like a dirty secret. But of course, it didn't work." He played with his napkin, shredding it into bits.

Vaughn groaned softly when he realized something. "So, when we first got together, you thought it was the same deal with me, huh?" Mark nodded. Vaughn sighed. "I don't play games like that. Sure, I've burned through a lot of partners, but I never did shit like that. That's just fucked up." He glowered as he imagined some faceless prick slapping his Mark across the face, then cooing and apologizing, only to do it all over again. The punishment that he administered to Mark - it was different, because they both wanted it. And getting spanked felt a lot different than getting slapped in the face.

Vaughn leaned forward and lightly stroked his hand up and down Mark's arm, making him shudder and sigh. "Darlin'. All that's over. I promise that I ain't ever going to slap you." He lowered his voice. "I'm still going to spank your naughty little ass, but you know... you know you can tell me to stop and I will. I'm not hitting you because I'm mad at you. You know that, right?" Mark nodded. "Okay, then. And something else - if I ever encounter this football fuck, I'm gonna slap him across his face; and I promise you, there _will _be bruises." Mark smiled and Vaughn's violent promise; as rough as it was, he knew it was because Vaughn truly loved him.

They went back to eating, and Vaughn began to think about his own sexual history. He had realized that he liked men when he was about 13. That was around the time when he discovered masturbation, and he found that unlike other guys, who would steal their dad's girlie magazines or even lingerie catalogs out of the mail to look at; he was not the least bit turned on by the female form. What he did like was slim, young looking guys, the prettier the better. He never struggled with the idea of being gay - to him it wasn't a big deal. If that's the way it was, that's the way it was. He didn't give a fuck about what people thought about him anyway.

He remembered his first sexual experience clearly. There was an effeminate boy in his high school named Ben, who was in drama club. He was a huge flirt, with both boys and girls; always sitting in people's laps, running his fingers through people's hair, blowing kisses, that kind of thing. They were in ninth grade, and Vaughn avoided the guy like the plague, like he did with most people. But Ben was aggressive, and at the school's fall festival, had encountered him in a little dark corner of the school. Vaughn told him to fuck off, and the boy's eyes had twinkled mischievously. "Oh, I'll fuck off, all right," he had said. Then he swooped in and began tongue kissing Vaughn, who was too startled to resist. Ben quickly slipped his hand down the front of Vaughn's pants, stroking him expertly until he came in his hand. Someone came around the corner and nearly caught them, so they broke apart, and Vaughn actually left the party feeling a little bewildered.

The next day, Vaughn saw Denny, his arch nemesis, sitting on a bench with Ben and stroking his back in the park after school. They were talking with their heads bowed together. When Ben looked up and saw Vaughn, he turned up his nose, then grabbed Denny's face and started kissing him, his eyes glued on Vaughn. Vaughn just made a disgusted face, and stomped off. He didn't know what kind of game Ben was playing, but he wasn't interested in it.

From then on, sex to him was something you did quickly for fun; and when it was over, you didn't hang around or try to be friends with the person. That only led to complications. It was easy to find willing guys in a big city, especially near the university, where the guys were pretty open minded and free spirited. Vaughn was well aware that he was an attractive man; his body was fit and lean, his face wasn't half bad, guys always especially liked his unusual violet eyes, he was well hung, and even his potentially unfortunate premature graying only attracted more men, who called him the "silver fox."

The formula - fuck 'em and leave 'em - had worked well for him for over a decade. He was now 27, and Mark was truly the first person he had ever had a relationship with. He had never felt the urge to pair up with anyone until the submissive little blonde had snuck into his life. He laughed to himself when he remembered their first sexual encounter - how frightened Mark had looked as he cowered in front of Vaughn, apologizing. When he said he'd do anything to make it up to Vaughn, the cowboy had only been half kidding when he boldly suggested a blow job. Then when the boy had actually fallen to his knees and began doing it; Vaughn was actually pretty amazed. Mark had lingered afterwards, and Vaughn told him to go away; it wasn't because the blow job wasn't good - it was one of the best ever - it was just that Vaughn was used to dismissing his partners rather rudely. It wasn't personal, just the way he operated. When Mark had actually returned the next week, and silently dropped to his knees once more, and Vaughn realized that he wanted him for a second time, it was then that he realized something was different about the little blonde.

It could have been because Mark was quiet - he hated people who ran their mouth for no reason whatsoever. It could have been because Mark was one of the cutest little creatures he had ever seen - that thick blonde hair growing wild, his big green eyes, and that impish face. It could have been because Mark was totally submissive to him, doing anything and everything he wanted with hardly any hesitation. It was actually a combination of all those things and more. For the first time in his life, Vaughn felt loved by someone - truly loved, adored, and worshipped - and it made him feel contentment that he'd never known before. He gave Mark a little smile, which was returned by a big grin.

Vaughn reached out and stroked Mark's cheek. "Darlin'...I'm gonna take you home and fuck the hell out of you."

"Yay!" Mark finished off the last of his drink and stood up quickly. Vaughn smirked, stepping in and encircling his shoulders with one arm.

"And you'd better not dare fall asleep while I'm fucking you this time. That hurt my feelings." He gave a little sniff.

Mark yelped. "Really? I'm sorry! Oh no..."

Vaughn chuckled. "Just kidding. You're so gullible." He ruffled the little blonde's hair. They walked home briskly, Vaughn slapping Mark on the ass when no one was nearby, making Mark squeal and run a little ahead.

Once they got inside together, they began kissing passionately. Vaughn backed Mark towards the bed. "Wait," Mark said. Vaughn paused and looked at him quizzically, and Mark looked up at him meekly. "Can we do it in the shower?"

Vaughn smirked. "All right," he grunted, and Mark grinned and stripped off his clothes. Vaughn undressed at a slower pace, as Mark hurried into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Vaughn entered after him, holding the bottle of lube.

"What's that for? It's going to be plenty wet in there," Mark said.

"Trust me," Vaughn grunted, and they stepped in together, the water having warmed up. Vaughn set the lube on the soap rack and leaned in, taking Mark's face in his hands and kissing him. Mark moaned happily into the kiss, his already slightly aroused manhood becoming fully erect and bumping against Vaughn's thigh. Vaughn broke away to kiss at his neck. "What made you want to fuck in the shower?"

Mark blushed. "I...I had a fantasy about it," he said evasively.

Vaughn keyed right in on what Mark was trying to hide. "You jerked off while thinking about it, huh?"

Mark gave a sheepish laugh. "Yeah...you're not mad, are you?"

Vaughn chuckled, kissing the little blonde's shoulder. "No. You're free to jerk off if I'm not around. As long as you save enough for me. I'd be pretty insulted if I was fucking you and your dick was just flopping around, already worn out."

Mark murmured. "No, that won't happen...it gets hard when you're in me. I don't know why."

"It's because you belong to me, and I want it that way. That's why." Vaughn slid his wet hands up and down Mark's sides. He marveled at how enticingly slim and petite the boy was. Though Mark's short stature was going to be a problem in just a moment. Vaughn spun Mark around, pushing him up against the shower wall a little out of reach of the water's flow. Mark sighed with happiness as his fantasy began to play out in real life. Vaughn grabbed the lube and coated himself liberally in it, and he prepared to move into position. then he gave a dry laugh.

"Darlin'. This ain't gonna work."

Mark made a noise of surprise. "Why not?"

"Because. You're a tiny little thing, and I'm not. We can't do it standing up." He thumped his erection against Mark's middle back, where it came to when they were both standing. Mark sighed with disappointment, and Vaughn thought quickly. "Wait, let's try this," he said suddenly. He wheeled Mark around, then hoisted him up by the waist. Mark squealed a little, but wrapped his arms around Vaughn's neck and his legs around his waist. Vaughn held onto him firmly, pushing him up against the wall, then guided him down carefully onto his length. Mark panted as the tip began to breach him, then exhaled as he slipped down all the way on it, propelled by gravity.

They both moaned and rocked together for a moment. "Oh...fuck...you're always so perfect," Vaughn groaned. He gave three quick thrusts. "I can't ever get enough of fucking you." Mark sighed happily, squeezing his muscles rhythmically. "Am I hitting you in the right place, darlin'?" Vaughn asked him.

"Mmmmm..." Mark moaned. "A little...like that...oh! Yes yes yes!" he yelped suddenly. Vaughn grunted and slid himself artfully in the exact same way over and over. Mark cried out in sheer ecstasy as his dick pulsed with powerful pleasure, feeling ready to burst at any second. "Vaughn!" he cried, and his release burst forth from him, then dribbled down onto his body. Vaughn groaned in satisfaction, then proceeded to drill the little blonde just how he wanted to.

"I'm gonna come inside of you, Mark...make me come." Mark squeezed himself tight around Vaughn's girth over and over. "Oh, fuck, that's it, oh my fucking god!" Vaughn exclaimed through gritted teeth, then exploded deep inside. He groaned and thrust erratically for some time, then slowed his pace, gave a long exhale, then let his little lover down carefully.

They kissed under the warm flow of the water, Vaughn stooping slightly to reach Mark's mouth. He ran his fingers through Mark's hair. "That was a good idea, little darlin'," he breathed at Mark. "You're always so much fun." Mark just smiled happily and pressed his face into Vaughn's chest, sighing with satisfaction.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

As they got out of the shower and dried themselves off, Mark was startled to hear the phone ring. It had never, ever rung once since he had lived there. He didn't even think Vaughn had a phone. Vaughn just nonchalantly walked over to the side table and picked up the receiver. "Hello?" he grunted. He proceeded to grunt his way through the rest of the conversation, much to Mark's amusement.

When he hung up, Mark queried, "What was that all about?"

"Julia. She says the animal shop will be closed tomorrow, so I've got another day off."

"Why is it closed?"

Vaughn rolled his eyes. "Because Julia and her fat mom are going back to our hometown to celebrate Fall Harvest there." He snorted. "Waste of time."

Mark clasped his hands together. "I want to go!"

Vaughn stared at him. "Why? Fall Harvest fucking sucks. Ever been to one? People throw a bunch of garbage in a big pot and then eat it. Ugh. And some dumb fuck always throws about ten pounds of carrots in there just to piss me off. Usually Denny." He rolled his eyes again. "Trust me, it sucks ass."

Mark still looked up at him with gleaming eyes. "I still want to go," he breathed. "I want to see where you're from."

"Huh? Really? Well, I guess..." In truth, Vaughn was rather flattered that the boy was that interested in where he came from. "Well, whatever. We can take the early train there. It's about an hour out. You won't need to pack; we can take the late train back." Mark nodded happily, and Vaughn smirked.

The next morning, they boarded the train together. "So what's your family like?" Mark asked.

Vaughn snorted. "Stupid." He stared out the window, but when he looked back at Mark, he saw that he was still waiting patiently for more of an answer than that. He sighed. "You've already met Mirabelle and Julia, and you've seen what dumb cunts they are." Mark stifled a surprised laugh. "What? They are. Uh, then there's my mom. She's like Mirabelle, but even more annoying. My dad's dead. All the men in my family are. I'm the oldest one left." He snorted. "That's pretty pathetic. So, it's a lot of fucking women. I get a headache just thinking about it. I have a couple of male cousins, but I don't even remember their names. Jack? Calvin, maybe? Anyway, who cares. They don't come around no more either." He ended with a grunt and turned back to stare out the window.

Mark sat in silence, swinging his legs a little. Vaughn realized that he was supposed to say something. "Uh, what about you? Got any family?"

"No."

"Lucky."

Mark sighed heavily. "I wish it were that easy. Well, see, I was raised by my grandma. My dad got my mom pregnant when they were only 15. They went to live with her family, but right after I was born they kicked them out, and my dad came back to my grandma with me and just dropped me off. Said, 'I can't do it.' And that was the last she saw of him." He swung his legs a little more.

Vaughn felt sorry for the little blonde. "Well, you've got your grandma, right? Or...did she...?"

Mark shook his head, giving a sad laugh. "No, she's still alive...technically. She started acting weirder and weirder when I was a teenager. One day, I came home and she was eating the cat's food. I called the hospital, and they took her in. They diagnosed her with Alzheimer's, and put her in the memory care unit at the nursing home. I went to visit her every single day...until one day..." He gave a deep sigh, then continued. "Well, one day, she didn't even recognize me any more. Kept calling me Kevin, which was my dad's name. She yelled and screamed at me about what a sorry excuse for a son I was. I tried to tell her that it was me, Mark, but she just kept screaming. The nurse finally told me I'd better leave so that they could try to calm her down. I waited a few days and went back, but it was the same story. I finally gave up trying to go...I still call every now and then and talk to the head nurse, but it's always the same. She never asks for me. So..." he trailed off and stared down in his lap. He blinked a few times, trying to hold back the tears.

Vaughn clucked his tongue and wrapped an arm around Mark. The little blonde pressed his face into Vaughn's side, and sobbed a couple of times. Then he took a deep breath, managing to compose himself. He pulled away and wiped his face quickly, then cleared his throat. "Anyway, that's why I was kind of excited to see your family."

Vaughn grunted. "Now I feel kind of shitty. Me moaning and groaning about what a bunch of bitches my family are, and you haven't even got any."

Mark laughed softly. "No, you have every right to complain about your family if you want to. That's part of the joy of having a family - getting to complain about them." He smiled up at Vaughn, who chuckled and pulled him in close again.

They arrived in Vaughn's hometown shortly after. Mark looked around as they disembarked the train. It was a small farming town, nothing really remarkable. They hiked across a dusty road, then approached a large light blue house, where Vaughn knocked on the door. The sounds of pots and pans clattering could be heard from inside, and then the door opened.

A tall, busty middle aged woman came into view. If her violet eyes didn't give her away as Vaughn's mother, her steely gray bob did. She folded her arms and snorted. "My my my. Who is this stranger on my porch? I do declare, I have no idea."

Vaughn groaned. "Cut it out, ma. You know who I am."

Vaughn's mother began to laugh. "Oh, you're the same as ever. Come on in, come on in." They stepped inside, and were greeted by quite the crowd already assembled there. Julia and Mirabelle were in the kitchen helping prepare some kind of pastries, while Elliot and some unknown gray haired young man, most likely one of Vaughn's nameless cousins, hauled a barrelful of apples inside from the back door. Other various neighbors and relatives bustled around the house.

Vaughn's mother approached Mark and put her hands on his shoulders. "You must be Mark," she said warmly.

"Y-yes, ma'am," Mark responded tremulously.

She roared with laughter, scaring Mark even more. "Ma'am! You hear that, y'all? Ohoho!" She looked down at Mark. "No, my boy, you can call me Ma." She then proceeded to envelop Mark in a smothering hug. He squeaked and squawked as his face was buried in her ample chest, due to his small stature. He backed away in a daze once she let him go. "I've heard all about you from Julia."

Vaughn shot a withering glance at Julia, who shrugged. "Hey, don't glare at me. I correctly guessed that your mother would be relieved to hear that you had a real boyfriend for the first time in your life."

Vaughn's mother had already bustled back into the kitchen. "I sure was." She wiped some flour off the counter. "It's heartbreaking for a mother to be worrying about her son sticking his weewee in a different no no hole every night."

Vaughn actually had the decency to blush. "Ma, shut the fuck up!" he roared, then buried his face in his hands. Vaughn's mother just laughed at that, obviously used to Vaughn's rough mouth.

"Oh, but it was true, wasn't it?" She waggled her finger at him accusingly. "I didn't raise you to be a cotton pickin' slut, but there you went and did it! Mercy!" She walked back over to Mark, who was practically paralyzed from everything going on around him. "But look at this one. Heavens! He's so cute, I could just eat him up!" She patted him affectionately on both cheeks, leaving traces of flour behind. "Adorable. He's a keeper, son." She laughed again and wheeled back into the kitchen to begin peeling apples. Mark snapped out of his daze and followed her, getting up close beside her.

"Oh? You wanna help? What a darling. Here you go." She handed over her peeler and promptly fished out another from the drawer, then the two of them peeled apples efficiently in the sink.

Vaughn, meanwhile, had slumped down in a chair and was holding his aching head with one hand. "This is why I never come home," he grumbled.

His mother tut-tutted him. "Oh, hush, you. You oughta be grateful that you got a Ma who loves you for who you are - a grumpy, mean, homosexual jerk." She waggled her peeler at him as he groaned and put his head down on the table. "Not many mothers could deal with all that. But I'm the best Ma on this planet. So hush up with your whining."

"Kill me now," Vaughn groaned.

"You're not getting off that easy," his mother chimed and then laughed. "Oh, you. The same doom and gloom personality as your old Pa. May he rest in peace. Now that was one hard ass bastard." She turned to Mark. "He wouldn't have tolerated his son bringing a guy home, let me tell you that much. He would have roared and yelled and told everyone to go to hell and die. And that's a fact." Mark murmured solemnly, concentrating intently on peeling apples. He was a little overwhelmed by Vaughn's mother.

They finished peeling the apples, then proceeded to core and chop them. Julia joined in, placing the chopped apples in the pie crusts she and Mirabelle had already prepared, then slid them in the oven to bake. Vaughn's mother wiped her hands on her apron and led Mark over to a corner with a large bookshelf full of photo albums. Vaughn looked up from his pouting place at the table. "No, Ma!" he protested. "Not the photo albums..." He groaned and put his head back down.

Vaughn's mother just smirked, and Mark was slightly taken aback at how similar they looked when making that expression. He sat down gingerly next to her, and looked at the large photo album she had cracked open in her lap. "Here's Vaughn as a baby." She pointed at a picture of a bald, naked little baby boy, laying on a blanket on a couch. "Oh, how he used to pull on that weewee. All day long, all night long! I thought he was going to pull it off. I went crying to the doctor with him one time. 'Doctor! My baby is going to pull his weewee off!' Oh my! Well, he assured me it was normal, and there was no way for him to pull it off." She mused this, while Vaughn pounded his head against the kitchen table. "Still, I never seen another baby pull on his weewee like that." She shook her head. "Well, mine was always special."

She turned the page. There was a picture of a little blonde boy, scowling at the camera as other children grinned at it. "I bet you can guess who this is." Mark nodded. "Yep, he used to be blonde. Started to go gray at thirteen! What a shock that was! I mean, I went gray at 30, but thirteen? That's just wrong."

She continued on further in the book, pointing out pictures of Vaughn and telling stories about his childhood. She eventually got up and retrieved another album, which contained pictures of Vaughn as a teenager. Mark couldn't help but smile at the lanky, scowling teen with shaggy graying hair. Vaughn's mother noticed this. "Pretty cute, wasn't he? Well, he never had any interest in the girls. I thought it was just because he was so anti social - until he got sent home from school in the 10th grade for, ahem, getting a blow job in the bathroom at school. From another boy! That was the first time I was glad that Vaughn's father had already passed, because I am sure that he would have strangled him to death for that. Me, I was just mad he did it at school and got sent home. I didn't care if that's the way he was." She leaned into Mark. "At least I didn't have to worry about him getting anyone pregnant, ha ha!" Vaughn gave a muffled groan from the table, where he had his head buried in his arms.

Vaughn's mother continued to show Mark every single photograph she had ever taken of Vaughn, and tell lots of embarrassing stories. Later in the day, they all went to the Harvest Festival. Mark helped to carry one of the many trays of apple pie, then set it down on one of the huge tables in the center of the field. Vaughn skulked along behind everyone, still feeling sore over his mother showing out.

Mark looked over at a group of people who looked familiar. He quickly realized why - it was Denny's family. Denny himself stood in the center of the group, laughing and talking loudly. A couple who were apparently his mother and father, stood to the side of him. They both had the same dark coloring, with wavy hair. Mark squinted and stared, feeling like he was having double vision. Standing on the other side of Denny was a guy who looked exactly like Denny.

Vaughn walked up beside him at that moment. "That's Denny's twin brother, Danny. Yeah, I know, it's a fucking nightmare. The only difference between them is that Danny likes girls. He's just as annoying, if not more so." Mark giggled at that, then noted the other similar looking people. "Yeah, and he's got a buttload more brothers, sisters, and cousins. That's one family that didn't know when to stop. Ugh."

As time passed, Denny's family drifted closer to Vaughn's family. "Hey, Vaughn!" Danny called out. Vaughn just grimaced and turned away. "Still as pissy as ever, huh, bro? Well, that's cool. Hey, this must be your little dude, huh?" Vaughn just grunted, not in the mood to talk to Danny. "So, uh, I heard something pretty funny the other day!" he said loudly, and almost everyone nearby turned to listen. "My best bud works as a porter at the hospital in the big city. We were catching up over drinks yesterday, and he says," he paused there to laugh loudly, "he says that some little blonde dude got real sick this weekend, and his silver haired cowboy boyfriend brought him in."

"Shut up, Danny," Vaughn warned him through gritted teeth.

Danny just laughed more. "Okay, so anyway, they had to pump the kid full of drugs, and he starts talking crap, right? Out of nowhere, he flips up his hospital gown and shows everyone the big letter "V" he has tattooed on his dick! Crazy, right?"

Mark blushed madly and spoke out before he could think. "No! It's on my hip, not on my -!" Then he clapped his hand over his mouth and looked like he wanted to shrink into the ground.

Denny popped up beside his equally annoying twin. "I can testify that it's on his hip! I've seen it!"

Vaughn narrowed his eyes at Denny. "When did you see it?" He looked at Mark doubtfully.

Denny waved his hands. "Whoa, don't kill your little dude. He wasn't flashing his goodies at everyone. He showed me and Elliot it when he came to sell his farm or whatever a couple weeks ago. Just edged his jeans down on his hips a bit. Nothing showing. I swear. He was so proud of being your little bitch."

Vaughn's expression softened a little bit, but he still advanced to Danny and hissed at him. "Now, you better shut up from this fucking moment on. No more."

Danny, never knowing when to stop, as was his disposition, backed away a few steps and continued to talk loudly. "So I hear cowboy likes to spank his little bitch! It gets them both hot!" He yelped as Vaughn lunged at him, and took off running into the woods. Vaughn growled at his retreating figure.

"I swear, one of these days I'm gonna kill that fucker," he grunted. He pulled his hat lower down over his eyes and moved off to the edge of the crowd. Mark scurried after him. "Is this day over yet?" Vaughn moaned. "I'm ready to go back to the city."

They managed to survive through the meal, but didn't linger past that. They caught the afternoon train, and once it had pulled out of the station, Vaughn slumped in his chair and sighed in relief. "And that is why I don't go home that often. I told you they were all cunts."

Mark giggled and snuggled up next to him. "They weren't that bad."

"Oh, well, you weren't the one they were picking on! My ma thought you were adorable and all that." He smirked. "But you know," he leaned down and hissed in Mark's ear, "I think I need to punish you for showing your tattoo, don't you think?"

Mark flushed. "Yes, I need to be punished." He felt his manhood swell with arousal at the idea.

Vaughn grunted. "And maybe if you're lucky, I'll give you a good hard fucking afterwards." Mark murmured happily, and Vaughn had to adjust himself slightly. He really needed to blow off some steam, and he was sure that a good spank and fuck session would be the perfect solution.

They got home just as the sun was setting. Both of them were still full from the harvest meal, so they decided to forgo dinner. Vaughn shoved Mark roughly down on the bed, then hovered over him, nipping at his ears and neck as his long fingers worked diligently to remove the boy's clothing. "Ohhhh..." he groaned in Mark's ear. "I'm so big and hard right now, and I can't wait to ram it in your ass." Mark squealed and whimpered happily. "But first, I think we have some business to take care of."

Vaughn yanked Mark's jeans off, threw them on the ground, then went to get the paddle. Mark whimpered in fear as Vaughn advanced on him, then sat on the edge of the bed. "Over my knee," he commanded. Mark whimpered again, but spread himself out across Vaughn's long thighs.

Vaughn paused to massage Mark's bare ass roughly, kneading great handfuls of the firm flesh. "What a naughty little ass," he grunted. "I need to paddle you to teach you a lesson about showing yourself to other men."

Mark begged and pleaded. "I'm so sorry, Master. It's just that I was so proud to have your initial tattooed on me. I couldn't help myself."

Vaughn groaned with satisfaction. "As pleased as I am that you feel that way, I still have to punish you. Get ready, slave." Mark made a small, piteous noise, then gave in, relaxing over Vaughn's lap. Vaughn raised the paddle and let it fall with a sharp crack.

Mark howled in pain. "Oh, Master! Please!" Vaughn ignored him, instead landing a second and third blow. Mark gasped as his ass became bright red. "Master! I'll let you do anything to me! Just don't paddle me anymore! I'll be so good!"

Vaughn smirked. "You'll do whatever I want anyway, _after _I paddle you. But don't stop begging, slave. I love to hear your pitiful pleas. It gets me so hard." He quickly whacked Mark with the paddle again.

"Oh, please! Master! You can ram it down my throat! Or fuck me as hard as you want! I'll take it! Just don't paddle me! Oh!" He screamed out as Vaughn struck him again. "Please! I'm...I'm so hard right now, I think it's going to burst! I need you inside of me!"

Those were the magic words, and Vaughn threw the paddle aside, then picked up Mark and tossed him on the bed. He quickly disrobed himself as Mark squirmed and rubbed his sore ass gingerly. "Suck me," Vaughn commanded, getting up on the bed and kneeling in front of his little blonde lover. Mark gazed up at him with worshipful eyes as he took the cowboy's thick manhood in his mouth. He moaned happily at the taste, the vibration from the noise giving Vaughn a little thrill. Vaughn bucked his hips lightly in Mark's mouth. "Yeahhh..." he hissed. "That's it. Take it all..." Mark proceeded to deep throat him, which greatly pleased Vaughn, but he could only take less than a minute before he pushed Mark away. "Get on your hands and knees," he commanded, and Mark scrambled to comply.

Vaughn snatched up the lube from the bedside table, adding even more moisture to his cock, which was already wet from Mark's mouth. Then he got into place behind Mark, spreading Mark's firm, red little cheeks and nudging himself inside. Mark moaned in pleasure as Vaughn penetrated him. Vaughn panted heavily as he worked himself deeper and deeper; and once he was buried to the hilt, he made several, short sharp motions inside. Mark squealed with joy, his fully erect dick bouncing around.

Vaughn pulled the boy by his hips back, to almost sit in his lap. He thrust upwards as he reached around and stroked Mark masterfully. His lips traveled down to Mark's ear, kissing and nibbling there. "You like this?" he grunted.

Mark trembled with pleasure. "Yes, oh, yes," he moaned in response. Vaughn groaned raggedly as Mark began to squeeze him internally. "Vaughn...oh, Vaughn...I'm..." He broke off there and cried out sharply. Vaughn felt him begin to squeeze even more frantically on his length, as his warm release began to pulse out and slide sluggishly down Vaughn's hand. Vaughn thrust up with renewed vigor.

"Mark, Mark..." he groaned. "Ohhhh...." He threw his head back and cried out as he began to come. He could feel it bursting out of his cock into Mark's tight little ass, and he groaned in sheer delight. He thrust into Mark slowly a few more times, then withdrew. They flopped down on the bed next to each other. They snuggled together in silence for a few minutes.

Mark broke the silence by piping up. "Vaughn?"

"Hmm?"

Mark giggled. "Do you think that the reason your cock is so big is because you used to pull on it as a baby?"

Vaughn just groaned. "Ma! Why'd she have to tell you that?"

Mark kissed Vaughn's shoulder lightly. "I think it's cute."

Vaughn snorted. "Whatever." He closed his eyes and rolled over against Mark, then nuzzled his face into his hair. "All I know is, I ain't going back home for a while." Mark giggled as Vaughn embraced him tightly.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

_Ha! I got some pretty strong reactions to Vaughn's mother in the comments. She was a hoot. Well, that, like a lot of my story events, is based in real life. My now mother in law, on the very first time meeting me, when her son and I had been dating a mere 4 days, said, "Call me Mom!" I was like o_o. I later found out it was because she was overjoyed that her son actually had a girlfriend - apparently, he hadn't had one in 2 years. (Shyness.) Well, but she predicted it right, since we ended up married. And yes (Mr. Yunakitty will kill me for divulging this) his mother showed a nude baby picture of him to me, and told me about how he used to tug and yank on that thing all day long. She was only 17 when she had him, and she was scared to death he was going to damage it. Ha! Well, he didn't. Obviously not, or I wouldn't be the lemon queen. ^o^_

_I loled myself when writing Vaughn's mom saying "weewee in a no no hole." That's such a mommy thing to say, and it's fitting that his mother would have as loose of a mouth as he does. The profanities are babied down, but it's still incredibly open. Heh. Anyway. I meant to mention Vaughn's father more - like a grim portrait on him on the wall, staring down and disapproving at everyone from beyond the grave. I picture him with jet black hair and a mean, hard face. I'll either go back to change the last chapter sometime, or I'll put it in some future chapter. Maybe there will be another holiday Vaughn has to go home for, and they have to stay the night. Oh! Imagine that the scary portrait (like something out of the Haunted Mansion) is hanging in the guest bedroom where they stay, and Vaughn wants to get it on, but Mark is hypnotized by the scary face staring down on him. Ha ha! Well, anyway, on with this chapter for the time being. Oh yes! It's been asked when I'm going to continue with Will and Denny's adventures - soon, I tell you. I have it partially written in bits and pieces, just need to string together the lemon into a coherent story. On with the show!  
_

The next morning, Vaughn showered as Mark buzzed around the kitchen, making him breakfast. Vaughn looked down on the rather impressive erection he was sporting, and considered taking care of it while he was still in the shower. Then he thought of a better idea, turning off the water and stepping out. He dried himself off, then wrapped the towel around his waist. Smirking as he stepped out into the kitchen area, he sat down at the table in his towel. "Hey, little darlin'. I've got a little problem here."

Mark turned around quickly, holding a spatula, his mouth open in surprise. He looked at Vaughn just as he opened the towel and exposed his erection. Vaughn smirked. "What are we going to do about this?"

Mark murmured happily as he set the cooking utensil aside and walked forward. He sank to his knees in front of Vaughn's chair. "Oh, I can take care of this," he whispered, placing his hands on Vaughn's thighs, then took it inside his mouth. Vaughn groaned in pleasure, letting his head fall back as he ran his fingers through Mark's blonde hair. Mark bobbed his head up and down energetically, giving a rather amazing performance for it being so early in the morning.

It didn't take long before Vaughn was grunting erratically and thrusting his hips upwards, releasing in Mark's mouth. Mark pulled away and swallowed, a coy smile on his face as he wiped his lips delicately. "What a yummy breakfast," he purred. Vaughn just chuckled softly, then moved to get dressed as Mark returned to the kitchen to finish cooking.

Mark went down to work at the coffee shop later that morning. He was having a good day, talking and laughing with the customers and with Greta. There was a pile of dishes to be done at one point, and he scuttled back to the big stainless steel sink, filling it up and setting to work.

When he reemerged from washing about half an hour later, his heart about sank in his chest when he beheld the couple sitting on the loveseat right across from the register. It was Jeff, his ex boyfriend, and Christie, the cheerleader that Jeff was having a sham relationship with just to appear straight. Apparently, they had lasted a while, because it had been almost two years since that awful Valentine's Day. Mark just stayed stuck in place as he observed them. Christie was talking animatedly, using her hands; the flow of speech never ceasing. Jeff was fidgeting and playing with his cell phone, not even trying to look like he was listening to her. He looked the same as ever, his wavy auburn hair thick and full, the sprinkling of freckles across his nose exactly as it had always looked.

Mark just shook his head, then turned to Greta, who told him she had to step out for a minute. "There's hardly anyone in here, just that couple. You can handle it. I've got to get to the bank and straighten out a few things. Shouldn't take more than half an hour, and this is the slowest time." Mark just nodded, then sighed as he watched her go.

Mark slipped around the counter as casually as he could, moving to a far end of the cafe to wipe down some tables, keeping his face turned away. On the way back, he cringed when he heard Christie's voice cry out in his direction. "Oh my God! Look who it is! Gay Mark!" Mark sighed heavily and stopped, turning to face her. He looked at her with a bored expression on his face. She continued. "I can't believe it! I didn't know you came to live in the city! Last I heard, you had to move out to some hick island because your grandma went crazy and they had to sell your house to pay to put her in a nursing home. Right?" Mark just stared at her. "Hello?" She waved her hand, trying to get a reaction out of him. "Geez, I knew you were a fag, but I didn't know you were retarded too! Huh. Anyway, Jeff and I go to the university. Guess you couldn't afford to go, huh?"

Mark then turned his gaze to Jeff, who squirmed a little under the expressionless face Mark was giving him. "So, uh, 'sup, Mark?" Mark didn't answer.

Christie burst into giggles. "Look at the way he's looking at you, Jeff! He's speechless! I always told you that he was sweet on you!"

Jeff gave a hollow laugh. "Ugh. Gross." Mark just made a noise of disgust and turned to go.

"Bye bye, gay boy! Say hi to your crazy grandma for me, if she's still alive!" Christie laughed after him.

Something snapped inside of Mark, and he wheeled around. "Hey, Christie, does Jeff still have those two little birthmarks right above his dick?"

Christie reeled back, while Jeff's eyes about bugged out of his head. He quickly stuttered out a lie. "Tch. Fag. Looking at me in the locker room!" He laughed weakly.

Mark turned on him. "Now how could that be? Football players didn't have gym with regular students, did they?" Jeff flinched, and Christie's mouth fell open. "I was never in a locker room with you. You know exactly how I know that. Shall I enlighten her?" Jeff shook his head imperceptibly, while Christie looked back and forth between them. Mark eyed Christie with a steely gaze. "I know that because I saw it about a hundred times, every time I ever sucked his dick."

Jeff gasped, while Christie let out a screech. "You're lying!" she hissed.

"Yeah, sure I am. I just thought you oughta know that your boyfriend is one of those fags you hate so much. Have a nice day, bitch." He turned on his heels and stormed off behind the counter, hearing Christie railing at Jeff while he protested uselessly. He went into the kitchen, leaning against the wall and trying to catch his breath. His heart was about to pound out of his chest, and he was very glad that Greta had stepped out for a minute, so that she didn't have to witness his bad behavior. He just couldn't help himself. It was when Christie insulted his grandma that he couldn't take it anymore.

Mark composed himself, then took a deep breath and stepped out of the kitchen. He sighed in relief when he saw that Jeff and Christie were gone. He went over to the table by the loveseat, bending down to pick up their discarded dishes. He felt someone tap him on the back, and he stood up and turned around. He was stunned as a hand made contact with his face, hard; and the coffee cup he had been holding fell from his hand to the ground, shattering.

Tears welled up in his eyes as he touched his burning cheek and faced Jeff. "More of this?" he spat angrily, stepping back.

Jeff just stepped closer, looming over him and putting his finger in his face. "I oughta kill you, you little fag. You have no right to tell ANYBODY my private business." He was absolutely seething with anger.

Mark's voice wavered, but he held himself together, not wanting to break down into tears in front of Jeff. "It's my business too, remember? Just leave me alone," he said, trying to step to the side. "Go back to your fake girlfriend." The tears wouldn't stay back, and rolled down his face with abandon.

Jeff gave a deep sigh. Mark's tears had always gotten to him. "Hey," he said softly. "I'm not saying that I never cared about you. I'm just pissed right now. You really embarrassed me there. But you know," he stepped closer and spoke even softer, "I never stopped thinking about you. In fact, I have to think about you to come when I'm doing it with her."

Mark made a disgusted face. "I don't want to know that."

Jeff continued talking. "It's true. And I had no idea you were living in the same city as me. Hey, why don't we get together later for old time's sake?" His eyes glittered with unmistakable intent.

Mark scoffed. "Please. I have absolutely no interest in that." He straightened up. "I have a _real _man now. One who's not ashamed to be with me, and who is much, much better in bed than you could ever dream of being." He reeled back as Jeff quickly slapped him across the face again. He wailed as he held his cheek. "I hate you!"

Jeff looked apologetic. "Baby, I didn't mean to do that. But you shouldn't say stuff like that to piss me off. You know I can't control myself."

"Get out." Mark's voice was shaking. "Don't ever come back."

Jeff just stepped closer to him. "Baby, please. Come on. It can be like it used to be. I _need _you. I miss you."

"Well, I don't miss you! Go away!" But Jeff wouldn't leave, and Mark began to cry. "Go away!"

"Come on, just give me a kiss for old time's sake," Jeff pleaded, backing him into a corner.

"No!" Mark yelled, struggling against him.

"God, you drive me crazy!" Jeff growled. He grabbed Mark roughly by the shoulders, shaking him. Mark whimpered and prayed for someone, anyone to step into the shop and interrupt.

**_"What the fuck!?"_**

When Mark heard that unmistakable voice, his heart leapt. "Vaughn!" he sobbed, looking at his silver haired boyfriend standing in the doorway, an expression of rage and disbelief on his face.

In a few long strides, Vaughn was right there. He grabbed Jeff by the collar, yanking him away from Mark and tossing him aside like a rag doll. Jeff landed sideways on the couch, looking seriously frightened of the enraged cowboy. Vaughn leaned over him, grabbing him by the neck. "Who the fuck are you?" he hissed.

Jeff struggled to speak, but Mark was already talking. "It's Jeff! The football fuck! And he slapped me twice just now and I broke a coffee cup and he says he wants to get back together and then he was trying to kiss me and I hate him!" The words tumbled out of Mark's mouth in a confused jumble.

Vaughn narrowed his eyes at the cowering young man. "Oh, so you're the one who likes to slap people. I wonder if you'll like _getting _slapped as much?" He brought one arm back and slapped him hard across the mouth, then repeated the action over and over again until Jeff's lip was bloody. He paused to hiss at him some more. "I already wanted to hurt you when I heard that you _used _to slap my little darlin', but you have the fucking audacity to slap him now?" He switched the hand he was holding Jeff with, and then gave him three more quick slaps on the other side of his face. "You're one dumb fuck." Vaughn slapped him twice more and then shoved him to the ground. "Get out. If I ever see your face again I'll fucking kill you." Jeff staggered a little, practically having to crawl out of the cafe, while Vaughn turned to Mark and embraced him.

Mark trembled and cried into Vaughn's chest. "There, there, darlin'," Vaughn said soothingly. "It's all right."

Mark looked up at him, his cheeks stained with tears. "I can't believe you're here," he whispered.

Vaughn gave a short laugh. "Auction house had to close early so they could do some repairs to the plumbing, and I thought I'd surprise you. Looks like I showed up just in time." He pulled his hat down over his eyes, smirking a little.

Mark gazed at him in adoration. "You're my hero." Vaughn just chuckled and stroked his cheek.

"Darlin', this is the second time now that I've had to save you from fuck ups that wanted to do bad stuff to you. Maybe you're too cute to let out in public."

"Maybe," Mark said, pressing his face into Vaughn's shirt. Vaughn stroked his back reassuringly, then Greta returned to the shop. Mark decided not to tell her what happened, because maybe she would start thinking along the same lines as Vaughn, that Mark was too cute to work there. He made up some excuse about the broken cup, cleaning it up as Vaughn settled on the couch, waiting out the rest of Mark's shift.

"Come on," he said as Mark put away his apron and prepared to leave. "I need to go and buy a new jacket. It's starting to get cold outside. You need one too. Can't have you freezing to death." Mark nodded and slipped his hand inside of Vaughn's, as they headed towards the department store where Mark had gotten his new clothes.

When they stepped inside, they were quickly greeted by Alex. "Welcome, welcome," he purred, then yanked Mark away at the soonest possible opportunity. "_That's_ your sugar daddy?" Mark nodded. "Boy, that's not a sugar daddy, that's a sugar god! Heaven help me!" He fanned himself comically. "You better hold onto that one with all your might. Do anything he wants, and I mean anything. If he wants to tie you up and spank you, do it!"

Mark giggled. "Oh, he does, and I do. Don't worry about that."

Alex gave him a little high five. "Oh my god you are awesome!" he squealed, all in one breath. "Wow. Um, anyway, what brings you here today? In the market for more hot clothes?"

Mark shook his head. "Sort of. We both need a jacket." He jerked his head over at Vaughn, who was disinterestedly thumbing through a rack of coats in a nearby section.

Alex smiled. "I've got something perfect in mind for you, and I can definitely find him something worthy of his hotness. You know," he paused, grabbing Mark by the forearm, "If you guys ever want to have a threesome, I am so available."

Mark laughed and shook his head. "No, we don't do that anymore."

"_Anymore_? You mean it was happening and I missed out? Damn it! I have the worst luck!" He sighed, rolling his eyes, then put his hands on his hips. "Well, whatever. Here's the jacket I think you'd look good in." He took Mark over to a mannequin wearing a white denim jacket.

"Um, I don't know. It seems like white would get dirty really easily," Mark said skeptically.

"If you're a person who rolls around in dirt!" Alex snorted. "Come on, try it on. Chop chop." He removed the smallest size they had from the hanger and handed it to Mark. Mark put it on and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Oh, it's cute," he breathed, turning this way and that to look at his reflection.

"Told you so," Alex said smugly. "Okay, let's show it to your sugar god and then get him his own jacket, shall we?" Mark nodded, and they headed over to Vaughn. "What do you think?" Alex purred, gesturing to Mark's new garment. Vaughn grunted in what seemed like approval. "Okay, so now we need to find _you _a coat, huh?" Vaughn turned a pair of bored eyes on him and sighed heavily. "Let me guess - shopping is not your thing?" Vaughn shrugged. "Okay, I'll find you something perfect. Leave it to me." Alex hummed to himself as he led them to another section.

"You have to shop in the tall section, honey," Alex explained. He quickly swooped in and plucked four different jackets off of the rack. "Here you go." He held out one to Vaughn, who reluctantly took it and turned towards a mirror, trying it on. Alex leaned in to Mark. "He sure is the strong and silent type, huh? He's not mute, is he?"

Mark laughed softly. "No, he talks. Just not if he doesn't have to." Vaughn then had the jacket on, and he grunted. Mark and Alex appraised him in the slightly glossy black leather jacket.

"No," Vaughn grunted. He shrugged out of it, and Mark took it from him, hanging it back up as Alex handed Vaughn another one. He slipped into the soft brown leather jacket, then nodded. "This one," he said shortly.

"Oh, but I have a few more you could try on," Alex offered.

"This one," Vaughn repeated, handing it to Mark, who smiled at Alex. He rang them up, and then Vaughn exited as silently as he came, Mark hurrying along beside him.

Alex watched them go, shaking his head slightly. "What a cute couple," he sighed. "When am I going to find a man like that?" He turned his attention back to folding some sweaters.

"Excuse me." A soft, rich voice made Alex snap to attention. He looked up to face a swooningly handsome black haired man in a lab coat and scrubs. "I need a new suit for a medical fundraiser I have to go to tonight."

Alex turned on the charm. "Oh, I can definitely help you with that. A gorgeous man like you is easy to dress."

Much to his delight, the man blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Really? You think so?" He smiled a little bashfully at Alex.

Alex tossed his head in delight. "Oh yes, I _definitely _think so." He gave the man a seductive look. "Let's get started. I'm Alex, by the way."

The man gave a little gasp. "That's my name too!" he said.

Alex placed a hand on his chest. "Oh my! Well, nice to meet you, Alex," he purred. "Isn't that interesting?" They smiled at each other.

Outside, Vaughn was slipping into his recently purchased jacket. He popped the tags off quickly, and deposited them in a trash can as he passed. Mark already had his on. "You know that guy?" Vaughn asked.

Mark nodded. "Mmm hmm. He's the one that helped me pick out all my new clothes."

"Oh."

"Why? You didn't sleep with him before, did you?"

Vaughn snorted. "No." He thought for a minute. "Well, I don't think so. Maybe."

Mark just laughed and shook his head. "No, I don't think you did. He didn't act like he knew you."

Vaughn shrugged. "Maybe I was forgettable."

Mark scoffed at that. "Impossible. Nobody could forget getting rammed by that monster." He jerked his thumb towards Vaughn's crotch, and the cowboy had to chuckle at that.

"Monster, huh?"

Mark's cheeks reddened. "Well, I mean...you know...it's pretty huge. Not that it doesn't feel good! But, yeah. You couldn't ever forget it." He smiled up at Vaughn, who just smirked. "Plus, it'd be kind of hard to forget that you got fucked by a guy with silver hair."

Vaughn chuckled. "I guess." Mark edged up a little closer to him, bumping his arm into Vaughn's side. Vaughn smirked and took Mark's little hand. "Brrr! Your fingers are freezing!"

"Well, you know what they say. Cold hands, warm heart."

Vaughn just shrugged. "You must have a really warm heart."

"Yeah, I do. Warm enough to love you _and _your big monster." Mark giggled when Vaughn rolled his eyes, fighting back a smile. They reached the apartment and went in. They both took off their jackets and hung them in the small closet right by the couch. Mark turned back to face Vaughn, and squealed as the cowboy hoisted him up over his shoulder and carried him to the bed. He laid him down, and Mark giggled as Vaughn's fingers worked at his button and zipper.

"I owe you one, you know," Vaughn explained briefly, and Mark remembered that morning.

"Oh, but you don't have to just because - " Mark broke off in a yelp as Vaughn took him in his mouth. "Oh, oh, oh, Vaughn..." He melted back into the bed as Vaughn sucked him, making his manhood harden very rapidly. Vaughn slid his fingers over Mark in conjunction with his mouth, and then suddenly slipped his hand lower. He pressed two wet fingers up against Mark's entrance, then inserted them as he continued to work Mark with his mouth. Mark cried out in pleasurable surprise, and began to tremble. "Oh, Vaughn, I...I can't take it..." He gave a low moan, and then he was exploding, his release pulsing out into Vaughn's mouth.

Vaughn pulled away, smirking as he watched Mark writhe helplessly on the bed. Vaughn swallowed without even thinking about it. Before Mark, he had never swallowed another man's semen, let alone even given another man a blow job. He was the epitome of a top - only on the receiving end of oral gratification, and only on the giving end of anal sex. Mark was the first person he had ever even considered returning the favor for, at least in terms of oral sex. He briefly mused the other issue, then shook his head. There was no way anyone, not even his little darling, was going to fuck _him _in the ass. He almost laughed out loud as he imagined Mark trying to mount and fuck him. The image seemed comical.

Below him, Mark smoothed his slightly sweaty hair out of his eyes and smiled up at him. "What're you thinking about?" he asked.

"Nothing," Vaughn grunted. He leaned down and kissed Mark on his lips.

Mark just smiled up at him in appreciation. "I love you," he breathed.

"Love you too," Vaughn grunted, kissing him once more. "Now, what's for dinner?" he asked, pulling up from the bed.

Mark giggled and fixed his pants. "Anything you want."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

That evening, Vaughn came up behind Mark as he cooked dinner. "Smells good. What is it?" Vaughn asked as he squeezed lightly at Mark's hips.

Mark turned his head back to look up at him. "Carrot surprise," he teased, laughing at Vaughn's disgusted expression. "No! I'm just kidding. It's cream stew."

"Mmm." He leaned down to nuzzle Mark's neck. "My favorite." His lips brushed past Mark's ear. "You're a great little slave." Mark murmured happily as he continued to stir. It was soon ready, and they ate in comfortable silence. Vaughn finished his bowl and looked across the table seriously at Mark.

Mark flushed a little. "What? Do I have something on my face?" he asked, a little worried.

Vaughn snorted. "No. I was just thinking. I like that you don't mind being quiet. So many people talk just to talk. It gets on my fucking nerves. But you, you know when to shut up."

"Thanks, I think." Mark pursed his lips, trying not to laugh. He just looked down and continued eating.

After dinner was over, Vaughn relaxed on the couch with a beer, while Mark disappeared into the bathroom. A while passed, and Vaughn got up and headed that way to use it. He chuckled to himself at the sight inside - Mark was up to his ears in a tub full of bubbles. "Oh!" Mark exclaimed when Vaughn entered.

"A bubble bath? Seriously? Aren't those for girls?"

Mark huffed. "Well, if you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly the most manly man there ever was." Vaughn just chuckled, unzipping his pants and preparing to pee. "What are you doing?" Mark yelped. "Don't pee in front of me!"

"Why not?" Vaughn looked truly baffled.

"It's...it's just not right."

"Darlin'...I think we're past the point where we can go to the bathroom in front of each other."

Mark sunk down further into the bubbles. "No. I don't think so," he said quietly. Vaughn just smirked and started peeing. "Augh!" Mark said, closing his eyes and clapping his wet hands over his ears.

"Psh." Vaughn was amused by his antics. "You're lucky I'm not pissing _on _you." Mark looked at him, horrified. "Joking, I'm just joking," Vaughn said. "Sheesh." He smirked as he finished up and zipped himself away. "But you know, I thought you said I could do _anything _to you."

Mark turned crimson. "Anything within reason," he whimpered.

"And what exactly does that mean?"

Mark lifted up one bubble covered hand to tick off several things. "No going to the bathroom on each other. No punching or hitting in the face, or kicking. No body mutilation."

Vaughn chuckled and mused Mark's rather specific list. "That's fair. Glad to know the rules," he snorted.

Mark looked at him, open mouthed and doleful. "But...but...you're not upset with me, are you? For having limits? I know I'm supposed to be your slave and do everything you say, but..."

Vaughn shrugged, his hands on his hips. "Well, this whole slave and master thing is a game. It's supposed to be fun for both of us. So if I was doing stuff you didn't feel comfortable with, what fun would that be for you?" Mark nodded a little. "Besides, I don't really want to piss on you. I hate the idea of making a mess like that. Someone's got to clean that up." Mark smiled. Vaughn always worried about what kind of mess something would make. It was why there were boxes of tissues all over the apartment - so that some would always be within reach to mop up the byproduct of their sex.

Vaughn chuckled and washed his hands, then exited the bathroom. Mark finished up his bath, then changed into his pajamas. Vaughn raised an eyebrow at that. "Hmm? Not going to sleep in nothing but your panties anymore?"

"It's getting too cold for that," Mark said, walking over to the couch and snuggling up to him.

"But it'll be harder for me to get at your ass," Vaughn grunted.

"I'm sorry. But I can't just freeze to death. And you know, I can get out of these in less than 3 seconds. So don't worry." He pressed his face into Vaughn's side, then looked up and spoke. "Guess what? My birthday is next week. I won't be a teenager anymore."

"Is that so?" Vaughn mused this. "So what, you want a party or something?"

Mark waved his hands in protest. "No! Of course not! I don't expect that." He snuggled closer to Vaughn. "I'm just glad I'll have someone to tell me happy birthday at all."

Vaughn made a noise of surprise. "What do you mean?"

Mark sighed. "Last year was pretty rough. After Grandma had to go in the nursing home, there was no way I could pay the bills for the house. It got foreclosed on, and I was left with like, nothing. I didn't have a lot of options, so I went to this place called Job Corp for teenagers. It was like, slave camp. We did chores and got sent off on temp job type things to pay for our room and board. I was terrified of the other guys there. So, last year, I spent my birthday hiding in my little closet of a room all night. Fun." He sighed. "I wanted to do ANYTHING instead of Job Corp, which is why I ended up on the boat with Taro and his family."

Vaughn pulled his little darling closer, feeling sorry for the boy, and wanting to make it better. "Well, I'll tell you what. How about we both take the day off and do whatever you want?"

"Really? You'd do that for me?"

Vaughn chuckled. "Of course, darlin'."

Mark clapped his hands gleefully. "Yay!"

The week went by slowly for Mark - he was so excited, he thought he was going to burst. Then the day finally arrived and he woke up bright and early, full of energy. Vaughn just groaned and held the squirming boy close to his body. "Settle down," he grunted, his eyes barely open. "We got the day off - why don't we sleep in?"

"I'm too excited to sleep in," Mark breathed. He wriggled in Vaughn's arms.

"Stay still," Vaughn commanded, "or I'm going to have to spank your ass." Mark began wiggling frantically. "That's it," Vaughn grunted. He sat up quickly, pinning Mark facedown on the bed, then popped him on the bottom three times. Mark just cried out happily. "Aren't you a bad boy?" Vaughn hissed as he rolled onto Mark's back. "Having to get spanked on your birthday."

"Very bad," Mark whispered, moaning a little as Vaughn began to grind against his back. He could feel that Vaughn was sporting a rather impressive erection, and the thought of it got him hard as well.

"Ohhh..." Vaughn groaned, rubbing his length against Mark's round, firm little ass through his pajamas. "I think you're about to get fucked hard." He leaned in and breathed into Mark's ear.

"Happy birthday to me," Mark said, wiggling up at Vaughn to encourage him. Vaughn responded with a grunt, tugging Mark's pajama bottoms down to bare his ass. He was already nude, and he pressed his erection in between Mark's perfect little ass cheeks. He leaned down and kissed at the back of Mark's neck as he teased him by rubbing himself against him. Mark began to whimper with need. "I want you," he moaned desperately.

"Can't deny the birthday boy," Vaughn grunted, reaching out one long arm to reach the lube on the bedside table. He dribbled some out onto his length, then spread it out evenly. Then he took himself in hand, angling the tip down to bump up against Mark's tight little entrance. Mark sighed happily, and then took a deep breath as Vaughn began to penetrate.

"Oh, Vaughn," he moaned, pressing his forehead into the bed. Vaughn buried himself deeper and deeper, filling up Mark completely. Then he began to move, thrusting into his little lover. Mark mewed happily, enjoying the sensation of being stretched so fully. His hardness was pressed underneath his abdomen, aching and tingling more with each thrust. After a few minutes of slow fucking, he moaned out, "Let me get on top of you," to Vaughn.

Vaughn grunted and withdrew, rolling onto his back. Mark clambered on top of him, straddling his hips and reaching down to guide Vaughn's manhood back inside. He moaned in sheer ecstasy as Vaughn slid back inside of him, then worked himself up and down on Vaughn's length. Vaughn reached out and encircled Mark's throbbing erection with his hand, pumping it masterfully. Mark began to pant raggedly. "Oh, oh..." he moaned. "That's it...oh!" His body tightened up around Vaughn as he began to burst with pleasure. His release pulsed out, then dribbled down onto Vaughn's hand.

Vaughn growled with satisfaction, then rocked himself faster up into Mark, finding his own climax moments later. Mark fell forward, resting his head on Vaughn's chest, and sighed with contentment as he listened to his lover's heart pound. Vaughn wrapped his arms around Mark, and closed his eyes, exhaling slowly. They stayed together for a few moments, then came apart to clean up.

They fell back together on the bed. Mark smiled as he rested his head on Vaughn's shoulder and traced his fingertips over Vaughn's chest. "That was your birthday present," Vaughn grunted.

"Was it? I hope you got a gift receipt, because it was too big." Mark pressed his lips together to keep from laughing as he looked up at Vaughn, who rolled his eyes.

"Huh," he grunted. "Too big? You seemed like you were enjoying it just fine."

"I was. I'm just kidding," Mark said, planting a barrage of kisses on Vaughn's face. He sat up and swung a leg over Vaughn's waist. "So, what are we doing next?"

"Fucking again, if you keep sitting on my dick like that." Mark laughed and scooted forward. They got a shower together, then set out to get some lunch.

"Well, it's your birthday, so you pick," Vaughn grunted.

Mark clasped his hands together. "Pizza!" They headed downtown, towards the university. When they passed the sushi bar, Mark pointed at it. "Maybe we can have sushi for dinner."

"Maybe," Vaughn said. They reached Pizza Den and entered, but Mark quickly gasped and turned back towards the door. "What's wrong?"

Mark was extremely fidgety. "I don't want pizza anymore," he said in a small voice. Vaughn furrowed his brow in confusion, then looked around the place, grunting when he saw what was making Mark upset. There was Jeff, sitting by the wall with his girlfriend. Mark was tugging on Vaughn's arm. "Let's just go," he whispered.

"No," Vaughn said firmly. "It's your birthday. Just stay here." Mark stayed in place near the doorway while Vaughn strode forward. He reached the table, placing his his hands on it as he leaned towards them. "What a small world," he grunted. "Get out."

Jeff, who still had a series of ugly yellowing bruises across his face, flinched and immediately began standing up. But Christie had no idea who Vaughn was, and balked at his out of the blue demand. "Who are you?" she sneered, flipping her long blonde hair to the side.

"It's Mark's boyfriend," Jeff murmured. "Let's just go."

"No! I don't have to leave just because some stupid fags want to eat here!" Vaughn turned his withering gaze on her, and she shrunk back a little.

"_Come on_, Christie," Jeff urged through gritted teeth.

Christie made a sour face. "Listen to your fake boyfriend, you dumb bitch," Vaughn grunted.

She huffed up. "I don't know what your little fag has been saying, but Jeff is _not _gay. Mark's just saying that because he's jealous or something." She was clearly in full blown denial.

"Jealous? Really?" Vaughn leaned in closer, eyeing Jeff. "What was it you said to Mark yesterday? Something about how you have to think about him to come when you're fucking her?" Jeff blanched, as Christie bristled up.

"Fine, we're leaving!" she screeched. "I don't have to sit here and be insulted by some gay cowboy." She made a huffing noise and then stood up abruptly, her chair making a loud scraping noise across the floor. She stomped towards the exit, abandoning her meal, as Jeff followed behind her meekly. Mark turned away a little as they approached. Christie paused to hiss at him. "You've got a lot of nerve, you stupid little faggot. I hope you and your fucking grandma die and go to hell."

She sneered at him as she went to leave, but due to not watching where she was going, she tripped and pitched forward. There was a loud smack as her face hit the polished terrazzo floor. Mark looked down at her, aghast, as she sat up, blood running out of her mouth. "I think I broke a tooth!" she wailed, and Mark had to hold back his gleeful laughter as Vaughn took him by the hand, leading him to a table.

"That's called karma," Vaughn grunted as Jeff helped Christie to her feet and hurried her outside. "Well, anyway, mushrooms?" Mark nodded, and they proceeded on with his birthday lunch as if nothing had happened.

They went out to the park afterwards, just sitting quietly and watching the leaves fall from the trees. Mark wormed himself up to Vaughn, pressing his body as close as he could get it without actually sitting on him. He pushed his face up against Vaughn's side and breathed deeply. Vaughn nudged him. "Hey," he grunted. "Wanna go pick out a birthday present?"

"Like what?"

Vaughn shrugged. "I don't know. Anything you want."

Mark's eyes twinkled. "Something from the sex shop?"

Vaughn chuckled. "Is that really what you want?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, let's go." He stood up, pulling Mark by the hand, and they headed for Romantica together.

Betty, the saleslady, cackled when she saw them walk in. She hustled over, as fast as her old bones would take her. "And what can I help you with today?" she wheezed.

"It's my birthday!" Mark breathed.

"Well, well, happy birthday. You don't look a day over twelve, kid. So anyway, let's make your birthday special. How about some nipple clamps?" She picked up a rather fierce looking pair and snapped them at him.

Mark squeaked and shook his head. "I just want to look around a little bit." Betty nodded and retreated into the background. Mark walked around, fingering things absentmindedly, and Vaughn just followed him. Mark picked up a rather impressive dildo, shaking it back and forth to make the silicone jiggle.

"That what you want?" Vaughn grunted.

Mark set it down. "No. Why would I want that? I already have a real one at home." Vaughn smiled to himself as Mark began to hum, looking through a rack of gay porn movies. "_All Tied Up_," he read off one cover. It showed a very disgruntled looking, yet handsome man in a big ten gallon hat, holding a rope while three pretty young men cowered in the background. He turned it over to peruse the description. "Oh! This sounds good!" he exclaimed. Vaughn chuckled at him, rolling his eyes. Mark thrust it into his hands. "This is what I want."

"Are you sure? You barely looked around." Mark nodded energetically. "All right," Vaughn chuckled. He reached out and grabbed another title off the shelf. "_Spank You_. Huh. Let's get that one too." Mark giggled quietly, blushing a little. Vaughn took the videos over to Betty at the counter and paid for them.

"Ohhh...this is a good one," Betty said, nodding approvingly at _All Tied Up_ as she slid it into a brown paper bag. "Those boys get fucked hard."

"She's a little strange," Vaughn commented as they walked out. Mark giggled and nodded, then they set out for home. Vaughn looked at his watch. "Hmm...it's not nearly dinner time yet. You wanna go to the cafe and get a slice of cake? It can be like your birthday cake."

"Oh, yes," Mark said happily. They headed there hand in hand, Mark gleeful that he would actually get cake this year. He was not prepared for what he saw when they entered the cafe.

"SURPRISE!" Mark squeaked as people jumped out of every possible hiding place. Julia and Elliot were there, of course Greta was there, several of the regulars were there, even Alex and his new boyfriend Alex were there. Julia rushed up to Mark. "Happy birthday, cutie!" she said, giving him a big kiss on the cheek.

Mark stared open mouthed around the room. There were balloons and streamers, and a pretty little cake sat on a table in the middle of the room. He finally closed his mouth and smiled softly. "Wow," he said. Vaughn stood with his arms folded, smirking. Mark looked up at him. "Did you do this?" he asked.

Vaughn furrowed his brow, pulling his hat down on his head. "No...uh, Julia did it all. She's good at this kind of crap." Mark nodded and thanked Julia. She urged him over to the birthday cake, where Elliot lit the candles and everyone began to sing Happy Birthday. Towards the end of the song, Mark felt his eyes welling up with tears. He managed to blow out his candles, but then began bawling, rubbing his knuckles into his eyes as the tears fell freely down his cheeks.

"What's wrong, honey?" Greta asked, laying a hand on his shoulder.

Mark sniffled. "I'm so happy," he sobbed. "Nobody's ever done anything like this for me before."

"Well, you deserve it," Julia said. "You're a sweet kid." She continued, mumbling a little. "And you keep my asshole cousin happy, so that makes you a saint."

"I heard that," Vaughn grunted. Everybody laughed.

Mark wiped his eyes on his sleeve, and then managed a smile. "Okay, let's eat cake!" he exclaimed. Greta helped him cut it up, and everyone had a slice. "Chocolate on chocolate," Mark commented, eating happily. "How'd you know I like chocolate, Julia?" Julia laughed, casting a glance at Vaughn, who shrugged. Mark just continued to eat his cake happily. Everyone visited for a while, talking casually.

Julia eyed the brown paper bag Mark laid down on the table earlier. She peeked at the DVD that was poking out. "_All Tied Up_?" She couldn't resist pulling it out. She read aloud, "_Three naughty twinks who trespass on a ranch find themselves at the mercy of an angry, horny cowboy who gets them all tied up. Plenty of raw, rough ass action_- what the hell is this? Is this a movie about Vaughn?" Mark squawked and tried to get it away from her, while Vaughn pulled his hat as low over his eyes as it would go.

"That's my birthday present," Mark breathed, as he retrieved it from Julia's hands. He hugged it to his chest, blushing. Julia picked up the paper bag, which still had another item in it.

"_Spank You_, huh?" she said, peeking into the bag. She quickly pulled it out, exposing the cover, which featured a young man with a very red bare ass being paddled. "My my my...you two are interesting," she said, shaking her head. "I guess we can forgo the old tradition of spanking the birthday boy - looks like Vaughn has it covered!"

Vaughn snatched it away from her. "Knock it off, Julia," he grunted. Everyone giggled a little, while Mark blushed madly. "You're embarrassing him," Vaughn pointed out, frowning.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Mark! I was just joking. Hey, maybe I'll borrow that movie to watch?" Elliot shook his head frantically. "Or maybe not. Elliot doesn't look up for 'rough ass action'." Mark had to laugh at that.

When they were leaving, Julia edged over to Mark. "Mark, you oughta know...Vaughn's trying to get me to take all the credit for this, because he doesn't want to seem like he has a heart in front of all these people - but the truth is, he planned all this for you. It was his idea, and he asked everyone - let me rephrase that, he _commanded _everyone to come."

Mark's eyes widened. "Really?"

Julia nodded. "Yeah. I mean, I helped out, but he's the one that orchestrated all this. Believe it or not. Just don't tell him that I told you, or he'll be even more pissed at me than he usually is." Mark nodded solemnly. "Okay, we'd better get back to the island. Have fun with the rest of your birthday. Heh, I'm sure you will..." Mark blushed as Julia winked at him, then waved and departed with Elliot.

Mark and Vaughn went out to sushi for dinner, then returned to their apartment, where Mark immediately began unwrapping the clear plastic off of his birthday present. "Oh boy oh boy," he said as he popped open the case. "I've never seen one of these before."

"Really? Never?"

"Well, I never really had an opportunity," Mark explained as he inserted the DVD in the player. He flopped onto the couch, and Vaughn smirked and settled down beside him. The movie started up, and it didn't take 5 minutes before there was raw action happening. Mark's eyes became wider and wider, and he giggled a little at first, covering his eyes. Then he relaxed, becoming transfixed by the movie. Vaughn moved a little closer to him, leaning down and kissing the side of his neck. Mark moaned, but didn't take his eyes off the screen as one of the twinks got ridden hard from behind by the big bad cowboy.

_"You like gettin' fucked, dontcha? Dirty little slut_," the cowboy in the movie grunted at his squirming, moaning little partner.

"He talks just like you, Vaughn," Mark murmured, and Vaughn chuckled.

"I guess." Vaughn glanced down and saw that Mark had slipped his hand in his pants and was playing with himself. "You little slut," he chuckled. Mark smiled coyly, still looking at the screen, and undid his pants to have better access. Then he was openly stroking at himself, causing Vaughn to feel even more aroused than he had been from watching the movie. Vaughn unbuttoned and unzipped his tight jeans, easing them down a bit on his hips, then he began to stroke himself as well. He glanced between the screen, where the cowboy was now fucking a different twink, and back to Mark, who was biting his lip as he pumped at himself. Mark whimpered and trembled as he worked himself, and Vaughn found his performance infinitely arousing. He picked up the pace on himself, groaning softly as he watched Mark bring himself to the brink.

Mark gave several low moans, squirming on the couch as he prepared to come. Then he was there, crying out as his release burst up and out, dripping down onto his hand. Vaughn groaned deeply, and considered taking the boy right there, but he grunted brokenly as he realized it was too late; he was already coming. He gritted his teeth and sucked the air in sharply, then a groan escaped from deep inside of him as the thick liquid pulsed out of his cock. He gave a long exhale and sank back into the couch, glancing over at Mark, who was murmuring to himself quietly, his eyes closed.

Vaughn nudged him. "Open your eyes. You're missing the movie," he teased. Mark's eyes fluttered open, and he gave a lazy, satisfied smile. Vaughn reached out to the side and snagged several tissues, then they cleaned themselves up. Mark snuggled up to Vaughn.

"This was the best birthday ever," he sighed happily.

"Was?" Vaughn grunted. "It's not over yet," he said, and held up _Spank You_. A pleased smile spread across Mark's face, and Vaughn pulled him in, kissing him gently. "Happy birthday, darlin'."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

A few days later, the phone rang while Mark was cooking dinner. Vaughn set down his beer and got up to answer it. "Hello?" he grunted.

"Don't sound so cheerful," the warm, feminine drawl commanded over the other end.

Vaughn groaned. "What do you want, Ma?"

Vaughn's mother laughed. "I just called to talk to my sweet boy!"

"Huh? Quit fucking around, Ma. You know I hate talking on the phone."

"Oh, hush up. I didn't call to talk to you."

Vaughn furrowed his brow. "Huh? But you said..."

"I said, I wanted to talk to my sweet boy. Now who would ever describe you as sweet, you big meanie? Give the phone to Mark."

Vaughn gave an annoyed grunt and looked over at Mark. "Phone's for you."

Mark wheeled around with his mouth open, but laid his spoon aside and turned the burner to low, then approached and took the phone from Vaughn. "Hello?" he asked in a small, confused voice.

"Well, hello there, sweetie pie!" Vaughn's mother exclaimed. Mark smiled and started to talk to her. They chatted for a while, until Vaughn came over and snatched the receiver from Mark.

"Ma, wrap it up. You're keeping him from cooking my dinner."

"Oh, you grumpy old thing. Well, I called to tell you two that they're throwing a big party for my 50th birthday next week. You should come."

"Waste of time," Vaughn grunted.

"Now, how rude!" she said, clucking her tongue. "I heard that you had a party there for Mark's birthday, and didn't even invite me. I thought I'd be the bigger person and extend an invite to _my _party." Vaughn just grunted noncommittally, and she sighed. "Just give the phone back to Mark. You're too difficult to talk to. Nothing but grunts and curse words." Vaughn grunted again and gave the phone back to Mark. She repeated the information about her party to him.

"Um, I don't know...I mean, _I_ want to, but I can't if he doesn't want to," he said softly.

"Fine!" Vaughn grunted in exasperation, folding his arms over his chest. "Bunch of stupid bullshit," he grumbled to himself as Mark beamed and relayed that they would be coming.

The time passed quickly, and soon, they were riding the train to Vaughn's hometown. They had an overnight bag packed this time, as the party was going to run a little late. Mark hummed happily and looked out the window, as Vaughn continued to sulk about the whole thing.

The party turned out to be fun, surprisingly. They held it outside, and there was a lot of food there; and the best part, at least to Vaughn, was the absence of Denny and Danny. Julia explained. "Yeah, last I heard, Denny's traveling the world on some guy's yacht."

Vaughn and Mark looked at each other. "Will?" Mark whispered, and Vaughn smirked.

"Heh. What a match made in slut heaven," Vaughn chuckled.

Julia just arched one eyebrow, then continued. "And Danny's tied up with some work thing. I know you're so disappointed to not see the terror twins, Vaughn." Vaughn just grunted and drank his beer.

After everyone had cake, Vaughn's mother was presented with several wrapped gifts. Mark squeaked and ran back in the house, then reemerged with a lovely pale pink box with a red ribbon tied around it. "Kiss ass," Vaughn grunted. Mark just flashed him a smile and hurried forward to give it to her. It was a beautiful blue sweater. Vaughn's mother thanked Mark for his thoughtfulness and kissed him on both cheeks. When Mark returned to Vaughn's side, Vaughn grunted, "Bet that clothes store friend of yours picked that out, huh?"

"Maybe," Mark said coyly. Vaughn just rolled his eyes and shook his head, and the party continued on. After it was over, they retired back to the house. Vaughn's mother led them down the hallway and opened a door.

"You can stay in the guest room," she said. "Sorry, Vaughn, but I turned your room into a sewing room."

"Gee, thanks, Ma."

"Well! It wasn't like I held out any hopes that you would return home! Or that you would be bringing any grandchildren home to stay!" She waggled her finger at him as he shivered at the idea of children. "Oh, don't worry. I'm not one of _those _moms. You know, the ones that whine and pine for grandkids. I gave up that hope the first time I found a copy of _Playgirl_ sticking out of your mattress." Vaughn rolled his eyes and groaned. "Okay, I'm done teasing. For tonight. Goodnight, y'all." She kissed Mark affectionately, and jokingly extended a hand to Vaughn to shake. Mark giggled, then stepped into the guest room.

Mark leapt about a foot in the air when he turned and saw the huge painting hanging on the wall. It was the meanest, most frightening man he had ever seen. His hair was jet black, streaked with silver, and his jaw was heavy. His eyes were as black as coal, and they seemed to stare straight through Mark. Mark stood up staring at it, shivering to his very core. He raised a shaking finger up to point at the portrait. "W-w-who is that?" he queried, his voice tremulous.

Vaughn glanced up as he threw their overnight bag on the bed, then he chuckled. "Why, that's my dear old pa. Don't tell me you're scared of him?" Mark nodded, swallowing thickly. "Come on, he's dead."

Mark trembled. "That makes it even scarier!" he whimpered.

Mark changed into his pajamas, staring in fright at the picture the whole time. Vaughn disrobed, then slid in the bed next to Mark and switched out the lamp. He turned towards Mark, kissing at his neck. But Mark's eyes were fixed on the wall, where he still stared at the creepy portrait of Vaughn's father, which seemed to be glowing in the dark. Vaughn grunted when he fondled Mark's dick and it didn't react, staying limp. "What's wrong?"

"I'm scared," Mark moaned.

Vaughn followed his gaze. "Oh, just don't look at it."

"That doesn't matter," Mark squeaked. "_He's _looking at _me_!"

"Don't be silly, darlin'. It's just a picture."

"The creepiest picture ever made." Mark breathed raggedly as he stared at the picture; Vaughn's father's eyes seemingly boring into him.

Vaughn gave a disgruntled sigh, then got on top of Mark, blocking his view of the picture. "Darlin'. Look at me. Don't look at Pa." Mark nodded up at him, the fear fading out of his eyes, and he allowed Vaughn to kiss him deeply. He moaned as Vaughn nestled himself between Mark's thighs, rubbing his erection against Mark's lower abdomen. He pulled Mark's pajama pants down one tug at a time, as he kissed him steadily. "You packed some lube, right?" Vaughn whispered in his ear. Mark nodded and Vaughn pulled away to get it out of the bag.

Mark trembled as he was once again faced with the frightening portrait. It seemed to loom even more ominously at him now that he had his pants off. He shivered, and felt his manhood deflate out of fear. Then Vaughn was back on top of him. "Are you still staring at that stupid picture?" he asked, and Mark swallowed hard, nodding. "You silly thing. Go on, get on your hands and knees and face the headboard. Then you can't look at it." He grunted and slapped Mark's ass as Mark scrambled to comply. Then he positioned himself behind his little lover, and began to slowly penetrate him. Mark moaned in pleasure, then pressed his lips together and tried to be quiet as he remembered that they were in someone else's house.

Vaughn thrust fully into him, then reached around, touching his completely recovered erection. "Why are you so quiet?" Vaughn grunted, the old bed squeaking with each thrust he made. "Still scared?"

"No," Mark whispered. "I don't want us to be heard."

Vaughn rammed into him faster, causing Mark to cry out in pleasure despite his resolve to stay silent. "I don't care. I need to hear you moan," Vaughn said through gritted teeth. He held onto Mark's hips, pressing deep inside of him.

"Oh, Vaughn!" Mark cried out as Vaughn hit him just perfectly.

Vaughn smirked and continued to thrust in the same manner. "You gonna come for me, darlin'?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Mark answered, then gave an anguished groan as his release was driven out of him. It splattered onto the sheets below, and Mark emerged from his haze of ecstasy long enough to yelp. "Your mom's sheets! I came on them!" But Vaughn ignored his worry, as he was already reaching the peak himself.

"Ohhh...fuck...Mark..." he hissed as he shot deep inside of the boy. He groaned in delight, giving a few more thrusts for good measure, then pulled out. Mark immediately began flailing for the tissues, and he frantically tried to clean up the mess he had made. He did the best job he could, then sighed in worry as he looked at the damp stain on the bed. He then flopped on his back, and screamed out in sheer terror as he beheld the portrait of Vaughn's father again.

"It blinked at me!" Mark yelped, his whole body shaking as he burrowed under the covers. Vaughn sighed heavily and rolled his eyes, then got up and hefted the huge gilded frame from its mount. He turned it around and leaned it against the wall, hiding the picture that was frightening Mark so much.

"There, that better?" he grunted as he got into bed, and Mark nodded meekly. "You're so silly," he said as he wrapped Mark up in his arms and kissed the side of his head. "You're still shaking," he observed. "It's okay." Mark cuddled up close to him and managed to wipe the creepy image out of his mind long enough to fall asleep.

The next morning, they slept in until the sun began to rise, but the familiar sounds of a farm at the crack of dawn compelled Mark to get up. He wormed out of Vaughn's arms and stood up, getting dressed. He attempted to brush his unruly blonde hair, but eventually gave up, and headed out of the room. It was absolutely quiet in the house, so Mark went out in the back yard. He saw the henhouse door open, and he headed that way.

Vaughn's mother looked up as he entered. "Well, look who it is! Up bright and early!"

Mark smiled softly. "I used to have a farm...it felt like instinct to get up and come out here."

She returned his smile, wiping her hands on her burlap apron. "I'm just glad you're still alive. All that ruckus last night; I thought my boy was murdering you! Bless your poor little heart! Screaming and crying! What does he do to you? Wait - " she waved her hand in front of her, "I don't think I really want to know that." Mark blushed like mad.

"Oh...I-I-I...I was afraid of that picture in there."

"Vaughn's pa? Well, I don't blame you. He was a pretty scary man. I sometimes look at that and wonder what I saw in him." She shrugged. "Well, it wasn't his charm, that's for sure. But there was something in the way that he would grunt orders at me that I liked. 'Fix me dinner.' Clean up.' 'Lay down.'" She sighed in remembrance. "I couldn't refuse him."

Mark stifled a giggle. "I can imagine..." he said quietly. It sounded similar to his own submissive role to Vaughn. He fell in right next to Vaughn's mother and began scattering chicken feed. He followed her out of the coop, and into the animal barn.

"Can you milk?" she asked. Mark nodded, and she handed him a pail. He smiled and set to work at the nearest cow. She watched him for a minute, appraising his technique. "My, my, you've got some skilled little hands. So that's what Vaughn was grunting about last night!" Mark choked for a minute, turning to look at her as he continued to pull haphazardly at the cow's teats. Cream gushed out sideways and splattered on the side of his face. Mark spluttered and wiped his cheek while Vaughn's mother howled with laughter. "Oh, my boy, you're a hoot," she sighed as she caught her breath. "Bless your heart." Mark flushed with embarrassment and continued to milk the cow.

Vaughn's mother settled down on a wooden stool nearby and began to milk another cow. "You know, believe it or not, Vaughn wasn't always totally grumpy." Mark looked at her in interest, and she sighed. "When he was a toddler, he smiled a lot. Always running up for a hug. But his Pa soon stamped that out of him. He wasn't an affectionate man, not even when it came to his own child. Vaughn would try to climb up in his lap, only to be pushed out. Poor thing, he would cry and cry. Pa told him, 'Quit that crying. No one likes a boy who cries.' I know he might have had good intentions with all that - wanting his son to be a manly man; but it backfired, making him into the same kind of cold hearted person."

She wiped her hands on a rag that was tied to her belt. "That's why I think you're good for him - he doesn't look so hard when you're around. Actually smiles a little. Not much, but some. Being that hard hearted takes its toll on you - it shortens your life. Vaughn's pa only lived to 38. Oh, and that was awful. Simply awful."

Mark just stayed quiet, milking the cow slowly and waiting for her to continue. "Vaughn was 13, and Pa had sold his favorite horse. Vaughn got home from school, I broke the news to him, and he went barreling into Pa's study to argue about it. I could hear Vaughn yelling from where I was in the kitchen. 'How could you sell Goldie? I hate you! I wish you were dead!' Vaughn was getting more and more upset, but Pa just stayed quiet. Vaughn started yelling at him. 'Say something, you mean old bastard!' I had already started hustling in there to break up the fight that was sure to break out any second, but when I stepped in there..." She paused, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand. "Vaughn was backing out of the room with a terrified look on his face. Pa was sitting in his chair facing out the window, and when Vaughn stepped around the front of it while yelling at him, he realized he had been dead all that time." Mark just stared at her with wide eyes.

"Took its toll on him, it did. Boy didn't speak for almost two weeks. It was after that when his hair started going gray. Too much for a child to handle." Her voice was thick with emotion. "I tried to turn things around for him - you know, maybe to change his personality a little. I made the house a happy, positive place, but he was already gone into the darkness. Scowled and grunted at me, was never happy with anything. As soon as he was an adult, he was gone. If it weren't for the fact that his job brought him in contact with Julia and Mirabelle, I wouldn't have even known where he was at some points." She shook herself a little, and managed a cheerful smile. "Well, that's all in the past. No use dwelling on it."

Mark stood up, passing her the pail of milk. "Well, if you don't mind, I'll go back in and see if he's up yet," he murmured.

Vaughn's mother nodded, giving him a kindly smile. She set the pail down, and then reached out and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Keep him happy, won't you? I know he must be a terror to live with sometimes, but you're all he cares about. I can see it in his face." Mark nodded solemnly, and went back into the house. He stopped at the kitchen sink and washed up, then returned to the guest bedroom.

Vaughn was still sprawled out on the bed, sleeping. Mark smiled, removing his pants, and crawled quietly back into the bed, slipping under Vaughn's arm and nuzzling up to his chest. Vaughn stirred a little and pulled him in tighter. "You smell like a barn," he muttered, his voice rough with sleep.

"Mmm hmm...I was milking the cows," Mark whispered.

Vaughn smirked with his eyes closed. "Fresh milk," he murmured.

"Yeah," Mark breathed. "Want some?"

Vaughn chuckled deep in his throat, then tilted his hips to press his morning arousal up against Mark's body. "I've got something else you can milk first," he grunted. Mark murmured happily and reached down, sliding a hand over Vaughn's rock hard length. He teased and played with him, until Vaughn interrupted him to roll on top of Mark's back. "I need to fuck you," he groaned into Mark's ear. Mark smiled, reaching out to get the lube, and then passed it to Vaughn, who slicked himself sufficiently. Mark pulled down his briefs, and Vaughn began angling the tip down towards Mark's entrance. He pressed himself inside slowly, as Mark made pleased mewing noises. Once he was inside, he pumped in and out, groaning with satisfaction.

"You are so tight," he grunted, savoring the feeling of Mark's snug embrace. Mark sighed happily, spreading his legs a little and letting the force of Vaughn's movements rub him against the bed. They both groaned and moved together, Vaughn kissing and nuzzling at the back of Mark's neck.

After a few minutes of passionate lovemaking, Mark began to squirm underneath Vaughn. "V-Vaughn," he stammered. "This is it...oh..." He erupted in a series of sharp cries as he released. Vaughn groaned in ecstasy, then rode Mark hard, finding his own blissful relief moments later. They sighed and writhed together for a few moments, then Mark cursed under his breath.

"What's wrong?" Vaughn grunted.

"I came on your Mom's sheets again," Mark lamented, lifting up slightly and sighing in disdain at the sticky mess underneath him. Vaughn just chuckled and shook his head.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Come into my office, please."

Mark fidgeted and squirmed on the hard bench, but slowly stood up and obediently trudged through the heavy wooden doors. He kept his eyes downcast, not daring to look the principal in the face; but he could feel the man's cold amethyst eyes boring into him nonetheless. He slunk forward and slipped into the "chair of doom" facing the principal's desk. The principal shut and locked the door behind them, and then took long strides to get behind his desk.

Mark flinched as the man began to speak in his deep, frightening voice. "I'm extremely disappointed in you, Mark. I've never had to call you in my office before, yet here you are." He fell silent as he contemplated the situation. "And for such an offense..." The principal sighed, and Mark slumped further down in the chair, hanging his head in shame. "So, why don't you explain to me why you're here?"

Mark's face burned with embarrassment, and his hands went clammy in his mortification. "I...I...can't...don't you...don't you already know?"

The principal spoke sharply. "I asked for an explanation. And I want you to give me one, no questions asked!"

Mark shivered, stammered a little, then spoke very quietly. "The teacher caught me fondling myself in the supply closet."

"What was that? I couldn't hear you, boy."

Mark felt like he wanted to die, but raised his voice and spoke louder, shaking terribly. "The teacher caught me fondling myself in the supply closet."

"And why were you doing such a thing at school?"

Mark squirmed and eyed the floor evasively. "I don't know..."

The principal's voice lashed out like a whip. "Don't lie to me! Look me in the eye and answer me!"

Mark grimaced. That was exactly what he didn't want to do. But he knew he could make things worse for himself by disobeying, so he forced himself to raise his head and look the principal in the face. The man's silver hair shone in the light, and his eyes burned into Mark with an intensity that shook him to his very core. Mark slowly opened his mouth and began to speak. "I...I couldn't help myself, sir. I got...aroused...and I didn't want anyone to notice, so I tried to...to...to take care of it." He let the words tumble out, feeling thoroughly humiliated.

The principal smirked and picked up a sheet of paper on his desk, perusing it. "According to the teacher, you were saying something to yourself when she caught you." Mark covered his face with his hands, mortified that that detail had made it this far. "Look at me, boy. What were you saying?"

"I...I don't remember."

"Do _not _lie to me, or I'll double the number of strikes you're about to receive," the principal hissed.

Mark gave an anguished sigh, then his lips moved imperceptibly as he spoke in a tremulous, soft voice. "I said, 'Oh, Principal Vaughn, do me hard.'" Mark once again covered his face in absolute shame.

Principal Vaughn gave a snort, and then Mark could hear him stand up. "That's enough. Get up, and stand in front of my desk." Mark complied, his whole body shaking from head to toe. He had heard from other students that the man had a relentless paddle arm, and boys that visited his office for punishment often couldn't sit down without pain for a week. "Lower your pants," the principal commanded in a cold voice, and Mark gasped in protest. "It's not up for negotiation. Do it."

Mark squirmed and hesitated, but unzipped and lowered his pants, leaving his underwear on. He had an erection just from being near the man, and he was loath to display it. But Principal Vaughn's voice cut the air like a knife. "Everything down. Now." Mark gave a little sob, but pulled his briefs down to his thighs as well. He heard the principal give a low chuckle as he saw the boy's arousal, and Mark hung his head in shame.

"Put your hands on my desk, and lean forward," the principal commanded. "Seven strikes," he announced as he picked up the paddle. Mark cried out in sheer terror and complete pain as the first blow was landed. It was unlike anything he could have imagined, and his skin felt like it was on fire. It was everything he could do to keep standing. The blows kept coming, and Mark quickly lost count. His erection never waned, however; instead, it actually felt harder and more desperate. He had not been able to finish his solo project because the teacher had interrupted him too soon, and he was still extremely aroused, despite the pain he was receiving.

The seven strikes were soon finished, but Mark stayed in place, his body shaking in shock. He was aware that the principal had stepped away briefly, but the man was soon back, standing directly behind him. "And now, for the second part of your punishment."

Mark trembled. "Second part?" he asked, his voice wavering.

"That's right. Your offense was special, so in addition to the paddle, I have to punish you with the rod as well." Mark gave a quiet sob as the principal explained this, and he hung his head, waiting to be struck with another implement of punishment.

But instead, he felt the man's strong hands on his stinging backside, and a shiver went through his whole body as Principal Vaughn came up very close behind him. Mark felt something hard and slippery press between, and he moaned as he realized it was the principal's cock. "That's right. I'm going to punish you with my rod." The man nudged the tip of his massive organ against Mark's tight little entrance, then leaned forward to hiss in his ear. "You're a virgin, aren't you?"

"Y-yes, sir." Mark was shaking hard, in disbelief of what was happening.

"How would you feel if I took your virginity?"

Mark gave a little sigh. "I'd be...I'd be so honored."

The principal gave a pleased grunt. "Would you? Well, prepare yourself to be completely filled with honor." He began to ease himself inside of Mark, who gave a low moan as he felt himself be penetrated.

"It's...it's so big..." he panted, trying to relax himself to accommodate the enormous girth.

Principal Vaughn just gave a grunt and pushed another inch in. "This is what you wanted, isn't it? It's what you were wishing for."

"Yes...I...oh..." Mark just moaned incoherently, overwhelmed with pleasure. His erection stood out from his body, throbbing and aching for release. He reached down to stroke it, but the principal caught sight of this and yanked his hand away.

"Oh, no you don't. That's what got you in trouble in the first place." Mark whimpered softly in protest, wanting desperately to touch himself. He cried out in pleasurable surprise as the principal instead wrapped his own strong hand around his quivering length. The older man stroked it relentlessly, hissing words of desire in Mark's ear as he worked. "I'm going to make you come, you naughty boy," he murmured.

"Ohhhh..." Mark moaned, his shoulders dropping forward as he succumbed to the immeasurably wonderful feeling. He could feel his release rising up inside of him; his pent up seed about to burst out powerfully. "Oh, Principal Vaughn..." he breathed. Then he was there, his semen rushing out in several pulses, landing on the incident report on the desk.

The principal brought his hand away carefully, then turned his focus back on fucking the boy's tight little ass. "You like this, don't you? Say you like it."

"I...I like it," Mark said, his voice low and smooth as he relished his afterglow.

Principal Vaughn grunted and gripped Mark's hips fiercely. "Say what you were saying when you got caught."

Mark blushed terribly, but opened his mouth. "Oh, Principal Vaughn, do me hard!" The principal gave a satisfied groan and then began to thrust harder.

"You want it hard, is that it?" he grunted, drilling his thick length inside of Mark over and over.

"Yes...oh...yes, I want it hard...please...oh!" He cried out as the principal rammed him relentlessly.

"Yessss...I'll give it to you hard...as hard as you can take it..." he hissed in Mark's ear. His hot breath rushed over Mark's skin, making him erupt into goosebumps and give a little squeal. "Oh, fuck," the principal groaned, as Mark's reaction pushed him over the edge. He gave an anguished cry as he released his thick essence deep inside the boy.

After a few moments, the principal pulled out, and Mark collapsed forward onto the desk. He turned his face and rested his cheek on the cool polished wood, sighing in satisfaction. The principal snorted and fixed his own pants, then reached out and picked up the semen covered incident report. "I think we can dispose of this," he said as he dropped it in the trash. "This won't go on your record." He handed Mark some tissues to clean up, then strode around to his chair and sat, spreading his legs and lacing his fingers together as he leaned back. "You're a good student, Mark, and I don't want you to get in trouble like that again. So..." he narrowed his eyes, "if you feel those...urges...again, come see me right away. I'll punish them out of you before you can get in any trouble."

"Yes, sir!" Mark replied enthusiastically, zipping up his pants.

Mark woke up writhing in the bed, his erection throbbing with need. His hips were thrusting forward rhythmically, and he gave a little groan as he realized it had just been a dream. A very, very hot dream. His whole body was on fire with arousal, and he squinted in the darkness, making out Vaughn's figure next to him in their bed. He was sleeping on his back, nude as always, and Mark boldly reached out, taking his flaccid manhood in hand and massaging it. He knew that Vaughn hated to be woken up, but he hoped that he would not mind for this reason.

Vaughn quickly became hard, and he also began to rouse. "Huh?" he said, his voice thick with sleep. "What're you doing?" he asked Mark, who had let go of him and pulled away to get the lube.

"I'm horny," Mark whispered as he stripped his clothes off quickly and slicked Vaughn's length down. "Really, really, really horny." He swung a leg over Vaughn and straddled him, then began to sit down on Vaughn's now completely erect manhood.

"Mmm..." Vaughn groaned, still sleepy, but enjoying the feeling. He put his hands on the tops of Mark's slim thighs, holding him with a loose grip. Mark had worked himself all the way down, and then began to rock against Vaughn. He took himself in hand and stroked furiously. Within seconds, he was climaxing; his release bursting forth powerfully. He sighed and moaned with satisfaction, but quickly began grinding into Vaughn again.

"Damn, you slutty little thing," Vaughn chuckled.

Mark moaned happily. "I am. I'm such a slut. Talk dirty to me," he begged.

Vaughn arched an eyebrow in surprise, but smirked and started talking. "You dirty little bitch. Waking me up in the middle of the night begging for sex...you're so fucking bad. I oughta spank your little ass until it turns red. Then I'll fuck you so hard you'll scream, and I'll come on your face. Is that what you want? Huh?" He thrust his hips upwards into Mark with force.

Mark panted and squirmed, stroking frantically at his already recovered manhood. "I...oh!" He gave a broken cry as he released for a second time. There was less volume of semen, but the sensation felt just as good. "Vaughn," he moaned, falling forward and laying on Vaughn's chest, not even caring that he was getting his own release all over himself.

"Oh, we're not done yet," Vaughn growled, gripping Mark's ass fiercely and digging his nails into the soft skin. "Get up and clean all that up, then get on your hands and knees." Mark murmured softly and complied. Vaughn moved into position behind him, nudging the head into the right place and then quickly penetrating Mark fully. Mark sighed in happiness, bending at the waist and resting his cheek on the bed as Vaughn rammed him from behind. "Nnnn..." Vaughn groaned. "You feel so hot and tight."

Mark wiggled a little underneath him, and noted with surprise that his manhood was becoming erect once more. He reflected on the dream he had had that worked him up so terribly, and he was completely rigid within seconds as he remembered the erotic situation. He reached back and began stroking it, a detail that Vaughn quickly noticed.

"Are you jacking off again? Damn, what's gotten into you?"

"I had a hot dream," Mark murmured, continuing to fondle himself energetically.

"About what?" Vaughn asked, slightly out of breath as he pumped in and out of Mark.

"I was a naughty student and you were the principal, and you paddled me and then fucked me...it was so unbelievably hot."

Vaughn grunted approvingly at the fantasy, then raised one hand and let it fall on Mark's hip, eliciting a cry. "Oh? You're a bad student? What did you do?"

Mark moaned happily. "I got caught playing with myself by a teacher...and I was saying your name while I did it."

Vaughn groaned in satisfaction. "Oh, very naughty..." He spanked Mark again. "I'll have to fuck you hard to teach you a lesson about that."

"Oh, yes..." Mark moaned as Vaughn fucked him with even more velocity. "Oh, Principal Vaughn, I've been so bad!"

Vaughn chuckled slightly, but kept thrusting just as hard. "Oh, I'm going to give you detention every single day from now on...you'll have to suck my big cock, and then I'll fuck you as hard as I want to."

Mark's eyes rolled back in his head as he pulled at his manhood desperately. "Oh, oh, oh, Vaughn, I!" He was amazed as he began to come for the third time that night. Vaughn felt the rhythmic internal squeezing begin, and he gave a low groan as it pulled his release out of him. He groaned Mark's name as his climax exploded, then they collapsed forward together.

Vaughn kissed the back of Mark's neck, then pulled off and got tissues to clean up. Mark snuggled up to him happily, feeling very contented. Vaughn just chuckled and kissed his forehead, then they quickly fell asleep.

The next day at work, Mark was pleased to see his friend Alex come in. "Hey, honey. I just dropped by real quick to give you this," the elegant young man said as he thrust a black envelope into Mark's hands.

Mark opened it and quickly read the invitation inside. "A Halloween party? Oh, wow!"

Alex nodded. "And you _have _to come in costume. Bring your sugar god with you. Okay, well, gotta go. Toodles!"

When Mark got home that night, he told Vaughn all about it. "I ain't dressing up," Vaughn snorted. Mark begged and pleaded with him, and Vaughn finally chuckled. "Well, fine. I just thought of what I can go as, anyway." Mark's eyes lit up expectantly. "A cowboy."

Mark's face fell. "Oh, you! You're that everyday! You should be something different."

Vaughn shrugged. "Take it or leave it, darlin'."

Mark pouted. "I guess I'll take it, but..."

"What are you going as?" Vaughn asked, leaning against the kitchen counter and sipping a beer.

Mark's eyes glimmered. "Oh, I knew right when he invited me. Peter Pan!"

Vaughn chuckled. "Heh. That's perfect for you. Eternally underage looking." Mark stuck his tongue out at him, but kept cooking. The next day, he shopped for material, then went up to Greta's apartment above the cafe to use her sewing machine. His grandmother had taught him how to sew, but it was slow going at first as he tried to remember everything. Before long, he had a cute little costume completed - a green tunic with green leggings, and even the dapper little hat with a red feather in it. The hat had been rather difficult, and he had ended up using a stapler to fix the thick felt together. But, it was done, and it looked decent.

He showed it off to Vaughn when it was done. "There's still time, you know," he hinted. "I could make you something too." Vaughn just snorted and shook his head. But Mark wasn't deterred that easily, and he brainstormed with every free moment he had as to something he could make for Vaughn as a surprise. He finally landed on something, and with his spare time in the next two days, he bought more material and worked diligently on Greta's sewing machine to get it ready.

On the night of the party, he presented Vaughn with the completed project. "What the hell is this?" Vaughn grunted. He picked up the red coat gingerly, as if it might bite him. Then he contemplated the garish purple hat, which he dropped with a groan. "No, no, no," he protested. "I am **not **going as Captain Hook."

Mark hopped up and down, clasping his hands together. "Pleeeease?" he begged. "I worked so hard on it!"

Vaughn gave a deep sigh, looking miserable. He never could say no to Mark when it came to things like this. "Fine, whatever!" he yelled eventually. "Just calm down," he commanded Mark, who had begun prancing around the apartment gleefully in his Peter Pan costume. He grumbled and muttered to himself as he changed into the costume. When it was on, he looked around. "I hope you didn't buy some ugly ass curly wig. I ain't wearing that."

Mark shook his head. "No, but..." he took out a paper bag and produced a long, thin false mustache, which he peeled the backing stickers away from as he leaned in to paste it on Vaughn's face. Vaughn sighed in misery, but let Mark do it. He even accepted the hook Mark had made out of tin foil. Mark skipped happily all the way to the party. "We're so cute together, we're so cute together," he sang in glee to himself. Vaughn just smirked and trudged along behind him.

Alex answered the door in vampire getup. His black hair was slicked back, his face was powdered white, and he was sporting a rather frighteningly realistic pair of fangs. "Well, well, lookee here," he said, lisping even more than usual due to the fangs. "It's the original twink and his pirate daddy."

Mark grinned as they entered. "Vaughn was just going to come as a cowboy, but I made him wear this," he declared proudly.

Alex arched an eyebrow. "Oh, then you're more skilled than me. Look at _my _boyfriend." He gestured over at the other Alex with a sigh. He was wearing his every day get up of scrubs, a lab coat, and a stethoscope. "A doctor. How original. Oh well, the stethoscope turns me on for some fucked up reason, so it's cool." He waved his hand airily and got them drinks. "Enjoy," he said in a lilting voice as he ran off to answer the door again.

Vaughn nudged Mark. "Look. What the hell are they doing here?" he hissed, jerking his head in the direction of Will and Denny.

Mark just stared. "Well, Julia says they're traveling together, so I guess they floated ashore here. Oh! They're coming this way!"

Will smirked as he approached. "Well, hello. If it isn't my two ex fuck buddies. Small world, huh?" He was wearing some kind of slutted up police uniform, with a very tight shirt that was unbuttoned partway, and hot pants instead of uniform pants. A cop's hat perched at a precarious angle topped off the ensemble.

Denny raised his glass of beer. "'Sup, dudes?" He was apparently something from the seventies, wearing white bell bottoms and a cheesy gold shirt, with a big afro wig on his head.

Vaughn just rolled his eyes. "So, what, you two are in love or something now?"

Will laid a hand on his chest as he made a shocked face. "Of course not! Sluts can't fall in love! We're just partners in crime. Sailing around the world, fucking every man we can get our claws on." He turned to Denny, and they clinked their glasses together with an exaggerated wink. "You know, if you two are feeling frisky tonight, we could have us a foursome." He smiled seductively. "Pirates are _always _welcome to pillage my booty."

"No thanks," Vaughn grunted. "Peter here has to get back to Neverland tonight."

Mark giggled. "Oh! Vaughn! You made a joke!"

Vaughn just shrugged. "I guess."

Will sneered. "Whatever. Oh yeah, and Mark? Peter Pan is a redhead, you dumb bimbo."

Mark's mouth fell open, and he reached up to touch his blonde hair. "Nuh uh! Peter Pan is a blonde!"

"In your fantasies, maybe. But he's a redhead, I assure you. I once fucked some kid who played him at a theme park. Red wig, I promise you."

Mark pouted. "Well, it doesn't matter, anyway!" Will just shrugged and turned away. He and Denny quickly became disinterested in them once they realized they weren't on the market, and moved off to terrorize some other guys. Mark looked up at Vaughn. "What a bitch. He has to make that snarky comment about my hair, but he doesn't even notice that _your _hair is totally wrong. Figures. 'Pillage my booty!' Ugh! He's so stupid!" He started to mutter under his breath about the rich boy.

Vaughn gave a chuckle, shaking his head, then he leaned in and took Mark's chin to pull him in for a kiss. "Don't let him worry you, little darlin'. He's just some dumb slut." Mark rolled his eyes and giggled.

After the party was over, Vaughn and Mark headed home. Vaughn threw the hat aside, and started to remove the mustache, but Mark stopped him. "Hey, Captain Hook, I challenge you to a sword fight!" Vaughn looked at him, puzzled, then he smirked as he saw Mark lifting up his tunic to show the erection that was bulging through his leggings.

"Ohhh, really?" Vaughn asked. "I don't think it will be a fair fight. My sword is a lot bigger than yours."

Mark giggled. "I know, but I still want to fight!" Vaughn just chuckled and opened his coat, unzipping his pants to expose his manhood. He sat down on the couch, and Mark quickly straddled him, getting his leggings down a little ways so that he could bring his erection out. "Yah!" he cried playfully as he struck it against Vaughn's much bigger length.

Vaughn laughed. "You're so goofy." Mark just smiled and leaned in for a quick kiss, then continued to play energetically. "Watch out, Peter. If I win, I'm taking you back to my ship," Vaughn gestured towards the bed, "and pillaging your booty."

"Oh, yay!" Mark shouted. "Okay, I lost," he said, letting go of his dick. "Oh, Captain Hook! Have mercy on me! Don't take me back to your ship and fuck me! I'm just a boy!"

Vaughn chuckled and hefted him over his shoulder, carrying him to the bed. He threw him down, and then stripped off his coat and the rest of his costume. Mark was already wiggling out of his own outfit. "Hey, wait," Vaughn said. "I thought I was kidnapping you against your will."

"Oh, um, yeah," Mark said, pausing in his undressing. Vaughn took over with an evil grin. "No! Captain Hook! No!" he squealed as Vaughn got him naked.

"Quiet, you bad boy. Now suck my cock. Do it right or I'll make you walk the plank!" Mark clapped his hands gleefully at Vaughn's spot on performance, but quickly stifled his enthusiasm.

"Oh, no...if I must..." he said, mock reluctantly. He then leaned forward and took a big mouthful of Vaughn's cock. He hummed happily as he worked, while Vaughn leaned his head back and enjoyed the sensations.

"That's good, boy," Vaughn said after a few minutes. "Now, get face down on the bed!" Mark scrambled to comply, waiting in thrill as Vaughn lubed himself up and prepared to penetrate him.

"Oh, Captain, what are you doing to me?" Mark cried out.

"Quiet! You'll see, and you'll like it, you bad thing." He pressed himself inside partially. "Ohhh...you're a tight boy, aren't you?"

"Yes," Mark murmured, his voice muffled by the bed. "Oh, Captain, it feels so good!"

"See, I told you you'd like it, you naughty boy." He gave Mark a rough fucking, as Mark wriggled frantically underneath him, loving every thrust.

"Oh...oh...I think I'm...ohhh!" Mark cried as the internal stimulation drove him over the edge. He felt his release pulse out underneath him, gushing onto his flat belly and into the sheets below.

"Oh, fuck," Vaughn groaned, grabbing him by the hips and giving a few last valiant thrusts. He cried out magnificently as he climaxed, feeling his thick seed bursting inside of Mark. They pulled apart to clean up, then lay in a disheveled mess on the bed.

"I like Halloween," Mark said, running a hand through his rumpled, sweaty hair. Vaughn just chuckled and rolled onto him for a kiss.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Mark stared out the window for a while, then looked back at the calendar. It was his grandmother's birthday, and even though he knew it was silly, he wanted to see her. He knew that she wouldn't recognize him, and would probably get mad like she had all those past times, thinking he was his father. But he still felt like he had to try.

Mark headed down to the cafe and explained the situation to Greta, who gladly gave him the day off of work, and even boxed up a small chocolate cake to take with him. "It's not a birthday without cake," she explained, giving him a warm smile. Mark smiled back appreciatively, then set out for the docks and caught the ferry that went to his hometown. He clutched the white box in his lap, hoping with all his heart that his grandma would recognize him this time.

The ferry arrived at its destination, and Mark disembarked, walking the five blocks to the nursing home. He inquired at the nurse's station, and sure enough, his grandma was still in the same room, 312. He took the elevator up then headed down the bleak looking hall, passing the TV room, where two old ladies were having an argument of sorts. One was gritting her teeth and chanting, "Right right right," over and over, while the other gripped a baby doll and chided her. "Hush up that complaining," she bleated. "You're going to wake up my baby!" Mark just shivered and continued down the hall.

He stood outside of 312 for a minute, bracing himself for the worst, then walked in timidly. His heart leapt at the sight of his beloved grandmother, sitting up in bed, and it leapt even more when she smiled at him. A look of recognition spread across her face. "Mark! Well, there you are! I've been looking all over for you."

Mark stumbled forward happily and set the cake aside, leaning over the bed and giving her a long hug. "I'm here, Granmomma."

As he pulled out of the hug and picked up the cake box, she smiled warmly. "You even remembered my birthday." She gave him a wink. "That better be chocolate, kiddo."

Mark laughed. "Of course it is, Granmomma. You raised me right." He opened the box and retrieved the knife, two forks and paper plates that Greta had taped to the lid, then proceeded to cut them some slices of cake, which they ate while happily reminiscing.

Mark's grandmother set her empty plate aside and looked at him seriously. "Listen, Mark. I've been thinking about things... I know about you and Jeff, and while I love you no matter what you do, I don't want you to be with him." Mark fidgeted as her face softened a little. "I've heard you crying at night after he leaves. I don't think he's good for you."

Mark smiled weakly. "Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore, Granmomma. I broke up with him." He straightened up in his chair. "I have someone really good now...we live together in the city. He...he takes care of me."

She smiled. "I'm relieved. I've always known you were different, Mark...when you were little, you were always so delicate. But it didn't matter to me, you always were my perfect little Mark. I just want to make sure you're taken care of, because I know you're so innocent and trusting...I'm always worried that someone is taking advantage of you or hurting you."

Mark shook his head. "I'm all right, Granmomma, I promise. Vaughn...he's my boyfriend...he's always looking out for me."

She smiled and nodded. "That's good, Mark. I love you, dear."

Mark reached out and squeezed her hand. "I love you too, Granmomma."

She squeezed his hand back, then cocked her head. "Will you get me some coffee? And make sure it's hot."

Mark smiled wryly. "You mean boiling, don't you, Granmomma?"

"Oh, you know me!" Mark just laughed and set out in search of coffee.

When he came back about ten minutes later, he skipped lightly back into the room. "Well, I hope it's hot enough, because..." he trailed off when he saw that his grandmother had fallen asleep. He stepped forward quietly and set the cup on her bedside table, then froze when he realized something was wrong. He watched her carefully for a few moments and then realized that she wasn't breathing, so he grabbed her by one shoulder. "Granmomma! Wake up! Wake up, Granmomma!" Her head dropped forward slightly, and Mark let go of her, stepping back in shock and horror.

He turned around and ran out of the room, running until he encountered an employee. "My grandma," he gasped. "She's..." The employee calmly but quickly followed him back to the room, where she shook her head sadly and used the call light to buzz the charge nurse.

"I'm sorry," she said sincerely, then pulled the sheet up over his grandmother's face.

Mark broke down in tears and crumpled into a chair. "How could this happen? When she finally recognized me," he sobbed helplessly into his hands. He stayed in place as people bustled in and out, until they urged him to leave the room. So he sat in the lobby, staring off into space for an untold amount of time.

He looked up when the charge nurse approached him. "Is there anyone you need to call?" she asked kindly.

Mark rubbed his eyes and remembered Vaughn with a start. "Oh! Yes, but...it's a long distance call."

"That's all right," she assured him soothingly, and Mark stepped up to the counter and took the phone from her, dialing their apartment, as it was past the time that Vaughn usually came home.

Vaughn answered the phone, his voice tense, and Mark feared he would be mad with him for running off without saying anything. But once Mark began to speak, his voice breaking with emotion, that thought went out the window. "Oh, Mark," Vaughn sighed. "Stay where you are, and I'll come to you."

Mark went back and sat in the lobby, lying sideways on the couch and managing to fall asleep. He was awakened some time later by Vaughn kneeling in front of him and embracing him. Mark fell forward, leaning heavily against Vaughn and sobbing. Vaughn hushed and soothed him, stroking his back and murmuring comforting things. He picked up the boy and sat down on the couch, holding him across his lap and rocking him gently as he cried.

A fat nurse with an annoyed expression on her face approached. "You two are being inappropriate," she began, eyeing the loving grip that Vaughn had on Mark and the kisses he was pressing to Mark's temple, but she quickly backed off when Vaughn gave her a glare that could have frozen hell. She scurried away, and Vaughn turned his attention back to comforting Mark.

When Mark's crying had dwindled down, Vaughn urged him to his feet. "Come on, we'll stay in a hotel, and then we can take care of all the details tomorrow morning." Mark nodded dumbly and walked alongside him, gripping his hand tightly as they walked down the street to a hotel. Vaughn went up to the front desk and got a room, then the two of them went down the hall and in the room together.

Mark staggered forward and collapsed facedown on the bed. Vaughn dropped the overnight bag he had been carrying on the chair, then headed into the bathroom and started filling the bathtub. He went back out and leaned over the bed, turning Mark over gently and undressing him, despite Mark's murmured protests. Then he rolled up his sleeves, carried the limp boy into the bathroom, and carefully lowered him into the warm tub. Vaughn got a washcloth and soaped it up, then carefully washed Mark everywhere. He got a cup from the sink and filled it in the tub, pouring warm water over Mark's hair to wet it down, then he shampooed it with the little bottle he found next to the soap. Mark just stared off into space with a faraway expression as Vaughn rinsed the suds out of his hair. Then Vaughn urged him to his feet, dried him off, and guided him back to the bed, where he helped him dress in the pajamas he had packed.

Mark crawled under the covers weakly, and Vaughn shut the light out and followed him. He pulled Mark in close, holding him tightly and nuzzling his face into the boy's wet hair. Mark sighed, relaxing his body against Vaughn's and fell asleep deeply.

The next day, Mark was a little more his usual self, and the two of them dressed and headed back to the nursing home. They went into the social worker's office and Mark signed paper after paper confirming his grandmother's wishes to forgo embalming and just be cremated. He was informed that her body was at the nearby funeral home, where he needed to go to sign the rest of the paperwork. Mark nodded grimly and stood, and Vaughn followed, taking his hand as they left the facility.

At the funeral home, they were directed into a small room, but on the way there, Mark was startled to see someone arguing with the funeral director. "She's my mother! I ought to have a say in this!" The man was short and blonde, with very pale blue eyes, and he argued passionately with the woman holding a black clipboard. "I don't want her to be cremated! I want her to have a proper burial! Look, I'll pay for it! Why can't you just do it?"

The woman replied calmly. "Sir, you are not the next of kin listed in her directives, so I'm going to have to ask you to leave - "

"Not her next of kin? I'm her only child! Who else would there be?"

Something clicked in Mark's head, and he stepped forward suddenly. "Me!" The man and the funeral director looked at Mark in surprise, as did Vaughn. "Remember me? The baby you dropped off for Granmomma to raise? I'm more her son than you are, and I know that she always wanted to be cremated. 'Don't put me in the ground,' she always said." Tears welled up in Mark's eyes. "And why do you have to show up now?"

Mark's father was taken aback. "...Mark?" he asked, bewildered.

"Wow, you remembered my name," Mark spat. "I just don't see why you come around now, after being gone for twenty years."

Kevin bristled. "I've been visiting Mom in the home for the last year." He sighed heavily. "I know I've done a lot of things wrong, but I was trying to make it right again." He eyed Mark for a minute. "I never saw you come visit her."

Mark put his hands on his hips. "Yeah, and you know why that is? Because the last few times I tried, last year, she started screaming at me, 'Kevin! You're a disgrace! Why do you have to hurt your poor mother like you do?' She thought I was you, and it aggravated her. I don't know how she actually stood being around the real you."

Kevin folded his arms, looking sheepish. "Yeah, she got mad at me a lot, but I still kept coming to see her," he explained. He stepped closer to Mark, and tried to put his hands on his shoulders, which Mark deftly avoided, looking away. "Listen, I know I've fucked up. I was on drugs and stuff, but I've found God now and it's all okay. And look, maybe this happened for a reason, to bring us back together."

Mark glared at him. "How dare you say something like that? Granmomma died so that we could meet up? Sorry, but that's stupid." He turned away angrily and faced the funeral director, who was standing in shock. "I'm her next of kin, and I'm here to sign the paperwork," he said calmly. The woman nodded and led him to the conference room, and Vaughn followed.

"Wait, Mark!" Kevin cried. "You aren't just going to let them burn her up, are you? You're terrible!"

Mark stopped, his back still to his father. "It's not her anymore," he said quietly. "And this is what she wanted." He continued walking.

"Hey, why does that guy get to go in and I don't?" Kevin protested, gesturing at Vaughn.

Mark wheeled around. "Because he's my boyfriend. Yeah, you hear that? I'm a big, flaming homo. Nice to meet you, DAD," he spat sarcastically, and then continued on.

Mark signed all the paperwork, then stood and left the room, bristling when he saw his father waiting for him. "What do you want?"

Kevin eyed him coldly. "Being gay is a sin. You're going to hell."

Mark laughed loudly. "Well, that's great, because I prefer warm climates anyway. As I hope you do, because I'd imagine abandoning an infant is a sin too." He took Vaughn's hand strode out. Vaughn had been silent during the whole debacle, letting Mark hold his own ground, but being ready to stand up and fight if he needed to. Mark looked up at him after they checked out of the hotel and headed for the ferry home. "Do you think I'm terrible? Telling off my own father like that?"

Vaughn snorted. "Hell no. He had that shit coming." He squeezed Mark's hand tightly. "I was kind of proud of you for being so brave and saying what needed to be said."

Mark smiled bashfully. "No...I'm not brave. I just...said all the things I've had in my head for years. The fact that he showed up after I was an adult just proves to me that he was trying to avoid having to pay any child support, and that's just rotten. Granmomma worked double shifts as a waitress to support me, while he was out doing drugs and who knows what else." He thought in silence for a minute. "I wonder where my mother is?" he mused. "Was she a drug addict too? Ah, well...who knows. It's okay. Granmomma was my mother, as far as I'm concerned."

They boarded the ferry and rode home. When they got back in the apartment, Mark immediately took a shower, wanting to rinse away the day's events. Vaughn took one immediately after, and as he stepped out of the bathroom rubbing his hair with a towel, he was accosted by a very frisky Mark. "Hey there, little darlin'," he chuckled as Mark kissed at his bare, damp abdomen fervently. "I don't expect you to be up for all that. We can give it a rest for a while until you feel better."

Mark rubbed his hands up and down Vaughn's sides. "But this will _make _me feel better," he breathed, looking up at Vaughn earnestly. Vaughn needed no further encouragement, and quickly followed Mark to the bed, where he pushed his little lover down and began kissing his neck passionately. Mark sighed in pleasure, running his fingers through Vaughn's wet silver locks. Mark's eyes rolled back in his head in delight as Vaughn continued kissing downwards; teasing at his nipple rings momentarily before running his tongue lower, rolling it around Mark's navel.

Then Vaughn's strong hand was gripping Mark's erection gently, stroking and pulling at with a loving tenderness. Mark gasped brokenly as Vaughn dipped his head, lashing out his tongue at the tip of Mark's manhood, tasting the sweet evidence of his arousal. He engulfed half of Mark's length in his mouth quickly, as Mark arched his back desperately and moaned in exquisite torture. Vaughn began to pull at him with the perfect amount of oral pressure, and Mark writhed beneath him, murmuring incoherently. "Oh, Vaughn...oh...Vaughn!" he cried, his body shaking with spasms as he climaxed gloriously in Vaughn's warm mouth.

Vaughn pulled away leisurely, kissing his way back up Mark's body, until they lay parallel with each other. Mark sighed in satisfaction and melted into the bed. Vaughn smiled gently at him, and Mark returned the smile with a mischievous grin, wriggling down on the bed to get his face below Vaughn's waist. Vaughn gave a broken laugh as Mark suddenly took him in his mouth, sucking energetically. Mark's hand squeezed and stroked at Vaughn's shaft in time with the movements of his mouth.

Vaughn closed his eyes and pressed his lips together tightly as he gave a muffled moan of pleasure, then opened his eyes and lifted his head to watch his little lover work. He came up on his elbows, watching in rapture as Mark consumed his length over and over again. "Oh, Mark..." he groaned as Mark looked up at him teasingly, flicking his tongue lightly over the tip before deep throating him once again. "You're...you're the best, Mark," he moaned brokenly as he felt his pent up seed rising inside of him. "Oh...Mark..." he groaned and then gave an animalistic cry as he shot his release deep into Mark's mouth.

Mark sucked gently to get every drop he could, then pulled himself up to Vaughn's chest, nuzzling his face in happily. Vaughn panted in satisfaction, petting the back of Mark's head lovingly. Then there was a knock at the door, and both men sat up in alarm. Mark looked at Vaughn quizzically, who looked angry momentarily before he remembered something. "Oh, it's my Ma," he groaned. "I called her..." He stood up and dressed hurriedly, and Mark did the same. "I didn't think she'd actually come." He zipped up his pants and smoothed out his shirt before striding over to the door and unbolting it to let his mother in.

She stepped inside, bearing a large basket, which she set aside and went forward to embrace Mark. "Oh, you poor, poor thing," she clucked. Despite himself, Mark broke down into tears once more.

Vaughn sighed heavily. "Geez, Ma. I had finally gotten him to stop crying."

"Hush, you," she admonished. She eyed the bed with its disheveled sheets, and their rumpled hair. "Hm. I wonder how you got him to stop crying. Son, he's not a baby. Sticking something in his mouth to make him stop crying isn't the answer." She smoothed down the back of Mark's hair as she hugged him.

Vaughn groaned and rolled his eyes. "Ma, it wasn't like that...ugh..." He wandered off into the kitchen and got himself a glass of milk.

"It was my idea," Mark said, his voice very muffled by his face being pressed into her ample bosom.

"I'm sure it was, dear," she said soothingly, continuing to glare at Vaughn, who snorted and turned away. After a while, Mark extricated himself from her chest and sat down on the couch. She smiled and unpacked the contents of the basket. There was freshly baked bread, just picked fruit from the farm, a dozen new eggs, an apple pie, a bundle of vegetables, and a quart of fresh milk. Vaughn's mother took the necessary ingredients into the kitchen and began preparing cream stew. "I can't have my sweet baby working hard when he's grieving," she explained as she chopped vegetables. Mark smiled appreciatively as she paused momentarily to go over and wrap a blanket around his shoulders.

She went back to cooking, and once it was simmering, she sat down next to Mark and urged him to talk. "Because unlike my grumpy son, I like to listen," she assured him. Vaughn just grunted and folded his arms. Mark hesitated, but then let the whole story spill out; about how his parents had abandoned him, his happy childhood with his grandmother, the unhappy times when she began to succumb to Alzheimer's, and the events of the past two days. She murmured sympathetically and patted his back as he talked.

When he was finished, she glanced at Vaughn. "Did you know all that?"

Vaughn grunted. "Yeah, most of it. I'm not as awful as you make me out to be."

She chuckled. "Well, good, prove me wrong. You had better be treating my sweet boy right, at any rate," she said firmly.

Vaughn just sighed. "I do, Ma."

"He does, Ma," Mark said at almost the same time.

"Ohoho!" Vaughn's mother laughed. "All right, I believe you." She patted Mark a few more times and then got up to check on the stew.

Vaughn promptly got up and silently slid next to Mark on the couch. "You okay, little darlin'?" he asked softly. Mark nodded. "My ma's not annoying you too bad?"

Mark shook his head as Vaughn's mother cackled. "Oh, I heard that, Vaughn." Vaughn just snorted and pulled Mark closer to him. Mark sighed and leaned against Vaughn, falling asleep almost instantly. Vaughn just stayed still, letting the exhausted boy sleep until dinner was ready. Mark slowly roused awake and rubbed his eyes sleepily, then the three of them ate dinner. Vaughn's mother cleaned up, put all the leftovers and other things she brought away, and then hugged Mark goodbye tightly. "You call me if you need anything, sweetie," she instructed him.

"Are you going to be okay walking to the train station alone?" Vaughn asked doubtfully. "I can walk you there."

She waved him away. "I'll be fine. You need to stay here with Mark. I'll call you when I get back home so you'll know I'm okay." Vaughn just grunted in assent, then bolted the door after her once she had departed.

Mark was already changing into his pajamas, ready for bed. Vaughn smiled softly, disrobing as well so that he could get in bed with him, even though it was quite early. Mark fell asleep quickly, but Vaughn stayed awake, watching him sleep. He had drifted off at some point, but was awoken by Mark rubbing against him. "Hmm? What's wrong?" he asked, his voice thick with sleep.

"I'm horny again," Mark said in a very small voice, reaching down and squeezing Vaughn's rapidly hardening manhood.

Vaughn groaned in pleasure and flipped the boy on his stomach. "Don't have to twist my arm," he grunted, pressing himself into the boy's deliciously soft bottom. Mark mewed happily as Vaughn pulled away slightly to tug his pajama bottoms down. "How do you want this?" Vaughn breathed huskily in his ear.

"Just like this," Mark panted in response, and Vaughn grunted, reaching out to get the lube and slicking himself down as he kissed tenderly at Mark's neck and shoulders.

"Oh, Mark, I love making love to you," Vaughn whispered, as he took himself in hand and angled the tip to nudge against Mark's entrance. Mark sighed happily when Vaughn began to penetrate him. He gave a long exhale as he felt himself being stretched fully, and moaned in delight as Vaughn eased himself deeper inside. "Unh," Vaughn groaned. "It's...so good..." he muttered as he drew himself in and out.

They stayed in that position, rocking against each other, until Vaughn grasped Mark firmly by the hips and pulled him up to his knees, staying inside all the while. Then he reached around and stroked Mark's throbbing manhood steadily. Mark cried out in pleasure and broke out in goosebumps as Vaughn nuzzled the back of his neck and breathed in his ear. "Oh, yeah...I wanna hear you cry out...I wanna feel you come..." Vaughn whispered, his voice low with desire. Mark trembled, moving rapidly against Vaughn, then cried out his name in absolute rapture as his release pulsed erratically out of his body. Vaughn deftly caught the thick liquid with his other hand, then pressed himself into Mark over and over as Mark's tight squeezing ripped his orgasm out of him. "Oh, Mark," he groaned, releasing powerfully.

They stayed together, panting and sighing, and then they both tensed up as the phone rang. "Who the hell?" Vaughn muttered. He carefully withdrew from Mark, wiped off his hand on some tissues, and then tossed the box to Mark, who began cleaning himself up as Vaughn stalked over to the phone and snatched up the receiver. "Hello?" he said angrily into the phone.

"Well, excuse me!" his mother's voice said from the other side.

Vaughn sighed heavily. "Oh, it's you, Ma. I forgot you were going to call."

"Yes, I see how much you care about your mother's well being. I'm just kidding," she laughed as Vaughn grunted. "What, did I interrupt something?" Vaughn snorted and glanced towards the bed, where a still nude Mark was snuggling under the covers blissfully. "Wait, don't answer that," she said, already picturing the scene quite accurately. "Well, anyway, I'm home safe. You take care of my sweet boy, y'hear? And call me if you need me." Vaughn muttered a thanks in response, and she chuckled and bid him goodnight.

Vaughn hung up and got into bed with Mark. "Was that your mother?" Mark asked.

"Yeah. She's fine."

"Good. Well, good night. I love you," Mark whispered, moving in close for a kiss.

Vaughn kissed him tenderly, replying, "I love you, too," and then they fell asleep together.


	26. Chapter 26

_Author's Note:_

_I'm currently playing Persona 4, and *minor spoilers ahead for that game* inside of the Teddie mascot is this gloriously cute twink! I about screamed when I saw him, because he's what I picture Mark looking like in my story. Down to the outfit he wears on their date to the sushi bar - a thin textured white button up shirt, with tight dark blue jeans. He's got blonde hair, swept to the side, and big innocent eyes (albeit blue, not green.) Seeing him in the game inspires me to write more naughty things for these two. I also wrote a Persona lemon of Teddie and Yosuke called Grin and Bear It, which some of you "yuna-readers" have already been reading! Anyway, here's some more story!_

Chapter 26

Mark excitedly dressed himself for the little game he and Vaughn had planned out. He wore his jeans and a distressed looking, tight T-shirt that made him look fashionably homeless. He brushed his hair to the side, then scampered out of the bathroom and knelt before Vaughn, who was seated on the couch, leaning back smugly with a bemused expression on his face.

"So...they tell me you were caught stealing from my property...what do you have to say for yourself?" he asked in a threatening tone.

Mark shivered and gazed up at him fearfully. "Oh sir, I'm so sorry, it's just that I'm so hungry and cold and..."

"Silence, peasant!" Vaughn commanded. "You know, the punishment for stealing is a public whipping." Mark hung his head and whimpered. "But, I'm feeling quite merciful today, so I'll punish you...privately." He sneered down on the boy, who murmured quietly.

"Thank you, sir," Mark whispered.

"You won't be thanking me when you feel my whip on your ass," Vaughn coldly corrected him. "All right, get up. Go over to that wall." He motioned to the bare wall near the bed, and Mark trudged up to it as Vaughn retrieved the riding crop. Vaughn turned the tight leather stick over in his hands and eyed Mark. "Strip," he commanded in a no nonsense voice. Mark trembled and hesitated, so Vaughn cracked the crop against his hand for emphasis. "Don't make this worse for yourself," he warned. Mark nodded and began stripping off his clothes as quickly as he could, his fingers shaking as he worked the buttons open.

Vaughn leered at Mark's perfect, youthful form as he became nude. "That's good," he said. "Now, face the wall. Put your palms on it. Higher," he urged, and Mark slid his hands above his head, breathing heavily in anticipation. "Now, I'm going to punish you," he hissed. Mark shook with excitement and fear, and he felt arousal surge to his groin and begin to fill his manhood.

Then Vaughn let loose a blow. It struck Mark across his upper thighs, and his voice sang out in pain. "Oh! Please, sir...don't..." he gasped. "It hurts so badly!"

Vaughn shook his head, sneering. "You should have thought of that before you stole from me, peasant." He struck Mark again, square across the bottom, and making him yelp and give a choked sob. "Please! Have mercy on me!" Vaughn snorted and whipped him once more. "Please, sir! I'll do anything you want!"

These were the magic words, and Vaughn tucked the crop into his belt, leaning in and placing his hands on Mark's arms, lowering them from the wall. "Anything?" he hissed. Mark turned to face him, nodding. Vaughn took Mark's chin in his hand and tilted his face upwards. "I can think of a few things..." Mark shivered and stammered as Vaughn brought his other hand up to Mark's mouth and traced his finger over Mark's lower lip. The sensation gave him chills down his spine, and he opened his mouth to moan. Vaughn took the opportunity to slip his finger inside, probing gently.

Mark kept a surprised look on his face, but locked his lips down and sucked gently on Vaughn's fingertip. Vaughn groaned at the feeling and looked down on him favorably. "Yes, that's what I have in mind. Your mouth feels nice...warm and wet. I have something else I'd like to put in there." He withdrew his finger and began to unbuckle his belt.

Mark gasped and fidgeted. "Oh! I..."

Vaughn narrowed his eyes at him as he lowered his pants down over his hips. "You said anything, peasant. Or would you rather we return to the whipping?"

"Oh, no sir, no," Mark breathed. Vaughn smirked and placed his hands on Mark's shoulders, urging him to kneel in front of him. Mark stared at Vaughn's massive erection, then looked up at Vaughn with wide, awe filled eyes. "Oh, sir..."

Vaughn sneered down at him with his hands on his hips. "Never seen one this big, eh?"

"No, sir..." Mark breathed. "It's...amazing." As he beheld the impressive display of manhood in front of him, a most becoming flush spread across his cheeks, which aroused Vaughn to no end.

"Well, go ahead," Vaughn urged, almost breathless in his anticipation for Mark to begin pleasing him. Mark sighed happily and leaned in, flicking his tongue across the surface of Vaughn's firm flesh. Vaughn groaned in response, shutting his eyes and grabbing a fistful of Mark's wild blonde hair. Mark took more inside his mouth, sucking it amateurishly and eagerly to keep in line with his character. "Yes, that's it," Vaughn encouraged him in a raspy, need-filled voice. "Suck me." Mark looked up at him with eager to please eyes, and raised his hands up, stroking at the wet base of Vaughn's cock with his encircled fingers as he continued to work his mouth enthusiastically.

After some time, Vaughn pulled away. Mark wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and looked up at him expectantly. "Now, peasant...I have something else I want to do. Get facedown on my bed." Mark trembled, but stood and complied. Vaughn disrobed the rest of the way, then retrieved the lube from the bedside table and climbed on the bed. Mark turned his head to the side, breathing heavily and acting nervous about what was coming. "Spread your legs wider," Vaughn grunted, placing a callused hand on Mark's soft, delicate inner thigh.

Mark gasped at his touch. "Oh...sir...what are you doing?" he asked in a shaky voice as Vaughn straddled his upper thighs and positioned himself for penetration.

"I'm going to put myself inside of you," he hissed, bumping the head of his cock against Mark's entrance.

"Oh! But sir...it won't fit there!" Mark said in a terror stricken voice.

"It will fit there, trust me," Vaughn assured him, slicking himself down with lube. "I'll make it fit."

"Please sir, don't hurt me," Mark whimpered piteously.

"I won't hurt you," Vaughn whispered. "I promise you, you'll like it once I get it inside. Now relax..." He gave a low groan as he pushed the tip of his manhood inside of Mark's tight entryway.

"Ah!" Mark wriggled a little underneath him. "It's too big!"

"Stay still," Vaughn cautioned him. "Or would you rather be whipped instead?" By way of an answer, Mark's body ceased moving. Vaughn smirked and continued to press himself inside. "That's it. You're a good boy," he praised him.

Mark murmured happily, then cried out in pleasure when Vaughn was halfway in. "Oh! It feels...it feels good..." he said in a breathless voice. Vaughn groaned in pleasure and penetrated even further. Once he was buried to the hilt, he stayed deep inside, making small pulses with his hips. "Ohhhh..." Mark breathed. "It's so wonderful."

Vaughn leaned down, draping his torso across Mark's back and bringing his mouth to his ear. "That's right...it feels good, doesn't it? You like it, don't you?" Mark murmured in the affirmative, and Vaughn sneered, pulling partially out and giving a few hard thrusts. "You like it like that, too?"

"Yes!" Mark cried. Vaughn smirked and brought himself up, balancing his weight on his splayed, bent knees, and bringing his hands to Mark's deliciously firm little ass. He spread the flesh wide with his palms and groaned in delight as he watched his length disappear into that perfectly tight space over and over again.

"Oh, yes...I like fucking your sweet little body, peasant. I think I'm going to have to sentence you to being my prisoner. After all," he grunted, continuing to thrust, "if I let you go, you'll probably just try to steal from me again, won't you?" Mark murmured in response, and Vaughn rammed himself completely inside and stayed deep, filling up Mark entirely. He leaned down and hissed in his ear. "Yes, that's right...I own you now. You feel that? I'm going to give you that every fucking day from now on. You're mine to do with what I will." He slid his hands down Mark's sides, slipping his hands underneath Mark's chest and toying with his nipple rings. Talking dirty to Mark had him incredibly worked up, and he could feel his orgasm coiling up inside himself, desperate to burst forth. But he held back, inhaling sharply as he withdrew partially and then began to thrust once more, savoring each sensation.

Mark was mewing in ecstasy underneath him, undulating his body rhythmically. "Oh sir!" he cried suddenly. "Something...something's about to..." He broke off there, giving a scream of joy as he climaxed powerfully. His hands clenched at the sheets of the bed, and his body stiffened and raised up from the mattress momentarily.

Vaughn gritted his teeth and let loose a tortured cry as Mark's body clamped down on him and pulled relentlessly at him. He felt his release shoot deep inside of the boy, and he sighed with exquisite relief at the feeling of it.

"Yeah, that was fun," Mark said as they cleaned up. "We'll have to do that one again. And maybe next time, since I'm the poor, hungry thief, you'll make me perform for food."

Vaughn gave a throaty chuckle. "Oh, you're so full of ideas. I like it," he said, slapping Mark on the ass. Mark gave him a cheeky grin and then rolled off the bed to get in his pajamas. When he got back in bed, he noted that Vaughn seemed to be thinking deeply. He nuzzled up to him and asked what was wrong, and Vaughn murmured a little.

"Eh, well...it's just that..." He turned his serious violet eyes on Mark, and looked at him intently. "You know...it gets me hot to say you're my prisoner and play like that, but...you don't _feel _like you're my prisoner, do you?"

Mark laughed lightly. "Of course not. I'm here because I want to be. There's nowhere else I want to go." Vaughn sighed in relief, and Mark kissed at his arm. "But there is something so sexy about pretending to be your slave or your prisoner. The idea of belonging to you like that, and when you talk nasty to me - ooh!" He shivered in pleasure. "I love it. Hee hee...you threaten to do all these bad things to me, and I'm like, _do it, do it!_"

Vaughn flipped him onto his back and then kissed him lovingly. "Ah, Mark...you're so perfect for me." His long silver hair hung down and tickled the sides of Mark's face. Mark smiled up at him happily, a blush spreading over his cheeks.

"You keep doing this, and you're going to have to fuck me again," he breathed, wiggling a little.

Vaughn chuckled. "As tempting as that is...I have an early morning. So we'll stop here," he said, rolling off of Mark. "But tomorrow...oh, tomorrow, boy...I'll fuck you so hard you'll be seeing stars. After I whip that naughty ass some more."

Mark burrowed himself under the covers happily. "Ooh, yay. I mean, oh no! Have mercy on me, sir!" Vaughn chuckled and pulled him in close, and they were soon asleep.

The next evening, Vaughn had not forgotten Mark's suggestion about food, and he had already plotted out a scenario in his head. Right after Mark set their plates on the table, Vaughn switched into role playing mode, narrowing his eyes at Mark. Mark looked surprised for just a split second, but quickly caught his drift, casting his eyes downwards and trembling a little. Vaughn pushed his chair away from the table and pointed down at the floor in front of him. "Kneel before me, peasant." Mark shuffled forward and complied. "So, you were caught stealing food, were you?"

Mark swallowed hard and looked up with pitiful eyes. "Y-y-yes, sir."

"Why would you do such a thing?"

"I'm so hungry, sir."

Vaughn arched a silver eyebrow. "Hungry, are you? Well, then how about you work for some food, instead of stealing it?" Mark looked up at him hopefully, then looked a little fearful as Vaughn unfastened his jeans and raised his hips to slide them down his legs. "Yes, that's right. You can do this. Go on, all you have to do is touch it, and I'll give you a bite of food." Mark raised a shaking hand, and nervously stroked his fingertips down the outside of the shaft. Vaughn groaned in pleasure at the simple, shy touch, and then nodded. "See, that was easy, wasn't it? Here you go." He broke off part of his bread and gave it to the frightened boy before him. Mark ate it up eagerly, then looked up at Vaughn expectantly.

"Well...if you want more...you have to work more," Vaughn breathed. He glanced down at his erection. "Touch me again. Wrap your fingers around it." Mark complied after a little hesitation, his fingers trembling. Vaughn moaned and swallowed. "Squeeze me," he ordered, and Mark did so, earning a pleased grunt. "All right, how about another bite of food?" he offered. Mark let go and nodded, putting on his most pitiful hungry face. Vaughn chuckled and picked up his spoon, getting a mouthful of cream stew on it and then moving it to Mark's lips. Mark took the spoon into his mouth, and Vaughn smirked as he thought of what the boy would soon be putting into his mouth instead.

He laid the spoon aside and motioned to his erection once again. "Now...wrap your fingers around it again, and stroke me," he commanded. Mark, playing the role of a boy desperate for his dinner quite well, had dropped the hesitation and stroked at Vaughn willingly. Vaughn hissed in pleasure and threw his head back, allowing Mark to work him up for a minute or so. Then he reluctantly paused to give Mark another bite of food. As Mark swallowed another spoonful of stew, Vaughn picked up his glass of water and lowered it to Mark's lips, encouraging him to drink a few sips. Then he laid the glass aside and shifted his hips forward slightly.

"I want you to put your mouth on it," Vaughn whispered to him. Mark looked up at him, playing that he was shocked, and Vaughn narrowed his eyes. "Aren't you hungry? Then you'll do as I say." Mark took a deep breath, and then leaned his head forward, taking the head between his sweet, pink little lips and making Vaughn groan in ecstasy. "Yes...yes...move your tongue around," Vaughn gasped, irrevocably aroused by their game.

After Mark had worked him for a couple of minutes, he briefly considered pausing to feed him a little more, but was loath to stop the pleasure. He reached down and petted the boy's hair, whispering promises to him. "Keep going, and I'll give you a whole dinner." Mark picked up the speed, adding one hand into the mix; stroking Vaughn's shaft as he sucked at the tip with increasing pressure. His other hand was at his own manhood, which he had already freed from his pants a few moments before. He hummed happily, then moved his hand away to take Vaughn's length deep down his throat. "Oh, God," Vaughn groaned, his hips twitching upwards in need. Mark pulled back, raking his teeth lightly over the firm flesh, sucking at the tip, and then took him deep once again. Vaughn broke out in a passionate sweat, feeling himself hurtling towards a delicious climax. "Oh...Mark..." he whispered, then cried out sharply as he released in the boy's warm, wet mouth.

Mark gave a few final pulls at him with his mouth to get the last drops out, then came away slightly. Vaughn sighed in pleasure, then glanced down as he heard Mark panting and murmuring. He smirked as he watched the boy pull at his own length desperately, his eyes closed tightly and his lips parted in a silent moan. "V-Vaughn," Mark sighed, and then made several anguished vocalizations as he went over the threshold. He caught his own release in his other hand, pumped at himself for a few more seconds, then rolled back on his heels and sighed contentedly.

Vaughn smiled down on him. "You naughty thing," he chuckled.

Mark just grinned up at him. "So where's my dinner?" They both laughed, and then finished their meal together.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Mark!" He flinched as he heard the teacher call his name in a sharp tone. "Bring that note up here." Mark squirmed in panic, balling up the note in his hand, and shook his head slightly as he tried to stall. "I said, bring it up here," the teacher repeated, with a definite note of menace in his voice. Mark stood up resignedly and slunk towards the front of the class. The other boys murmured and waited breathlessly to see what would happen. Their teacher had a notorious temper, and no patience for foolishness.

Mark stood before the teacher finally, and looked down at his shoes. "Give me that," the teacher growled, and then snatched the note out of his hand. Mark trembled as his stomach did flops, hoping against hope that the teacher would just throw it away without reading it. He felt as if he would be sick when the teacher began smoothing out the crumpled paper. Mark watched his face nervously as he read the words there. The teacher narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips and he read, and finally looked up at Mark. Mark immediately looked back down at the floor, afraid to look the man in the face.

He was shocked when the crumpled note came into his line of vision. "Here," the teacher grunted. "Why don't you share this with the class?" Mark's mouth fell open in shock, and he shook his head wildly.

"I...I can't..." he stammered, heat rising up into his face.

The teacher just gave a short laugh. "You will. Read it now, or your punishment will just be worse for wasting more of my time." He thrust the piece of paper into Mark's hands insistently, and Mark finally had to take it with a sigh.

He began to read slowly. It wasn't a very long note. It was to his best friend who sat next to him, a guy named Bobby. Bobby was a feminine boy just like him, and even though everyone teased them and said they were boyfriends because they spent all their time together, in actuality they weren't even attracted to each other. In fact, they had a totally different type of man that interested both of them. Tall, handsome, with a mean streak. In essence, their teacher. He was the epitome of the type of man they wanted. He had silky shoulder length silver hair, which was pulled back tightly in a ponytail, and he wore sophisticated, rectangular glasses that made him look even more mature and intellectual. His cold amethyst gaze could cut through anyone like a knife, and his very infrequent smiles could melt any heart.

So, it was for that reason that the subject of the note was none other than the teacher himself. Mark's face burned, and he murmured the words quietly. "Hey, Bobby. Don't you think...think...that..." Mark broke off with a sigh, overwhelmingly embarrassed at the situation he had put himself in. He should have know better to try to pass notes in this class. The teacher had eyes like a hawk, and absolutely hated when his students weren't paying full attention. Mark cursed himself silently, and trembled as the teacher's voice cut into his thoughts.

"I didn't say you could stop. And speak up. I want _everyone _to hear what was more important than paying attention to the lesson." He gave a slow, cruel smile, and Mark shivered, half because it scared him and half because it turned him on.

Mark swallowed hard and gave a defeated sigh, then continued reading, in a slightly louder voice. "Don't you think that...Mr. Vaughn looks hot today?" Several of the boys giggled, but stopped immediately when Mr. Vaughn glared at them. Mark started to feel a little dizzy with shame, and his mouth felt dry. But the teacher ordered him to keep going, and he knew he had no choice, so he continued. "I love when he wears those pants. They're so tight, that I...that I can't help but think about what's under them." Mark broke off, his chin trembling.

Mr. Vaughn simply raised an eyebrow. "Oh? I don't believe that was the end."

Mark gave an anguished groan, and then began reading again, as fast as he could to get it over with. "I wish I could rip them off, and then give him a nice, wet blowjob. That's...that's what I'll think about when I'm alone tonight!" The note ended there, and Mark covered his face with one hand as the other boys laughed.

"All right, shut up," the teacher snapped at the class. He turned to Mark, a cruel glint in his eye. "So, you want to see what's under my pants, do you?" Mark just shivered and continued to stare at the ground. "Well, I'll tell you what. Everybody's about to see what you've got under your pants, because I'm going to whack you with my ruler on your bare ass in front of everybody." Mark trembled and began to cry. "All right, drop those pants and stand in front of the chalkboard."

Mark turned away from the class, and unbuckled his belt with shaking fingers. As his pants dropped to his ankles, Mr. Vaughn called out to Bobby. "Bobby, lock the door and close the shades." Bobby stood, frightened, and complied. Then Mr. Vaughn moved up behind Mark, gripping his heavy wooden ruler fiercely. "I do believe I said your bare ass," he said firmly, and Mark sobbed in anguish and lowered his briefs as well. The class erupted in laughter, and Mr. Vaughn snapped his head in their direction to bark at them. "Anyone who laughs at this is _next_." The class immediately fell absolutely silent. No one else wanted to be subjected to that kind of humiliation.

The teacher turned back to Mark, eyeing his young, firm ass, and then raised the ruler and let it fall quickly. Mark cried out in pain as he was struck across his ass. The teacher kept the blows coming, whacking him everywhere that he could, until Mark's ass was entirely red. "I think that's enough," he smirked, and stepped back. Tears fell down Mark's face as he bent down to pull his pants back up. Meanwhile, the teacher had pulled his chair around the desk, and was sitting in front of the class. Mark glanced at him, looking for permission to sit back down, even though he dreaded the pain of sitting on his welts.

But Mr. Vaughn shook his head and narrowed his eyes. "Oh no, we're not done yet. What was it you wanted? To give me a nice, wet blow job? Well, what if I gave you your wish?" Mark just stared at him in disbelief, his tears immediately drying up. "Yes, look at how you cheered up there." He leaned back smugly in the chair as his hands fell to his belt, unbuckling it and then parting it so that he could unfasten his pants. The class murmured in surprise, but just watched in rapture as their teacher exposed his huge, thick manhood. It was fully erect, and absolutely perfect. Several of the boys found their mouths inexplicably watering at the sight of it.

But no boy was more enraptured than Mark. He felt like he was in a dream as he dropped to his knees before the object of his ultimate fantasy. He reached out tenuously, and grazed the teacher's cock very lightly with the tips of his fingers. Mr. Vaughn sucked the air in sharply at his touch. "Well, go on," he breathed. "How about that nice, wet blow job?" He licked his lips, and Mark gave a pleased little sigh and leaned in, putting his mouth over the tip of his cock. It was salty sweet at the tip, and Mark thought it was the most wonderful thing he'd ever tasted. Mr. Vaughn groaned and tilted his head back, reaching down to tangle his fingers in Mark's thick blonde hair.

"You've never done this before, have you?" he said in a low voice to Mark. Mark looked up at him and shook his head slightly, his mouth still full. His eyes were wide and apologetic as he wondered if he was doing a terrible job. Mr. Vaughn keyed right into his apprehension and clucked his tongue. "I'm going to teach you," he told him, narrowing his eyes. He managed to cast a glance to the class and address them. He smirked as he saw that half the boys were squirming with excitement in their seats, and the other half were sitting stock still, completely shocked. Some boys were openly masturbating, and others rubbed their thighs together frantically as they watched the show. "Class, you're going to learn how to please a man today," he informed them.

He looked back down at Mark. "Yes, I like how you're bobbing your head. But open your mouth a little wider. Mmm, that's it. Now bring your lips up to the tip and suck there. Oh, yes. Now bob your head some more. Ohhh, good. Just repeat that; suck on the tip, then bob your head. Over and over. Oh, fuck," he groaned, his voice thick with need. Mark hummed happily, following every instruction that his teacher gave him.

Mr. Vaughn gave a low growl. "Now, I want you to grab the shaft and stroke it. Yes, that's right. Just like that. Harder now. Keep sucking on the tip while you do that. Ohhh," he moaned. "Now, take your mouth off," he managed to say in a choked voice. Mark complied, and continued to stroke frantically at his length. "Ohhh, ohhh," the teacher groaned, and then thrust his hips involuntarily up into Mark's hand as he climaxed. His thick, creamy release pulsed out steadily, and Mark moved his head forward quickly to lap it up without being told. "Oh, what a good boy," the teacher praised him. "A+ for that." Mark looked up at him with dreamy eyes as he licked up every drop that he could.

Mr. Vaughn pulled back after a moment, tucking himself back in his pants. But he did not buckle his belt, a detail that gave Mark a little thrill. _What else was in store?_ he wondered. Mr. Vaughn seemed to read the question on his face and smirked at him. "Now, take down your pants again," he ordered Mark, who scrambled to comply. "Turn and put your hands on my desk. Bend a little at the waist. That's good," he said, and then came up behind him. He reached around and put his fingers in Mark's mouth to wet them. Mark groaned in desire, sucking at his fingers enthusiastically. Then Vaughn withdrew them and moved his hand back behind Mark.

The teacher began to speak in his normal lecturing tone. "Class, a man's rectum is very sensitive." He suddenly dropped down and lashed his tongue out at Mark's entrance, making him scream out in delight before he could catch himself. "See?" their teacher asked with a smirk as he stood back up. "So, if I insert my finger like so..." He proceeded to demonstrate. Mark dropped his head, closing his eyes as he groaned in pleasure. "Observe; he likes it." The teacher carefully inserted his second finger, and slowly slid them in and out. Mark moaned in ecstasy. "The rectum has no natural lubrication, one has to be provided. Saliva will work in a pinch, as I've shown, but an artificial lubricant is best." He reached into his desk and retrieved a tube of medical grade lubricant, and squeezed some on his fingers.

He then reinserted them inside Mark, adding a third finger. "You see? Now I can easily get three fingers in. And I think...I do think...that I might be able to fit something else in there." He proceeded to ease his pants back down over his hips, presenting his reawakened manhood. He stepped his legs wider apart, and then moved forward, nudging the tip against Mark's entrance. Mark whimpered in delight. "See? He likes that, too," the teacher panted, as he began to press himself inside. Mark gave a low moan as the first couple inches penetrated him, stretching him further than he'd ever been stretched before. The teacher gave a satisfied grunt and pressed deeper.

He managed to keep talking to the class, even though his voice was choked with desire. "You see how erect he is now?" he asked, reaching around and stroking at Mark's manhood. "That's because I'm stimulating his prostate internally. Ohhhh... oh fuck yeah," he groaned, thrusting a little harder. Whimpers and groans could be heard from the class, most of whom were now masturbating in some way or another. Bobby had even paired off with a football player and they were groping each other desperately. A few boys finished their work with sharp cries, but as soon as they had recovered, they began fondling themselves again. The show was just too hot not to appreciate.

The teacher continued to pull firmly at Mark, who soon found himself at the breaking point. He gave several broken cries as he climaxed. The sensation was sweeter than he ever could have imagined, and he wished it could last forever. Mr. Vaughn thrust harder into him, turned on incredibly by his cries of pleasure and his desperate squirming, and made a low, guttural sound as he found release deep within his student's tight embrace.

Mark woke up with a start, and realized that he had been dreaming. He reached down and gave a tortured moan as he felt his painfully engorged organ. He needed desperately to release. Glancing at Vaughn, he decided that he was sleeping too heavily to bother, and he knew that Vaughn had an early morning ahead of him, so he concluded that he would have to please himself. He shimmied his pajama pants down over his thighs, and began to stroke at himself, pressing his lips together to seal in his moans of pleasure. He writhed in the bed, remembering the details of the dream and quickly reaching orgasm. He shuddered in ecstasy, then rolled carefully towards the nightstand and cleaned himself up with the tissues he got there.

When he rolled back, he squeaked as he saw Vaughn's eyes open. He had a sleepy smirk on his face. "Jacking off in the dark, huh?" he asked him, his voice thick with sleep.

"Yeah," Mark laughed quietly.

"Let me guess, a hot dream," Vaughn said with a yawn.

"Mmm hmm."

"What was it this time? I was an evil cop and you were a naughty criminal?"

"No, although that sounds fun too." He quickly gave Vaughn a synopsis of the dream.

Vaughn chuckled sleepily. "You're wild. How do you even think up that kind of stuff?" he asked, rolling into Mark and spooning him tightly.

"I have a naughty mind," Mark whispered.

"I know you do," Vaughn whispered back, pulling his body away enough to make room to pop Mark sharply on his bottom. Mark gave a pleased cry, and then Vaughn cuddled back in close, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. "My naughty little darlin'..." he yawned, and then began to breathe deeper. Mark sighed happily and closed his eyes, falling asleep as well.

The next evening, Vaughn was deep in thought, pacing around the apartment. Mark worried that something was wrong, until Vaughn suddenly spoke. "What do you think about moving to a bigger place?"

Mark was surprised. "Gee, I never really thought of it. Well...I guess it would be nice. We'd have more room. Oh, but moving is such a hassle," he groaned.

Vaughn smirked. "Well, it wouldn't be as bad, because the place I'm thinking about is in this building, on this floor. So we just have to move stuff laterally." And so it was decided. They made arrangements to move into the two bedroom, one bath apartment right away. As they didn't really have a lot of belongings, the move was extremely easy. Mark was useless, however, when it came to moving furniture, because he had the strength of a gnat. So the maintenance man helped Vaughn move most of the things.

Once they were settled in, Mark appraised their new bedroom approvingly. "It's so nice having a bed_room_ and not just a bed that's four steps away from the kitchen. We can close the door now."

"But what for?" Vaughn asked him. "It's not like there's anyone else here."

"I know. But it's just the idea of it."

"Okay," Vaughn chuckled. "You're such a weird little thing." Mark playfully pouted, and Vaughn lunged at him, tickling him. Mark squealed in protest, and then kicked and screamed as Vaughn hefted him up and carried him to the bedroom, where they made love.

The next day, Mark got the pleasure of meeting their new neighbor, Mrs. Avery. He had seen the crabby looking woman around the building, but as she had been at the opposite end of the hall from them, and apparently took the elevator and not the stairs up, they had never met properly. Their meeting took place in the late afternoon, after they were both off of work. Vaughn was in the bedroom, fixing a wobbly leg on their side table, when Mark heard an insistent rapping at the door. He timidly stepped forward, afraid that it might be someone bad, but as he looked out the peephole and saw that it was their neighbor, he opened up the door.

"You oughta be ashamed of yourself," the woman hissed as soon as the door was fully open.

"Excuse me?" Mark asked, a little taken aback. He narrowed his eyes as he realized she must be referring to his and Vaughn's relationship, but she continued to talk.

"I was woken up last night by your hootin' and hollerin'. Ridiculous! You and whatever hussy that was doing your nasty business should be ashamed of yourselves! If you're going to live next to me, you'll have to quiet down."

Mark stifled a bit of laughter. "We'll try," he promised.

"Try? I didn't ask you to try! The nerve you have, boy! So where is this hussy of yours? I'd like to talk to her and shake some sense into her dumb little head. Proper ladies shouldn't squeal and carry on like she was doing last night."

Just then, Vaughn came into the room. "What's going on?" he asked a little suspiciously.

Mark bit his lip to keep from bursting out in laughter. "Here's my hussy," he explained. "You really want to shake some sense in his head?" She stepped back a little and stammered incoherently. "Oh, actually, wait, _I _would have been the hussy you heard squealing last night, wouldn't I? Well, I'll be sure to press my face in the pillow tonight. Have a nice evening," he chirped, shutting the door on her.

He turned around to Vaughn and began laughing loudly as he explained the old woman's complaint. Vaughn smirked. "Yeah, that's Mrs. Avery. She complains about everybody. I guess she didn't realize I had moved here. Once, she put in a formal complaint that I shouldn't be allowed to wear cowboy boots in the building because it might tear up the carpeting. Of course, it was thrown out, but it was still annoying." He scratched his head. "Well, now I guess your 'hussy' ass is on her shit list too. But I don't know, she looked pretty spooked there. Maybe her complaining days are over."

Mark rolled his eyes. "I doubt that. She'll be back, I'm sure." He frowned. "I guess we'll have to try to quiet it down."

Vaughn gave a low laugh. "I don't think so." He strode forward and grabbed Mark's ass, pulling him in close. "I love hearing you scream. You're not stopping that for some old bag."

Mark struggled to protest as Vaughn ground himself into the front of him. "But! I don't want to get evicted because we're too noisy!"

"Pssh. We'll worry when someone else complains. She was probably listening at the wall and rubbing her cobwebbed pussy the whole time." Mark howled with laughter, holding his sides.

"Ugh! That visual!" he choked out. "Gross!" Vaughn just shook his head and rolled his eyes as Mark continued to wheeze and laugh.

"Like your nasty mind's not full of worse stuff than that," Vaughn grunted, smirking.

Mark acted shocked. "I beg your pardon! There are no...ugh... _pussies... _in my mind, ever! Maybe in my nightmares!" He shivered, and then smiled and hummed happily. "My head is full of cocks."

"Yeah, I bet it is," Vaughn chuckled. "Better be full of mine."

Mark nodded. "Of course." He gave a shy smile. "You're all I ever fantasize about. Different situations and stuff, but it's always you."

Vaughn inhaled sharply, his heart suddenly aching with love for the adorable boy. "Damn, you're so cute," he grunted, pulling Mark in close again and stooping to kiss him deeply. Mark moaned into the kiss, and Vaughn broke away to tease him. "Careful, now; you're going to wake up the pussy next door." Mark made a disgusted face, which quickly melted away as Vaughn continued to kiss him.


	28. Chapter 28

"What is all that, Vaughn?" Mark asked, eyeing the huge shopping bags Vaughn toted in. Vaughn never went shopping on his own, so Mark's curiosity was understandably piqued.

"None of your business," Vaughn said gruffly, heading for the spare bedroom. Mark followed him part of the way, but shrank back after a reprimanding glare from Vaughn. "Don't come in here. At all."

"Forever?" Mark squeaked.

"No, just until after Starry Night..." Vaughn trailed off as he pulled the door shut behind him. Mark did a little hop up and down with excitement. He went back to making dinner, and when Vaughn reemerged from the room some time later, Mark flashed a mischievous smile at his lover.

"You know, I can just peek when you're not here."

"Better not," Vaughn said as he opened a beer. "I'll know, and I'll whip you within an inch of your life."

"Sounds like fun," Mark breathed, stirring the soup. "Is that a promise?"

He squeaked as Vaughn suddenly grabbed him from behind, squeezing him firmly. "You know, it's rather difficult to threaten someone who actually likes punishment. You make my job so hard."

"That's not all I make hard," Mark said coyly, rubbing his ass back at Vaughn's groin.

Vaughn groaned in pleasure, but released his little lover and pulled away. "Hmm, maybe that would be a better punishment. I'll withhold your discipline."

Mark wheeled around, clutching his wooden spoon. "No!"

"And no sex."

"NO!!!" Mark screamed. Vaughn started laughing, and Mark scowled at him. "Oh, you're all talk, anyway. You probably couldn't go two days without spanking or fucking me."

"Wanna bet?" Vaughn arched a silver eyebrow.

"Oh, is this a challenge?" Mark scoffed.

"Yeah. No sex, no play. Whoever comes begging first loses."

"And what are we wagering?"

"Loser has to do anything the winner wants."

Mark frowned. "I already do anything you want. That's a lame prize for you."

"So why are you complaining? Besides, there might be things I want to do that I haven't asked for yet."

Mark's face fell. "You want to pee on me, don't you, you freak!" He folded his arms as Vaughn laughed. "It doesn't matter, anyway. I'm going to win this." He waggled his eyebrows. "And who knows? Maybe I'll be in the mood to top when I win."

Vaughn stepped back slightly. "Hey now, let's not get carried away."

"Anything or nothing," Mark insisted, although he knew full well that he had no interest in being the dominant one in sex. He just liked seeing Vaughn squirm a little.

"Ugh. Fine," Vaughn said. "But you're such a little slut, you'll be begging me after a few hours, anyway."

"We'll see," Mark said. "And, it starts now."

Vaughn nodded, then turned on his heels and went to the couch to read the paper. Mark hummed to himself as he added some pepper to the soup, already planning some dirty tactics.

After dinner, Mark got a shower, then changed into his mesh tank and silky black bikini briefs. He knew Vaughn could never resist that ensemble, and he pranced out into the living room. Vaughn sat up a little straighter when he saw him, and smiled smugly, thinking Mark had already caved. But Mark had other ideas. He proceeded to straighten up the room, making sure to bend over a lot, and lean over Vaughn whenever possible.

Vaughn gave a hollow laugh. "Damn, you're evil."

Mark looked at him innocently. "What are you talking about? I'm just cleaning." Vaughn shook his head at him, and attempted to focus back on the TV. He felt himself getting uncomfortably hard, but he chose to ignore it.

When it was time to turn in for bed, Vaughn decided to play dirty too. He stripped as he always did for bedtime, but made a real show of it. Mark tried to act like he wasn't watching, but he couldn't help but stare at Vaughn's perfect form. His silver haired lover was sporting a rather impressive erection, and he stroked at it lightly before slipping under the sheets.

"Wait, are we allowed to touch ourselves?" Mark asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"Why not?" Vaughn drawled lazily. "No harm in it." He folded the sheets down below his hips, and rubbed his palm on his swollen organ. Mark gave a little moan, and Vaughn smiled in satisfaction. "That's right. All you have to do is say I win, and you can have this."

Mark suddenly scowled. "Oh, no you don't." He shoved the sheets down on his side of the bed as well, and lowered his briefs. An impish smile spread across his face. "I'm just going to play with myself a little, is all." Vaughn grunted, but continued to stroke at himself as he watched Mark begin masturbating. He longed to roll the boy over and fuck him into the mattress, but his pride would not allow him to concede defeat so easily, and he restrained himself. "Oooh, ohhhh..." Mark cooed softly, fondling himself over and over. "Mmm..." He closed his eyes and pressed his lips together as he picked up the tempo on himself.

Vaughn's breathing became ragged, but he did not give in. Instead, he began pulling at himself roughly, making no attempt to hold back his pleased grunts and groans. "Oh, fuck," he breathed. "Unh..." The bed shook forcefully with the strength of his lustful actions.

Mark opened his eyes and watched him for a moment, biting his lip as they both continued to stroke at themselves. He decided to up the ante a little, placing one slim finger in his mouth and sucking on it as he gazed innocently at Vaughn, who was staring back in absolute rapture. When that wouldn't make Vaughn give in, he spread his thighs and bent them up towards his chest, then reached around and behind himself to insert his finger inside his entrance. He gave a little cry as he penetrated himself, and Vaughn groaned in pleasurable anguish, stroking even faster. "Mmm...so hot and tight..." Mark panted teasingly.

"Evil," Vaughn grunted. "Ohhh, fuck!" he cried suddenly, as his release spurted up and out. He continued to moan in ecstasy as it pulsed out, and Mark gave a strangled cry at the sight, climaxing as well.

They just lay for a while, breathing heavily. Then they quietly cleaned up, and Mark turned to Vaughn as he shut off the light. "Can we still kiss?"

"I don't know," Vaughn said. "What do you think?"

"I think a simple kiss is fine." Vaughn agreed, and they kissed each other goodnight quickly, flashed naughty smiles, then laid down to sleep.

Three days later, they were both in a state of near insanity. They had continued the terrorist tactics, masturbating openly and saying enticing things at every opportunity. But Mark longed to feel Vaughn's weight on him, and Vaughn longed to bury himself deep inside of his little lover, making him scream out in rapture. However, neither wanted to give in, and they struggled through each minute they were together.

Mark undressed himself, then kneeled on the bed. He leaned forward and pressed his face into the mattress, and looked back at Vaughn. He didn't say anything, just breathed heavily. Vaughn smiled slowly. "Are you giving in?"

"No," Mark whispered. "I'm just showing you what you're missing."

"Tch." Vaughn snorted and put his hands on his hips.

"I'm a bad boy, and I need punishing," Mark whispered in his best scared little boy voice. "But don't spank me too hard...I'm so young and tender. And pleeease don't fuck me roughly...I'm a virgin."

Vaughn stifled his groan of arousal, and instead gave a weak laugh. "You're no virgin."

"Shut up," Mark said. "Mmm...I oughta go out on the streets and get me someone who'll fuck me."

Vaughn's face suddenly snapped. "Don't you even joke about that!" he growled angrily. He stepped forward, unable to control himself, and popped Mark hard on the ass with his open palm.

Mark winced with pain, but then glee spread across his features. "I win, I win!" he shouted.

"What?" Vaughn looked confused.

"The agreement was no sex or discipline! And I do believe you just spanked me!"

Vaughn groaned. "That was fucking entrapment."

"Doesn't matter, you made the move," Mark sang.

Vaughn gave a deep sigh, but lifted his hands in a gesture of defeat. "Fine. And what strangeness have you dreamed up for your prize?" he asked, a little fearful that he was about to have the tables turned on himself.

Mark got back in the position he had been in. "I want a rim job," he whispered.

Vaughn laughed. "Is that all?"

"You have to do it," Mark said, eyeing him suspiciously, as he was afraid he would deny him his request. Vaughn just chuckled, stepping forward and placing his hands on the boy's perfect little bottom. He dipped his head down and lashed his tongue in between, making Mark scream out in surprise and pleasure. "V-Vaughn..." he moaned weakly. Vaughn smirked, and slipped his tongue inside of the boy. It was something he had never done for him before, not out of total aversion, but it just never came up.

Mark cried out in bliss, his muscles turning to jelly. Vaughn continued to lingually pleasure him for a few minutes, and then stood up, rubbing at his aching erection through his clothes. "I gotta have you," he grunted desperately.

"Please," Mark whispered, and Vaughn quickly retrieved the lubricant and made himself ready. Mark was so relaxed from his prize that he offered no resistance to Vaughn's swift penetration, only giving out a howl of pleasure. Vaughn began to fuck him fast and rough, the passion of the past few celibate days boiling over. He reached around and stroked at Mark's erection, pulling it hard. Mark bucked back into him, his body tensing and relaxing in a constantly repeating sequence. His moans of pleasure steadily turned into screams, and Vaughn felt his body tense one final time before he felt hot essence spilling out over his fingers. He gave a satisfied grunt and plunged himself deep in the boy, releasing an animalistic cry as he climaxed.

They collapsed down together, panting in ecstasy. Vaughn pulled out, then Mark rolled over to face him, kissing him sweetly. "Oh, Vaughn..." he sighed happily.

"Let's never play that game again," Vaughn said, letting out a long exhale.

"Never," Mark agreed. It had been pure torture for them to deny each other for that long, and they vowed to never do it again.

Starry Night finally came the next week, and Mark was giddy with anticipation for his presents. He had managed to keep from peeking, half because he was afraid that Vaughn would be upset, and half because he knew it would take the fun out of it. So on the quiet, snowy evening, Mark sat joyfully on their bed as Vaughn brought in present after present. Mark happily tore them open, finding all kinds of sexy clothes, lots of sex toys, and boxes upon boxes of chocolates. He was a little overwhelmed by it all, but was deeply touched.

"But, Vaughn," he whispered softly after opening yet another package. "I hardly got you anything."

"I don't need anything but you," Vaughn said. Mark blushed happily, but stood up.

"Oh, but wait! I have to show you what I got you before I get buried under all these gifts." Vaughn smiled in amusement as the boy unfastened his pants and lowered them.

"Is that what you got me? Just what I wanted."

"No, no," Mark said, and turned around. "Look!"

Vaughn gasped and then laughed as he saw what was emblazoned on the back of Mark's red boyshorts. "_Property of Vaughn_, huh? I like that. I like it a lot. In fact, I want you to get all your underwear like that." Mark turned back to face him, smiling widely and leaping forward to embrace him. He nuzzled his face into Vaughn's strong chest, and sighed happily. Vaughn kissed the top of his head. "I have one more present for you," he whispered.

"One more?" Mark looked incredulous.

"Mmm hmm," Vaughn answered, then produced a very small gift wrapped box. Mark picked at the shiny paper curiously, finally getting it open. Inside was a hinged ring box, and he breathlessly opened it.

Inside was an intricately carved silver ring. Engraved upon it was, _To my darling Mark. All my love, Vaughn_. Tears sprang to Mark's eyes as he wiggled the ring out of the box and slipped it on his finger. "It's...it's..." Mark struggled to speak, and then burst out into joyful tears.

"You like it, huh?" Vaughn asked softly.

"It's the best present ever," Mark sobbed happily.

"Good," Vaughn said, and tilted Mark's chin up towards him, kissing the boy's tear streaked face. "I love you, Mark. I always will."

"Oh, Vaughn...I love you," Mark gasped, his eyes still overflowing with tears. Vaughn embraced him deeply, then pulled away to sweep all the gifts to the floor. He laid Mark gently down on the bed, and made love to him sweetly, all the while whispering words of love and praise.

What had begun as a coarse encounter had developed into everlasting love. The two found that their unique personalities were a perfect match in every way. Vaughn and Mark would always love and cherish one another, and they were grateful to have found each other.

**THE END**

**Yes, I finally ended it! This was such a sweet story. Mark and Vaughn were such an easy couple to write, because they were so sexy and playful and fun, but with an edge of danger too. But I knew I couldn't keep stretching them out forever. I hope you readers are not disappointed in this ending...but it felt the right way to end their story. Of course, it's not over for the two...I'm sure they'll have a lot more sexy adventures...in all our minds and hearts. Thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
